Nueva generación
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Naruto sabía que tener hijos sería difícil, pero cuando éstos pueden meterse en tres líos el mismo día y dos de ellas son adolescentes de hormonas revolucionadas...¿cómo sobrevivir? -Temes Juniors...¿por qué Sasuke no podía ser infértil? / Capítulo 22
1. Presentaciones

**Para empezar, anunciaré que Naruto NO es mío.**

**Este fic lo tengo en mente desde hace un tiempo, sus protagonistas serán los personajes de Naruto y los hijos de éstos ^^ Así que nada, aquí están los hijillos, para que no os liéis :D**

**Mizu: ¡El capi uno va a ser subido ahora!**

**En fin, espero que os guste el fic ^^**

**Unión Sabaku No – Nara.**

**Kokoro Nara**: Pelo negro recogido siempre en dos coletas, ya sean altas o bajas, de piel morena y ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color que los de su madre. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Nara, pues no tiene mucho éxito en eso de manejar los abanicos. Es la niña mimada de sus tíos Gaara y Kankuro, y suele usar esto en su beneficio. Kokoro es bipolar, tan rápido parece hiperactiva como se queda totalmente seria, quizá por eso suele parecerle a Shikamaru tan "problemática".

**Souta Nara**: De pelo rubio recogido en una coleta alta como la de su padre, con la diferencia de que Souta lleva flequillo, tiene los ojos negros como el tizón, y la piel tan morena como la de su hermana. Usa los abanicos, tal y como su madre, aunque siempre se está quejando de lo pesados que le resultan éstos. Souta tiene la misma personalidad cansina de su padre, sin embargo, suele ponerle más ganas a los estudios, sobre todo para no sufrir la ira de su madre.

**Unión Uzumaki – Hyuuga.**

**Kasumi Uzumaki: **Hija mayor, y quizá la más tranquila de las Uzumaki. Pelo largo y de color rubio platino, rozando el blanco, ojos como la plata derretida sacados de su madre, piel pálida como el marfil, manos finas y uñas rosadas. Cuando era una niña, la personalidad de Kasumi era parecida a la de Hinata, pero con el tiempo la joven se iba pareciendo cada vez más a su padre. Melliza de Natsuki, nació tres cuartos de hora antes que ésta, lo cual provocó un cambio de día. Kasumi utiliza las técnicas del clan Hyuuga como si tuviera un byakungan puro, lo cual enorgullece a su abuelo materno, también maneja medianamente bien el ninjutsu médico.

**Natsuki Uzumaki: **La mediana de la familia. Cuando era niña, llevaba el pelo a la altura de media espalda, pero tras una serie de acontecimientos, decidió cortárselo a una media-melena de color negro con destellos rojizos. Los ojos son de color azul clarísimo, rayando el plateado, la piel tan pálida como su hermana. A las mellizas Uzumaki se las suele relacionar con su difunta abuela. Siendo tan bajita como es, suelen confundirla con alguien menor. Al ser su byakungan imperfecto, entrena con él el doble que su hermana, sin embargo es una experta en el ninjutsu médico.

**Haruto Uzumaki: **El menor de los tres, y seguramente el más parecido a Naruto físicamente, aunque sacó la inteligencia y sagacidad por parte de la familia de su madre. El pelo rubio como el oro, los ojos azules como el cielo, la piel morena…A Hinata le hizo mucha ilusión el que el niño fuera tan semejante a su padre. Haruto puede ser muy vergonzoso cuando hay gente que no conoce, sin embargo una vez coge confianza sí es la viva imagen de su progenitor. Al igual que el resto de los Uzumaki, es un come-ramen como el que más. Sueña con ser más fuerte que cualquier otro, aún sin poder usar el byakungan, y convertirse en Hokage de Konoha…creo que está claro que sí es idéntico a su padre.

**Unión Uchiha-Haruno.**

**Itachi Uchiha: **Mayor de la familia, y quizá el que menos sentimientos muestra. Mientras que Sakura afirma que es igual a su padre, Sasuke asegura que es la viva imagen de su tío, del cual le viene el nombre. De ojos negros y pelo de igual color, suele llevar el cabello largo, lo cual desespera a su madre, a quien le parece que éste molesta en su visión. Itachi utiliza el ninjutsu médico de su madre y la fuerza de ésta junto con el sharingan, lo cual le convierte en un shinobi ejemplar. Su pasatiempo favorito sea, seguramente, pelear con su hermano Obito. ANBU a los quince, es uno de los mayores orgullos de su villa.

**Obito Uchiha: **Llamado así porque, mientras su madre estaba embarazada, Kakashi les contó la historia de su compañero. Obito es el Uchiha más alegre, y Kakashi asegura que le recuerda inevitablemente a su difunto amigo. De pelo y ojos negros, con una sonrisa despampanante y siempre positivo, lo primero para él son sus amigos y familiares. Inconscientemente, ha crecido utilizando un estilo de vestir parecido al compañero del Hatake. Siendo llamado "el prodigio Uchiha", a los siete años se graduó como gennin, se convirtió en chuunin a los nueve, a los doce ya era jounin y, por último, a los quince entró a formar parte de ANBU. Obito se especializa tanto en los jutsus de su madre como en los de su padre.

**Hikaru Uchiha: ** De pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda, poseedor de los mismos rasgos que su padre. Pronto se convirtió en uno de los mejores amigos de Kasumi Uzumaki, provocando los celos del padre de ésta. Hikaru es tremendamente sobre protector con lo que quiere, lo cual le hace un rival temible para todo aquel que trate de tocar a sus amigos o familiares. Temido en el mundo shinobi y respetado por su villa como un héroe.

**Hanami Uchiha: **De pelo color rosa (lo cual hace tremendamente feliz a su madre) y ojos negros, la más pequeña de los Uchiha sacó la personalidad de su padre, fría y calculadora, y la ternura de su madre, obviamente sin que lo muestre. Especializada en utilizar el sharingan y totalmente nula para los jutsus médicos, aunque tiene la fuerza de Sakura Haruno. Es capaz de lograr helar a alguien con una mirada, lo cual le ha labrado un buen nombre en el mundo Ninja.

**Unión Sabaku No – ¿? (Para librarme de líos, simplemente no digo quién es su madre XD)**

**Sabaku No Haru: **El hijo mayor por muy poco. De pelo negro como el tizón y ojos aguamarina de su padre, la piel pálida y la sonrisa tranquila. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre mezcladas con algunas de propia cosecha. Orgullo de su villa. Suele parecer un chico callado, y sin embargo en realidad es el prototipo de chico ideal (al menos para Natsuki Uzumaki), es simpático, tranquilo, fuerte y hábil, no es tan serio como su padre ni tan charlatán como su madre…Es el hermano gemelo de Sunako. Adora a su tío Kankuro, quien cuidaba de él y su hermana cuando Gaara estaba demasiado ocupado y su madre de misión.

**Sabaku No Sunako: **Otro orgullo para su villa. De rasgos exóticos, pelo negro y ojos aguamarina, su sonrisa puede llegar a enamorar a cualquiera. Apodada "Suna-hime", cosa que ella odia, pues le hace creer que es una niña mimada, el único que puede llamarla así es Obito Uchiha o, en último caso, sus familiares. No aguanta que la crean una niñita de papi y mami, por lo cual en cuanto alguien osa insinuar si quiera esto, Sunako se vuelve alguien terrible. Al igual que su hermano, combina ambos tipos de técnicas. La gente suele decir que nunca se ha visto a unos gemelos tan idénticos de distintos sexos.

**Unión Inuzuka – Aoi (Aiko Aoi, para más señas.)**

**Daisuke Inuzuka: H**ijo de Kiba y prácticamente idéntico a su padre, de cabello y ojos negros, personalidad magnética, en ocasiones sarcástico, siempre tiene una sonrisa que mostrarle al mundo. Mejor amigo de Kokoro Nara y las mellizas Uzumaki, son llamados el "cuarteto de Konoha". Su perro es Shin, de un bonito color chocolate con leche, al igual que su padre, Daisuke suele usarlo como medio de transporte. Utiliza las técnicas del clan Inuzuka, aunque también sabe algo de "suiton", gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre. Tiene un pequeño "roce" con cierto Nara celoso de su buena relación con su hija.

**Unión Rock – Matsuba (Matsuba Yun.)**

**Rock Kei: **Le vendrá de familia, pero también es un loco fan de la dichosa y maldita "llama de la juventud". Idéntico a su padre, aunque tiene unas cejas más finas. De piel morena y excelente forma física. Su personalidad alocada y extremista le convierte en alguien que casi nadie aguanta, exceptuando a Daiki Hyuuga, su mejor amigo. Utiliza especialmente el taijutsu, junto con el elemento rayo. Su "abuelo Gai-sensei" le dejó esa extraña ropa que él mismo lleva, y Rock Kei creció siendo un total enamoradizo.

**Unión Neji – TenTen.**

**Daiki Hyuuga: **De pelo castaño y largo, con ojos plateados, al igual que su padre es llamado el genio Hyuuga. Sin embargo, y al contrario que éste, es amable y sonriente, se esfuerza al máximo en conseguir sus sueños y es totalmente libre. Tras muchas peleas con el consejo del clan, Hinata logró que la descendencia de su primo no se viera obligada a llevar el sello de la rama secundaria. Utiliza las técnicas de su padre, sumadas a algunas de su madre.

**Hiyori Hyuuga: **De pelo oscuro normalmente recogido en dos trenzas, los ojos del mismo color que su hermano, la piel morena tostada por el sol. Es la niña mimada de su padre, porque al fin y al cabo, ella es la pequeña y la "desprotegida". Aunque Neji le deja hacer su vida sin inmiscuirse, Hiyori sabe que siempre puede contar con su padre. Es algo sobreprotectora con los Uzumaki, porque aunque no tiene el sello de la rama secundaria, se siente atada a los de la primaria por el orgullo Hyuuga.

**Unión Kurenai – Asuma.**

**Asuko Sarutobi: **Posee los mismos rasgos de su padre, con los ojos rubís de su madre. Es la más mayor de los integrantes de la nueva generación. Utiliza los jutsus de fuuton. Durante mucho tiempo fue prácticamente criada por Shikamaru, quien es para ella como el padre que nunca tuvo. Konohamaru supervisa todos y cada uno de sus entrenamientos, y la chica aprende con rapidez. Es despreocupada y algo atolondrada, pese a que siempre sabe cuándo es el momento de quedarse seria, guardar silencio y estudiar al enemigo, Kurenai teme que cualquier día comience a fumar tal y como lo hacía su padre.

**Estos son los principales, luego hay muchas familias secundarias (la de Ino, la de Chouji…) Pero los que saldrán en mis fics son principalmente estos.**

**¿Las edades? Bueno, en éste fic irán así:**

**Natsuki y Kasumi Uzumaki, Kokoro Nara, Daisuke Inuzuka, Obito y Hikaru Uchiha, Rock Kei, Daiki Hyuuga, Sabaku No Sunaku y Haru : 17 años.**

**Souta Nara, Hanami Uchiha y Haruto Uzumaki: 14 años.**

**Hiyori Hyuuga: 15 años.**

**Asuko Sarutobi: 20 años.**

**Itachi Uchiha: 19 años.**

**No sé si me olvido alguno O.o en fin, ahora mismito subiré el capítulo 1 *-* Espero que os guste ese fic!**

_**Kuraii-chan.**_


	2. Capítulo 1: Sueños de futuro

**¡Buena~s! En fin…tras subir las fichas, aquí está el capítulo uno :D En el que se ve una faceta más sádica y oscura de Natsuki que en los dos one-shot en los que sale…jujuju, porque ella TAMBIÉN puede ser una chica mala XD**

**Mizu: ¡Emiita, al fin lo subimos! ^^**

**¡Sí! Como te prometimos :D Aunque en este capi a penas salen muchos, porque al fin y al cabo es solo el principio de todo…**

**Mizu: El resto saldrán más a menudo tras este capi, que está especialmente centrado en la Uzumaki mediana…¡Natsuki-chan!**

**Summary Completo: La paz de Konoha es casi palpable, Naruto y el resto crían sus hijos en relativa paz, pero algo oscuro y temible se cierne sobre ellos, algo que provocará un cambio radical en la vida de los nuevos shinobis, quienes de pronto se verán luchando mientras tratan de continuar su vida entre romances, risas, misiones y problemas, mientras tratan de salvar el mundo shinobi.**

**En fin, sin más, os dejo el capítulo…**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El aire del lugar se hacía pesado, casi asfixiante, el shinobi casi podía sentir el olor a sangre de sus compañeros caídos, pero aquello poco le importaba, aquellos cuerpos inertes habían sido solo aliados por negocios, por interés propio y económico más que otra cosa. La figura que había terminado con todos ellos estaba a contraluz, pero claramente podía saber que era una mujer, aunque su cuerpo menudo parecía indicar lo contrario, él mismo había visto las capacidades de aquella muchacha, y tenía que admitir que era buena. La desconocida se incorporó, dejando su anterior postura en cuclillas, y él pudo ver el destello de un kunai al salir de su funda. Inmediatamente, se puso tenso, esperando el ataque. Sin embargo, aquella figura no usó el arma para terminar con su vida, o al menos no esa arma. Colocó las manos formando un sello, y susurró el nombre de la técnica con una voz casi amenazadora.

-Kage bushing no jutsu.

En cuanto escuchó las palabras formuladas, él supo que aquellas historias eran ciertas, supo que las habladurías no mentían para nada, supo a quién tenía frente a él.

-Konoha No Uzu.—Susurró.

Los clones de su enemiga se esparcieron, perdiéndose en la penumbra de la noche, y la que seguramente fuera la original sonrió, una sonrisa sarcástica y sádica, sin embargo no dijo nada respecto a las palabras de él. El shinobi esquivó una de las copias que trató de darle un golpe, y continuó haciendo lo mismo.

-No eres tan dura como dic…-Trató de decir con sorna, pero algo se lo impidió.

Bajó la mirada, encontrando un kunai clavado en su estómago, al alzar los ojos, vio a la chica volviendo a colocar el brazo a un costado de su menudo cuerpo.

-Nunca te descuides, ¿a caso no es una regla para ser un buen shinobi?—La voz de ella era fría, atemorizante. Él se llevó las manos al estómago, arrancando el arma y apretando las manos contra la herida, mientras caía al suelo, tratando inútilmente de detener la hemorragia.

-T-Tú…-Tartamudeó él, tratando de decir algo coherente.

-Nunca pierdas de vista a tu enemigo…-Continuó ella, comenzando a caminar hacia delante. Los clones desaparecieron. El shinobi comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, tratando inútilmente de huir, casi como si quisiera burlarse, el paso de ella era lento, pero decidido.

Él topó con el cuerpo de uno de sus compañeros, separó la mano derecha de la herida para tantear el cadáver, hasta encontrar un kunai que alzó con una mano temblorosa, tratando de defenderse, en cuanto la muchacha estuvo frente a él, su sonrisa sarcástica se hizo más amplia.

-Y ante todo…-De una patada, lanzó el arma de su contrincante lejos.—Nunca…jamás…-De golpe, alzó los ojos que hasta el momento su flequillo mantenía ocultos, unos brillantes ojos de color azul clarísimo, rozando el plateado, los más extraños que aquel hombre había visto en su vida.-...¡Te metas con la familia de Natsuki Uzumaki, dattebayo!

Ella se apartó, dejando ver a dos clones que al parecer no habían desaparecido, éstos llevaban entre sus manos una espiral que giraba incansablemente, creada de chakra, el color azul podría llegar a parecer casi hipnotizante, pero en su caso no lo fue…él tuvo la temible certeza de que en ese momento su vida terminaba.

La Natsuki original fue manchada por la sangre que desprendió el cuerpo del hombre, miró la única herida que había recibido en aquella batalla, un corte en la mano, y lo lamió, notando el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sabía que así la herida sanaría más rápido, y no quería gastar más chakra por ese día. Matar a quince hombres era algo complicado incluso para ella, pero con aquel había querido jugar, había querido llegar a sentirse cruel.

-Eso es por Haruto.—Le dijo al demacrado cadáver con una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, pasó un dedo bajo su nariz en un gesto parecido al que en ocasiones hacía su padre y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

Aquel grupo llevaba ya un tiempo siendo una molestia para Konoha, pero Natsuki había preferido no intervenir al principio, dejando que su padre se comiera la cabeza sobre a quién mandar a la misión. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Haruto había sido acorralado y atacado mientras entrenaba, terminando con heridas leves en el hospital, Natsuki había sabido que ella mataría a aquellos que habían osado tocar a su hermano pequeño. Quizá por suerte, Kasumi estaba en una misión, por lo cual ella había tenido el honor de terminarles.

-Uff…eso ha sido cansado.—Dijo mientras se estiraba, uniendo finalmente ambos brazos tras su nuca y comenzando a caminar.—Creo que le diré a papá que mande a alguien por ellos…no me apetece crear más clones para llevar cadáveres hasta la aldea…¡Lo que sí que me apetece es Ramen!

Canturreando felizmente el nombre de su comida favorita, la Uzumaki comenzó a caminar felizmente hacia su villa, aquel bosque por la noche era casi sombrío, pero había sido recorrido tantas veces que Natsuki ya no le temía. Además, ¿qué clase de kunoichi en condiciones temía a la oscuridad?

Supuso que su padre aún estaría en la oficina, así que oficialmente ese debería ser su primer destino, para explicar el resultado satisfactorio de su misión, sin embargo no fue el rumbo que tomó la chica.

Sakura estaba, casualmente, en las puertas del hospital cuando ella llegó, y se acercó rápidamente, horrorizada.

-¡Natsu-chan! ¿Qué demonios de ha pasado?—Gritó al ver la sangre que manchaba a la chica, y que aún era reciente.

-Ah, tía Sakura.—Saludó ella, sonriente.—Nada, la sangre no es mía.

-¿Entonces…? Ah, cierto, la misión…-Sakura respiró hondo, con tranquilidad, y Natsuki volvió a sonreír.

-Todo ha ido perfectamente, nadie puede contra Konoha No Uzu, ¿cierto?—Ante la sonrisa divertida de su tía (aunque no fuera de sangre) Natsuki se rascó una mejilla.—En fin, voy a ver al enano…

-Ya sabes la habitación, ¿no?

-¡Claro!—Natsuki salió corriendo hacia el interior del hospital, sin molestarse en limpiarse la sangre.

Haruto suspiró mientras jugaba con la sábana, sonrojado, la enfermera sonrió de forma enternecida ante la vergüenza del chico.

-Uzumaki-san, ¿necesita algo más?—Preguntó la mujer de forma servicial, y Haruto comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, aun sonrojado.

-N-No…g-graci-cias…-Tartamudeó.

La mujer salió del blanco cuarto, y Haruto se dejó caer contra la mullida almohada, a veces deseaba ser como sus hermanas, tan divertidas y simpáticas con todos, pero con desconocidos simplemente no era capaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas sin tartamudeos, trabadas de lengua y jugueteos con los dedos.

-¡NII-CHA~N!—Chilló la voz de alguien, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Natsuki feliz y radiante, riéndose a carcajadas de nada.-¡HE VUELTO~!

-¡Onee-chan!—Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, horrorizado ante la sangre que presentaba su hermana.-¿Estás herida? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Haruto, no te levantes!—Regañó Natsuki, obligándole a volver a la cama.-¡Sabes que se te pueden saltar los puntos de la pierna! Yo estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña pelea…y la sangre no es mía, es de esos hijos de p…

-¡Pero estás llena de sangre! ¡Debías haberte lavado!—Reprochó sabiamente el joven Uzumaki.

-Vamos, nii-chan, relájate, recuerda los pun…

-¡Ni puntos ni nada, ttebayo!—Riño de nuevo el chico.-¡Quiero que te laves ahora mismo!

Natsuki suspiró, su hermanito tenía un aspecto deplorable. El ojo hinchado y amoratado, la cicatriz en la frente (gracias al ninjutsu de Sakura, ésta debería irse tarde o temprano) los múltiples moratones, los puntos en la pierna…y la herida en el pecho, que quedaba oculta por la bata del hospital.

-Nii-chan, volveré mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?—Preguntó, acariciando el rubio cabello de su hermano menor.

-¡Nop!—Se rió él.—Me dejarán volver a casa por la mañana, así que…¡No tienes por qué venir!

Natsuki le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano menor, divertida, y revolvió su pelo mientras salía del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando su madre le explicó lo que había ocurrido con su hermano, ella no se lo podía creer...¡Aquellos desalmados le habían atacado sin motivo, tan solo porque Haruto era el hijo del Hokage! Cuando su madre llegó al campo de entrenamiento para ayudar a su hermano con el entrenamiento, los enemigos habían huído…¡Cobardes!

-Padre, he vuelto de la misión.—Gritó, entrando por la ventana del despacho con un ágil salto, tras haberse lavado y cambiado de ropa, en ese momento llevaba su camiseta favorita, una naranja gastada con la típica espiral Uzumaki en medio, y unos pantalones bastante cómodos.

-Natsu-chan.—Saludó el Hokage.-¿Qué tal ha ido?

Natsuki hizo una reverencia de respeto mientras comenzaba a narrar los acontecimientos.

-Les encontré en un campamento improvisado, estaban hablando sobre su próximo "golpe", según parece, su objetivo era dejar inconsciente a Haruto para tomarle como rehén, tal y como me ordenaste acabé con ellos limpiamente…bueno, con casi todos. Uno de ellos, el que hablaba de lo que harían con nii-chan si éste se negaba a cooperar y contar tu punto débil…

-¿Sí?—Inquirió el Hokage, con una ceja alzada.

-Fui más cruel de lo normal, antes de terminarle le asusté todo lo posible.—La mirada de la kunoichi se ensombreció.

-¡NATSUKI UZUMAKI!—Gritó Naruto, dando un golpe en la mesa.—Te dije que no te dejaras llevar, dattebayo.

-Lo lamento, Hokage-sama, le juro que no volverá a pasar.—Ella bajó la mirada, volviendo a su papel de kunoichi y abandonando el de hija por el momento.

-Eso espero.—Naruto se tranquilizó, volviendo a tomar asiento.

El rubio Hokage sabía que su hija a veces era demasiado protectora con el pequeño Haruto, y desde el principio temió que aquello ocurriera, pero ella era la mejor para aquella misión, siendo la única que estaba en la villa del equipo especial que formó para el rastreo. Dado que Kasumi, su otra niña, estaba fuera de la aldea por una misión y que Daisuke estaba fuera de la villa con su padre en un entrenamiento especial Inuzuka.

-Bien, en cualquier caso, ¿los objetivos han sido eliminados?

-Sí, Hokage-sama.—Afirmó la chica.

-Entonces, la misión ha sido cumplida con éxito, pero te daré un consejo, hija: Un shinobi no debe dejarse llevar por las emociones en momentos como ese.

-Lo intentaré, Hokage-sama.—Natsuki bajó la mirada, sumisa.

-Bien, pues ahora…¡Ve a por un tazón de Ramen!

-¡Claro, dattebayo!—Gritó ella mientras corría hacia la ventana.-¡Y te traeré uno a ti!

-¡Esa es mi niña!—Alabó su progenitor antes de que ella saltara, perdiéndose entre el gentío.—Obito…no es de buena educación espiar a la gente mientras habla.—Dijo el Kage, acomodándose en la silla.

En un remolino de hojas, apareció un joven muchacho, tras su máscara ANBU podía verse claramente los ojos de iris sangre típicos de su familia. El shinobi hizo una prolongada reverencia, exasperando al Nanadaime.

-¡Vamos, Uchiha, suelta ya qué es lo que quieres, dattebayo!—Urgió el Hokage, haciendo un gesto impaciente con la mano.

-Naruto-_sama._—Alargó lo bastante la palabra como para que pareciera un insulto.—Acabo de llegar de Iwa, he cumplido mi misión tal como dijo.

Naruto suspiró y se arrellano en el sillón, dispuesto a escuchar las palabras del hijo de su mejor amigo. Obito tenía aquella expresión asesina en la cara que indicaba lo mucho que se había aburrido en la dichosa misión, realmente el Hokage deseaba enviar a ella al hermano mayor del shinobi, Itachi, pero éste estaba fuera de la villa por motivos personales (Sakura le había llevado para que la acompañara por hierbas curativas).

-¡Vamos, Uchiha, empieza antes de que Natsuki llegue con mi Ramen, dattebayo!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ayame sonrió, realmente aquella chica llamaba su atención, sabía que bajo aquella capa de hiperactividad y distracción, Natsuki Uzumaki era una chica responsable a la que se le podía confiar cualquier cosa. Sabía que, para ella, nada era más importante que la villa de Konoha y las personas que residían en ella. Miró el reloj, eran solamente las ocho de la mañana, a penas comenzaba a amanecer.

-Natsuki-chan, ¿vas a desayunar Ramen?

-¿Em?—Ella pareció salir de su ensoñación, sacudió la cabeza y se talló los ojos para desperezarse.—Esta noche no he podido dormir, Ayame-san, he estado de misión, así que este no es mi desayuno…es solo algo para recuperar fuerzas.

De nuevo, la dueña del puesto sonrió. Dejó ante la chica un tazón humeante de Miso Ramen y le guiñó un ojo.

-Al primero invita la casa, ¿quieres?

-¡Gracias, Ayame-san!—Chilló con emoción la Uzumaki mientras comenzaba a comer. Ayame había visto crecer a su padre, había visto a Naruto pasar de ser un estudiante irresponsable a un Hokage en el que la villa entera confiaba. Sabía que el Uzumaki mayor había cambiado su personalidad con el tiempo, al menos en la medida posible, volviéndose algo más responsable, Ayame sabía muchas cosas, más de las que decía y menos de las que muchos creían.

-¿Quieres que luego le lleve yo uno a tu padre? Aún no va a venir nadie, y así podrías ir a casa a dormir…-Propuso, y la chica la miró con la duda pintada en la mirada.

-No, Ayame-san, quiero hablar con mi padre de algo. Pero puedes acompañarme, así te asegurarás de que no me caiga en el camino.—Bromeó, y la chica castaña se rió.

Tras tres tazones de Ramen, Ayame se armó con cinco bowls de esta comida, la muchacha volvió a cerrar la tienda tras escribir un "Volveré pronto." Y ambas emprendieron el camino a la oficina del Hokage.

Natsuki parecía tanto física como psicológicamente, sin embargo continuaba sonriendo tanto como siempre, y de vez en cuando soltaba algún gritito emocionado por algo que le hacía ilusión. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ayame se atrevió a preguntar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo dándole curiosidad:

-Natsu-chan…¿por qué te exiges tanto? Es decir, sabes que tu padre y tu madre no se defraudarían si entrenaras un poco menos o cumplieras misiones menos complicadas, quizá en horarios más aceptables…

-Ayame-san.—Llamó Natsuki, cortándola, y Ayame se paró ante el tono serio y soñador que pocas veces utilizaba la Uzumaki.-¿Sabes que hace un tiempo me sentía basura? Tendría diez años por aquel entonces, la gente me confundía con un chico y la mayoría del clan de mi madre me despreciaba por ser una mezcla del byakungan y el ojo normal, por tener un Byakungan imperfecto.

Ayame se aferró a los tazones de Miso Ramen, jamás había pensado eso, Natsuki siempre había sido tan alegre…

-Solía entrenar hasta que me sangraban las manos, y me obligaba a no usar después ninjutsu médico en mí, quería que se curaran solas las heridas para acostumbrarme al dolor. Aún recuerdo que, al terminar mi entrenamiento, solían dolerme tanto las manos y las piernas que papá tenía que llevarme a casa, mientras me reñía por aquel comportamiento.—Natsuki también se había parado, y daba pequeñas pataditas al suelo, perdida en sus recuerdos.—Pero entonces me gradué en la academia, y comencé a trabajar en las misiones, en una de ellas, tuve que pelear con un hombre…y perdí. Después de tanto entrenamiento, después de sufrir tantísimo…. Al volver a la villa, pensé que todos se reirían de mí, y en el hospital le conté mis miedos a tía Sakura. Ella me sonrió y me dijo "No podemos ser perfectos, Natsuki, ni siquiera con entrenamiento." Y tras pensarlo bien me di cuenta de que era cierto. Cuando salí del hospital y llegué a casa, esperé encontrarme como ya he dicho burlas y miradas despectivas, pero me equivoqué. Todos estaban allí, mi tía Hanabi, mis compañeros de la academia, los amigos de papá…y todos me sonreían, orgullosos, diciéndome que lo único importante era que yo hubiera sobrevivido. Solo entonces, dejé los entrenamientos hasta altas horas de la noche, dejé de sangrar para volverme más fuerte, y comencé a disfrutar de la vida tal y como debía.

Natsuki, quien había avanzado unos pasos mientras recordaba, miró hacia Ayame. El pelo de ella era rojo, teñido por las últimas luces del atardecer, sus ojos brillaban con decisión y felicidad, sonrió, mostrando aquellos extraños colmillos que siempre habían sido algo más largos que los de la media, sin que a penas se notara, y tomó entre el índice y el pulgar su protector de Konoha, que en ese momento reposaba en su cuello, para colocárselo un poco mientras decía:

-Mi familia y amigos me salvaron, si hubiera seguido así seguramente me hubiera convertido en alguien que solo vive para la vida del shinobi. Ésta villa.—Volvió a mirar hacia delante, y con un gesto de la mano abarcó todo lo que se veía.—no es ya solo mi hogar, también es el lugar donde residen algunas de las personas que más me importan. Por eso, cueste lo que cueste, y aunque el precio sea mi vida, voy a protegerles con todas mis fuerzas. Y por eso mismo me exijo tanto, Ayame-san, porque debo ser fuerte para ellos.

Tras el pequeño discurso, la Uzumaki continuó caminando con despreocupación, y después de unos segundos de duda Ayame se apresuró a seguirla, sonriente.

Realmente, Natsuki Uzumaki era alguien a quien costaba comprender.

Mientras continuaban su camino, la joven hija de Naruto y Hinata no pudo evitar recordar el día en el que entró a la Academia, los nervios de Kasumi y su propio entusiasmo por comenzar su camino como kunoichi…

_**Flashback**_

_Iruka miró a sus alumnos, los que quizá serían los últimos, pues estaba pensando seriamente en retirarse. Ellos acababan de empezar, y seguramente se sintieran solos e inseguros, así pues decidió que lo mejor sería comenzar presentándose al resto. Tras haberles contado algo sobre sí mismo, el profesor procedió a preguntar a los futuros shinobis y kunoichis. Una pequeña manita morena fue alzada, la dueña era una muchacha con dos coletas bajas de pelo azabache y unos profundos ojos verdes._

_-¡Me llamo Kokoro Nara!—Se presentó mientras se levantaba de un salto.—Mi color favorito es el violeta, pero el verde también me gusta mucho, ¿mis sueños…? Supongo que ser una gran matriarca Nara y lograr ser una mejor estratega que mi padre, ¡el genio de Konoha!_

_Tras las palabras, pronunciadas con orgullo, Kokoro se dejó caer sobre la silla, apoyando su carita sobre las manos y sonriendo aún más ampliamente. Iruka asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Un ladrido perruno le distrajo, y vio la mano arriba de un muchacho, cuyo perro estaba en la cabeza._

_-Me llamo Daisuke Inuzuka.—Dijo con tranquilidad aparente.—Y éste es mi perro, Shin. Mi padre dice que llegaré a ser un gran shinobi, así que por eso estoy tranquilo. Si preguntáis por lo que deseo…supongo que lo típico, llegar a ser un gran Ninja, casarme y tener hijos…claro, que mi mujer debería llevarse bien con Shin.—Como asentimiento, la mascota ladró._

_-¡MI NOMBRE ES OBITO UCHIHA!—Gritó desde algún lugar un chico, sonriente.-¡Y a decir verdad estas clases me aburren mucho!_

_Iruka suspiró, mirando fijamente al muchacho y pensando su poco parecido con su padre ni a su hermano…claro que, por la mirada decidida del niño, en seguida supuso que no pasaría mucho tiempo allí. Ya había oído rumores del "genio Uchiha."_

_-Yo soy el hermano de esa cosa.—Comentó de forma tranquila pero con una burla oculta un chico, tras levantar la mano.—Soy Hikaru Uchiha, mi color favorito es el rojo, mi sueño es…llegar a ser Hokage.—Iruka sonrió, sabía que aquello era normal en muchos niños.—Suelo ser bastante pacífico, pero no es bueno hacerme enfadar._

_Como para demostrarlo, su Inner le gritó lo guapa que era la chica de la fila de enfrente, quien sonrojada jugaba con sus dedos, sonriendo como un padre orgulloso, Iruka la señaló._

_-Kasu-chan, vamos, cuéntale a la clase algo sobre ti._

_-M-Mi nombre e-es K-Kasumi Uzumaki.—Algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa sonaron por el lugar, ¿aquella era la hija del Hokage? ¿Aquella niña tan vergonzosa?—M-Mi p-padre es el Hokage de K-Konoha y él dice que soy mu-muy fuerte y que m-mi By-Byakungan es per-perfecto, p-pero yo cre-creo que aún me queda mucho por mejorar.—Kasumi bajó la vista, sonrojada. Iruka esperó que su padre lograra influenciarle lo bastante como para alejarla de aquella personalidad vergonzosa._

_-¡NATSU!—Gritó el profesor al darse cuenta de algo, la segunda hija del Hokage estaba totalmente dormida sobre la mesa._

_-¿Ah…?—Natsuki alzó la vista, mirando de forma extrañada hacia los lados.—Oh, ya le dije a papá que era demasiado temprano como para que yo me levantara…_

_Iruka suspiró, de forma enfadada, y le explicó a la chica lo que debía hacer, ella se frotó un ojo y se desperezó mientras bostezaba de manera audible. Seguidamente, sonrió con confianza y gritó:_

_-¡Mi nombre no os importa a ninguno! ¡Pero yo voy a ser Hokage!_

_A Iruka le pareció estar viajando en el tiempo, observando a un joven Naruto afirmando que llegaría a ser el mejor, y como en aquella ocasión, muchos se burlaron._

_-Qué chico más descocado.—Susurró una muchacha._

_-Sí, además de delgaducho…-Opinó otra._

_-Jamás le gustara a una chica si sigue así…-Completó una tercera.-…Al menos no a mí._

_Natsuki dirigió una mirada asesina hacia ellas, que callaron al instante, atemorizadas. La hija del Hokage bufó, pero Iruka pudo ver un rastro de dolor en sus ojos._

_-Dado que parece que eso no es suficiente, Iruka-sensei, continuaré.—Sonrió de nuevo, señalándose a sí misma.-¡Soy Natsuki Uzumaki, hija del Hokage de Konoha!—Las bocas de las muchachas anteriores se abrieron, no sólo por descubrir que era una chica, si no por escuchar su apellido.-¡Voy a ser la mejor kunoichi de todos los tiempos! Me gusta el Ramen, mis colores favoritos son el negro, el morado y el naranja. Usted mismo ha admitido en varias ocasiones mi gran potencial como kunoichi, ¡pero aún así voy a esforzarme para mejorar!_

_Sonriendo y asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza, Iruka decidió que era exactamente igual a su progenitor, aunque sus rasgos eran ciertamente parecidos a lo poco que él recordaba de Kushina Uzumaki, y en ella se veían los rastros de Hinata._

_-¡ME LLAMO ROCK KEI! ¡LUCHEMOS PARA MANTENER VIVAS NUESTRAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD JUNTOS, NATSUKI-SAN!—Gritó un muchacho con un extraño ropaje verde desde atrás, lanzándose hacia Natsuki y tomando sus manos, ésta puso cara extraña._

_-Em…eso ha sonado a declaración.—susurró ella, sonrojándose levemente y apartando la mirada con las mejillas infladas._

_-¡Es que lo ha…!_

_-¡ROCK KEI, DEJA A MI PRIMA!—Gritó un muchacho castaño desde las filas de atrás, cogiendo a su amigo de la oreja y devolviéndole así a su sitio.—Siento la interrupción, Iruka-sensei. Me llamo Daiki Hyuuga, mi sueño es ser libre por siempre, y encontrar a una mujer digna de mi clan.—Sonrió levemente—Mis primas son Natsuki y Kasumi, por cierto._

_-¡Ohayo, Daiki!—Saludó de forma animada Natsuki._

_-B-Bu-Buenos días, primo…-Kasumi sonrió._

_Allí, mirando a sus nuevos alumnos, Iruka no pudo evitar recordar a los padres de éstos. No pudo evitar tampoco sonreír y pasar una mano por su coleta. Realmente, muchos de aquellos niños parecían fascinantes_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡No pienso disfrazarme de chica! ¡Y me da igual que el código shinobi diga que debo obedecer a mi kage!

Obito había gritado las palabras con la barbilla alzada con orgullo y los ojos decididos, y Naruto solo alcanzó a suspirar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y revolvía su pelo, maldiciendo interiormente los genes de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Vamos, Obito…!—Trató de animar el rubio.

-¡Que no, Hokage-sama! ¡Acabo de llegar, merezco un descanso!—Obito hizo un mohín.

-¡Vamos…!

-¡Que no!—Volvió a gritar el muchacho.

Konohamaru eligió ese momento para entrar, con cara de sueño y seguido de Natsuki y Ayame. Los tres miraron, estupefactos, como Naruto rogaba al shinobi, que de brazos cruzados se negaba en rotundo a lo que fuera.

-¡Konohamaru-sensei!—Saludó Obito, pasando totalmente del Nanadaime-¡Ayame-san, Natsu-chan!

Konohamaru miró al chico que había sido su alumno durante el poco tiempo que éste pasó como gennin y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa mientras se acercaba al Hokage, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, la cual le fue concedida.

-¡Ah, Naruto-niichan!—Gritó el Sarutobi tras oírle.-¡Yo puedo cumplir esa misión! ¡Mira!

Realizando una técnica que todos conocemos, en el lugar de Konohamaru apareció una hermosa joven rodeada por una nube de humo en los lugares estratégicos, Obito comenzó a reír, gritando que ese era su sensei, mientras Ayame se sonrojaba totalmente y Natsuki sonreía de forma leve.

-Konohamaru-kun…-Comentó la hija del Hokage.—No sé qué misión es esa, pero ir sin ropa no te llevará a ningún sitio.

-Ah, ¿no?—Konohamaru la miró de arriba abajo, lo cuál puso nerviosa a Natsuki, que tuvo la sensación de que la desnudaban con la mirada, seguidamente la mirada del chico se volvió a Naruto.—Sé que no te va a gustar la sugerencia, Naruto-niichan, pero ella sería la más apropiada mientras Kasumi no esté.

-¿QUÉ? Pero…-Naruto parecía nervioso, sin embargo tras mirar fijamente a su hija suspiró.—Está bien, Natsuki será a la que le asigne la misión, pero saldrá en una semana. Se merece un descanso. Y quizá la acompañe Kasumi.

-Un shinobi de Sunagakure la acompañará, según me has dicho, ¿cierto?—Inquirió Obito con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, Gaara ha prometido enviar a uno.—Naruto suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

-Padre, ¿puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto?—Inquirió suavemente Natsuki, sentándose sobre la mesa de su padre.

-Claro, pero antes…-Naruto parecía terriblemente serio.-…Ayame-chan, ¿me pasas uno de esos tazones de Miso Ramen?

**Para empezar, decir que "Konoha No Uzu" creo que significa "El remolino de Konoha", mote bien merecido por Natsuki-chan.**

**En fin, si hay algo más (Oh, sí, Ohayo es buenos días ^^) dejadmelo en un review ^^**

**Mizu: ¡Hablando de reviews! ¿Porfi, alguno? *-* ¡Vamos, no cuesta nada darle a un botón! *Carita de perro a medio morir.***


	3. Capítulo 2: Temes Juniors

**¡VUELVO A LA CARGA~! ^^ Ésta vez me he centrado algo más en la familia Uchiha :D**

**Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, creo que os he contestado por privados a todos, no? En fin, me animáis mucho, de verdad, y cuanto más animada más rápido escribo XD**

**Mizu: Sin más, os dejamos el capi ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Estás seguro de ello, Kakashi?—Preguntó ella mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa, él asintió con la cabeza, convencido.

-Totalmente.—Respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello plateado.

-Eso es…¡Imposible!—Ella se colocó un mechón de pelo chocolate tras la oreja mientras fruncía el ceño.—He oído hablar de él, pero no me creo que sea como dices.

-¡Te lo juro!—Afirmó Kakashi, una sonrisa se adivinaba tras su habitual máscara. Ella negó con la cabeza, aún incrédula.

-Kakashi, todos sabemos que él era importante para ti, fue un gran amigo, es normal que…-Trató de decir, pero él la cortó:

-Rin, él va a venir en breve, puedes comprobarlo con tus propios ojos…Tenía que estar aquí desde hace una hora, ¡hasta llega tarde, Rin!—Kakashi parecía emocionado.

La kunoichi suspiró, sin querer creer las palabras de su compañero, las ilusiones vanas solamente le harían daño, aún recordaba que los primeros días tras ese "accidente" su corazón saltaba ante cada cabellera descolocada, aún era incapaz de ver el símbolo Uchiha sin sentir una pena apoderarse de su cuerpo, aún tenía pesadillas con aquel día…aún le echaba de menos.

-¡Siento la tardanza!—Se disculpó por adelanto un muchacho, entrando con un salto a través de la ventana sin ni siquiera avisar de su llegada.

Rin se olvidó de respirar por un momento al verle, allí estaba, como un fantasma del pasado, parado en medio del salón, con los brazos tras el cuello y una sonrisa de confianza en sí mismo, aquellos dichosos googles de color naranja, el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, la mirada distraída y el porte travieso, una sola palabra salió de la boca de la kunoichi, que sintió algunas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Obito…-Susurró, una palabra llena de cariño y anhelo.

-¿Uh?—La expresión de puro desconcierto se formó en la cara del chico, que se rascó la nuca en un gesto de confusión.-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Kakashi colocó una mano en el hombro de Rin, cuyos ojos estaban muy abiertos, ella se sentía perdida, aquello era…imposible, ¿no?

-Obito, ésta es Rin, mi antigua compañera de equipo. Rin, éste es Obito, el hijo de dos de mis alumnos.—Explicó, tranquilizando a su amiga, quien se obligó a respirar hondo.

Aquel no era Obito, al menos no al que ella había conocido (quizá su reencarnación, se dijo con sorna), los ojos de éste chico eran un par de tonos más claros, no tan negros como los del difunto Obito, el porte algo más arrogante, seguramente a causa de su padre, y su aspecto estaba algo más cuidado, además, se recordó a sí misma con acritud, su Obito estaba muerto, y no había llegado nunca a los diecisiete años que aparentaba aquel chico.

-Encantada, he oído hablar de ti, según Kakashi eres muy bueno.—Sonrió, tratando de influir confianza.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo llegaré a ser el mejor Ninja de Konoha!—Comentó él con confianza y riéndose de nada. De nuevo, la dolorosa sensación de ver al antiguo Obito.

-Obito, tú…

-Sí, sí, Kakashi, para ser el mejor debo entrenar fuerte y no cansarme nunca.—Repitió Obito con voz monótona y una gran sonrisa.—Por cierto, ¡Naruto-sama me ha enviado a una misión que ha durado muchísimo y ha sido aburridísima!

Obito se sentó en el sofá como si estuviera en su casa, y Rin tomó sitio a su lado, sonriente y aparentemente satisfecha con volver a ver a su amigo…aunque fuera en el cuerpo de otro.

-Obito, sabes que…-Trató de decir Kakashi, pero él le cortó con un movimiento de la mano.

-Que debo hacer caso a Hokage-sama, lo sé, lo sé.—El chico tenía la manía de no dejarle terminar las frases.—En fin, Kakashi, no sé para qué me has invitado, pero me temo que mi familia me espera, y Hikaru es horrible cuando se enfada.—Obito se levantó de golpe.

Rin le observó fijamente mientras el chico se quitaba los googles para frotarse un ojo, miró a Kakashi por el rabillo de éste mientras comentaba con aparente tranquilidad:

-No está bien intentar atacarme por sorpresa.—Entonces, Rin se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía el sharingan activado, y sacando un kunai de golpe el muchacho terminó con un kage bushing del Hatake que se escondía tras la puerta.—Ya me he acostumbrado, Kakashi. Siempre lo hacías para entrenarme.

Éste se rió por lo bajinis mientras el chico volvía a colocar en su lugar los anteriormente apartados cristales naranjas y miraba a Rin, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-Un placer conocerte, Rin-san, espero que nos veamos pronto.—Con una última y amplia sonrisa, Obito saltó por la ventana a toda velocidad, desapareciendo de la vista en un segundo.

-Realmente, tenías razón, Kakashi, es muy parecido.—Con un suspiro, Rin apoyó la cara contra las manos.

-¿Solo "muy"? No es idéntico, pero poco le falta. Al principio yo solía sorprenderme al verle.—Kakashi se rió tras la máscara.

-Lleva la palabra "despistado" escrita en la frente, como él.—Ésta vez fue Rin quien rió.

-Pero éste Obito es un genio…un auténtico prodigio.—Kakashi sonrió.—Me hubiera gustado que él le conociera…-Miró de forma soñadora por la ventana.

-Hubiera estado orgulloso de que ese niño llevara su nombre.—Rin sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba a la nada.

A veces, Kakashi y ella se entendían mejor en silencio. Quizá hubieran perdido relación, pero entre ellos seguían prevaleciendo los lazos de una fuerte amistad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Retíralo.—Lo dijo en tono suave, frío e impersonal, pero tremendamente peligroso…tan suave que aterraba.

-¿El qué?—El shinobi escupió al suelo, con desdén.-¿Que eres el hijo de un bastardo traidor? No pienso hacerlo, Uchiha.

-R-E-T-I-R-A-L-O.—Deletreó la palabra, aquello comenzaba a enfadarle…y era mejor no enfadar a Itachi Uchiha.

-Que te lo has creído.—El otro sonrió de medio lado, con altanería.

En una décima de segundo, el otro chico estaba en el suelo, con el pie de Itachi sobre el pecho, dificultándole la respiración, y la fría mirada azabache del muchacho sobre él, fría, impersonal incluso en esa situación. Sin mostrar enfado.

-Vas a escucharme, y vas a hacerlo con atención.—Ordenó de forma intimidante y fría el Uchiha.—La próxima vez que vuelvas a insultar a mi padre, yo mismo me encargaré de proporcionarte horas y horas de sufrimiento _gratuito._ Al fin y al cabo, solo soy un "bastardo" ¿no?—Su ego creció de forma abrupta al notar que el muchacho estaba, hablando malamente, _acojonado_.

-U-Uchiha…e-el Ho-Hokage te cas-castigará.—Masculló con dificultad, el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-Hokage-_sama_ para ti.—Corrigió automáticamente el chico de pelo negro.—Y quizá lo haga, pero la verdad, me será indiferente.

Finalmente, Itachi quitó la pierna y, dándose la vuelta, salió del callejón en el que había acorralado a aquel shinobi tras el primer insulto. _"¿Sabes si quiera cómo se llama?" _Se preguntó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, no conocía a aquel chico al que terminaba de amenazar con torturar. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, porque al fin y al cabo le importaba poco o nada.

Muchos no habían perdonado aún a su padre por haber desertado antiguamente, aunque pocos se atrevían a decirlo a la cara de algún Uchiha, Sakura incluida como tal, sin embargo los rumores corrían por la aldea como agua por un arroyo. A Itachi no le importaba lo que opinaran de él, o al menos así era en el caso de la mayoría de las personas porque, como todos, el primogénito de Sasuke había tenido un equipo gennin, y aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, había terminado cogiendo cariño a aquellos idiotas que llamaba compañeros.

-¡_Onii-chan_!—Solo una persona podía pronunciar esas palabras con tanta burla y poco respeto, y solo una podía llegar a resultarle tan exasperante para él.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando vio un par de brazos haciéndole gestos al final de la calle, mientras su dueño daba saltos y gritaba, el mayor apretó el puente de su nariz, tratando de no asesinar a su hermano. _"Padre se enfadaría."_ Se recordó a sí mismo mientras trataba de hacer caso omiso a su hermano, quien de pronto se acercó por atrás y sopló su nuca.

-Obito…-Masculló Itachi, tratando de hacerse el desinteresado.

-¡_Onii-chan!_—De nuevo, aquel tono de burla.-¿qué tal el día?

-Nada interesante.—Mintió fríamente el mayor de los Uchiha, no deseaba contarle a Obito lo ocurrido con aquel muchacho. No deseaba una muerte.

-¿Sabes, Itachi?—Obito se quedó serio por unos momentos.—Hanami-chan viene hacia aquí, y nos trae a sus fans.

Itachi casi pudo notar un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, con los fans de su hermana pequeña, solían estar las suyas propias y desde luego, no deseaba tener que correr…_no ahora._

-Ah, demonios…Itachi, será mejor irnos…al menos los chicos lo hacen con menos descaro.—Comentó el menor.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, miraron a Hanami y le hicieron un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas con un simple sello, la menor Uchiha observó como los músculos de las fans de sus hermanos, los cuales estaban ya en tensión para salir corriendo, se relajaron mientras sus bocas hacían muecas de decepción.

Pobres idiotas, ¿a caso creían que sus hermanos sentían algo por ellas?

-Hmp.—Masculló ella con decisión, continuando su camino.

-¡HANAAAAMIII-CHAAAAN!—Solo había una voz así, solo había alguien así de hiperactivo. Un Uzumaki, sin lugar a dudas, para más señas, Haruto Uzumaki.

Éste venía cargado con bowls de ramen para llevar, el Uzumaki menor se sonrojó violentamente al notar miradas desconocidas puestas en él, ¿cómo no quería atraerlas, si se ponía a gritar en medio de la calle? Con un bufido de fastidio, Hanami comenzó a caminar hacia el rubio, quien venía acompañado de Souta Nara, que llevaba puesta su típica expresión aburrida, muchos chicos suspiraron cosas como "Ya están aquí los pesados de su equipo." O "Muy amiguitos son, ¿no?" Ella sabía que podía llegar a ser bastante arisca, pero no dejaría que nadie tocara a sus compañeros. Porque, al fin y al cabo, eran un equipo.

-Dobe, Souta.—Saludó de forma corta y precisa.

-¡No me llames Dobe, Teme!—Se quejó el Uzumaki.

-Problemática.—Fue la respuesta de Souta, quien colocó algo mejor su abanico de la espalda.

-Hmp.—Fue la elocuente respuesta de la Uchiha, a lo que añadió.—Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.—Hanami hablaba con suma tranquilidad.

-¡Teme!—Haruto…no lo hacía.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Problemáticos.—Susurró Souta, pasando una mano por su rubia cabellera.

Realmente, había cosas que jamás cambiarían, porque las calles de Konoha seguían siendo llenadas por "_Dobes", "Temes", "Problemáticos", "Dattebayos"_ y otros tipos de expresiones. Muchos pensarían que esa era la villa de los locos, otros opinarían que eran retrasados mentales, pero algunos simplemente dirían que eran divertidos.

"_Sí, divertidísimos." _Pensó con sarcasmo Hanami.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hikaru Uchiha, voy a asesinarte!

Naruto estaba enfadado, no, furioso, más aproximado, tenía instintos homicidas. Imaginaba cien formas distintas de asesinar a su hermano menor, cada cuál más dolorosa que la anterior, más cruel. ¿El por qué? ¡El maldito capullo del Uchiha estaba en el cuarto de su hija! ¡DE SU HIJA! El rubio Hokage no pensó que solo estaba apoyado en la ventana, no pensó que su hija acababa de llegar de una misión…directamente, **no pensó.** Se limitó a **idear** formas de matar. Sencillo, y mantenía ocupada su mente.

-¡Hokage-sama, yo no he hecho nada!—Se defendió en seguida Hikaru.

-¡Papá! ¡Cuando aún no era mi novio le dejabas entrar en la habitación!—Se quejó Natsuki, dando un puñetazo en el hombro de su padre.

-¡Porque solo era tu amigo! ¡No podíais hacer nada _indebido!_

Demonios, ahí Kasumi sí se sonrojó como Hinata. Era tan tremendamente parecida a su madre que a Naruto casi le resultaba doloroso. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía matar a nadie si Kasumi ponía esa expresión de confusión y vergüenza, ¿por qué su hija mayor debía ser tan sumamente adorable…?

Oh, sí, porque era hija de su esposa, y Hinata era adorable.

-¡Hikaru, márchate antes de que yo mismo acabe contigo!—Gritó, señalando la ventana.

-Hasta luego, Kasu-chan.—Se despidió con un guiño.—Adiós, Hokage-sama.—Al dirigirse a él, una venita le salió en la frente, su _Inner _le gritaba que le diera un merecido capón al Hokage. Antes de hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor sería marcharse, y finalmente se fue.

-Temes juniors…¿por qué Sasuke no podía ser infértil? –Masculló el Hokage.

-¡Papá!—Volvió a quejarse Kasumi con un suspiro, sentándose sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados.—Prometiste no intentar matarle de nuevo.

-¿Yo?—Naruto se hizo el sorprendido.—Yo no mato a nadie, cariño…solo soy un padre.—Dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¡NATSUKI UZUMAKI HA LLEGADO, DATTEBAYO! ¡Y HARUTO VIENE CONMIGO, TRAE RAMEN!—Chilló la chillona voz de cierta Uzumaki desde la planta de abajo.

-¡RAMEN!—Gritó el Hokage, olvidando su pequeño conflicto con su primogénita y saliendo a correr.

Kasumi suspiró mientras se levantaba y se asomaba a la ventana, notando la brisa de Konoha revolver su largo cabello rubio, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su familia era, por mucho, la que más energía física gastaba día a día en Konoha. Pero era su familia, y ella la amaba, había sido una de las cosas que había hablado con Hikaru al principio, jamás dejaría de visitar a menudo a sus padres y hermanos, aunque ella y él comenzaran a vivir juntos.

-¡PAPÁ, ALÉJATE DE MI RAMEN!

-¡¿TUYO? ¡ES MÍO!

-¡NO!

-¡Parad, por favor!—Rogó Hinata desde abajo.

Kasumi suspiró, además sin ella su madre se volvería loca.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Obito!—Grito su madre, con una vena palpitando en la frente.

-¡Obito!—Gritó también Hikaru, con la misma expresión en la cara.

El doblemente aludido gruñó por lo bajo, ¿por qué tenían que ser tan parecidos? Era como una doble tortura…¡Y él ni siquiera había hecho nada!

-¡Juro que yo no he sido!—Aseguró.

Sakura señaló el "cuerpo del crimen" un precioso kimono de color rosa con algo de escote que dejaba ver las piernas, el símbolo Uchiha se veía claramente en la espalda, estaba hecho de una brillante y suave seda…o había estado. Alguien lo había cortado de forma desigual con varios tijeretazos.

-¡OBITO!—Rugió Sakura.-¡Si yo no he sido, Hikaru no ha sido, y tú no has sido, todos sabemos que nadie habrá sido! ¡Y ese kimono era para tu hermana! ¡Para la cena de ésta noche con los Uzumaki!

Una bombillita se alumbró en la mente de Obito, quien de golpe lo entendió todo.

-Hanami…-Gruñó él, a sabiendas de quién era el culpable de aquel estropicio.

-¡Nada de Hanami! ¡Ella es demasiado seria como para hacer algo así!—Se quejó Hikaru.

Lejos de allí, cierta Uchiha de pelo rosa jugueteaba con unas tijeras, se llevó la punta de éstas a los labios en un gesto aparentemente pensativo, las paredes de la casa eran lo suficientemente finas como para que escuchara a su familia discutir. Una media sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios.

-Oh, ¿quién habrá roto el vestido…?

Dijo como para sí misma, divertida, dejando a un lado las tijeras y girándose hacia Souta, quien estaba tirado en la cama que le pertenecía a ella con los brazos tras el cuello y aspecto aburrido.

-Eres alguien tremendamente cruel, problemática.—Rió el rubio.

-El rojo del símbolo Uchiha con el rosa de ese kimono no quedaba bien.—Concluyó ella su alegato, casi divertida.

Al otro lado, Sakura continuaba hablando con Obito y Hikaru, contaba que en tal caso debería llevar el kimono de la última vez, aquel que había elegido Sasuke, y que Obito sería castigado durante una semana, Hanami fue hacia su armario y sacó el nombrado kimono, simple, de color negro y con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, obviamente.

-Pero el negro queda bien con tu pelo.—Acotó Souta.

-Es lo único que me gusta de mi cabello.—Susurró ella acariciando su larga melena rosada, a su padre le gustaba más como le quedaba el pelo largo.—Además, Obito me estuvo molestando ayer con sus gritos.

-Eres una mente maligna, problemática.—Repitió él.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Te digo que no estaba haciendo nada malo!—Gritó Hikaru.

-¡Mentira, Uchiha! ¡Que estés solo con mi hija en una habitación no me gusta ni medio pelo!—Le espetó Naruto.

-¡Hokage-sama, respeto lo bastante a su hija como para…!—Se quedó callado, sonrojado y con una venita en la frente.

"_Esperar al matrimonio."_ Concluyó en su mente la voz de su Inner.

-N-Naruto-kun…-Tartamudeó Hinata, sonrojada.-¿Te importa d-dejar a Hik-Hikaru-chan en paz para qu-que po-podamos cenar?

Hinata tenía la manía de llamarles "chan", Obito no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante el sonrojo de su madrina, Hinata Hyuuga, quien jugaba con un mechón de pelo. Él había crecido con las Uzumaki, casi como fueran hermanos. Aunque su relación era algo más fuerte con Natsuki, dado que Hikaru y Kasumi se habían llevado mejor desde el primer momento.

-Natsu-chan, entonces, ¿mañana saldrás de misión?—Inquirió el Uchiha, cogiendo un pedazo de carne con los palillos.

Natsuki, quien llevaba un kimono de color naranja y negro, sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Claro! Machacaré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino…-La Uzumaki se metió algo de comida en la boca y masculló.—El Ramen sabe mejor…

-El Ramen siempre sabrá para ti mejor que cualquier cosa.—Se rió Obito mientras revolvía la corta melena de su "hermana"

-¡Vamos, Kasu-chan!—Hikaru luchaba por meter un pedazo de verdura en la boca de la susodicha, que le esquivaba entre risas, Naruto les miraba con mala cara.

Hanami, con el kimono que su padre le había elegido para la última fiesta, comía pausadamente y sin hablar, con Itachi a su lado perdido en sus pensamientos, Haruto tiró una servilleta hecha bola a la más pequeña, que la esquivó y le miró con enfado.

-No me tires nada, dobe.

-Te tiraré lo que yo quiera, teme.—Respondió el otro con suficiencia.—Y no llames dobe.

-No me llames teme, dobe.—Picó la Uchiha.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme, dattebayo!

-Dobe.

Sakura sonrió de forma forzada, con una venita palpitando en la frente, Obito suspiró de forma cansada mientras miraba a Natsuki y alzaba la vista al cielo, como pidiendo perdón a Kami por los pecados cometidos, cuyo castigo parecía ser aguantar las peleas de aquellos dos idiotas. Por su parte, Naruto y Sasuke miraban a sus hijos, sin entender. Hikaru y Kasumi seguían en su nube de color rosa, jugando entre ellos como colegiales enamorados. Finalmente, fue la matriarca Uzumaki y Hyuuga en hablar:

-Así exactamente sois vosotros.—Dijo de forma casi divertida.

-Estoy con Hina-chan.—Acotó Sakura.—Son exactamente igual de exasperantes.

-Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡TEME!

Finalmente, y ya harta, Hanami tomó un plato de verduras al vapor y lo colocó en la cabeza de Haruto, cuya cara era un poema, pocas veces Hanami Uchiha demostraba tener el carácter explosivo de Sakura.

-Hmp.—Fue lo que finalmente salió de la boca de la muchacha.

Naruto calló unos momentos antes de mascullar para sí mismo.

-Temes Juniors…¿por qué Sasuke no podía ser infértil?

**Y AHORA SÍ! FIN!**

**Mizu: ¿Reviews porfi, porfi, porfiiiii?**


	4. Capítulo 3: Misión

**¡Volví! En fin, ayer me acosté a las 4 y media de la mañana porque se quedó mi mejor amiga a dormir, y estuvimos hablando de esto, ¿Sabéis? Dice que quizá haga un dibujo de Natsuki! :D Con la ilusión que me hace, es que ella pinta muy bien…**

**Mizu: Ya se enrolla como las persianas -o-**

**En fin, es cierto, así que ya os lo dejo, ¿vale? No estoy convencida con éste capi, pero espero que os guste… ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

No entendía, simplemente, no entendía.

¿Cómo era posible que todo le fuera tan mal de repente?

¿Por qué demonios el mundo la odiaba?

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?

¿POR QUÉ KAMI LA CASTIGABA DE ESA MANERA?

-Vamos, Natsu-chan, no estás tan mal…-La mirada fulminante de su hermana calló a Kasumi.

Natsuki Uzumaki se miró al espejo de aquel hotelucho en el que se alojaban, una línea lo cruzaba rompiéndolo a la mitad, pero dejaba ver lo suficientemente bien su reflejo…¿por qué el espejo no podía estar roto completamente? El vestido de color azul claro que habían elegido se pegaba a su cuerpo, realzando sus curvas hasta parecer casi ofensivo, el escote dejaba ver demasiado para su gusto, y las piernas…_jamás_ volvería a enseñar tantas piernas como en aquel momento. Por si fuera poco, su pelo azabache del que tan orgullosa se sentía era ahora de color rojo, aunque éste no le disgustaba tanto como sus labios pintados de color tomate y los kilos industriales de maquillaje que sentía haberse echado.

-Parezco un proyecto de putón.—Se dijo a sí misma con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos, Natsuki, ¿crees que yo estoy más feliz?

Y era cierto, su hermana llevaba un kimono negro que dejaba los hombros y el pronunciado escote al descubierto, las piernas se le veían algo menos, pero ella debía lidiar con unos zapatos de tacón ciertamente incómodos. El bonito pelo de Kasumi caía en hondas terminando el cuadro que daba su hermana con un color castaño chocolate. Incluso vestida así, más que un proyecto de…en fin, más que eso, Kasumi parecía una dama de alta sociedad. Lo único que estropeaba el cuadro, eran esos labios rosas junto con la sombra de ojos negra.

-¿Por qué demonios aceptaría ésta misión?—Masculló la Uzumaki menor.—Mira mi pelo.—Lloriqueó de nuevo.

-Anda, melodramática, salgamos de aquí.—Urgió su hermana tomándola de la mano.—Llevamos horas esperando a los de Suna y no llegan, debemos empezar la misión.

Natsuki suspiró mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, ahora pelirrojo, y seguía a su hermana. Infiltrarse sería más difícil de lo que ella creía.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estás perdiendo facultades, Tetsuya.—Comentó él con su frialdad habitual.

El aludido se rió de forma nerviosa mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Tetsuya tenía unos bonitos ojos color rojizo aparentemente decididos, su color de pelo era azabache, aunque un par de tonos más claros que el de Itachi, sus rasgos amigables lograban que la mayoría confiara instantáneamente en él, quizá por eso había hecho amigos tan rápido al llegar a la villa, su complexión fuerte y su alta estatura le hacían parecer intimidante, pero la mayoría sabía que Tetsuya era un pedacito de pan.

-Es que tú te has vuelto muy bueno, Itachi.—Comentó, divertido.

El Uchiha ayudó a levantarse a su amigo. Tetsuya era una de las pocas personas a las que él podía llamar así. El joven había sido compañero de equipo de Itachi durante años, y aún seguían entrenando de vez en cuando, ayudándose mutuamente. En cierto modo, Tetsuya era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar.

-¿Sabes algo de Naomi*****?—Inquirió el primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura, apoyándose en un árbol.

Tetsuya abrió la boca para responder, pero como si hubiera sido conjurada una figura apareció en el campo de entrenamiento, tan solo un borrón de color negro. Cuando éste paró, dejó ver a una chica. Bajita, era quizá en lo primero en lo que te fijarías de ella, muy menuda, un par de cabeza más baja que Itachi. Los ojos eran grandes, profundos como el mar y azules como el cielo, su carita en forma de melocotón era enmarcada por un espeso y suave pelo oscuro. Entre sus manos se apreciaba una chocolatina a medio comer, ella tragaba en ese momento un pedazo de ésta.

-Buenos días, chicos, siento llegar tarde.—Se disculpó con una sonrisa que a cualquiera se le antojaría tremendamente adorable.

-Ohayo.—Saludó Itachi con seriedad.

-¡NAOMI-CHAAAN!—Gritó Tetsuya, abrazándola con fuerza, ella se rió.

-Vale, vale, Tetsu-kun, me aplastas.—Le riñó con cariño antes de acercarse a Itachi para decir.—Vaya, Ita-kun, hoy estás hablador.

-No me llames así, enana.—Reprendió el Uchiha sin aparente interés.

-¡ENANA!—Exclamó ella, aparentemente horrorizada.-¡Enana yo!

Itachi la miró desde arriba con una ceja enarcada, como si quisiera decir "Mira, chica, casi me da tortícolis por mirarte a los ojos, ¿me vas a decir que no eres bajita?"

Naomi infló los mofletes como niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche.

-¡Ita-kun no baka!—Gritó mientras le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil y se daba la vuelta, de manera que el largo pelo negro impactó contra la nariz de Itachi.-¡Yo no soy bajita!

-Si sigues comiendo chocolate a ese ritmo, vas a engordar.—Opinó al ver como ella daba un muerdo al dulce.

-¡Cállate!—Espetó Naomi, mordiendo de nuevo la tableta.

Itachi no pudo evitar una media sonrisa mientras la veía comenzar a entrenar con Tetsuya. Realmente…aquella chica era más especial de lo que muchos creerían.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Infiltrarse había sido demasiado fácil. ¿Cómo alguien tan poderoso podía ser tan…tonto?

Haber disfrazado a uno de sus kage bushing de vendedor de esclavas había sido una genial idea, en el mercado negro las esclavas solían escasear, pues estaba totalmente prohibido comprarlas y conseguirlas, pero a fin de cuentas, era el mercado negro. Y allí estaba ahora, haciéndose la aterrada junto con Kasumi delante de un hombre rechoncho y calvo que las miraba de forma lasciva y lujuriosa.

-Mmmm…No estáis mal, creo que he hecho una buena compra. Quizá algo bajita.—Comentó mirando a Natsuki de arriba abajo.—Pero, desde luego, me he lucido, estabais baratas.

Kasumi se aguantó las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, recordándose que eso echaría a perder la misión que su padre les había encomendado. Respiró hondo, con decisión, y volvió a pintar sus ojos con el falso miedo. Natsuki se aferraba fuertemente a ella, haciendo como si temblara.

-Pero no me fío de que os haya limpiado bien…¡Llevadlas a que se bañen!—Ordenó a voz de grito a un muchacho de diez años como mucho, que rápidamente se acercó a las Uzumaki e hizo una pronunciada reverencia:

-Mis señoritas, si no les importa acompañarme…-Pidió.

Natsuki y Kasumi obedecieron, podían ver las cicatrices que debían dejar los latigazos en la espalda del chico, ¿cómo podía haber gente así de cruel aún? Natsuki se prometió que, nada más terminar la misión, trataría los moretones que el chico presentaba.

-Gracias.—Al ver que él parecía sorprendido por esa palabra, Kasumi sintió un pinchazo de dolor. Pobrecito.

Se metieron el lo que parecía el cuarto de baño, que poseía unas enormes aguas termales más grandes que las de su propia vivienda, y eso no era algo sencillo. Natsuki miró hacia todos lados, buscando guardianes, y al darse cuenta de que no parecía haber ninguno cerca, sonrió ampliamente.

-Son tontos.—Fue todo lo que dijo.

-Nos subestiman.—Concordó Kasumi.

-Bien, repasemos lo que tenemos que hacer.—Susurró la menor mientras dibujaba con el dedo en el vaho del espejo.—Tú, onee-chan, buscarás los documentos que papá nos ha ordenado llevarle, mientras, yo espiaré en la reunión que mantendrá hoy con los supuestos culpables del problema. Nadie planea contra Konoha y Suna sin ser castigado, ¿cierto?—Natsuki sonrió.

-¡Cierto!—Asintió con fervor su hermana antes de juntar las manos en un sello y susurrar el nombre de su técnica por excelencia.-¡Byakungan!

En seguida, las venas se marcaron alrededor de los ojos de Kasumi, que en seguida notó el chakra al otro lado de la puerta. Natsuki formuló la misma palabra con los labios, activando su técnica de línea sucesoria. La Uzumaki mediana miró a su hermana, aún sin desactivar su imperfecto Byakungan, y le informó:

-Me pido el de la derecha, dattebayo.—Kasumi se rió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, el de la izquierda es mío.

La primogénita de Naruto y Hinata abrió una rendija de la puerta, de forma que el vapor escapó suavemente por ésta, y en seguida notó como ambos hombres se tensaban, esperando un ataque. Sin embargo, Kasumi desactivó el Byakungan, abrió algo más la puerta y susurró:

-O-Ohayo…-Se sonrojó de forma intencionada, Natsuki se aguantaba la risa.—Verán…mi amiga y yo nos sentimos solas ahí dentro…¿podríais entrar y hacernos compañía?

Tal y como habían planeado, los hombres no se resistieron a la piel que Kasumi enseñaba, ni a sus bonitas piernas ni a su tierno sonrojo. Ambos asintieron con una mirada lujuriosa, creyéndolas unas frescas, y entraron a toda velocidad.

En cuanto entraron, Kasumi cerró la puerta, quedándose apoyada en ésta con una sonrisa de niña buena, los dos guardias continuaban sonriendo lascivamente, hasta darse cuenta de las venas que se notaban en los ojos de ambas chicas. Las expresiones de los hombres pasaron a ser de desconcierto.

-¿Pero qué…?

De una patada, Kasumi mandó a uno lejos, casi empotrándolo contra la pared, mientras Natsuki sonreía ampliamente como solo una Uzumaki puede hacerlo, comenzó a pelear contra el otro, quien parecía defenderse mejor que su amigo, al menos al principio, pues pronto Natsuki se dio cuenta de que aquellos hombres no eran Shinobis, y como tales no podían mantener su ritmo en taijutsu.

Poco después, ambos se encontraban atados y sangrantes, mientras las dos Uzumaki sonreían ampliamente y chocaban sus manos.

-¡Sí!—Celebró la menor.-¡Por esto merezco un bowl de ramen!

-Al llegar a casa.—Aceptó su hermana.—Yo misma te invitaré, pero ahora vámonos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Ambas chicas se separaron en una bifurcación de pasillos, Natsuki miró su estúpida falda, maldiciendo mentalmente a todas las mujeres que la usaran y por las que se seguían vendiendo. ¡Joder, qué incómoda era para correr!

Cuando pudo ver el chakra de varios hombres en una sala, su paso se suavizó, uno de los cascabeles que llevaba atados al tobillo tintineó, y ella se maldijo mentalmente por el descuido. Los llevaba desde que era niña, cuando acababa de convertirse en Gennin, Kakashi se los dio con una sonrisa en su oculta cara, aconsejándola que se los atara a los tobillos.

-Eres demasiado ruidosa, Natsuki, si logras moverte sin que tintineen, serás mucho mejor kunoichi, si no lo haces…podrías morir.—Se repitió a sí misma lo que el Hatake le había dicho, en un susurro inaudible para nadie.

Entró en el cuarto contiguo, con una sonrisa divertida, y pegó la oreja a la pared para escuchar lo que hablaban. La conversación se dirigía a terreno peligroso, hablaban sobre el poder de Sunagakure y Konohagakure, y sobre cómo éste debería desaparecer para dejar sitio a…

-Parad.—Cortó la voz de alguien. Natsuki trató de definirle con su Byakungan, pero le fue imposible.—No habléis más, tenemos a una pequeña rata que tiene ganas de juerga.—La voz parecía divertida.

De golpe, la pared voló en pedazos, impulsando a Natsuki hacia la contraria y empotrándola en ésta, donde la chica se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, ella tosió fuertemente, tratando de conseguir el aire que se había escapado de sus pulmones. Ante ella, entre el polvo, podía ver diez figuras difuminadas. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente el Byakungan se le había desactivado, y las venas volvieron a marcarse en sus ojos, que pudieron verlo todo. Pero…allí no había ya diez personas, o quizá sí.

Pero uno de ellos, el que había hecho volar la pared, no tenía chakra.

-¿Pero qué…?—Susurró de forma confusa la Uzumaki.

-Mirad esto…¿puede saberse cómo has entrado aquí, ratita?—Rió de forma sarcástica el hombre sin chakra.

-Es una de mis nuevas esclavas, señor.—Susurró, sumiso, aquel que la había "comprado".

-¡Eres tonto!—Gritó, furioso, el que no tenía chakra.-¡Idiota! ¡Es una kunoichi!

Natsuki se levantó, notando un fuerte dolor en la pierna, y sonrió ampliamente, volviéndose por un momento la viva imagen de su padre.

-¡No soy cualquier kunoichi!—Un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de su labio.-¡Soy la que os pateará el trasero! ¡Kage bushi…!

No le dio tiempo a terminar, algo pareció golpearla por un lado, lanzándola hacia la ventana, Natsuki cerró los ojos preparándose mentalmente para el golpe, para el dolor y los cortes que producirían los cristales…

…Pero éste nunca llegó, alguien la paró justo a tiempo, éste alguien derrapó sobre el suelo hacia atrás, con ella en brazos, y el olor que llegó a la nariz de Natsuki fue sencillo de reconocer para ella.

-¡¿Obito?—Gritó, conmocionada por el hecho de que el Uchiha estuviera allí.

-Querían que viniera a ayudarte.—Le susurró en el oído el susodicho mientras la soltaba en el suelo, Natsuki se tambaleó, mareada levemente y con un zumbido en los oídos.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HA GOLPEADO, DATTEBAYO?—Gritó la Uzumaki, dando una patada al suelo como niña pequeña.

El hombre sin chakra soltó un bufido despectivo.

-He sido yo, por supuesto.

-¡Tú…!—Natsuki sonrió mientras se tragaba un insulto.-¡Me temo que no vivirás para ver el mañana, bastardo!

Trató de correr hacia delante, dispuesta a atacar, sin embargo no pudo, alguien tomó su brazo desde atrás, Obito la cogió como si fuera una princesa, con fuerza para que no pudiera escabullirse, e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-¡Nos vemos!—Gritó con diversión mientras hacía rápidos sellos con las manos frente a Natsuki, sosteniendo a ésta con los codos, gritó el nombre de su técnica.- _Katon Gökakyö no Jutsu_

En cuanto la gran bola de fuego nació de sus labios, el joven aprovechó la momentánea ceguera provocada por su técnica y salió corriendo a toda velocidad con la Uzumaki pataleando en brazos, gritando algo sobre lo feo que estaba huir en combate y sobre los terribles sufrimientos que Obito sufriría por eso.

De pronto, el edificio comenzó a oscurecerse, como si algo tapara el Sol, el Uchiha soltó una maldición malhumorada y miró hacia todos lados. Finalmente, encontró lo que buscaba.

Y ahí sí, Natsuki atravesó la ventana, con la diferencia de que fue la espalda de Obito lo primero en cruzarla.

Cayeron al suelo, rodando por la hierba, Obito la protegió de su cuerpo con la caída, Natsuki ahogó un grito cuando notó un sonido sordo. La Uzumaki se levantó de un salto, mirando el edificio perderse entre…arena.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?—Chilló ella.

-Creo que es obvio.—Comentó Obito con sorna.

Natsuki se giró hacia su mejor amigo, el cual trataba de ocultar una expresión de dolor, la camiseta estaba llena de cristales, y manchada de sangre en algunos puntos. La Uzumaki suspiró mientras le daba un capón.

-¡SOY UZUMAKI NATSUKI, Y NO SOY DE PORCELANA! ¡NO TIENES QUE PROTEGERME ´TTEBAYO! –Le espetó, antes de sentarse sobre la hierba y comenzar a acumular chakra en sus manos, curando las heridas de su amigo.-¿Dónde están?

-¿Quién?—Obito se hizo el tonto.

-Haru y Sunako, solo ellos han podido hacer eso.—Señaló el enorme cúmulo de arena.

Él sonrió, y como en respuesta, en ese momento apareció Kasumi, seguida de los gemelos Sabaku No y aquel joven sirviente, quien lloriqueaba en brazos de la Uzumaki mayor.

-Natsu-chan, qué bien que Obito-kun ha sido rápido.—Sonrió su hermana.—La verdad, cuando Haru-kun me ha dicho que tenía que salir de ahí no me esperaba que fuera a hacer eso…

Pero Natsuki no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada sonriendo al joven hijo de Gaara, que le devolvía el gesto, ante el quejido de Obito, Natsuki volvió a desviar la atención a su mejor amigo.

-Ah, demonios, me podías haber dicho que dentro de esa herida había un cristal…-Subió la manga del brazo en el que trabajaba en ese momento, sacando el punzante material de la herida abierta.

-¿Te duele mucho, Obito?—Inquirió Sunako, arrodillándose frente al Uchiha.

-Nah, yo soy un tipo duro.—Bromeó el Uchiha.

Natsuki bufó, y Kasumi soltó una risita…risita que murió en sus labios al ver la figura que se alzaba entre la arena, cruzada de brazos y con una mirada seria. La Uzumaki mayor la señaló, confusa y titubeante, y todos giraron la cabeza para mirar…Natsuki se quedó petrificada.

Era el hombre sin chakra.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos.—Avisó antes de desaparecer en un remolino de aire.

Y Natsuki solamente pudo notar un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

***Naomi es propiedad de Emiita :D Gracias por la ayuda, de verdad ^^ En el próximo capi hablaré más de ella.**

**Mizu: Kuraii-chan no ha quedado muy convencida con éste capi -o-**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Capítulo 4: Después de la tempestad

**Normalmente, ahora contestaría todos los reviews por mensajes privados, pero tengo bastante prisa, así que prometo hacerlo después, ¿si? ^^ En fin, esta vez lo he hecho un par de páginas más largo de lo normal, pero odio tardar más de la cuenta, creo que así solo logro molestaros con el tiempo T_T**

**Mizu: En éste capi hablamos un poco de cómo es la relación de amistad entre Natsu-chan y Obito-kun ^^ ¡Dentro capi!**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

La risa de Natsuki se extendió suavemente por el lugar, notaba el agua deslizarse entre los dedos de sus pies, podía sentir lo refrescante que ésta se le antojaba en la piel. Las heridas del día anterior habían desaparecido gracias a su propio ninjutsu médico, lo cual la hacía sentir bien, casi sedada. No podía evitar sonreír mientras caminaba por el pequeño arroyo, que a penas le llegaba algo más arriba de las rodillas, gracias a lo cual las calzonas (**shorts)** que llevaba no se mojaban.

-Obito, eres de lo que no hay.—Bromeó mientras se estiraba, dejando atrás la tensión de sus agarrotados músculos.

-¿Qué? Solo decía la verdad, Tsunade cuando se enfada me recuerda a un bulldog.—Se rió el Uchiha, volviendo a producir que éste sonido aflorara en la garganta de la Uzumaki.

-Eres un auténtico idiota, ella no tiene cara de bulldog.—Dijo entre carcajadas.

-¡Que sí! ¡Tú imagínatela con su edad real!—Insistió Obito.

Ella colocó los brazos en jarras mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada, divertida, él estaba sentado en una roca que se alzaba en medio del riachuelo, cruzado de piernas como si fuera un indio y con las manos reposando sobre las rodillas. Estando como estaban, en medio del bosque, en el lugar que durante mucho tiempo había sido su particular terreno de juegos y entrenamiento, Natsuki no podía evitar pensar que él era, realmente, su mejor amigo.

-Es raro que no estés con Sunako.—Cambió de tema la Uzumaki.—Ya sabes, ahora que está en Konoha.

Él sonrió levemente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con uno de los dedos, que los guantes dejaban al aire.

-Lo mismo puedo decir.—Opinó, antes de admitir.—Está en una reunión con tu padre, ya sabes, por lo de la misión.

Natsuki dio un pequeño salto al notar las escamas de un pez rozar su pierna, respiró hondo al darse cuenta de que no era nada y respondió a su amigo mientras doblaba el tronco para meter una mano en el agua.

-Él también está allí.—No hacía falta decir nombres para saber que se refería a Haru.—Oye, Obito, no te lo he preguntado…¿por qué viniste, ya sabes, a "salvarme"?

Dijo lo último con evidente retintín, como si no creyera que necesitaba ser salvada, y él se rió ante su tono. Natsuki infló los mofletes **(Mizu: No sé si en español latino se dice de otra forma, ¿cachetes, quizá? =S Lo siento, de verdad) **en un gesto infantil.

-Hokage-sama recibió noticias del Kazekage-sama.—Explicó el Uchiha.—Gaara-sama le explicaba lo que sus hijos planeaban, y tu padre sabía que tú no saldrías de ahí a tiempo, así que me mandó a avisarte…parece que llegué en el momento justo.

Natsuki le sacó la lengua.

-¡Hubiera podido con todos ellos yo sola, dattebayo!

-Pero no hubieras salido a tiempo.—Terció su amigo.—Y hubieras muerto sepultada bajo arena. Haru y Sunako llevaban horas preparando el jutsu, por eso llegaron tarde.

La Uzumaki mediana sentía algo extraño al pensar en aquel hombre sin chakra, casi miedo, pero ella sentía la suficiente seguridad en sí misma como para saber que, si algo ocurría, sería capaz de proteger a su villa. O eso esperaba, al menos. El realidad, Natsuki no le había dicho a nadie sobre la falta de chakra de aquel individuo que podía usar técnicas que parecían Shinobi, ella lo achacaba todo a su Byakungan imperfecto, y no podía dejar de maldecirlo, se prometió a sí misma entrenar más a fondo a partir de ese momento.

-¿Natsuki? Estás muy callada.—Obito casi parecía preocupado, y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Yo? No, solo pensaba en formas de molestarte.—Mintió, él no llegó a creérselo, pero haciendo gala de su forma de actuar, sonrió ampliamente.

-Pues yo ya he encontrado una.

Aprovechando que ella estaba cerca de la roca en la que él se sentaba, Obito se levantó de un salto y la empujó, pillándola desprevenida. Natsuki trastabilló un poco antes de perder completamente el equilibrio y caer escandalosamente al agua, tragando parte de ésta, cuando sacó la cabeza, con el pelo goteante y tosiendo, su mirada azul casi plateado se dirigió a Obito de forma asesina.

-¡Tú, te voy a matar!—Amenazó con el dedo antes de levantarse y lanzarse sobre él para tirarle al agua.

Al principio forcejearon de forma seria, para tirarse al arroyo el uno al otro, pero tras unos momentos comenzaron las risas de complicidad y los golpes de broma, tirones de pelo cariñosos y cosquillas. Para cuando terminaron, Obito, aprovechándose de su ventajosa posición bajo ella, la había tirado al agua otras dos veces, y Natsuki chorreaba prácticamente. Al terminar la actividad física que era la pelea, ella tiritaba.

El Uchiha decidió que era hora de irse, principalmente para que ella se cambiara, y le prestó su chaqueta para que no pasara demasiado frío, quedando él en una manga corta de color negro con el símbolo de su clan en uno de los lados de éstas, era pequeño, de forma que a penas se notaba, pero todos en la villa conocían ya lo suficiente a Obito como para saber que era hijo de Sasuke.

Mientras caminaban, aún jugaban entre ellos y bromeaban el uno con el otro, y muchos aldeanos se atrevían al sonreír al escuchar la tintineante risa de "Konoha No Uzu", famosa por su actitud hiperactiva y alegre, tan parecida a la de Naruto a su edad.

-Y es por eso que…-Tanto la risa como las palabras de Natsuki se cortaron de golpe, Obito, que miraba a su derecha en ese momento de forma distraída, volvió su vista a su amiga, que se había quedado petrificada mirando al frente, él siguió la mirada de ella, y allí estaba la razón de la preocupación de la Uzumaki: Frente a ellos, estaba Hiashi Hyuuga.

Natsuki tenía por seguro la mala imagen que debía dar, con el pelo corto, revuelto y pegado a la frente por el que escurrían gotas de agua cristalina. La ropa totalmente empapada, pegada al cuerpo por algunas zonas, la chaqueta de un Uchiha (por los que Hiashi parecía sentir cierta rivalidad desde que el clan había renacido) que le quedaba enorme, de forma que las palmas de sus manos quedaban tapadas, dejando a la vista solo los dedos y los ojos brillantes y divertidos. La Uzumaki mediana siempre había querido ser un orgullo para su clan materno, por ello se había esforzado tantísimo en reforzar su imperfecto Byakungan. Sin embargo, y aunque con ello había impresionado a su tía Hanabi y a muchas personas del clan, su abuelo era uno de los muchos que se resistían.

-Hiashi-sama…-Saludó Natsuki con una reverencia, Obito la miró, extrañado por la expresión de resignación y casi pena de su amiga.—Un honor verle.

El hombre no contestó, simplemente pasó por el lado de la chica, que se llevó las manos al pecho y las apretó, casi aún con la mirada baja.

-Natsuki.—Llamó finalmente el abuelo de ésta, que se giró lentamente.-¿Ha considerado ya tu madre mi proposición?

De golpe, las manos de Natsuki bajaron y su mirada se volvió decidida, volviendo a recordar a Obito a el Hokage, la Uzumaki respiró hondo y respiró hondo.

-No hay nada que considerar, mi madre ya se ha negado y su decisión es totalmente firme. No hay vuelta atrás, ella ha decidido dejarnos hacer nuestra vida. Y ahora, si me disculpa, Obito y yo nos vamos.—Tomó con un leve titubeo la mano de éste.

Normalmente, Natsuki la hubiera cogido con la confianza de años de amistad, pero en ese momento estaba aterrada, y el Uchiha lo notaba, así pues, apretó con fuerza la mano de su amiga en un apoyo mudo que ella aceptó con una leve sonrisa de suficiencia para su abuelo, dándose la vuelta, la Uzumaki tiró de él hacia delante.

-¿A qué se refería?—Interrogó él en cuanto se perdieron en la primera esquina.

-El abuelo le ofreció a mamá un compromiso para nosotras, ahora que estamos cerca de cumplir los dieciocho, para que contrajéramos nupcias con shinobis de clanes poderosos.—Explicó ella, aparentemente ofendida por la simple idea.

-Pero el Uchiha es un clan poderoso, y todos sabemos que Kasumi y Hikaru…-Trató de decir Obito, pero ella le cortó.

-Al abuelo no le parecía lo suficientemente poderoso ni extendido.—Rebatió con un suspiro.

-Pero que tontería.—Masculló él, enfadado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento calló al notar un delicioso olor que llegaba a su nariz, aspiró como si se tratara de un perro y cambió drásticamente de rumbo, arrastrando a Obito tras de sí.

-¡Ramen!—Fue todo lo que gritó.

-Pero estás empapada, te vas a resfriar.—Terció él, divertido.

-¿Y qué? ¡Es Ramen! – Se calló unos momentos.-¿Me invitas?

-¡No!—Se negó en seguida, y ante la cara de cachorrito de ella añadió.-¡Ni de coña!

Natsuki suspiró y sacó su monedero, regalo de su padre, en forma de rana, que por suerte había dejado en la orilla del riachuelo. Miró sus posibilidades y sonrió ampliamente.

-Tengo para tres bowls, así que estará bien, solo quiero uno.

-Eres una comilona.—Masculló el Uchiha a modo de broma.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Naomi!—Gritó la mujer de cabellos rosas al abrir la puerta y encontrar a la bajita muchacha ahí parada.

-¡Sakura-san!—Saludó alegremente ella.-¡Qué placer volver a verla!

-No me trates de usted, no soy tan vieja.—Dijo la nueva matriarca Uchiha con una venita en la frente.

-Claro, claro…-Tranquilizó la otra, antes de preguntar.-¿Está Itachi-kun en casa?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y terminó de abrir la puerta, dejando entrar a la joven, que a pasos rápidos y bombón de chocolate en mano se adentró en la enorme vivienda Uchiha.

-Está en su cuarto.—Informó Sakura mientras revolvía cariñosamente el largo cabello negro de Naomi.-¿Tetsuya-kun vendrá después?

-Claro.—Asintió ella, volviendo a colocar su melena.—Tetsu-kun ha dicho que llegaría un poco tarde. Solamente estaremos un rato…

-De cualquier manera, haré la merienda, ¿quieres?

Naomi asintió de forma concisa, desde que Sakura era madre de familia su cocina había mejorado notablemente. La mujer de ojos jade aún recordaba como había sido el primer día que vio a Naomi, cuando a su hijo le asignaron en aquel equipo de Gennin…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¡Felicidades, Itachi!—Gritó Sakura, depositando insistentes besos por la cara de su hijo._

_-Mamá…ya.—Cortó éste, alejándose de ella, que asintió con una sonrisa, acostumbrada al comportamiento de su primogénito._

_-¿Cuál es tu equipo?—Inquirió Sasuke, su mirada indicaba que estaba orgulloso, pero su gesto no dejaba verlo._

_Itachi señaló a dos personas, un niño y una niña, que gritaban felizmente con sus familias, ella era demasiado bajita para aparentar esa edad, se dijo Sasuke con el ceño levemente fruncido. Sakura, por el contrario, formuló la pregunta en voz baja, e Itachi sonrió inconscientemente, a penas la sombra de una levísima sonrisa._

_-Ella se llama Naomi, y es solo una come chocolate enana.—Sakura se sorprendió, dado que su hijo no solía bromear._

_La supuesta Naomi se reía a carcajadas con el otro chico, que daba vueltas con ella en brazos, finalmente ella se bajó y corrió hacia Itachi._

_-¡Ita-kun~!—Saludó dando pequeños saltitos._

_-¿Ita-kun?—Preguntó el joven Obito con sorna._

_-Hijo, vete a jugar con las Uzumaki.—Ordenó su madre, y con una sonrisa divertida él desapareció._

_-No me llames así.—Se quejó Itachi.—Enana._

_Cuando comenzaron a pelar, ninguno de ellos sospechaba que al final se volvería una tradición en su equipo, algo que se volvería una cosa necesaria para ellos a cada día. Finalmente, Naomi se reía a carcajadas, mientras tendía un pedazo de su chocolate._

_-¿Quieres?—Preguntó, sonriente._

_-No me gusta el dulce.—Explicó él._

_-¡¿QUE NO TE GUSTA EL DULCE?—Chilló Naomi.-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate!_

_Ella parecía horrorizada, y Sakura se rió suavemente mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hijo. Sospechaba que esos dos iban a llevarse mejor de lo que todos esperarían._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Itachi bajó las escaleras de manera casi desganada, mientras Naomi se comía su bombón, manchando sin advertirlo los labios del dulce, el primogénito Uchiha miró a su amiga con una ceja enarcada, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que subiera, ella se despidió de Sakura con la mano mientras echaba a correr tras su compañero.

-¡Ita-kun!—Saludó para molestar.

-No me llames así, enana.—Dijo él de nuevo.

Y, otra vez, aquella pelea, las chispas que saltaban entre ellos, las sonrisas contenidas y las miradas de desafío.

-¡Naomi-chan!—Gritó desde abajo la voz de Tetsuya, y Naomi, que en ese momento estaba sentada sobre la cama de Itachi, peleando con éste, sonrió.

-¡Tetsu-kun!—Salió corriendo de la habitación para saludar a su amigo.

Y Itachi se atrevió a pensar que, quizá, Tetsuya se hubiera convertido en algo más que un amigo…en aquellos momentos, también le sintió un rival.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Mamá, he llegado!—Gritó Natsuki, descalzándose y entrando en la casa.

-Buenos días, cariño.—Saludó Hinata, y al verla totalmente empapada, añadió.-¿Qué te ha pasado ésta vez, Natsu?

La Hyuuga no tenía muy claro por qué, pero cada vez que volvía a casa, Natsuki estaba manchada de algo, normalmente de barro. Era un milagro que su hija conservara la ropa limpia.

-Obito-teme me tiró al río.—Masculló la chica, solamente llamaba a su mejor amigo "teme" cuando estaba, o quería parecer, realmente enfadada.

-Pero te ha dejado su chaqueta.—Opinó su madre. En realidad, a su hija le favorecía el color de la prenda, se dijo mientras sonreía, recordando la manía de Natsuki por llevar siempre algo naranja, aunque normalmente era una muñequera regalada por su padre, pues el resto de su vestimenta solía ser negra.—Eso es de caballero.

-Sí, claro.—Dijo ella, sarcástica y sentándose sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.-¿Qué hacías, mamá?

-Estaba cocinando.—Hinata mostró unas cuantas bolas de arroz.—Ésta noche cenaremos de nuevo con los Uchiha.—Sonrió.

Natsuki imitó el gesto de forma feliz, moviendo los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás, antes de preguntar algo seriamente.

-Mamá…¿ha vuelto ya papá?—Inquirió.

-No, Naruto-kun sigue en la reunión. Por lo que se ve, la misión era más difícil de lo que pensaban, y ahora habla con los Sabaku No y los patriarcas de algunos clanes sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera más personas dispuestas a…-Natsuki la cortó:

-Lo pillo, no hace falta que me expliques más…pero si me pasas una de esas bolitas me harías un gran favor.

Hinata sonrió mientras depositaba una en la mano de su hija, que le dio un mordisco. En cierto modo, Natsuki siempre había sido la más desprotegida de los tres, ocultándose tras una coraza dura de falsas sonrisas. Cuando era pequeña, la Uzumaki mediana era a menudo despreciada por su comportamiento y malos modos, hasta había llegado a ser confundida con un niño, Hinata no pudo sonreír al recordar que incluso el mismísimo Haru había cometido aquel fatal error…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_La primera vez que se vieron, contarían unos ocho años. Los shinobis de Sunagakure se colocaron en formación, dejando entre ellos un enorme pasillo, Kasumi solo alcanzó a pegarse más a la pierna de su padre, a la que estaba fuertemente aferrada, pero al ver que esto no sería suficiente para ocultarla de la mirada de sus "visitas", decidió correr hasta los brazos de su madre, quien la alzó en brazos con relativa facilidad._

_-Hinata, ¿dónde está Natsuki? Prometió estar aquí a tiempo.—Urgió Naruto en un susurro._

_-No lo sé, que yo sepa Tsunade-sama debía recogerla de casa de Iruka y traerla…-Contestó la Hyuuga, acariciando el pelo de su primogénita._

_-Demonios, esa vieja se habrá entretenido con Haruto, sabes que no puedo acercarse al niño sin hacerle mimos.—Gruñó el Hokage._

_-Naruto-kun, aún queda algo de tiem…-Al ver a Gaara al final del pasillo de Ninjas, rectificó.—Tsunade-sama llega tarde._

_El Kage de Suna se acercó junto a su mujer y sus hijos, con aire solemne, por su parte, Kasumi bajó de los brazos de su madre para limitarse a aferrar la mano de su progenitora, la pequeña Uzumaki estaba sonrojada._

_-Gaara, es un placer volver a verte.—Saludo Naruto, a una, ambos Kages hicieron una reverencia en muestra de respeto.—Ya conoces a Hinata, mi mujer, y ésta es mi hija Kasumi.—Ambas hicieron una reverencia.- Como sabrás, tengo otra hija y un hijo, pero ambos deben ausentarse, lo lamento mucho._

_-No importa, Naruto.—Aceptó el Kazekage.—Ya conoces a mi mujer, y éstos son mis hijos, Haru y Sunako._

_La mujer del Kazekage saludó al rubio y su mujer con un abrazo, rompiendo todo protocolo. No por nada la muchacha tenía una fuerte amistad con ellos, y su carácter cariñoso era uno de los motivos._

_-Un honor.—Dijeron a una los retoños de Gaara, con una reverencia._

_-Vaya, para ser de distintos sexos, son muy parecidos.—Opinó el rubio con una sonrisa._

_-Todos lo dicen.—Gaara se encogió de hombros.—Me alegra mucho volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, Naruto, y además deseo volver a ver a mis sobri…_

_-¡Papá!—La frase del pelirrojo fue cortada por una vocecita jadeante._

_-¡Natsu!—Reprochó en seguida el rubio.-¡Te dije que no llegaras tarde, dattebayo!_

_-¡G-Gomen! Es que Obaa-chan se entretuvo y…_

_-Gaara, aquí está el miembro faltante de mi familia.—Presentó Naruto, volviendo rápidamente a su protocolo._

_Lo primero que Haru hizo fue equivocarse tremendamente al pensar que aquel era el hijo de Naruto. Al fin y al cabo, "Natsu" era nombre de chico, además, no parecía ser una chica. Llevaba el pelo negro con destellos rojizos revuelto y descolocado, la cara manchada de barro, la ropa era holgada, unos pantalones y una camiseta negra con el símbolo de Konoha en rojo dibujado en el centro, todo manchado de polvo, las facciones de la cara eran finas, pero Haru supuso que se irían endureciendo con el tiempo, al igual que su voz aguda, tenía un cuerpo enclenque, y su mirada desafiante no parecía propia de una chica, normalmente al verle, las chicas se sonrojaban y bajaban una mirada avergonzada._

_-Encantado.—Saludó el Kazekage, y Natsuki solamente hizo una reverencia._

_-Un placer conocerte.—Fue lo que comentó la esposa de éste, dando un beso en la mejilla de la niña, no sin antes haber quitado el barro de ésta._

_-Espero que nos llevemos bien.—Fue lo que dijo Sunako, haciendo una formal inclinación de cabeza._

_-Natsu-kun.—Se inclinó Haru, iba a continuar hablando, pero su interlocutora le cortó con una ceja alzada:_

_-¿Kun?_

_-Em…claro, ¿qué si no?—Natsuki pensó que se estaba riendo de ella, llamándola marimacho en sus narices.—Estoy seguro de que seremos grandes amigos, al fin y al cabo somos los hijos de los Kages de villas aliadas y…_

_Entonces ella se dio cuenta, él no se burlaba de ella, creía que era un chico. Por un momento, la Uzumaki no supo que hacer, miró a su madre, como buscando la respuesta en los ojos de ella, que también se veían extrañados, Kasumi parecía estarse aguantando la risa aún sonrojada, así pues, Natsuki se llenó de una súbita y asesina ira._

_Lo siguiente de lo que Haru fue consciente, fue de que estaba en el suelo, con un tremendo dolor en el trasero y en la nariz, la cual sangraba, ante ella estaba el tal Natsu, que parecía tremendamente cabreado, los ojos parecían echar chispas…literalmente._

_-¡BAKA!—Le gritó con aquella voz tan aguda para un chico.-¡ Soy una chica, y me llamo Natsuki, NATSUKI, NO NATSU!_

_Y, sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue, mascullando palabras que desde luego NO eran nada femeninas… además, cualquier otra chica le hubiera abofeteado, no pegado un puñetazo que, por cierto, fácilmente podrían haberle roto la nariz._

_Y allí, golpeado por una chica que más parecía un chico delante de shinobis y de su familia, con la risa de su hermana, su madre y del mismísimo Hokage de fondo, Haru solamente pudo pensar que Natsuki no era cualquier chica._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK.**_

La muchacha miró extrañada a su madre, preguntándose el por qué la expresión soñadora de su progenitora. Sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

-Bien, mamá, supongo que Kasumi ya estará allí y que Haruto no tardará en llegar, así que me voy a vestir, tengo que enseñar a esos Temes de la pasta de la que estamos hechos los Uzumaki…¡Voy a retar a Obito a un combate, Dattebayo!

-¡Natsuki, que no se te ocu…!

Pero era tarde, su hija ya había salido corriendo, dejando media bolita de arroz en la mesa. Hinata suspiró con una sonrisa divertida, realmente, su pequeña era todo un caso.

**¡Yatta! ^^ Me he esforzado todo lo que he podido, el final está un poco menos conseguido porque, de verdad, tengo prisa.**

**¿Reviews, por favor? *-***


	6. Capítulo 5: Los Shinobis de la Roca

**¡Volví! :D Sorprendentemente, he acabado en bastante poco. Últimamente a penas tengo tiempo para escribir -o-**

**Mizu: ¡Pero aquí está el capi!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

El sol comenzaba a verse en Konoha, bañándolo todo con sus rayos y calentando la piel de los habitantes que estaban ya despiertos, ella jadeaba, las manos le sangraban y el tocón del árbol en el que solía entrenar estaba manchado de escarlata. _"Más fuerte."_ Pensó para sí misma mientras volvía a golpear el desdichado pedazo de madera. _"Si quiero protegerles, debo ser más fuerte."_

-Natsuki. Para. Ahora.—La kunoichi soltó una maldición por lo bajo, hasta ese momento, había pasado inadvertida.

La Uzumaki giró su vista hacia Haru, quien la observaba de forma seria y con los brazos cruzados. Natsuki bajó la vista, casi avergonzada, y él simplemente suspiró mientras bajaba de un salto de la rama en la que estaba subido y tomaba las manos de ella, manchando las suyas propias de sangre.

-Eres idiota.—Pero lo dijo con tanto cariño que ni siquiera parecía un insulto.—Supongo que, con lo cabezona que eres, no querrás curarte tú, ¿verdad?

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes, dattebayo?—Inquirió ella.

-Te conozco.—Haru se encogió de hombros.—Anda, pásame las vendas.

Mientras él trabajaba en sus manos, Natsuki se permitió respirar hondo y acalló la vocecita que le dictaminaba lo mal que estaba que la vieran en aquella situación, cuando ella estaba tan…débil. Sin embargo, Haru era Haru, y sabía que guardaría su sucio secretito. Cuando finalmente el Sabaku No terminó, la Uzumaki recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Te he echado de menos.—Le confesó en un susurro.

-Yo a ti también, pero sabes de sobra que…

-Te vas mañana.—Completó ella, sonriendo tristemente, finalmente, y haciendo gala de su orgullo Uzumaki, se rió.-¡Mañana no es hoy, así que podemos disfrutar aunque sea un rato…vayamos por Ramen, dattebayo!

Haru se rió, dándose cuenta de que aún quedaba mucho de aquella chica a la que había confundido con niño, sin embargo los ojos de Natsuki denotaban madurez y sabiduría, incluso aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo tras una capa de hiperactividad heredada de su padre.

-¡Vamos, vamos!—Instó, tirando de él.

El primogénito de Gaara solo alcanzó a soltar una risita mientras revolvía con cariño el pelo de ella, los recuerdos de la reunión del día anterior aún le aterraban, y más aún lo hacía lo que las palabras del Hokage podían significar. Pero mirando a Natsuki reírse, solamente pudo pensar una cosa.

Ella quería proteger a los que quería. Pues bien, alguien debía encargarse de protegerla a ella, y él estaría demasiado lejos.

"_Hablaré seriamente con Obito-baka de ello…ese Uchiha es exasperante, pero no por nada le llaman genio."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Naruto-kun…-Susurró Hinata, mirando a su marido, preocupada.-¿Qué ocu-ocurre?

El rubio la miró fijamente, su esposa era tremendamente dulce, sus ojos perlinos estaban asustados, y no era para menos. Que Naruto no tocara el Ramen preparado por la Hyuuga solo podía significar una cosa: El fin del mundo estaba cerca.

-Nada, Hinata-chan.—Mintió rápidamente el rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa que no engañó a su mujer, quien le conocía desde hacía ya lo suficientes años como para saber cuándo trataba de embaucarla.—En serio, estoy bien.

-Naruto-kun…-La Hyuuga sintió sus piernas temblar y se sonrojó, sintiéndose la peor de las pécoras por hacerle eso a su marido.—O me lo cuentas o és-ésta n-noche duermes en e-el sofá.

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, finalmente optó por poner cara de cachorro, pero la matriarca Uzumaki-Hyuuga no se dejó engañar, acostumbrada a que todos sus hijos usaran la misma artimaña. Se cruzó de brazos, decidida, y dirigió a su marido una mirada que no admitía réplicas, incluso con el pudor cubriendo sus mejillas. Naruto suspiró, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la batalla, decidió comenzar a hablar:

-No tienen chakra, Hina-chan, pero eso es imposible, ¡si hacen técnicas, deben tener chakra!—Gritó, parecía histérico.—Gaara está conmigo, es algo totalmente inaceptable que pisoteen a nuestros shinobis sin utilizar chakra, ¡una auténtica tontería! Temíamos que en la misión de Natsu-chan y Kasu-chan hubiera uno metido en el ajo, pero ninguna de ellas nos ha informado y…

-Naruto-kun.—Cortó ella.—Entiendo, ¿vale? Sabes que todo irá bien, yo estoy contigo.

Él respiró hondo, mirando el Ramen frío y comenzando a devorarlo, ya más tranquila, Hinata sonrió y se fue a sentar junto a su marido, sin embargo, en un rápido movimiento el Hokage la posicionó sobre él, dando un pequeño beso en el hueco del cuello de ella, que se sonrojó levemente.

-Han pasado muchos años pero…¿sabes? Sigues tan guapa como siempre.—Aduló él mientras depositaba otro beso en el cuello de ella.—Y te sigo queriendo tanto como siempre.

Ella se volvió a sonrojar mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo, quien deposito un suave beso en los labios de Hinata, que correspondió con rapidez. Realmente, después de años, su esposo seguía logrando que el pulso se le disparara y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un tierno rubor.

-Hina-chan, ¿recuerdas lo que dije el día que nacieron las niñas?—Preguntó su esposo entre beso y beso.

-Mmm… Sí, yo te dije que eran preciosas.—Sonrió, dando otro beso a su marido antes de continuar.—Y que tendrían muchos pretendientes. Y tú dijiste…"moscón cerca de mis niñas que vea, moscón que elimino."

-Pues…lo retiro…creo que voy a dejar de intentar asesinar a Hikaru por "buena conducta."

Ella se rió, sabía que mentía. Naruto solía decírselo en aquellos momentos, porque al fin y al cabo, él no quería que saliera el tema por "X" cosa y que Hinata acabara enfadada con él.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Te detesto! ¡Te odio! ¡Jamás me casaré con alguien a quien no amo!—Chillaba la voz.

Haruto suspiró mientras miraba al suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su padre le hubiera enviado aquella misión. Al fin y al cabo, odiaba tener que escoltar a nobles hacia la que sería el peor momento de su vida, una boda con quien no amaban…a él le parecía una crueldad.

Miró la puerta tras la que se seguían escuchando los gritos y sollozos desesperados de una muchacha, la joven noble que iba a contraer nupcias en breve. El hijo del Hokage apretó los puños, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por ayudar, que no podría hacer nada nunca.

-¡Y ahora, vete, y no me deshonres!—Concluyó su padre la discusión tras un par de gritos anteriores de ella.

Haruto miró hacia todos lados, echando en falta la presencia fría de Hanami y la aburrida expresión de Souta. Era una de sus primeras misiones en solitario, aunque en fin, solitario no era la expresión correcta. Su padre le había dicho que al menos tres shinobis de la roca (el país al que acudían) irían para ayudarle. Si no se equivocaba, debían reunirse en el bosque a las afueras del país del fuego, no muy lejano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una chica de unos dieciocho años, los ojos llorosos eran de color chocolate, estaban rojos e hinchados, el pelo rubio estaba recogido en un moño, con dos pequeños mechones escapando de éste, ¡Debía tener poca más edad que sus hermanas!

-Pe-Pensarás que soy idiota, llorando por nada.—Hipó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Claro que no.—Haruto se sonrojó, jugando con sus dedos, como cada vez que no conocía a alguien.—E-En re-realidad y-yo no tengo n-ni voz ni vo-voto pero…no m-me pare-parece bien.

La chica sonrió, era alta y con un porte estilizado, así pues tuvo que agacharse un poco para mirar al chico a los ojos, la mirada de ella era dulce, casi como la de una hermana mayor.

-Me llamo Tsuki.—Se presentó.—Es un placer ver que el Hokage manda a shinobis tan amables para escoltarme.

-Y-Yo so-soy H-Haruto Uzumaki.—Ella le miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿El Hokage-sama no se apellida Uzumaki?

-S-Soy su hi-hijo.—Explicó entre tartamudeos el rubio, aún sonrojado.

Tsuki acarició el rubio cabello de él en un gesto parecido al de Kasumi, y de nuevo una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios, una triste y cargada de dolor, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La chica se levantó, alisó la falda de su largo vestido y comenzó a caminar mientras susurraba de forma tranquila.

-De verdad, el Hokage-sama es muy responsable,¡su propio hijo!

Casi medio día después, un enorme carruaje avanzaba pesadamente por el camino terroso, traqueteando y chirriando, Haruto lo seguía a una distancia prudente, de forma que dejaba suficiente espacio a los guardias para que éstos se sintieran a gusto. El Uzumaki suspiró y pasó una mano por su rubio flequillo, divisando a lo lejos el enorme bosque en el que se reunirían, sonrió ampliamente y colocó algo mejor el protector de Konoha en su frente. Tsuki parecía una chica bastante simpática, y había entablado algo parecido a amistad con ella en el poco tiempo que tenía de conocerla, pero realmente deseaba volver a casa.

Cuando se adentraron en el sinuoso camino, Haruto corrió hasta situarse al frente, observando hacia todos lados y buscando cualquier indicio de ataque enemigo. Al no encontrarlo respiró con facilidad y miró hacia el frente, donde tres figuras se encontraban sentadas sobre una enorme roca, ocultos por las sombras.

El primero en bajar de ésta se acercó a él, dejando ver claramente el protector de la roca que brillaba en su frente, una mata de pelo rojo como la sangre dejaba caer mechones desordenados de éste sobre el símbolo de su villa, los ojos eran de un color azul brillante y profundo, y la piel morena. Las mangas largas de su vestimenta junto al pantalón largo no dejaban ver mucho de su cuerpo, pero fácilmente podía notarse que era un muchacho fuerte, quizá un par de años mayor que él.

-Buenos días, supongo que eres el Shinobi de Konoha, ¿me equivoco?—Inquirió con una voz viril y tranquila, Haruto se sonrojó levemente y asintió con la cabeza.—Bien, pues, nosotros somos el grupo de la roca.

-Encantado.—Saludó el rubio.—Me llamo Haruto Uzumaki ´ttebayo.—Balbuceó tratando de no tartamudear con, sorprendentemente, éxito.

-Yo soy Eien.—Se presentó con una leve reverencia.

-¡Eien, se supone que no íbamos a dar nuestros nombres!—Se quejó la voz juguetona de un segundo muchacho, que salió de entre las sombras.

Era algo más alto que Haruto, pero también rubio, con la diferencia de que éste tenía el pelo lacio y liso, los ojos tan azules como los de su compañero, aunque Eien parecía más tranquilo que éste, quien sonreía, aunque no tanto como Haruto. La complexión fuerte de su cuerpo era casi aterradora, pero parecía un muchacho tranquilo. El protector de su frente fue reacomodado sobre ésta.

-Vamos, eso no va a lograr que quedéis mejor delante de ellos.—Dijo con tranquilidad una tercera, ésta vez una chica.—En todo caso, justo lo contrario.

La figura que apareció era femenina, de curvas delicadas y bonitas, con los ojos de un bonito color entre miel y naranja, con algunos tintes azulados, ciertamente extraños, la mirada tranquila, profunda y sincera. Las suaves facciones de la cara parecían angelicales, pese al rastro de tristeza que se leía en ellos. Todo esto podría llamar la atención, pero quizá lo que más denotaba en ella era su cabello. _Azul_, ¿qué clase de persona tenía el pelo azul eléctrico? Ella lo llevaba largo, hasta el final de la espalda, y suelto, con el protector de su villa fuertemente aferrado a su cuello.

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Shikei?—Inquirió la muchacha con voz suave, antes de dirigir una mirada a Haruto.—Por cierto, mi nombre es Hana, Hana Shiroi.

-¡Tienes el pelo azul!—Por un momento, el hijo del hokage olvidó toda vergüenza.

Hana pareció molestarse, suspiró profundamente, casi agotada, y abrió la boca para comenzar su tediosa y habitual explicación sobre que su pelo NO era teñido, y que NO pensaba teñírselo…nunca.

-¡Es bonito, dattebayo!—Gritó Haruto, acercándose a ella para examinar un mechón de cabello azul.

Ella se quedó de piedra, nunca nadie le había dicho que su color era bonito, normalmente primero expresaban su opinión sobre la tremenda rareza de éste.

-Gracias…supongo.—Masculló ella.

-¡Hana-chan, no hay nadie por los alrededores, en cuanto el de Konoha llegue podremos irn…!—La chica se quedó callada al ver allí a Haruto, quien le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

Era una chica bajita, de voluptuosas curvas, con un cabello pelirrojo y brillante que caía hasta la cintura, la piel pálida tenía un enorme contraste con los ojos de un extraño color rojo sangre, que sin embargo no eran Sharingan, pues eso podía verse a las claras. Llevaba un corto vestido blanco y azul que dejaba ver sus articulaciones su piel.

-Soy Shikei.—Se presentó con una levísima sonrisa.—Shikei Itami.*****

-Creo que tu plan se ha ido a la mismísima mierda, Kazuo.—Le comentó Eien al otro chico.

-Los planes de Kazuo siempre se van a la mierda, Onii-chan.—Rió Shikei, descubriendo así ser hermana de Eien.—No es muy listo, ¿sabes?—Le confió en un susurro a Haruto.

Él se rió a carcajadas, divertido por el comportamiento de aquel grupito de Shinobis, antes de recordar que debían continuar el camino.

Mientras Shikei se colocaba al frente, Kazuo y Eien se encargaron cada uno de un franco, para concluir la parte trasera con Hana y Haruto, los cuales se pasaron el camino charlando tranquilamente sobre nimiedades. Durante el trayecto, el joven rubio se enteró de que sus cuatro compañeros se habían criado juntos en un orfanato, dado que sus padres les abandonaron sin que ellos les conocieran, exceptuando a los hermanos Shikei y Eien Itami… quienes nunca hablaban de sus progenitores.

-Entiendo.-Susurró el Uzumaki antes de añadir.—Dime, Hana-chan, ¿crees que podríais venir a mi villa al concluir la misión…?

Ella asintió con la cabeza levemente.

-Una pasada rápida.—Añadió rápidamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oye, Hikaru, hijo, pásame eso de ahí.—Pidió Sakura al joven, que obedeció en seguida.

El distrito Uchiha estaba un poco solitario en ese momento, Itachi había salido con Naomi a dar una vuelta, Obito estaba-vete-tú-a-saber-dónde, y Hanami estaba de misión con Souta. Sasuke se encontraba sentado en el jardín, como solía hacer, mientras la matriarca Uchiha y Hikaru cocinaban algo para merendar.

-Dime, mamá…¿Cuál fue mi primera palabra?—Inquirió el joven mientras sonreía, sentado en una de las muchas sillas.

-Ummm…-Sakura se lo pensó unos momentos, sonriendo levemente, pasó un dedo por el chocolate de la tarta que cocinaban y, seguidamente, lo lamió, sonriendo levemente.-…Ya lo recuerdo, fue Sasuke.—Sonrió.

-¿El nombre de papá?—El Uchiha parecía sorprendido.

-Sí, era lo que más oías de mis labios, supongo.—Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y la del resto?

-¿Qué te ha dado con las primeras palabras?—Inquirió Sakura.

Él se encogió de hombros, y ella suspiró. Su hijo era…extraño.

-Pues…Hanami dijo "Hmp", aunque no sé si eso se puede clasificar como palabra.—Sakura sonrió.—Itachi dijo "Uchiha", estaba claro que iba a estar orgulloso de su clan desde el principio, y Obito…-Lo pensó un momento.

Momento que Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse, dejando su puesto junto a la puerta en el que nadie se había dado cuenta que estaba, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y soltó su típico "Hmp" antes de decir:

-Teme.

-¿Teme? ¿Naruto-sama, qué hace en el cuerpo de papá?—Se burló Hikaru.

-No, quiero decir que su primera palabra fue esa.—Explicó con desinterés el patriarca Uchiha.

-¿TEME?—De golpe, Hikaru comenzó a reír.-¿cómo narices pudo ocurrir eso?

-El dobe se quedó a cuidarle.—Masculló Sasuke.

Hikaru continuó riéndose, hasta que su madre le dio un merecido zape en la cabeza, el chico se tocó la zona herida con expresión de dolor y miró mal a su progenitora, que volvía a canturrear mientras metía el dulce en el horno. Por un momento, Hikaru se preguntó si Naomi se acercaría allí al notar el olor…a veces, pensaba que la chica tenía un radar para el chocolate.

-Mamá, la enana y yo estamos en casa.—Anunció Itachi, quien llegó en ese momento.

-¡Buenos días, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Hikaru-kun!—Saludó Naomi justo después de haberle dado un fuerte codazo en el estómago a Itachi.-¡Qué bien huele!

Sí, definitivamente…esa chica tenía un radar para el chocolate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naomi suspiró mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Itachi como si ésta fuera a suya propia, él la miró desde arriba con una ceja alzada, y ella dio un par de toquecitos sobre su estómago, indicando que estaba llena.

-Tu madre hace el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo.—Anunció ella.

-¿Tú crees?—Inquirió él, sentándose sobre la cama.

-¡Claro! De verdad, no entiendo como puede no gustarte el dulce, si sabe tan sumamente bien…-Acusó ella.

-Pues, en realidad, no…-Antes de poder responder, Naomi se había levantado de un brinco de la cama, él la miró, sin entender.

-¡Tetsu-kun ha dicho que nos veríamos en el campo de entrenamiento! ¡Vamos, él aún no habrá llegado!

Itachi la miró, sin entender el por qué las prisas, ella le cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta la ventana, por la que ambos bajaron de un salto, Naomi corrió en dirección al lugar donde deberían ver a su otro compañero, tirando de Itachi. Cuando finalmente llegaron, la chica se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentada sobre éste y aún jadeante.

Él se acercó a ella, de forma que sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, Naomi ni siquiera tomó en cuenta esto, se limitó a sonreír a Itachi sin darse cuenta de la estampa que formaban, conocía lo bastante a su amigo como para saber que no se interesaría en chicas como ella, o al menos eso creía. El Uchiha llevó un dedo a la comisura del labio de ella y quitó algo, un pequeño pedacito de chocolate que, para sorpresa de Naomi, se llevó a la boca. ¿Desde cuándo Itachi comía chocolate?

-¡ITACHIIIIIIII!—Gritó una voz masculina, al instante, alguien estaba aferrado a la pierna del Uchiha, que se separó rápidamente de Naomi, como si temiera que alguien le viera en aquella situación.

-Obito, ¿qué…?—Dijo el muchacho al susodicho, quien seguía aferrado a su pierna, sin la chaqueta que normalmente llevaba.

-Están locas Itachi, me vieron jugar con Sunako y pensaron que era mi novia, trataron de matarla para "pelear por mi amor", me ahogaba en una masa de fans…me robaron la chaqueta…-Explicó de forma atropellada con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡¿Dónde están?—Pocas veces Itachi Uchiha alzaba la voz.

-¡Me seguían! ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo corrí por mi vida!

-Ah, vamos, no seáis melodramá…-Trató de decir Naomi.

Sin embargo, los chillidos propios de las fans-girls Uchiha los callaron. A veces, eran algo más serias y solo expresaban su cariño a través de sencillos gestos, pero el hecho de que se juntaran muchas no solía ser bueno, porque competían entre ella. Además, habían visto a Naomi y…cualquier chica cerca de un Uchiha, era una rival a tener en cuenta.

-Demonios, ¡Obito, Naomi, nos vamos!—Informó el primogénito de Sasuke y Sakura cogiendo el brazo de la chica y subiéndola, mientras tomaba a Obito de la parte trasera de la camiseta para soltarle de su pierna.

-Será mejor.—Asintió la adicta al chocolate.

El menor suspiró e hizo un sello con las manos, desapareciendo de allí, Itachi masculló por lo bajo un "traidor, mira que no esperarnos…" mientras miraba a Naomi.

-Vale, larguémonos.—Tomando de nuevo el brazo de la chica, Itachi saltó, catapultándose hacia un tejado cercano, la velocidad que cogió lo convirtió en tan solo un borrón.

-Salvados…por ahora.—Respiró hondo Naomi.

Itachi asintió, más relajado y sentándose sobre el tejado, Naomi tomó sitio a su lado, y de Dios sabe dónde, sacó una tableta de chocolate.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke miró a su esposa, la cual en esos momentos dormía entre sus brazos con los labios entreabiertos, la respiración de Sakura era suave, tranquila, cautivadora, y el Uchiha no pudo evitar sonreír. Recordó cómo, cuando era un niño, no prestaba atención a la joven de pelo rosa, solamente la veía como alguien molesta que le impedía acercarse a su ansiada venganza, ¿quién le diría a él que, años después, acabaría sentado en el sofá con ella dormida en su regazo y entre sus brazos?

Ya puestos a recordar, no pudo evitar acordarse del atolondrado Naruto, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, y como él aseguraba amar locamente a Sakura, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano al rubio se le pasaría aquel capricho adolescente y acabaría con una chica a la que de verdad amara, aunque nunca había visto a Hinata en ese papel, lo cierto era que la chica lo hacía ciertamente bien, era alguien dulce y cariñoso, además ponía los pies en la tierra al Hokage, cosa que nunca estaba de más.

Sakura se removió entre sus brazos, y él deposito un beso sobre la frente de ella, Hikaru estaba en la planta de arriba.

El solo nombre de su hijo volvió a transportarle atrás en el tiempo…

_**FLASH BACK**_

…_A una habitación blanca y pulcra, alumbrada por la luz de las primeras horas de la mañana, Sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el joven Itachi subido a sus hombros y un pequeño Obito entre el brazo que no ocupaba en afianzarse a la puerta. En el centro del cuarto se hallaba una cama perfectamente colocada, en ésta había una mujer, con el pelo rosa desordenado y pegado al cuello por el sudor, los ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes, orgullosos de su logro, de su pequeño milagro particular._

_Porque allí, entre sus brazos, protegido por el amor incondicional de su madre, había un pequeño bebé. Una leve capa de pelo negro se veía de forma casi efímera sobre su cabeza, respiraba suavemente, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados. Sakura alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, quien sonrió levemente, demostrando lo orgulloso que se sentía por aquello._

_Entró en la habitación, hasta llegar junto a su esposa y ponerse de rodillas junto a ésta, de forma que Itachi tuviera una buena visión de su hermana._

_-Mira, Itachi, éste es tu hermano.—Presentó Sakura, se la veía cansada, con los ojos brillantes aún._

_El niño no dijo nada, continuó mirando fijamente a aquel pequeño, sin embargo Sasuke sí se atrevió a acercar una mano hacia su recién nacido hijo, quien alzó una mano titubeante, como sintiendo la presencia de su progenitor, y aferró el dedo de éste con su puñito._

_-Sakura…¿Cómo vamos a llamarle?—Preguntó él, con suavidad, casi como si temiera que su mujer se rompiera. Por lo menos, presentaba un aspecto tan frágil que parecía ir a hacerlo en cualquier momento._

_-Pues…-Ella calló unos segundos.—En realidad, no lo tengo muy claro…No había pensado en nada…_

_En ese momento, el pequeño pareció darse cuenta de que hablaban de él, de su futuro nombre, porque abrió los ojos. Sus dos primeros hijos habían tenido los ojos tan oscuros como los suyos, aunque en el caso de Itachi parecían acercarse levemente al musgo, si te fijabas bien._

_Sin embargo, el recién nacido tenía unos preciosos iris color esmeralda, tan brillante como el de su madre, el niño soltó babas y alzó sus manitas, buscando aún más atención. Sasuke solo alcanzó a recordar que, durante un tiempo, había estado solo en medio de la oscuridad, siendo absorbido un poco más cada día. Sin embargo, Sakura y Naruto le habían salvado. Y los ojos de ella, unos ojos como los de su hijo recién nacido, le guiaron hacia su hogar de nuevo, como un faro para los navegantes…como luz._

_-Hikaru.—Dijo, con una sonrisa._

_-¿Hikaru…? ¿Como Hikari?—Inquirió la mujer de pelo rosa._

_Sasuke depositó un beso en la frente de su esposa y ésta sonrió, dando a entender que aceptaba aquel nombre. _

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-¿Sasuke-kun…?—A veces, su mujer dejaba aquel "Kun" atrás. Pero cuando lo hacía, él no podía evitar recordar a aquella niña tierna que se sonrojaba con su sola presencia. Sakura pestañeó, aún en la pequeñísima línea que delimitaba el sueño y la realidad.

-Hmp.—Fue la respuesta, ya muy habitual, de él.

Ella sonrió y se incorporó suavemente.

-Lo siento, me he dormido…-Susurró.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, y la sonrisa de ella se hizo más amplia mientras pasaba los brazos tras el cuello de él.

-Eres una molestia.—Susurró el Uchiha, pero su tono era cariñoso, indicando justo lo contrario. Ella se rió suavemente mientras besaba al que, durante mucho tiempo, creyó su amor platónico.

***En fin, una gran pista sobre éstos personajes son sus nombres, (al menos en el caso de los hermanos Itami y de Hana) para quien no los entienda, los explicaré :D**

"**Hana" es flor, y "Shiroi" quiere decir blanco (según el diccionario AULEX xD) "Itami" es dolor, también según el dichoso diccionario ^^ Shikei quiere decir "Pena de muerte" y Eien "Eternidad" (a menos que me equivoque y fueran a viceversa –o-) y Kazuo…bueno, es "Hombre de paz" o algo así, pero eso ya no tiene nada que ver Xdd**

**¿Se merece algún review?**


	7. Capítulo 6: Tened cuidado

**¡MUAJAJAJAJAJ! ¡KURAII-CHAN HA VUELTOOOOO! *-* Siento haber tardado, pero aquí estoy yo de nuevo :D**

**Como ahora hay espíritu navideño y eso, éste capi es vuestro regalo, pero para qué vamos a engañarnos, especialmente para Emiita (ya verás por qué XD)**

**Sin más, os dejo ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Natsuki Uzumaki suspiró, su cálido aliento entró en contacto con el frío del exterior y formó vaho, se colocó algo mejor la capucha de su abrigo y sonrió ampliamente mientras, de un salto, se subía a la rama de un árbol. La mayoría de la gente estaría dormida, los primeros rayos de Sol daban claridad al día.

Hacía ya tres meses que Haru se había ido, tres meses desde que vio a aquel hombre sin chakra, tres meses de entrenamiento exhaustivo y tres meses de preocupación, preocupación que comenzaba a disiparse como la niebla en un día de brisa ahora que todo parecía tranquilo. _"Un fallo de mi Byakungan imperfecto."_ Se repetía a menudo, tan solo para tranquilizarse a sí misma y verse capaz de sonreír.

El brillo del hielo formado sobre el pequeño riachuelo donde a menudo jugaba con Obito brillaba de forma casi espectral, dándole a todo un toque mágico estaba la nieve. En Konoha nevaba casi todos los inviernos, pero ese año estaba siendo especialmente frío y, en cierto modo, a Natsuki le molestaba, ¿cómo iba a entrenar si hacía tantísimo frío?

Miró sus manos, bajo los guantes sin dedos de color negro estaban las pulcras vendas que utilizaba desde hacía ya un tiempo para cubrir las heridas.

Haruto había llegado de su misión en el país de la Roca parloteando sobre el equipo que le había ayudado, especialmente sobre una tal Hana cuyo extraño color de cabello había llamado muchísimo la atención del menor Uzumaki, por mala suerte, éstos chicos no habían podido ir a Konoha, y se habían despedido de Haruto prometiéndole visitarle alguna vez, visita que él esperaba con ansias. _"¡Son increíbles luchando, papá!"_ Le había dicho a Naruto, quien también deseaba conocer a aquellos shinobis.

-¡Yooooosh! ¡Vamos allá, Daiki, Hiyori, demos veinte vueltas a la villa!—Exclamó la voz de…bueno, creo que todos sospechamos quién es.

De golpe, una idea cruzó por la mente de la Uzumaki, quizá fuera el ver allí al equipo de su primo, o quizá el hecho de que los gritos de Rock Kei se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero entonces se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de entrenar sería pedir ayuda al loco de la llama de la juventud. Rock Kei nunca daba tregua.

-¡Kei-kun, Hiyori-neechan, Daiki-oniisan!—Gritó la joven Natsuki, bajando de un brinco.

-¡Ah, Natsuki-sama!—Saludó su prima.

-¡HIYORI-NEECHAN, NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!—Gritó la Uzumaki dando una patadita al suelo, como si de una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche se tratara.

-Está bien, Natsu-chan.—Aceptó Hiyori con un suspiro.

-Prima.—Dijo Daiki mientras alzaba una mano.

-¡NATSUKI-SAN, MI PEQUEÑA REMOLINO!—Gritó de forma melodramática Rock Kei, lanzándose hacia ella y tomándola de la mano mientras se ponía de rodillas. La susodicha se rió de forma nerviosa.

-¿Pequeña…remolino?—Inquirió.

-¡Claro! ¡No por nada eres llamada "Konoha No Uzu"!

¿Es que ese chico no había sacado nada de su madre? Oh, cierto…ella era algo parecido.

Hiyori suspiró, alzando los ojos al cielo y preguntándole a Kami por qué tenía que haberse graduado un año antes en la academia y terminar con ese loco de compañero de equipo.

-¡Kei, deja a mi prima ahora mismo!—Gritó la menor Hyuuga, cogiendo el brazo del susodicho y arrastrándole, mientras éste se alejaba con lagrimitas en los ojos, dejando a Natsuki con una sonrisa divertida.

-En realidad, Hiyori-neechan, no tienes por qué alejarle, venía a pedirle un favor…-Explicó la Uzumaki.

-¿Favor? ¿A Kei?—Preguntó, sorprendido, Daiki.

-Sí…-Natsuki cogió aire, mirando a todos los presentes y finalmente sonriendo.— Kei, ¿te importaría tener una batalla de entrenamiento conmigo?

De golpe, Rock Kei pareció quedarse en un estado entre serio y sorprendido, pero fue solo unos segundos, pues un momento después sonreía con llamitas en los ojos.

-¡Claro! ¡Pero después tendrás que acompañarme a dar cincuenta vueltas a la villa!

"_Tal como pensaba…él es incansable."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi estaba sentado tranquilamente en la cabeza de la única Hokage que llegó a ser mujer, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, sintiendo el frío en la piel que la manga corta dejaba desnuda, el objetivo del entrenamiento era alejarse de lo terrenal, dejar de sentir aquella irritantemente baja temperatura. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, lo sabía, pero como siempre, algún loco tenía que inmiscuirse en sus planes, o mejor dicho…loca.

-¡Lo tengo!—Chilló Naomi, apareciendo de la nada y señalándole con el dedo. De golpe, pareció darse cuenta de algo, porque abrió los ojos, sorprendida.-¿No tienes frío, Ita-kun?

Éste no contestó, se limitó a suspirar de forma cansada y a ponerse la chaqueta, seguida de otro par de capas de ropa. Odiaba el frío, era algo que simplemente no soportaba, pero su padre le había comentado que una gran forma de saber cuándo llegabas al estado de tranquilidad deseado en la meditación era aquella.

-¿Qué tienes?—Preguntó con tranquilidad el Uchiha.

-¡Sabía que _algún_ dulce tenía que gustarte! Y después de mucho pensar me he dado cuenta de algo, no te gusta el dulce, pero ¡hay chocolates amargos!—Chilló Naomi, aparentemente satisfecha consigo misma.

-Enana…¿no te darás nunca por vencida?—Inquirió Itachi con un suspiro cansado.

-¡NO! ¡He encontrado una respuesta, Ita-kun, lo hice! ¡Mira, prueba!—Le tendió una tableta en la que se leía claramente el nombre de una marca.

-No.—Se negó el Uchiha.—Me gusta más que el dulce, pero tampoco es de mi agrado.

-¡Vamos, los hombres a los que no les gusta el dulce no son para nada sexys!—Se quejó la bajita muchacha, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Itachi alzó las cejas un par de milímetros como único gesto de sorpresa. Naomi se sentó a su lado con un bufido y sacó del bolsillo un pedazo del ya muy nombrado dulce, seguramente no sería amargo, pensó Itachi al verla morder, ella era demasiado dulce como para que le gustara otra cosa.

¿Que Naomi era dulce? ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando…? Se reprendió el Uchiha mirando hacia delante y apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos, la chica comenzaba a hablar como una cotorra, y él empezaba a tener ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Sin embargo, unas palabras de ella le hicieron alzar la cabeza.

-¡Alguna forma tiene que haber de que te guste el chocolate!

Itachi la miró, volvía a nevar, y los copos caían sobre el oscuro pelo de ella, moteándolo de blanco, los ojos azules brillaban, las mejillas estaban rosadas por el frío, y el vaho escapaba en forma de aliento de entre sus labios entreabiertos…unos rosados labios manchados de chocolate…

…Antes de darse cuenta, sus propios labios presionaban los de ella, quien abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Por primera vez, y quizá última, el pedazo de chocolate resbaló de las manos de Naomi. Los labios de ella eran dulces, sabían a chocolate, dulces, aditivos y suaves, tal y como él había llegado a pensar que serían, la tierna personalidad de ella casi podía sentirse cuando se la besaba, y él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Cuando finalmente se separó, aún con la sombra de una sonrisa, colocó la cabeza contra su mano.

-Creo que ya la has encontrado.—Fue todo lo que le comentó a Naomi, quien seguía en shock.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Lo veía. Tenía claro que algo fallaba en aquel hombre, su Byakungan no detectaba el chakra, pero tendría que hacerlo, ¿cierto? Ella era hija de una Hyuuga, tenía que detectar el chakra, era algo de cajón._

_¿Por qué no todo podía ir bien? ¿Por qué todo debía complicarse? Sintió algo apoderándose de sus entrañas, como si las estrujaran, y un jadeo ahogado nació en su garganta mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Notaba la boca pastosa, y las manos sudorosas, un sudor frío. Pasó una mano por su largo cabello y otro jadeo nació en su garganta._

_-Tú…-Susurró de forma entrecortada a aquel hombre que, desde luego, tenía todo menos chakra._

_-Muy mal, pequeña Kasumi, lo has hecho muy mal…-Arrulló como si ella fuera una niña, Kasumi se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, aún jadeante y él le acarició el pelo.—No vas a poder protegerla, ¿sabes? Ha empezado, y ella será mía tarde o temprano…¿o a caso prefieres serlo tú?_

_Ella sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza, era una Uzumaki, tenía su orgullo, escupió a la cara de aquel…capullo._

_-Ah, parece que la gatita tiene ganas de guerra.—La tomó por el cabello y tiró de ella hacia arriba, obligándola a levantarse.-¿Sabes? Creo que sé por qué te llamas Kasumi, eres pálida, albina y de belleza casi efímera…como la niebla._

_Sonrió, de forma sarcástica, y Kasumi se revolvió, tratando de escapar. ¡No quería estar más allí! ¡Quería irse! ¡Marcharse lejos! ¡Irse con Hikaru!_

_-Ah, seguro que ahora estás pensando en tu chico, ¿cierto? Él no puede salvarte aquí, pequeña gatita.—Kasumi paró en seco, ¿cómo lo había sabido…?—Él no puede entrar __**en tus sueños.**_

_Ella chilló, y el lugar en el que estaban pareció temblar, como si de un terremoto se tratara, su grito se alzó hacia el cielo, y el hombre sin chakra se llevó las manos a los oídos, soltándola._

_Entonces…_

Despertó.

Kasumi miró hacia todos lados, perdida, palpó a su alrededor, en busca de algo a lo que asirse, algo que le dijera que estaba en su casa, en su cama. Escuchó los golpes en la puerta, y en seguida Haruto apareció ante ella, con una mueca preocupada.

-¡Onee-chan! ¿Qué ocurre, dattebayo?—Chilló, histérico.

-N-Nada, solo ha sido una pesadilla…-Pero ¿lo decía para convencerse a sí misma o a Haruto?

Todo el mundo tenía chakra, ¿cierto? Aunque, extrañamente, la cara de ese hombre era exactamente igual a la de aquel de la misión, aquel que estaba allí, sobre la montaña de arena de los hermanos Sabaku No.

Sin poderlo evitar, se abrazó a su hermano menor, sollozando suavemente sobre el pecho de éste, que confuso, comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello de Kasumi. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermana? Ella siempre había sido la fuerte, la que sostenía a la familia junto a su madre. ¿Es que el mundo se volvía loco?

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Papá, quiero un tatuaje!—Chilló Haruto, dando un golpe en la mesa.

A su lado, Kasumi sonrió de manera nerviosa y una gota resbaló por su nuca. Metió un pedazo de carne en la boca, saboreando la comida preparada por su madre.

-¿A qué viene eso?—Inquirió el Hokage.

Shikamaru, quien había sido invitado a comer con ellos junto al resto de su familia, solamente alcanzó a pensar lo parecido que era Haruto Uzumaki a su progenitor, tanto física como mentalmente, y seguidamente se preguntó cómo Hinata aguantaba a alguien tan…problemático.

-¡Pues…pues….!—Kasumi pudo entender que su hermano buscaba una excusa tonta. Pero dentro de lo posible, encontró una bastante convincente según el criterio del Hokage.-¡Sasuke-san va a dejar a la teme hacerse uno!

Souta alzó una ceja inquisidora, eso era mentira, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros. ¿Para qué meterse en problemas con Haruto?

-¡¿Qué? Pues si el teme deja a su hija yo…

-Naruto-kun.—Hinata le cortó, con una mirada de reprimenda, y el rubio Hokage hizo acopio de buena voluntad y de pocas ganas de disgustar a su dulce esposa.

-…No. Teme puede hacer lo que quiera, mi hijo menor no va a hacerse un tatuaje.

-¡Papá…!—Trató de rebatir.

-Nee, Naruto, ¿dónde está Natsu?—Inquirió Temari, cortando la discusión padre e hijo.

Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos, tratando de recordar dónde había anunciado su hija mediana que iba aquella mañana, sin embargo ninguna idea acudía a su mente. Entonces, recordó el por qué no la había escuchado…estaba comiendo Ramen en ese momento.

-N-Naruto-k-kun…¿has vuelto a p-perder a N-Natsu-chan?—Inquirió de forma tartamudeante Hinata, pues en ese momento, y pese a la seguridad que había ido adquiriendo en sí misma durante años, Naruto se veía ciertamente adorable, y no podía evitar volver a sentirse la niña que suspiraba por él.

-¡No la he perdido! Solo…no sé dónde está, dattebayo.

-Vamos, que la ha perdido.—Se rió Haruto por lo bajo.

-¿A caso alguien puede perder a una persona, Kasu-chan?—Preguntó Kokoro Nara a su amiga.

-Mi padre sí.—Afirmó ésta.

Mientras los murmullos llenaban la mesa, Naruto se estrujaba los sesos en busca de la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, es de su hija de quien estamos hablando, y él se preocupaba por Natsuki, aunque a veces no lo pareciera. Como para tranquilizar a su progenitor, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a la desaparecida muchacha.

-¡Ohayo familia! ¡Buenos días, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, Sou-kun y…! ¡KOKORO-CHAN, CUÁNTO TIEMPO!—Chilló al ver allí a la joven, histérica.

La Nara se lanzó hacia su amiga, estrujándola, aunque Kokoro era bastante bajita, Natsuki lo era algo más. Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de Naruto fue algo que destelló cuando el corto pelo de su hija dejó por un momento a la vista la oreja de ésta, algo que brillaba reflejando la luz, algo de color dorado que se encontraba en la parte superior de la susodicha oreja…

-¡UN PENDIENTE, DATTEBAYO!—Gritó el Hokage.

-Lo tengo desde hace mucho, papá.—Respondió la Uzumaki mediana, llevando una mano a su oreja, tocando tanto el pendiente del lóbulo como el de la parte de arriba. El primero, uno redondo de color negro, el segundo un pequeño arito dorado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Hinata-chan, ¿tú sabías de esto?—Gritó.

-C-Claro Naruto-kun, lo noté en cuanto se lo hizo.—Respondió la aludida.

-¿Kasumi? ¿Haruto?—Continuó preguntando.

-Claro, papá, el plateado se nota entre el pelo oscuro de Natsu-chan.—Respondió por los dos la mayor.

-Yo también lo sabía, Naruto-sama.—Informó Kokoro.

-Y yo.—Corroboró Souta.

-Naruto-sama…¿tan poco te fijas en ella?—Inquirió Temari, con una ceja alzada.

-Problemático.—Suspiró Shikamaru.

Mientras Naruto lloriqueaba sobre lo crueles que eran con él, Natsuki le hacía morritos a su padre y le reprochaba no fijarse en ella, Souta y Shikamaru suspiraban a una un "problemático", Hinata y Temari charlaban sobre nimiedades y Kasumi junto con Haruto se reían de ellos, todo parecía estar bien, todos creían que seguiría así, que ningún problema asolaría sus vidas, incluso Naruto esperaba el "felices para siempre" que creía merecer.

Pero no todo eran flores, aunque el Hokage quisiera creer lo contrario. Y la explosión se lo demostró.

Nada más escucharla, todos se quedaron serios, el rubio más mayor fue el primero en reaccionar, saliendo a correr hacia la puerta seguido del resto.

-¡Se ha producido en el bosque!—Gritó Kokoro.

-¡Shikamaru, Temari, id a avisar a algún grupo ANBU, deben ir a ver qué a ocurrido! ¡Hinata, busca a tu primo e id a buscar algún rastro de chakra! ¡Y vosotros, niños, no os mováis de…!—El aura de atractivo que rodeaba al rubio se evaporó al ver que, en el lugar donde estaban anteriormente los integrantes de la "nueva generación" solo quedaba aire y polvo.-¡Demonios! ¿Es que no saben esperar a recibir una órden?—Gritó.-¡Hinata-chan me matará!

"_Claro, son mis hijos, mis endemoniados hijos, ¿qué me esperaba? Aunque debo decir que pensé que Kokoro-chan y Souta-kun eran más maduros…"_ Se dijo el Hokage mientras hacía un puchero y se tiraba de su rubio cabello. _"¿Voy por ellos? No, debo hacer como un buen Hokage y movilizar a mis shinobis, esa explosión ha sido demasiado grande y estaba demasiado cerca de las puertas…"_

Se dio la vuelta y saltó a un tejado, dejando tras de sí sus palabras cargadas de cariño. Una única cosa le importaba en ese momento, y esperó que su deseo llegara a oídos de sus hijos y los hermanos Nara.

-Tened cuidado.

**Los acontecimientos se les echan encima.**

**Bien, más corto de nuevo, pero tenía que dejaros con el gusanillo para ser feliz (¿) XD, en serio, lo siento T_T**

**En fin, ahora me voy, mi madre quiere matarme porque lleva quince minutos diciéndome que salga a dar una vuelta con ella…lo siento de nuevo -o-**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Capítulo 7: Estamos jodidos

**¡Volví! Últimamente no tengo tiempo ¬3¬ así que os pido comprensión con el tiempo que tardo en subir los capis o el hecho de que ya no contesto los reviews ^^" las vacaciones, es lo que tiene…¡Pero ey, prometo volver a contestaros dentro de poco, en serio!**

**En fin, en este capi Obito-kun sale también poco (me he dado cuenta de lo poco que gustó que casi no le mencionara en el anterior XD) Pero estoy pensando en hacer el próximo capítulo con una parte de "Obito POV" o de "Natsuki POV" ¿qué os parece? ¿Buena idea?**

**En fin, éste capítulo tiene palabras malsonantes por parte de la mediana Uzumaki, que tiene un "pico de oro" como suele decir mi padre cuando digo palabrotas xD**

**En fin, ¡hasta abajo!**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Jodida. Así estaba. Real, absoluta y llanamente jodida. Debía admitir que, en el momento de la explosión, se estaba divirtiendo, jugando con su padre y sus amigos. Sin embargo, aquella explosión había activado su instinto protector de inmediato, haciéndola reaccionar al instante escapándose de las órdenes de su padre para salir a toda velocidad hacia el bosque, recordando inmediatamente que Daisuke solía entrenar en aquella zona.

-Nee-chan.—Llamó Kasumi.—Daisuke-kun estará bien, él es cuidadoso.

Eso no se lo creía ni ella, pero la primogénita Uzumaki tenía la manía de ser positiva hasta en los peores momentos. ¿Daisuke cuidadoso? Era tan impulsivo como la misma Natsuki.

-Haruto, Souta.—Miró a los más pequeños del grupo, quienes dirigieron sus ojos, unos ávidos de acción y los otros con un deje aburrido, hacia la muchacha del byakungan imperfecto.-¿Podréis mantener nuestro ritmo?

-Claro, dattebayo.—Chilló Haruto, ofendido por la indirecta.

-Será problemático, pero no habrá problemas.—Acotó Souta.

-Bien.—Asintió ella, aguantando un gesto de dolor por los pinchazos que daban sus cansadas piernas al moverlas.

La pelea de entrenamiento con Rock Kei la había dejado hecha polvo, al fin y al cabo, que alguien te lance una patada cargada de electricidad no es agradable para nadie, ni siquiera para Natsuki, quien por los pelos la había esquivado, dándose cuenta de que su amigo iba verdaderamente en serio. Para cuando todo se había calmado, la Uzumaki había tenido que sanar varios rasguños por parte de Kei y un esguince por la suya.

-Byakungan.—Susurró Kasumi, activando su técnica y buscando algún movimiento de chakra.

-¿Ves algo?—Interrogó su hermana, sin perder la marcha.

-Sí, allí, creo que es el chakra de Daisuke-kun.—Kasumi señaló hacia la derecha.

-¡Vamos!—Animó Kokoro, cambiando el rumbo.

Cuando encontraron al Inuzuka, éste estaba manchado de polvo y tierra, y su mano apretaba fuertemente uno de sus brazos, del cual manaba sangre. Natsuki corrió hacia él, llevando de golpe chakra a sus manos y pasándolo a través de éstas hacia la herida de su compañero de equipo, cerrándola.

-¿Qué a pasado?—Interrogó.

-La explosión tiró abajo un par de árboles, una rama me rozó pero…

-¿Rozarte? ¡Joder, Daisuke, esto no es solo una rozadura!—Cortó la Uzumaki mediana.

-¡Me da igual, Natsuki!—Se quejó éste.-¡Estaba buscando ayuda! ¡Debéis ir a socorrer a Shin! ¡El árbol le ha hecho bastante más daño que a mí!

Todos se quedaron lívidos, el perro de Daisuke era lo suficientemente querido como para que los presentes sintieran pavor por lo que podría ocurrir. Natsuki se alejó de su compañero de equipo, cuya herida aún estaba tan solo a medio cerrar, y dirigió sus ojos hacia su hermana mayor, quien entendió sin necesidad de palabras y se arrodilló junto al Inuzuka para concluir el trabajo.

-Haruto, Souta, venid conmigo.—Ordenó la mediana Uzumaki.—Kokoro-chan, quédate con Kasu-chan por si necesita ayuda.

-Sí.—Asintieron a una los nombrados.

Todos ellos sabían que, en los momentos de necesidad, Natsuki Uzumaki dejaba atrás a esa chica infantil e hiperactiva para convertirse en una líder nata, alguien a quien podrían confiar su vida sin dudar, sabiendo que había sacado la inteligencia por parte de su madre y la fuerte forma de creer en su camino del Ninja de su padre.

-Vamos.—Exhortó, y las tres figuras se convirtieron en un borrón.

Daisuke soltó un suspiro de alivio, a sabiendas de que el Byakungan, por muy imperfecto que fuera, de Natsuki encontraría a su compañero.

Cuando Natsuki encontró a Shin, dejó escapar un suspiro estrangulado, mezcla de alivio y temor. El perro estaba encerrado entre las ramas del árbol, y cada vez que se revolvía para soltarse de éstas, solo lograba que el follaje se clavara más en su carne, manchando el pelaje de sangre.

-¡Mierda! ¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí?—Maldijo Haruto.

-Podría cortar las ramas con mi viento, pero no creo que fuera aconsejable, dudo que Shin sobreviviera.—Susurró Souta.

-No.—Negó rápidamente Natsuki.—La única que nos puede ayudar es la Teme. Así que, Hanami, ¿te importa salir?

-Hmp.—Dijo con indeferencia la menor de los Uchiha mientras daba un salto y se colocaba junto a la otra muchacha.

-Vamos, Teme, el perro no puede resistir todo el día.—Pidió la Uzumaki.

Hanami hizo crujir sus articulaciones, acercándose al caído árbol, y aferró fuertemente el tronco de éste, el cual no era capaz de rodear con sus brazos, su gesto dejó por unos momentos la frialdad para volverse la viva imagen del esfuerzo, poco a poco, las ramas se separaron unos centímetros del suelo, centímetros que se convirtieron en metros, y de ahí, la enorme planta estaba lo suficientemente separada de la tierra como para permitir a los otros tres correr hacia el can y levantarlo a duras penas, llevándolo hasta un lugar seguro.

-¡Puedes dejarlo caer!—Afirmó entonces Natsuki, y el estruendo del árbol al volver a chocar contra la tierra no tardó en escucharse.

-Qué raro que estés aquí, teme.—Comentó Haruto.

-No me llames teme, dobe. Y si estoy aquí es para salvar vuestro culo.

-¡No me llames dobe, teme!

-Hmp.—Fue la respuesta de la Uchiha antes de agregar.—Dobe.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡CALLAOS!—Ordenó Natsuki, y al momento tanto él como ella guardaban silencio.—Y que Kami-sama os ayude como me hagáis enfadar.

La Uzumaki mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre con sus colmillos, algo más puntiagudos que los de la media, al ver las heridas provocadas por el forcejeo del animal en la que momentos antes debería haber sido su tumba.

-En fin, a trabajar.—Susurró para sí misma, acumulando chakra en sus manos.

Ocultos entre las sombras, un par de ojos brillaron, interesados. Su dueño dejó ver una sonrisa sarcástica y susurró para sí mismo.

-La cosa se pone interesante. Veamos hasta donde puede llegar ella por los amigos a los que clama querer tantísimo…¿Más que a tu propia vida, Uzumaki?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!—Gritó la potente voz con un deje ronco que Naruto reconoció en seguida, dejó de revolver su rubia cabellera para alzar su preocupada mirada azul.

-¡Obaa-chan!—Gritó el Hokage.-¡¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No debe salir de casa! ¡Su enfermedad…!

-¡Ni enfermedad ni porras! ¡Shizune me está tratando más veces al día, así que estoy mejorando! Y no me llames abuela.—Rugió la voluptuosa mujer.-¿Puede saberse qué está pasando?

-Ha habido una explosión, obaa-chan, he enviado a algunos ANBU a investigar pero…-Calló unos momentos, preguntándose cómo le haría sufrir Tsunade por lo siguiente.-…Natsu, Haruto y Kasu se han escabullido hacia allí.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTÁS LOCO, NARUTO?—La rubia ni siquiera se preocupó en reñirle por llamarla "abuela", su mente estaba en otra cosa.-¡SABES DE SOBRE LO QUE PUEDE OCURRIR…!

-¡Se han escapado!—Rebatió él.—De todas formas, confío en que sepan controlarse. Son mis hijos, debo creer en ellos.

-Naruto…-Tsunade le miró, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos cansados, el ceño eternamente joven estaba fruncido.—Sabes de sobra que ya no tengo precisamente veinte años, aunque así lo parezca, estoy mayor, y preocuparme no me sienta bien. Confío firmemente en tus hijos, pero ellos no saben lo que podría ocurrir en el caso de que no se controlen, ellos…

-Ellos estarán bien, ¡quizá esa explosión no haya sido nada! Quizá…

-Quizá no nos sirve, Naruto.—Repuso la ex – Hokage.

El aludido calló unos momentos, conservando su gesto serio y su expresión adusta, nada común en él.

-Esto ha sido mi culpa, si yo…-Trató de decir, pero la mujer le cortó:

-Nada de eso, Naruto. Si alguien volvía a intentar lo mismo que Madara sería nuestro fin, no hiciste nada malo, tú…

-¿Y por eso tenía que dividir al Kyuuby en cuatro? ¿Por eso tenía que condenar a mis hijos?—La expresión del Hokage era amarga, de nuevo, algo no muy común en él.—Obaa-chan, ellos no se lo merecían, Natsu y Kasu solo tenían siete años, pero Haruto era aún más pequeño, ellos…

-Era lo único que podríamos hacer. Después, yo hubiera estado demasiado débil para hacer el sello.—Volvió a cortar la rubia.

-Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es rogar a Kami-sama para que ellos estén bien.—Continuó casi para sí mismo Naruto.—Pero sigo pensando que el ataque no era gran cosa.

-Estoy contigo.—Tsunade se obligó a sonreír.—Ellos estarán bien, seguramente jamás lleguen a saber que son jinchuurikis.

-Semi jinchuurikis.—Corrigió instantáneamente el rubio.—Lo único que tienen es una pequeña parte del zorro en su interior.

-Lo sé, Naruto, yo misma llevé acabo el ritual.—De nuevo, Tsunade suspiró.—Debo irme ya, o Shizune me regañará, como si fuera mi madre.

-Debes cuidarte, obaa-chan.

-Ya lo hago, Naruto, ya lo ha…-Fue acallada por un ataque de tos, y el Hokage solo alcanzó a hacer un kage bushing para que la acompañara hasta casa, pese a las réplicas de ella.—Y no me llames abuela.—Añadió.

-¡Lo haré, soy Hokage y yo mando, dattebayo!—Bromeó él, aunque la preocupación aún estaba pintada en sus azules ojos.

-Eres un idiota, Naruto.—Regañó Tsunade con una risa seca antes de salir del despacho, volviendo a dejar al Hokage solo con sus pensamientos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Tetsu-kun! ¿Sabes dónde está Ita-kun?—Gritó por encima del ruido que reinaba en las calles, provocado por los aldeanos preocupados.

-¡Nao-chan!—Saludó el compañero de ésta.—Estaba entrenando con él cuando le han enviado a ojear el por qué de eso.—Señaló el humo que se alzaba en la zona atacada.—Pero ha dicho que volvería pronto, ¿por qué lo dices?

"_Oh, por nada, solo porque me ha dado mi primer beso y después se ha ido diciéndome que me dejaba sola para ordenar mis pensamientos. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿No sorprenderme? Demonios…"_

Sin embargo, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con la mirada gacha, dando pataditas al suelo, levantando polvo de éste. Dirigió la mirada hacia un lado, preguntándose qué podría haber ocurrido, y si Itachi estaría bien. Sacó una tableta de chocolate de vete-tú-a-saber-dónde, como hacía a menudo, y le dio un muerdo. Tratando de bajar el alto nivel de estrés, volvió a patear el suelo.

-Estará bien.—Afirmó su compañero, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Eso espero.—Susurró ella, antes de añadir rápidamente.—Es decir, yo…

-Tranquila.—Le dijo Tetsuya, sonriente.—No pasa nada porque te preocupes por él, es normal. Pero Itachi es fuerte, no le pasará nada.

-Itachi no es tan fuerte como aparenta.—Susurró ella, pero Tetsuya no la escuchó, pues se había ido a tranquilizar a una mujer que chillaba algo sobre un ataque a la villa, viéndose sola, Naomi completó la frase.—Él no es como aparenta, simplemente.

La chica miró hacia ambos lados al escuchar unos sollozos, indudablemente infantiles, encontró entre el gentío a un niño, hecho un ovillo en una esquina y llorando fuertemente. Ablandada, ella se acercó y se colocó en cuclillas a su lado, el pequeño alzó los ojos, pese a que estaban rojos por el llanto, Naomi pudo apreciar que eran negros como el tizón, casi como los de Itachi.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Le susurró suavemente, acariciando su pelo castaño.

-L-La explosión.—Hipó él, no debía tener más de siete años.—Tengo m-miedo. ¿Y si pa-pasa algo?

Naomi le sonrió, insuflándole confianza.

-¿Sabes? Yo soy kunoichi.—Señaló su protector.—Y te puedo asegurar que no va a pasar nada. Mi amigo ha ido a ver, y él es muy fuerte, así que va a proteger la villa.

-¿Y-Y si n-no puede?—Volvió a hipar.

-Podrá.—Afirmó con confianza ella.—Y aunque no lo hiciera, prometo protegerte.

La boca del niño se abrió, con sorpresa, antes de susurrar un:

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro!—Gritó Naomi, aún sonriente.—¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Yuto.—Se presentó.

-Yo soy Naomi, y prometo protegerte con mi vida, Yuto-kun.—Afirmó ella.

El pequeño se lanzó hacia Naomi, dejándola sentada en el suelo por el impacto, Yuto afianzó los bracitos a su cuello, y la chica acarició el cabello castaño oscuro de él. Parecía tan solo, tan triste, tan…perdido, como si no tuviera a nadie. Y quizá fuera así.

-¿Quiénes son tus papás, Yuto-kun?—Le susurró ella.

-No tengo.—Confesó.—Mis papás murieron hace mucho.

Ella afianzó más su abrazo, sintiéndole casi un hermano pequeño. Prometiéndose a sí misma cuidar de él. Al menos, aquello había alejado su mente de su batalla interna causada por cierto Uchiha que la había besado.

-¿No estás preocupada por tu amigo?—Inquirió el niño, cambiando de tema.

-Sí.—Confesó Naomi.—Pero cuando vuelva, le diré algo muy importante.

Al menos, pensó la chica con una leve sonrisa, Yuto ya no lloraba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki respiró hondo, llevándose la mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizar los latidos de su alocado corazón.

Porque allí, frente a ella, había ni más ni menos que una carnicería. Solamente alcanzó a pensar que, por suerte, sus hermanos y amigos habían ido en direcciones contrarias, dando las gracias a quien estuviera allí arriba, si es que había alguien, la Uzumaki desactivó el Byakungan que hasta ese momento tenía. Sabía que no le serviría de nada, lo había averiguado desde el momento en que le vio a él.

-Ah, pequeña ratita, volvemos a vernos.—Saludó el hombre sin chakra.

-¡Tú!—Chilló ella.-¡¿Has provocado la explosión?

-¿Tú qué crees, ratita?—Inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Natsuki comenzó a contar con rapidez los cuerpos. Su padre habría enviado veinte ANBU, se dijo a sí misma, pues era lo que el Hokage solía hacer para reconocer el terreno. De ellos, diez estaban allí…muertos.

-Eres un maldito…-Calló, tragándose los insultos.-¿Has podido matar a diez ANBU tú solo? ¡Es imposible!

-Fueron los únicos a los que encontré.—Se explicó el otro con acritud.—Aunque, en realidad, solo he matado a nueve.

Alzó un cuerpo, de éste nació un gemido de angustia, indicando que el Shinobi estaba vivo. Natsuki aguantó la respiración, esperando, quizá, que el hombre sin chakra le matara. Sin embargo, se limitó a sostener al ANBU como si éste fuera un chucho sarnoso cualquiera.

-Ahora, vas a contestar a mis preguntas, pequeña Uzumaki.—Natsuki se tensó, ¿sabía su apellido?-¿Cómo te llamas? Y quiero el nombre completo.

-S-Soy…-Pensó en mentir, pero aquello podría haberle costado la vida al ANBU, así pues, contestó con auténtica sinceridad.—Natsuki Uzumaki.

-Natsuki, bonito nombre, tu padre tiene buen gusto…hablando de eso, ¿quiénes son tus padres? Ya sabes, sé sincera o me temo que ésta personita de aquí lo pagará…

El ANBU volvió a gemir de dolor, y Natsuki apretó los dientes.

-Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga.—Contestó con la mirada gacha.

Ella, que tanto había entrenado, ella, que había jurado defender todo lo que le importaba, ella, cuyo camino del Ninja era proteger a su villa, familia y amigos. Ella, que estaba allí, impotente ante un cabrón sin chakra.

-Ah, eres una pequeña joya, desde luego. Bien, Natsuki-chan…me gustaría saber más sobre ti, pero me temo que debo irme.—Sonrió de forma sarcástica.—Aunque, ¿qué te parece si antes jugamos un poco?

Dejó caer al ANBU, que soltó otro gemido de dolor, y en un pestañeo se encontraba frente a ella, sus rostros demasiado cerca como para que la Uzumaki se sintiera cómoda.

-Luchemos, ¿de acuerdo? Si pierdes, tendrás que escuchar atentamente lo que te voy a decir y transmitírselo a tu padre, que si no me equivoco es el Ho…

Natsuki no le dio tiempo a terminar, estampó una patada en el estómago de él y saltó hacia atrás, consiguiendo una distancia de seguridad. El Byakungan no le serviría para nada, así pues, confiaría en las técnicas enseñadas por su padre.

-¡Kage bushing no Jutsu!—Gritó.

El hombre ya se había recuperado, y se preparó para recibir los ataques de la joven Uzumaki, quien no tardó en creer que tenía la batalla perdida, pues el hombre iba eliminando uno por uno a sus clones sin aparente esfuerzo.

La batalla no duró mucho, Natsuki sabía que lo único que podía hacer era confiar en sí misma y en su poder, así pues, pronto volvió a unir sus manos y a crear más Kage Bushing, que se unieron por parejas y comenzaron a preparar su técnica predilecta. Pero ni siquiera el rasengan parecía ser suficiente para acabar con él. Finalmente, ella fue atacada por la misma brutal fuerza invisible de la última vez, que la lanzó hacia atrás, dejándola tirada en el suelo como una muñeca rota.

-No sé si me sale rentable dejarte vivir.—Comentó el hombre sin chakra.-¿Por qué no sacas a la luz tu verdadera fuerza? ¿Por qué no luchas en serio?—Bramó, alzó la mano, en la cual se pudo apreciar el brillo de un kunai.

La Uzumaki se obligó a levantarse, aún herida la ferocidad brillaba en sus ojos, aquel hombre había matado diez ANBU sin aparente esfuerzo, pero a decir verdad, ella parecía ser la que más guerra le estaba dando, al menos le había hecho un par de heridas. Natsuki llevó la mano a su estómago, que sangraba fruto de una incisión. De nuevo, y en cuanto intentó avanzar, el golpe invisible la llevó hacia atrás, ella se deslizó por la tierra, aferrándose a ésta para no volver a caer y aún apretando la herida sangrante.

El kunai fue lanzado hacia Natsuki, que lo rechazó sin esfuerzo.

-No, no voy a matarte. Realmente necesito que lleves ese mensaje.—Susurró el hombre.—Bien, escúchame, Natsuki-chan, y dile esto a tu padre: El tiempo de las grandes naciones Ninja se ha terminado, ahora es nuestro turno, y vosotros no podéis hacer nada más que rogarnos piedad. Os declaramos la guerra. Tenéis cinco días para prepararos antes del próximo ataque a ésta villa.

Con éstas simples palabras, desapareció. Natsuki se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, había perdido mucha sangre y aún más chakra, pero tenía que llegar al ANBU herido, debía salvarle, debía cuidar a cualquiera que fuera de Konoha…

Trató de levantarse, y cerca estuvo de volverse a derrumbar, sin embargo alguien se lo impidió, Natsuki alzó la mirada dispuesta a rebatir que podía sola, sin embargo calló al ver la máscara en forma de perro del ANBU, y los ojos rojos que brillaban tras ésta.

-O-Obito…-Reconoció en un susurro sin fuerzas, la ropa de su amigo estaba rasgada, y él también parecía levemente herido.-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Una chica me ha atacado, tenía mucha fuerza. Me ha costado terminarla, y al final ha huido, no sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero se me ha escapado.—Suspiró.—Y eso que casi la tenía…¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estarte curando, en vez de levantarte, dobe?

-Cállate, teme.—Dijo agriamente, tratando de recuperar algo de su dignidad.—Aquel ANBU, está herido, tengo que…

Sin darle tiempo a terminar, Obito volvió a cargarla como si fuera una princesa, y Natsuki volvió a patalear mientras él la llevaba.

-Puedo sola, dattebayo.—Se defendió.

-Nada de eso, Natsu-dobe, estás medio muerta…

-¡Mentira!

Obito la miró. Su amiga estaba pálida en extremo, con el pelo enmarañado, los ojos cansados, las manos temblorosas y la ropa manchada de su propia sangre.

-Vamos, siéntate aquí y quédate quieta. Yo también sé jutsus médicos, quizá no me los enseñara Tsunade como a ti, pero mi madre fue su alumna.

Obito se encargó de sanar al ANBU y a Natsuki, bajo las constantes réplicas de ésta, y cuando al fin terminó, ella dejó de quejarse para simplemente suspirar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—Preguntó el Uchiha.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos jodidos.—Fue todo lo que dijo.

**Mizu: ¿Reviews? Kuraii-chan se está esforzando por escribir en cada uno de sus pocos ratos libres, de verdad, y los reviews la animan mucho T_T**

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Nos leemos!**


	9. Capítulo 8: Antes del ataque

**¡FELIZ AÑO! (En otro sitio no sé, pero aquí fue ayer XD)**

**En fin, aquí traigo el nuevo capi, espero que os guste ^^ Como siempre, di mi mejor esfuerzo…**

**¡Abajo nos leemos!**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Buenos días, Haru-kun.

El aludido se giró, sorprendido por el hecho de que ella fuera a recibirle. Normalmente, era un Chuunin quien iba por él, sin embargo, allí estaba, con el pelo moviéndose al compás que dictaba el viento, las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos fijos en él, con una gran sonrisa que le daba un toque infantil y dulce.

-Natsu-chan, ¿qué tal?

Ella suspiró de forma suave para responder:

-Mal.—Frotó el brazo derecho con su mano.—Hace cuatro días que atacaron la villa, como sabrás. Daisuke está en el hospital, al parecer tenía daños internos. Kokoro-chan no se ha movido de allí en ese tiempo, no habla, no se mueve, simplemente se queda quieta, mirándole. El resto…ha habido muchas bajas, pero parece que la villa no sufrió daños.

-Cuando papá se entero, nos hizo salir a diez shinobis inmediatamente, aunque yo me he adelantado.—Sonrió levemente mientras se acercaba a la Uzumaki y colocaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de ésta.—Quería ver si te había pasado algo.

Ella dibujó una leve sonrisa de forma incómoda, él se acercó mucho a Natsuki, lo suficiente como para que ella pensara que la iba a besar, sin embargo, el beso que Haru le dio fue en la comisura del labio, la Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente mientras Haru se alejaba un par de pasos. Se miraron, aún con la felicidad pintada en los ojos, y finalmente el momento fue cortado por cierta voz que parecía seriamente…cabreada.

-¡UZUMAKI NATSUKI-DOBE!—Gritó Obito.-¡Estás herida y sales del hospital, realmente eres de lo que no hay!

Ella dio un respingo y se giró con una mueca de molestia en el rostro, miró fijamente al Uchiha e infló los mofletes **(cachetes)** como una niña pequeña y molesta, dispuesta a estampar un buen puñetazo en la cara de Obito, a no ser, claro, que Ramen fuera la palabra añadida.

-¡Mi madre se ha dado cuenta! ¡Ya sabes lo que te esperará ahora!—Gritó el Uchiha.

Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos y un escalofrío la recorrió mientras recordaba la última vez que se escapó del hospital y Sakura se dio cuenta. La Haruno daba miedo en muchas ocasiones, especialmente cuando se preocupaba…

-¡Obito! ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Esconderme!—Gritó ella, espantada.

-¡Natsu-chan! ¿Estás herida y te has escapado para venir a verme?—La preocupación detonaba en los ojos de Haru.

-¡Sí!—Reconoció la Uzumaki.-¡Pero eso no es lo más importante! ¡Dios, voy a morir!—Comenzó a darse cabezazos contra un tronco.

-La situación es algo…surrealista.—Susurró Obito.

-Indudablemente.—Reconoció Haru.

Natsuki se dio la vuelta de golpe, y haciendo gala de sus genes paternos, aferró fuertemente al Uchiha de las solapas de su ropa, atrayéndole hacia sí mientras gruñía:

-Tienes que ayudarme, esto es tu culpa, si me hubieras traído Ramen al hospital como te pedí no me hubiera espado, Obi-teme…

-¡Mentira!—Negó Obito, apartándose de Natsuki.-¡Lo hubieras hecho de cualquier forma, además, no puedo meter Ramen de contrabando en el hospital, eso acabaría con mi reputación!

-¿Pero qué os pasa a vosotros? ¡Sakura-san no es tan cruel!—Rió Haru.

Natsuki suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, cruzada de brazos y susurrando:

-¡Esto es cruel! ¡Yo soy joven, no merezco perder neuronas!—Lloriqueó la joven muchacha.

-¿Neuronas?—Inquirió Haru con una ceja alzada.

-Mamá pega golpes que son dignos de ver.—Confió Obito al oído del otro chico.

Natsuki se levantó de un salto, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos azul claro, colocó algo mejor las pulseras de cascabeles de sus tobillos y acarició su muñequera naranja antes de gritar:

-¡Bien! ¡Cogeré mi Ramen de contrabando y volveré al hospital para afrontar mi destino!

Obito suspiró.

-¿Pero qué tienes con el Ramen?

Ella pareció ofendida, miró a su amigo de forma acusadora y le amenazó con un dedo y movió éste de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación.

-Obito, nunca le digas eso a una Uzumaki, mi abuela era adicta al Ramen, mi padre era adicto al Ramen, yo soy adicta al Ramen y mis hijos serán adictos al Ramen.

Y, cogiendo una mano de cada muchacho, comenzó a tirar de ellos hacia la villa, para más exactitud, hacia el Ichiraku, donde seguramente Sakura la estaría esperando para darle un merecido capón…claro que eso, ella no lo sabía.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Todo está muy tranquilo.—Susurró él, apoyado en almohadas y sonriendo.

Ella, para su sorpresa, no devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es la calma que precede a la tempestad, ¿sabes? Mira cómo estás tú…¿Crees que podremos sobrevivir a esto, Daisuke-kun?

El aludido suspiró, era extraño ver a su mejor amiga seria, o al menos sin ese aire feliz que la acompañaba siempre. Kokoro no se había movido del hospital desde el día que él fue ingresado, parecía en un eterno shock.

-Vamos, todo saldrá bien, solo confía en mí. Dentro de un par de días, Ayame-san volverá a quejarse porque Natsu-chan desabastece su tienda de Ramen, mientras habla de lo especial que puede resultar el "Cuarteto de Konoha". Pero, para eso, necesitaremos que tú estés allí, sonriente y feliz, para animarnos, Kokoro-chan.

Ella le miró, con los ojos verdes aún intranquilos, Kokoro alzó una mano hacia él, hasta colocarla justo al lado de la de Daisuke, quien entendiendo, enlazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Además, no voy a estar aquí toda la vida…¡Mañana estaré dando guerra! ¡Ya verás!

Shin, quien gracias a Natsuki estaba ya en perfectas condiciones, emitió un ladrido de alegría, demostrando así sus ánimos de "dar guerra", tal y como su dueño había dicho. Finalmente, y tras unos instantes de duda, Kokoro Nara también sonrió, demostrando su acuerdo con su mejor amigo.

-¡Y yo te no dejaré solo! Sabemos que no harías nada sin mí.—Bromeó.

-¡Ah, qué insulto!—Dramatizó el Inuzuka, aún sonriente.-¿Sabes? He echado de menos estas bromas, tonta.

-¿Tonta yo? Problemático.—Ella volvió a sonreír mientras apretaba el agarre de sus manos.

Daisuke devolvió el apretón, mientras Shin se levantaba del rincón que ocupaba y se acercaba a toda prisa hacia Kokoro, poniéndose a dos patas para apoyarse en ésta y lamerle la cara, riendo a carcajadas la Nara acarició el pelaje del perro. Realmente, ella también había echado aquello de menos, y ahora solamente alcanzaba a pensar que su preocupación menguaba. Ella protegería su villa y a sus amigos, era tan lista como su padre y tan enérgica como su madre..._"Pobres, no saben lo que les espera al meterse con Konoha."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Naruto-kun.—Llamó Hinata, semi-oculta tras la puerta, él dejó de ojear los papeles y desvió la vista hacia su esposa.

-Hina-chan, ¿qué pasa?—Inquirió él, estirándose, tratando de alejar el cansancio de su cuerpo.

-Mañana…¿tú también lucharás?—La pregunta llevaba carcomiéndola durante esos pocos días, y al fin se atrevió a formularla.

-Claro, Hinata-chan, soy el Hokage, debo hacerlo.—Fue la rápida respuesta de su esposo.

-Pero…¿y si te ocurre algo?—La Hyuuga entró en el despacho con pasos vacilantes.

Naruto la miró, Hinata temblaba levemente, él estaba seguro de que ella también participaría en la batalla aunque él le pidiera lo contrario, sin embargo ella no parecía querer, ni poder, soportar la duda sobre la seguridad de su familia.

-Todo irá bien, Hina-chan, no puedo dejar a mi villa así como así, me necesitan, no son más que una panda de inseguros.—Bromeó Naruto.

-N-Naruto-kun… no quiero que os pase nada malo.—Se quejó ella.

-Es parte de la vida shinobi, parte de la vida misma. Yo elegí éste camino, ahora no puedo echarme atrás.—Naruto se levantó y se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla de forma cariñosa.—Pero te prometo que no pasará nada, Hinata-chan.

Ella también le abrazó.

-Hablé de esto con N-Natsuki, y su respuesta fue pr-prácticamente la misma.—Confesó ella.—Y Kasumi me dijo que no podía dejarnos solos, en cuanto a Haruto…Haruto me gritó que como shinobi su deber era participar, y que no iba a dejar que "La teme se llevara todos los méritos".

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, y Hinata añadió:

-Desde luego, son tus hijos, Naruto-kun.

Él se rió antes de mirar a su esposa seriamente y susurrarle:

-Te prometo que todo estará bien.—Entonces, depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella, que pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

-Confío en ti.—Fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir Hinata entre beso y beso.

-Entonces.—Naruto se separó de ella levemente.—Déjame protegerte, por favor, lleva a los aldeanos al refugio y quédate con ellos, por favor…-Repitió.

Ella suspiró, un par de lágrimas de preocupación rodaron por sus mejillas, y Naruto continuó hablando.

-Eres una de las cosas que más me importan, Hinata, no podría convencer a Haruto, ni a Kasumi, mucho menos a Natsuki, pero sé que tú me escucharás cuando te digo que quiero protegerte.

Ella se aferró a él mientras asentía suavemente con la cabeza, aún llorando, y Naruto la abrazó mientras una y otra vez, como una letanía, susurraba la misma palabra:

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Sensei!—Gritó ella al abrir la puerta de su vivienda, sorprendida por la visita.

-¡Yo!—Fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi a modo de saludo.

Kasumi sonrió, permitiendo la entrada a su maestro con un gesto, la Uzumaki cerró la puerta tras el hombre de pelo plateado e informó:

-Estoy sola en casa, Hikaru-kun se acaba de ir.

-De acuerdo.—Asintió él con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

Kakashi miró a la que era la mayor de sus últimos alumnos, Kasumi Uzumaki era ciertamente alguien de quien el sensei se podía sentir orgulloso, él había visto crecer a aquella muchacha, la había visto sonrojarse, enamorarse, llorar y entrenar. Era, seguramente, la más tranquila de sus alumnos, también una de las muchachas más hermosas de la villa, sin duda alguna.

-Kasumi, vengo a preguntarte sobre si estás preparada para mañana.

-Más que preparada, sensei.—Aseguró la Uzumaki, tomando asiento.

-¿Sabes, Kasumi? Realmente me siento orgulloso, al mirarte aún veo a esa enana que aseguraba querer ser una Hyuuga digna.—Comentó el sensei.—Sin embargo, has madurado, eres más inteligente, más hermosa y más fuerte. En cierto modo, me recuerdas a Naruto.

-¿A papá?—Kasumi parecía súbitamente interesada.-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! Es decir, papá es alguien muy fuerte…-Pareció avergonzarse por su grito.

-Bueno, podría contarte varias anécdotas en las que tu padre se metía en líos cada vez mayores, no es que fuera alguien tranquilito, ¿sabes?

-Papá nunca lo ha sido.—Sonrió la chica.—Por eso suelen decirme que me parezco más a mi madre.

-¡Sin duda! Hinata-chan era alguien admirable desde el principio, verás, recuerdo una vez en la que…

-0-0-0-0-

-¡Hana-chan!—Saludó una voz chillona, y la chica dejó de mirar los movimientos de la aldea de Konoha para girarse.

-Haruto-kun.—Saludó ella, aparentemente feliz de encontrarle allí.

La chica, junto con nueve shinobis más de la roca, había sido enviada allí para ayudar en el ataque a Konoha. Desde que el pacto entre las aldeas se había afianzado y la paz reinaba, todos sabían que si el momento lo requería se ayudarían entre ellos, y de ahí que Hana hubiera sido enviada.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¡Vaya, no me puedo creer que al final vinieras!

El cabello azul de Hana se balanceaba al compás del frío aire invernal, ella sonrió levemente y colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Ya ves, Haruto-kun, ¿sabes? ¡Todos hemos venido! Eien, Shikei-chan y Kazuo, los tres.

-¡Bien! Eso es genial, pero en realidad no nos hacéis falta, nosotros podemos defendernos solitos…-Retó el Uzumaki.

-Quizá.—Hana se encogió de hombros, demostrando ser una chica tranquila y totalmente contraria a Hanami.

Él cogió el brazo de ella y comenzó a tirar de ella hacia un lugar en especial, Hana, aparentemente sorprendida, le miró sin entender.

-¿Qué…qué haces, Haruto-kun?—Inquirió con tranquilidad.

-¡Voy a llevarte al mejor sitio de la aldea de Konoha! ¡El Ichiraku Ramen!

-¿Ramen…?—Susurró ella.

-¡Sí, Ramen!

-¿Qué…es Ramen?—Preguntó suavemente ella.

-¿¡NUNCA HAS COMIDO RAMEN!—Chilló Haruto, espantado.

Hana negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

-¡OH, DIOS, ESO ES PECADO, DATTEBAYO!—Volvió a gritar el rubio Uzumaki.-¡El ramen es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo!

-En el orfanato donde nos criamos no nos daban de comer demasiada variedad.—Confesó ella.

-Pues bien, probarás el Ramen, y me lo agradecerás tooooda tu vida.—Exclamó Haruto, alargando la "O" todo lo posible.

Hana sonrió, pensando que aquel muchacho no era como otro que ella hubiera podido conocer. Haruto era…especial, sí, quizá esa fuera la mejor palabra para describirle.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vamos, vayan con tranquilidad, no corran.—Ordenó con cuidado ella, en ese momento alguien llegó, colocándose al otro lado de la columna de personas.—Hinata-san, vaya, no pensé que vendría.

La Hyuuga se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Tutéame, Naomi-chan.—Pidió.—En realidad, Naruto-kun me lo ha ordenado, ¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo que quedarme a protegerles. Alguien tenía que hacerlo.—Naomi se encogió de hombros con simpleza.-¡Ey, el de allí, no empujes, habrá sitio para todos!

-Entiendo.—Asintió la Hyuuga.-¿Alguien más nos ayudará?

-Sí, seremos veinte, si nos encuentran está claro que debemos ser capaces de defender a los aldeanos.—Comentó ella.

En ese momento, Naomi se fijó en alguien que estaba a lo lejos, subido en una roca y mirándola tras una máscara de ANBU, la chica dirigió su vista a la Hyuuga, que también se había dado cuenta de la figura. Hinata sonrió de forma alentadora mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-A-Adelante Na-Naomi-chan.—Incitó.—Y-Yo me encargaré de t-todo aquí.

-¡Gracias!—Gritó Naomi mientras se daba la vuelta y echaba a correr hacia la figura.

El aire frío azotaba su pelo, y su ropa Ninja, suficientemente ligera como para permitir el movimiento y lograr que no se pasara calor en el fragor de la batalla, solamente lograba acentuar su sensación de estar a punto de convertirse en un cubito de hielo con patas.

-Ita-kun.—Saludó, abrazándose a sí misma para conseguir algo de calor. Él la miró tras la máscara de ANBU, y ella sonrió levemente mientras le confesaba.—Ya he "ordenado mis pensamientos".

-¿Y bien?—La voz de él sonaba distorsionada y hueca al tener la cara cubierta, pero las palabras llegaron claramente a oídos de Naomi, quien sacó una tableta de chocolate y la abrió para morderla antes de contestar.

-No te lo voy a decir.—Casi pudo verla expresión de asombro escondida tras la máscara de Itachi. La sonrisa de ella se hizo algo más amplia.—Esa será tu razón para volver, Ita-kun.

-Mi…¿razón para volver?—Él parecía extrañado.

-¡Exacto!—Ella le señaló con el dedo y sonrió.—Si no vuelves, jamás conocerás la respuesta, y es por eso que debes sobrevivir…¡y llegar sano y salvo! Yo te estaré esperando, ¿de acuerdo?

La noche caía sobre Konoha. La última noche antes de la batalla.

-Así que eres una chantajista, ¿eh, pequeña enana?—Inquirió el Uchiha.

-¡Al cien por cien, Uchiha!—Le gritó ella, sonriente y dando otro muerdo al dulce.—Si quieres saber qué opino sobre…bueno, sobre lo del otro día, tendrás que ganar esta batalla.

Él suspiró, pero ella supo que estaba sonriendo. Finalmente, Itachi se acercó a Naomi y la abrazó, cualquier otro no hubiera sabido la razón, pero ella entendió en seguida y pasó sus brazos alrededor del Uchiha.

-Volveré.—Le prometió él antes de desaparecer en un remolino, y dejar a Naomi abrazando el aire, descubriendo así las dos cristalinas gotas que bajaban por las mejillas de la muchacha.

Cuando volvió, Hinata la miró a través del gentío, quien entre murmullos suaves entraba al refugio, permitiendo así a las kunoichis hablar sin tener que alzar la voz.

-Cuesta mucho dejarles marchar, ¿verdad?—Inquirió la Hyuuga.

-Mucho más de lo que me esperaba.—Admitió Naomi mientras guardaba el chocolate.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le apetecía comer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los viejos del consejo se fueron, dejando al Hokage solo con sus pensamientos, los anteriores ancianos no le habían caído demasiado bien, pero éstos eran inaguantables…suspiró mientras miraba por la ventana.

-Yamato.—Llamó, y al instante el ANBU había aparecido.

-¿Sí, Hokage-sama?—Inquirió con una reverencia.

-Llama a Natsuki, tengo una misión que encomendarle.—Pidió.—Ah, y dile que traiga Ramen…tengo hambre, dattebayo.

-Sí, Hokage-sama.—El Shinobi desapareció.

Naruto estaba preocupado, aunque no lo dejara ver, no hacía más que pensar en su familia.

En Hinata, su fiel y querida esposa, los sonrojos de ella, su cantarina risa, su manera de acariciar los rubios y rebeldes cabellos de él cuando estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir, logrando que Naruto cayera en el mundo de Morfeo al instante, el su piel blanquecina y suave al tacto, en sus labios incitadores, en los ojos expresivos que habían logrado enamorarle…

"_Tu has echo que yo cambie, tu sonrisa me salvo, por eso, no tengo miedo de protegerte."_

Recordó aquellas palabras, aquella confesión que tanto le había costado recordar, y lo mucho que le habían gustado después…

Pensó en Kasumi, su hija mayor, en la belleza de ella, con aquel pelo rubio platino y aquellos enormes ojos tan plateados como los de su madre. Su hija, aquella que lograba hacerle enternecer con solo una mirada, aquella que se había enamorado de un Teme al que él decía odiar, aunque sabía que no había nadie mejor para Kasumi que Hikaru, en su hija, aquella tan hermosa y albina como su mismísimo nombre indicaba.

"_Papá, ¿sabes qué? Aunque Hikaru-kun me gusta mucho, ¡tú siempre serás mi chico favorito!"_

Aquella vez, su pequeña de tan solo trece años había acompañado esas palabras de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ante las insistentes quejas de su padre por el hecho de su "enamoramiento" del Uchiha.

Pensó en Natsuki, la mediana y más parecida a él en carácter, "Konoha no Uzu", la llamaban sus enemigos. Recordó la felicidad de su hija al convertirse en Gennin, sus enormes ojos de color azul casi plateado y el complejo que éstos le producían, su pelo del que tan orgullosa se sentía, recordó cómo una sonrisa de Natsuki podía alegrar el día a cualquiera, y como la pequeña se convertía en una líder nata cuando se le necesitaba.

"_¡Papá! ¡Kakashi-sensei me ha dicho que soy demasiado hiperactiva y ruidosa! ¡Ha parado todos mis golpes y al final no he conseguido unos cascabeles que quería que le quitáramos! ¡Pero yo se los quitaré algún día, ¿sabes? ¡Porque voy a ser tan fuerte como tú para poder defender Konoha!"_

Cuando Natsuki chilló eso, acababa de convertirse en Gennin, y lo hizo mientras ambos comían Ramen, ante la risa de Ayame por la decisión que brillaba en los azules ojos de ella. Naruto no había reído, solamente había alcanzado a pensar lo parecida que era Natsuki a él mientras le sonreía y la invitaba a otro tazón.

Por último, pensó en Haruto, el menor, el niño que lograba alegrar sus días y sus noches, aquel que peleaba con la Uchiha de su equipo tal y como él había hecho con Sasuke en su tiempo, aquel que bramaba ir a convertirse en Hokage, aquel que era capaz de invocar sapos, aquel que continuaba su legado, aquel tan hiperactivo como para volverte loco si le conocías, mientras que si eras un desconocido no hacía más que trabarse la lengua.

"_¡Vamos, papá, déjame ponerme tu gorro de Hokage! ¡Si total, algún día será mío, es solo para ver si ya me queda bien! ¡Porfaaa!"_

Aquel día, Haruto consiguió lo que quería y se probó su traje de Kage al completo, consiguiendo así ser totalmente feliz y sentirse orgulloso, tal y como Naruto se había sentido al ver cómo su hijo invocaba su primer renacuajo con tan solo diez años.

-Papá, ¿querías algo de mí?—Natsuki interrumpió sus pensamientos entrando en la habitación, con un chinchón en la cabeza.

-Oh, Natsu, te escapaste del hospital, ¿cierto?—Preguntó Naruto.

-Y Sakura-san se enteró.—Añadió ella mientras colocaba sobre la mesa un tazón de Ramen que portaba en una bolsa, Naruto echó mano a los palillos mientras decía:

-Natsuki, tengo una misión muy especial para ti.

-¿Cuál es, papá?

Naruto, antes de responder, miró por la ventana, donde la oscuridad de la noche caía como un manto sobre Konoha, una Konoha totalmente desierta de aldeanos y preparada para la guerra.

La guerra y la desesperación iniciaban la carrera, y Konoha estaba en su camino.

**NYAHAHAHAHAHA! Me ha gustado esa última frase XD**

**Ejem…perdón, es que tanto ver Soul Eater (altamente recomendada) no puede ser bueno, me temo que Black*Star y su risa maniática se pegan…Volviendo al tema, ¿os pensáis que se acaba ahí? ¡No! Ahora hay un especial de año nuevo sobre…¡Chan, chan, Chaaan! Ya lo veréis ahora (¿Qué? Os engañe) XDD Es cortito, eh? Pero en fin, allá va:**

Naruto miraba hacia todos lados, revolviendo su cabello de forma nerviosa. Cuando el Teme se enterara de eso iba a asesinarle, sin duda alguna…¡Oh, Kami-sama, iba a morir!

-¡Y todo por tu culpa, pequeño diablo!—Gritó el Hokage, señalando acusadoramente al susodicho supuesto diablo.

Y ese era un pequeño bebé de pelo y ojos oscuros que soltaba burbujitas de baba, el símbolo Uchiha se veía en su pequeña camiseta, el pequeño tomó sus pies con unas pequeñas manitas y comenzó a reír de nada, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-¡Voy a morir por tu culpa! ¡Yo soy padre de familia! ¿Qué será de mis pequeñas Kasu-chan y Natsu-chan?—Lloriqueó el rubio.

En ese momento, un llanto llamó su atención, Naruto cogió al bebé con un brazo y corrió hacia la cuna del otro niño, que requería urgentemente un cambio de pañal. Tras encargarse de ese pequeño incidente, y con los dos bebés en la alfombra, suspiró. Al girarse, otro niño pequeño le observaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi-chan? Deberías estar durmiendo.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi antes de darse la vuelta e irse con sus pasos cortos y sin demasiada seguridad.

-Desde luego, es hijo del Te…-Se calló de golpe y dirigió una mirada acusadora a uno de los bebés.—No, no volveré a decirlo.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a los padres de los niños. Sakura sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Ya hemos vuelto, Naruto.

-Y-Ya lo ve-veo, Sakura-chan…-El Hokage sonrió, nervioso, y cogió a uno de los bebés en brazos mientras ocultaba al otro tras sí.-¿Q-Qué tal la cena?—Soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Qué escondes, Dobe?—Inquirió Sasuke.

-¡Nada!—Gritó en seguida Naruto.

-¡Ah, cielos, no te ha llamado Teme! Naruto, ¿qué le ha pasado a mis hijos?—Inquirió Sakura con una vena en la frente.

-¡Nada!—Repitió.—Mira, Hikaru-chan está muy mono aquí conmigo y…Itachi-chan está durmiendo.

-¿Y Obito?—Preguntó Sasuke.

-¡Ah, Obito!—Naruto comenzó a sudar.—Olvídate de él, creo que no es vuestro hijo, en serio, la cigüeña debió equivocarse y…

-¡T…T…T…Teme!—Se escuchó una voz riente tras Naruto.

-¡Glups!—Fue el sonido que salió de la garganta del Hokage.

-Naruto…¿eso ha sido mi hijo?—El Sharingan se activó en los ojos de Sasuke.

-¡Su primera palabra!—Chilló Sakura, con la vena palpitando más fuerte.

Naruto, en su eterna sabiduría de Hokage, se dio cuenta de que debía huir.

-¡Me voy, Sakura-chan, Teme!—Se despidió dejando a Hikaru en el suelo y corriendo hacia la ventana.

-¡Teme!—Repitió Obito, dando palmaditas.

Un momento después, Sakura cogía el cuello de la ropa de Naruto mientras Sasuke se acercaba con un aura negra a él.

-¡HINATA-CHAAAAN, AYUDAAAAAA! ¡SAKURA-CHAN, TEME, PENSAD EN MIS HIJAAAAS!

**No pude evitarlo, en serio…jejeje, en fin, ahora sí, volveré pronto ^^**

**¿REVIEWS PORFIII? Sería un gran regalo de nuevo año :D (Yo os he dado el especial, ¿no? ;P)**

**¡FELIZ 2011!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Regalos

**¡Volví! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Jo, no me esperaba que os gustara tanto la historia T_T Me hacen muchísima ilusión, en realidad yo no me considero una escritora demasiado buena, pero seguiré escribiendo por vosotros, sí, sí, sí ^^**

**En fin…¡Capi dentro!**

El sonido de un protector al ser atado más fuertemente.

El pelo siendo recogido.

El Kunai guardándose.

Y el grito siendo lanzado.

-¡La familia Uzumaki está lista!

Siempre era la mismo, en cada batalla importante el mismo ritual al que Naruto se había acostumbrado, miró a sus hijos, los cuales se encontraban sonrientes frente a él. Después de que un par de Hyuuga informaran sobre la falta de chakra en algunos de los atacantes, para su sorpresa los más poderosos, Naruto sabía que no podía fiarse de nadie.

-¡Vamos, papá!—Gritó Haruto, quien ya corría hacia el puesto que anteriormente le había sido dado.

-¡Nii-chan, vuelve!—Chilló Kasumi, corriendo tras su hermano.

Natsuki fue a perseguirles, pero fue parada por la mano de su padre aferrada a su hombro.

-¿Papá…?—Susurró ella, confusa.

De golpe, se vio entre los protectores brazos de su progenitor, quien la abrazaba con casi fiereza, como si fuera el último abrazo que pudiera darle y, entendiendo, Natsuki también le abrazó.

-Ten cuidado. Yo…yo no quería darte esta misión tan peligrosa, fueron los ancianos del consejo los que me obligaron, yo…-Trató de decir el Hokage.

-Papá.—Cortó la Uzumaki.—Prometo volver, ¿vale? Solo espérame, serán seis meses como muchísimo…

Naruto suspiró y besó a su hija en la frente.

-Nunca olvides que me siento orgulloso de ti, Natsuki, y que tanto tus hermanos como tú sois lo mejor de mi vida.

Ella sonrió ampliamente como solo una Uzumaki puede hacer y se contentó con decir antes de echar a correr:

-Bueno, papá, no seas melodramático. Al contrario que tú, soy alguien responsable.

Patada en el orgullo.

-¿QUÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR, NATSUKI, DATTEBAYO?—Ella solo se rió en respuesta y, corriendo tras ella, Naruto continuó gritando, utilizando por primera vez en mucho tiempo el nombre completo de su hija.-¡NATSUKI KUSHINA UZUMAKI HYUUGA, VEN AQUÍ Y DISCÚLPATE AHORA MISMO! ¡ESE ERA UN MOMENTO BONITO Y FAMILIAR!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki miró hacia su villa vacía, un suspiro cansado nació en sus labios mientras observaba el Sol comenzar a despuntar a lo lejos. La batalla se acercaba con cada segundo.

-Natsu-chan.—Llamó la voz de uno de sus amigos, y ella se giró.

Daisuke llevaba una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones a juego, el protector de Konoha brillaba en su frente, las marcas que imitaban a los colmillos tan típicas de los Inuzuka se veían, rojas y brillantes, en cada una de sus mejillas. La sonrisa perruna de su amigo hacía contraste con el aura de preocupación que le rodeaba, por más que él lo tratara de ocultar.

-¿Si?—Inquirió ella.

-No estarás preocupada, ¿cierto?

-¿Yo preocupada? ¡Caro que no! ¡Eso significaría que tenemos la más mínima opción a perder, dattebayo!—Gritó ella, felizmente.

-Bien dicho, Natsuki.—Corroboró Kokoro, colocándose junto a Daisuke.

La Nara llevaba su chaqueta de Chuunin sobre una camiseta verde oscuro, bajo la que se veía otra de rejilla, los pantalones negros le quedaban sueltos, dándole libertad de movimiento. Sin embargo, su protector se ataba fuertemente a una de sus piernas. El pelo recogido en dos coletas **(colas)** bajas, ella sonreía levemente, lo suficiente como para que no se notara su infelicidad. Ni siquiera ella podía mostrarse tranquila en un momento así.

-¡Ey, Natsu!—Gritó Obito, llegando al lugar junto al resto de sus hermanos, excluyendo a Itachi, quien había sido enviado el día anterior a observar los terrenos.

Su mejor amigo iba vestido con el uniforme ANBU, la máscara estaba colocada a uno de los lados de su cabeza, y el tatuaje se veía claramente en su brazo derecho, todo ello adornado por el mango de la Katana que destacaba de su espalda.. El Uchiha sonrió ampliamente, no parecía preocupado, al contrario, Natsuki se sentía segura y protegida al lado de su amigo.

-Ey, Uchiha-san, ¿qué te parece un último beso antes de la guerra?—Bromeó un Chuunin que pasaba por allí cerca lanzando una mirada lasciva a Hanami, quien pasó olímpicamente de él.

Lo verdad era que Hanami iba ciertamente hermosa, la ropa shinobi se pegaba al cuerpo de la pequeña, una camiseta **(Creo que se decía polera, pero no estoy segura…)** de color negro que dejaba al aire su estómago liso, adornada con el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda, unas calzonas **(shorts)** Ninja sobre las que llevaba una falda de color azul oscuro, y para concluir, una katana fuertemente atada a la parte de atrás de su cintura.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella.

-¡Hikaru-kun!—Kasumi apareció de la nada, corriendo hacia su novio, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

Su hermana parecía una hermosa princesa nórdica, vestida de blanco como iba, con un vestido Ninja de éste color con los detalles en negro, adornado con unas calzonas **(shorts)** negras y unos zapatos shinobi altos, tal y como los que solía llevar su tía Sakura, de color oscuro también. El protector de Kasumi se ataba a su frente, y la coleta **(cola)** en la que ataba su pelo dejaba escapar algunos mechones rebeldes de éste.

Hikaru llevaba manga larga en su camiseta azul oscuro, al contrario que la mayoría que, pese al tiempo invernal, vestía como si estuvieran en pleno invierto, preparados para el calor de la batalla. De los pantalones negros del chico colgaba un pequeño adorno con el símbolo de su clan, que también se podía apreciar en su espalda.

-¿Es que los Uchiha os pasáis toda la vida poniendo vuestro símbolo en todas partes?—Comentó de forma sarcástica Natsuki.

-Habló la de la espiral.—Respondió Obito con el mismo tono.

Ella fue a responder, pero algo la paró, de golpe alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, y Natsuki no tardó en reconocerlo, se giró lentamente, devolviendo el gesto.

-¿A qué viene esto, Haruto?

Esa misma mañana, su hermano menor parecía cien por cien seguro de la victoria, ni siquiera se había despedido de ella, asegurando que su hermana podría hacer cualquier cosa y que no tardaría en volver, y sin embargo allí estaba, temblando por aguantar las ganas de llorar.

-No lo sé.—Reconoció el Uzumaki.—Pero…simplemente, necesitaba hacer esto.

"_Lo sospecha."_ Pensó ella. _"Es técnicamente imposible, pero él lo sospecha, sospecha que después de esto tardaré mucho en volver a casa."_

-No pasará nada, Haruto-nii.—Susurró usando el apodo cariñoso de su hermano.—Todo irá bien.

Besó la coronilla de él, que se separó de Natsuki lentamente y volviendo a sonreír como Uzumaki que era, seguidamente se giró e hizo un gesto a una muchacha que observaba todo alejada del grupo. Por su cabello azul, la Uzumaki pudo reconocer a aquella chica de la que su hermano menor tantísimo hablaba.

-¡Oh, tú debes de ser la tal Hana, dattebayo!—Saludó Natsuki con una sonrisa zorruna.

La chica llevaba un vestido Ninja azul, con una cinta que se ataba a su cintura de un color algo más oscuro, revelando sus formas, una leve sonrisa se entreveía en su rostro, dejando ver la vergüenza que la atenazaba, completado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Soy Natsuki, la hermana de Haruto.—Se presentó la susodicha.

-Natsuki.—Llamó entonces una voz algo más adulta, femenina sin duda alguna.

-Asuko-san.—Saludó la Uzumaki.—Cuánto tiempo.

Asuko Sarutobi sonrió, ella llevaba una camiseta **(¿Polera? O.o sigo sin saberlo –o-)** de color rojo, a juego con sus brillantes ojos color sangre, y unos pantalones negros. Sus cuchillas estaban ya presentes en sus manos, preparada para cualquier ataque, y el pañuelo blanco que solía llevar atado a la cintura y que antiguamente había pertenecido a su padre estaba impoluto, sin una sola mancha, prueba de que lo había lavado para la batalla.

-He estado practicando nuevas técnicas.—La Sarutobi se rascó la nuca, sonriente.—No es por molestarte, Natsu, pero ni Obito ni tú tenéis que estar aquí.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que su compañera quería decir, pues su lugar correspondiente estaba lejos de allí.

Souta, quien acababa de llegar y ya estaba junto a Hanami, con el abanico entre unas manos enguantadas, le sonrió de forma desinteresada. El chico también vestía de verde, al igual que su hermana, pasó una mano por su cabellera rubia mientras murmuraba un "problemático."

Natsuki se preguntó por qué ese día se fijaba tantísimo en el aspecto de sus compañeros, y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Alguno de ellos podría caer, podría ser la última vez que les viera, la última vez que sus miradas se cruzaran. Y, por un momento, temió por la vida de ellos. Entonces, y como si sospechara su miedo, Kasumi se separó de Hikaru y la abrazó a ella.

Y allí, momentos antes del dolor, momentos antes de las lágrimas, momentos antes de la sangre, momentos antes del sufrimiento, momentos antes de la separación y momentos antes de la batalla, las mellizas se abrazaron, sintiéndose una sola, sintiendo que, quizá, todo podría salir bien, solamente si confiaban en la otra, en que podría cuidarse. Porque, aunque fueran como el día y la noche, ellas eran hermanas, habían compartido el vientre de su madre durante nueve largos meses, habían compartido risas y lágrimas, y al fin y al cabo, se querían mutuamente más que a nada.

-Te espero, no te mueras, Natsuki.—Susurró Kasumi, aún aferrada a su hermana.

-Lo mismo puedo decir, nuestra familia podría desmoronarse en ese caso, Kasumi.—Fue la respuesta de la mediana.

Y entonces, separándose lentamente, ambas Uzumaki se dieron la espalda, dispuestas a afrontar un destino, uno que quizá las separaría cruelmente, pero un destino, al fin y al cabo. Y allí, con una mirada preocupada al suelo por parte de Kasumi y una falsa sonrisa por la de Natsuki, que miraba al cielo con los brazos tras el cuello, ambas hermanas tomaron su propio camino.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Haru-kun! No me esperaba que estuvieras aquí.—Saludó la Uzumaki al llegar a su destino.

El Sabaku No la miró con una leve sonrisa, al igual que anteriormente Natsuki se había fijado en el resto, él no pudo evitar mirar de arriba abajo a la chica.

Natsuki llevaba una camiseta **(sigo sin saber si es polera) **de color naranja que llegaba hasta el estómago, al partir del cual solo se veía red, la parte del escote también era de éste material, atándose al cuello, con una chaqueta abierta de color negro con los remolinos Uzumaki en la parte superior de la manga, llevaba unos guantes de color negro, protegidos por una planchita de hierro que tapaba la parte de los nudillos y sin dedos. Las calzonas **(shorts) **dejaban ver sus torneadas piernas, todo esto adornado por su inseparable muñequera naranja con el símbolo Uzumaki, el cual se veía también en su pecho. Los mechones de su flequillo azabache con destellos rojizos caían sobre el protector de Konoha.

-Yo me debo ir ahora, Natsu-chan, solamente estaba aquí para verte y desearte suer…

La Uzumaki tapó la boca de él con la mano.

-Ah, no, no, no, no.—Negó rápidamente con la cabeza acompañando éstas palabras.-¿sabes? No necesitamos suerte, puedes pedirme que vuelva, pero no darme suerte, porque de nada sirve.—Sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándole anonado.—Pero gracias, de cualquier forma.

-De todas formas, acepta esto.—Le tendió un pequeño anillo con el símbolo de Sunagakure grabado, anonada, la Uzumaki se lo colocó.

Él sonrió mientras revolvía cariñosamente el pelo de Natsuki, a lo lejos alguien le llamó, y Haru se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Haru-kun…-Llamó ella,

Él se giró, y entonces notó con sorpresa que Natsuki se ponía de puntillas, acortando la distancia que los separaba para estampar un breve y casto beso en sus labios. Haru se quedó de piedra, desde que ella le había confesado que le quería solamente se habían besado en contadas ocasiones, en las cuales solo rozaban de forma cariñosa sus labios. Ambos sabían que, hasta que se decidieran a llevar su relación más lejos, lo mejor era no unirse demasiado, y menos con un padre como Naruto suelto por ahí.

-Vuelve sano y salvo.—Pidió Natsuki antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia Obito, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos hablando con Asuko

Haru sonrió levemente mientras, de un salto, se iba de allí.

En ese momento, se escuchó la primera explosión, que hizo a la Uzumaki, al Uchiha y a la Sarutobi resbalar por el suelo, colocando un brazo para proteger sus rostros.

-Ha comenzado.—Susurró lúgubremente Natsuki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Los enemigos podían, y debían, temer la combinación de dos Uzumaki o un par de Uchiha luchando juntos, era bien conocido en el mundo shinobi la compenetración de los miembros de ambas familias. Lo único que, quizá, fuera más peligroso que eso, lo único que podría resultar más mortal, era un Uzumaki luchando hombro con hombro al lado de un Uchiha y, aquel día, los enemigos pudieron presenciarlo con Natsuki y Obito.

Los treinta primeros habían intentado colarse el lugar que éstos protegían, tres de ellos tenían falta de chakra, y la chica sintió un miedo atroz por ello. Asuko se lanzó contra uno de éstos, y Natsuki respiró profundamente antes de lanzarse contra otro, una muchacha de pelo claro recogido en un moño alto.

Pronto, la Uzumaki comprobó que, aunque el anterior contra el que había luchado era mucho más poderoso, aquella muchacha era una rival digna. Sin embargo, con lo que aquella desdichada no contaba, fue con que Obito se uniera a la lucha.

-¡Natsu!—Gritó el Uchiha para avisar de su llegada, Natsuki, que en ese momento volaba (literalmente) por los aires, sonrió al notar como la paraban. La enemiga jadeaba, tratando de detener con la mano la sangre que manaba del corte de su pecho.

-Obi-kun.—Saludó como si él fuera un niño pequeño mientras revolvía el pelo del susodicho.—Un placer verte de nuevo, amigo.

-Mientras te pegabas con ésta, he acabado con tres.—Informó él orgulloso mientras echaba a correr hacia la muchacha, sacando su katana de la espalda.-¡Chidori nagashi!

-¡Ah, demonios Uchiha, podrías contar conmigo! ¡Ella es mi rival, dattebayo!—Chilló ella mientras echaba a correr tras Obito.

Mientras la chica trataba de defenderse sin éxito, Natsuki alcanzó a ver con su Byakungan chakra que manaba del suelo, transformándose en una persona, no conocía la técnica, pero sí el peligro que presentaba el hecho de que su amigo no se había dado cuenta, demasiado ocupado en hundir su golpe en el cuerpo de la chica sin chakra.

Natsuki creó un par de clones, creando rápidamente su rasengan y estampándolo contra la espalda del incauto enemigo, que con un grito de dolor cayó al suelo. Obito, que al fin había conseguido atravesar con su katana a la chica, se giró sorprendido hacia Natsuki.

-Nadie tiene derecho a zurrar a un Uchiha excepto los Uzumaki, ttebayo.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella, girándose con una sonrisa.

Obito también sonrió, mientras pegaba su espalda a la de su amiga, y así, protegiéndose el uno al otro, les encontraron los siguiente cinco enemigos que se lanzaron sobre ellos.

-Chidori.—Susurró el Uchiha, envolviendo en éste su brazo.

-Byakungan.—Fue la respuesta de su amiga, dándose cuenta de que a su alrededor ya no quedaban personas sin chakra.—Puedes estar tranquilo, protegeré tu trasero.

-¿A caso no es siempre lo contrario?—Repuso él, con el ego típico de un Uchiha, antes de lanzarse hacia delante.

-Teme…-Masculló la Uzumaki en un gruñido mientras se acercaba hacia un enemigo, descargando el estrés que recorría su cuerpo en él.-¡Juken!

Quince minutos después, la chica estiraba sus brazos, con el Byakungan desactivado y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro por el dolor de sus miembros, suspiró mientras utilizaba el ninjutsu médico para curar un corte en su brazo y miró a Asuko, quien revisaba los daños entre los de Konoha.

-¿¡Todo bien, Asuko-san!—Gritó Natsuki, haciéndose oír por encima del sonido lejano de la batalla.

-¡Perfectamente, Natsu!—Respondió la otra muchacha, alzando un pulgar.

-Bien, si ya no me necesitáis por aquí, iré a echar un vistazo por el bosque, creo que algunos se nos han escapado.—Se giró, dispuesta a irse.

-¡Natsu, sabes que no debemos irnos de nuestro pues…!—Trató de decir la Sarutobi.

Calló al ver que la Uzumaki ya se había ido.

-Iré a por ella.—Repuso Obito, levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado y desapareciendo en un remolino de hojas.

-Genial…ahora se han ido dos.—Susurró Asuko con desazón.

Ya internada en el bosque, Natsuki, subida a un árbol, trataba de recuperar el aliento y armarse de valor para cumplir la misión que su padre le había encomendado.

-Joder…-Dio un puñetazo al tronco en el que estaba apoyada **(recargada? Ni siquiera sé si no se dice igual, lo siento ^^U)**

Se había mostrado segura de sí misma ante su padre, tratando de aparentarse despreocupada, sin embargo el miedo la comía por dentro, el miedo a no volver, el miedo a olvidar quién era, el miedo a deshacerse de sus ideales y conseguir otros, de que la descubrieran, miedo…a todo, en realidad. Era humana, ¿no? ¿No debía sentir ese tipo de cosas? ¡No, ella era una kunoichi!

-Natsu, debemos volver.—Obito se mostraba preocupado cuando llegó, a penas un vistazo le había bastado para comprobar lo extraña que ella se veía.

-¡Obito!—Ella dio un respingo.—Mierda, no deberías haberme seguido…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Tienes que irte! ¡Asuko-san puede necesitar ayuda! ¡Yo solo vengo a mirar si hay alguien en el bosque!—Trató de excusarse.

-Natsu, puedes contarme lo que sea.—Animó él.

-No hay nada que contar, Obi-kun.—De nuevo, ella se puso de puntillas para revolverle el pelo.

-Natsu, eso estaba bien que me lo hicieras cuando teníamos la misma estatura, pero ahora eres bastante más bajita.—Rió él, y ella infló los mofletes como una niña pequeña.

-Obito…-Natsuki se puso seria de golpe.—No sé si te das cuenta, pero…no soy tonta, ¿sabes? Y tú tienes que irte a otro lugar a ayudar como ANBU que eres.

Él suspiró. Ella le había pillado.

-Sí, pero quería saber qué demonios te pasa antes…

-¡Nada, nada!—Ella sonrió, una sonrisa falsa que él no creyó.—Aleh, aleh…pírate.

Con un suspiro y las manos entre los bolsillos, el Uchiha se dio la vuelta, y ella volvió a sentir miedo, ¿y si Obito no volvía? ¿Y si caía en la batalla? ¿Y si era ella la que moría? ¿Y si sus últimas palabras para su mejor amigo eran "pírate"? Ella no solía ser miedosa, pero no quería que esas fueran las últimas palabras que Obito escuchara de sus labios.

-Ey, Obito.—Llamó Natsuki, y el aludido se giró, sorprendido por que ella le parara cuando parecía tantísimo querer quedarse sola.—Esta no será la única vez que nos veamos, ¿cierto?

-¿EEEH?—El parecía extrañado.—Espera, espera, ¿crees que alguien como YO va a dejarse asesinar por gente como ELLOS?—Bromeó.

Natsuki no se rió, solamente enmarcó una sonrisa triste.

-Suerte, Uchiha.—Y ahí sí, Obito se quedó de piedra. Natsuki nunca deseaba suerte a nadie, era algo contra sus creencias, en la opinión de la kunoichi, un Ninja no necesitaba suerte, solo habilidad. Sin embargo, Natsuki no le deseaba suerte solo en la batalla, si por alguna razón no volvía a ver a Obito…quería que él tuviera suerte, sí.

-Nee, Uzumaki…-Ella dejó de mirar sus pies para alzar los ojos hacia el chico, que extendió el brazo al lanzarle algo.

Natsuki lo pilló al vuelo y, al mirar, descubrió un collar, algo que Obito siempre llevaba encima y que ella conocía a la perfección. Todos los hermanos Uchiha tenían aquel colgante, era el abanico rojo y blanco que les representaba.

-¿Pero qué…?—Susurró ella, asombrada.

-Aunque no volvamos a vernos, cosa que NO va a ocurrir…así podrás acordarte de mí, ¿cierto?—Obito sonrió ampliamente.

Natsuki, lento pero seguro, formó en su rostro una sonrisa enorme, que mostraba sus colmillos.

-Sí, gracias…Obi-teme.—Con una última risa, Obito se fue.

Lo que el Uchiha no sospechaba en aquellos momentos, era que aquel día Natsuki Uzumaki, Konoha No Uzu, orgullosa hija del Hokage, dejaría de existir.

**Toma final xDD En fin, si queréis conti, ya sabéis, ¿reviews? *-***

**En fin…en el próximo capítulo habrá un Omake, lo iba a hacer ahora, pero no tengo tiempo T_T Cada vez que tenga un rato, haré uno de esos ;P**

**Ejem…vale, me están echando del ordenador (computadora) así que….lo siento, tengo prisa T_T**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Capítulo 10: Lágrimas

**Un día y ya he vuelto~ :D Pero me tengo que ir rápidamente, así que solo lo cuelgo y me voy ^^ Es más cortito de lo normal, pero no os quería dejar el gusanillo…**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Como si el cielo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el estado de ánimo de los habitantes de Konoha, estaba encapotado, oscuro y la suave llovizna que caía sobre la villa no ayudaba a crear un ambiente lúgubre y tétrico. Y allí, frente a una enorme roca con cientos de nombres grabados, todos los habitantes se congregaban, escuchando las palabras de su Kage que, con un aire triste nada común en él y una venda cubriendo su brazo, trataba de hacerse ver fuerte y seguro.

-La batalla ha sido ardua.—Decía en ese momento.—Pero todos nuestros shinobis han luchado como valientes, demostrando que la voluntad de fuego sigue ardiendo en las nuevas generaciones. Hoy, un día después, damos una digna despedida a los héroes que han dado la villa, pero me gustaría mencionar a uno en especial…Uchiha Obito ha muerto por su villa.

Naruto vio, con la pena pintada en sus azules ojos, como Sakura rompía en llanto, lanzándose contra Sasuke, cuya expresión era fría pese al velo de lágrimas que tenían sus ojos. Hanami miraba al suelo, con el flequillo rosa cubriendo su rostro, seguramente bañado en lágrimas, Hikaru tenía la cara oculta en el cuello de Kasumi, tratando de no llorar, ella acariciaba el cabello de su novio. El Hokage no había dado la noticia hasta ese momento, muchos cuerpos sin identificar se habían encontrado, y los ancianos habían decretado que uno de ellos debía de ser de Obito por la máscara de ANBU que le cubría, sin embargo, Naruto seguía rezando en silencio para que no fuera así.

-Papá.—Llamó Haruto, quien se había abierto paso hasta la primera fila. Su hijo tenía una gasa en la mejilla, y el brazo roto apretado contra el pecho.-¿Dónde está Natsu?

El Hokage suspiró.

-Ahora iba a hablar de eso, Haruto.—Naruto cogió aire, sabía que aquello iba a ser lo más difícil de todo.—Natsuki Uzumaki ha sido vista alejándose con el enemigo, sin oponer ninguna resistencia a éste, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante será considerada una traidora a la villa oculta de Konoha.

-¿QUÉ?—Chilló Kasumi.-¡NO! ¡Papá, no puedes hacer eso! ¡Han debido de mentirte!—La muchacha trató de lanzarse hacia delante, siendo parada a duras penas por Hikaru, quien había de lado la expresión de dolor para mostrar una de sorpresa. La primogénita del Hokage no solía mostrarse tan…violenta.-¡NO, NO, NO!

-¡Kasumi!—Gritó Naruto, y finalmente ésta dejó de debatirse entre los brazos de su novio. Haruto…estaba en shock. Hinata se había aferrado a la camiseta de su primo, ambas miradas plateadas estaban fijas en el Hokage, esperando a que continuara, y así lo hizo.—Cualquier shinobi que la vea, debe atraparla y llevarla ante mí para que pueda ser interrogada, no olvidéis que es altamente peligrosa.

-¡Deben haberte mentido!—Chilló Kasumi, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.-¡Mi hermana no es una traidora!

-¡Yo mismo la vi irse con ellos tan tranquila, Kasumi!—Gritó el Hokage.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, aferrándose a su primo para llorar, mientras la Uzumaki se soltaba del agarre de un sorprendido Hikaru y corría hacia su padre. Todos guardaban silencio, esperando por su reacción.

-Natsuki ama Konoha más que a nada, ella no lo haría.—Dijo con acritud la muchacha.

-Kasumi, date por vencida, la orden ha sido dada.

Ella apretó los dientes, y Naruto se asustó al ver como los colmillos de su hija se alargaban un poco, no, el sello estaba perfectamente creado, serían imaginaciones suyas, ¿cierto?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Allá usted, Hokage-sama!—Aquello sentó al rubio como una patada en el estómago.-¡Haga lo que quiera!

Kasumi se dio la vuelta, provocando que su largo pelo rozara la cara de su padre, y seguidamente echó a correr, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Al bajar la mirada, Naruto se encontró con los ojos decepcionados de Haruto.

-Hijo, yo…

-Déjame, papá.—Respondió éste.—Entiendo que lo tenías que hacer, pero no puedes esperar que no me sienta traicionado.

Y, sin más, su hijo menor se giró y corrió tras su hermana. Por una vez, él parecía haber sido más responsable que su hermana mayor.

Naomi lo había observado todo en silencio, finalmente se acercó a Hikaru, éste le dirigió una sola mirada antes de decir:

-Puedes irte, Naomi-chan, si buscas a Itachi, debe de estar en la cabeza de los Hokages…ya hemos escuchado suficiente aquí de FALSOS TRAIDO…-Alzó la voz en éstas palabras, sin embargo calló de golpe. Naomi suspiró y, de un salto, desapareció de allí.

La razón del súbito silencio de Hikaru había sido sencilla, pocos hubieran podido darse cuenta, pero él notó que, mezcladas con las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por la cara de Naruto, también había lágrimas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tal y como Hikaru había predicho, Itachi estaba sobre la cabeza del Nanadaime, mirando con aire serio hacia la congregación de gente. Naomi se acercó, chocolate en mano.

-¿Sabes lo de…lo de Obito?—Susurró a modo de saludo.

-Sí, Naruto-sama me lo ha dicho en su despacho.—Fue la seria respuesta del Uchiha.—Pero Obito no está muerto.

-Pero…Hokage-sama ha dicho que…-Trató de reponer Naomi.

-¡Me da igual lo que haya dicho Hokage-sama!—Estalló Itachi.—Mi hermano no está muerto.—Añadió más tranquilo.

"_Bipolar." _Pensó con sarcasmo Naomi, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?—Continuó ella.

-Él es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse matar.—Itachi volvió a su tono indiferente.—Y menos por esos capullos.

Naomi sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de él.

-¿Tan seguro estás?

-Hmp.—Fue la respuesta de el Uchiha.

Ella se rió suavemente mientras volvía a morder el chocolate.

-Estás mojada, deberías haber traído paraguas.—Opinó Itachi.

Naomi tomó entre sus dedos uno de los mechones calados de él como diciendo "Mira quién fue a hablar", el Uchiha suspiró mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella, tratando de que no pasara frío.

-Te debo una respuesta.—Sacó en tan esperado tema.

Él la miró, sin decir nada, pero ella entendió que Itachi no iba a presionarla, quería que, lo que tuviera que decir, saliera de ella misma.

-Lo cierto es, que cuando entré en tu equipo no me caías bien.—Comenzó Naomi.—Por aquel entonces, estaba loca por Tetsu-kun, mucho más amable que tú, que me parecías frío y calculador. ¡Éramos como el agua y el aceite! Sin embargo, me he ido dando cuenta…tú no eres como aparentas, Ita-kun, quizá por fuera puedas parecer Don Cubito de Hielo, pero por dentro eres alguien cálido y amable.—Naomi sonrió ampliamente mientras recordaba como, en su primera misión, se negaba a colaborar con un "Baka sin sentido del compañerismo", como había llamado a Itachi.- ¿Me pides una respuesta? Creo que está clara.

-Hmp.—Susurró él, pero una media sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y, triunfante, acercó sus labios a los de ella, que esta vez estaba preparada, guardando en un rápido movimiento el chocolate, enredó sus manos en los oscuros mechones de Itachi.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Le odio!—Chilló Kasumi.

-Vamos, cariño, sabes que eso es una sucia mentira.—La risa seca de su madrina se extendió por el salón mientras acariciaba el pelo de la Uzumaki.

-¡Que Natsuki es una traidora! ¡Natsuki, obaa-chan!

-Estoy contigo en que Natsu no sería capaz de eso.—Reconoció, la cara de la joven estaba apoyada en su regazo mientras se desahogaba.—Y no me llames abuela.

-Natsuki…yo no quiero que la hagan daño.—Sollozó la melliza de ésta, apretando fuertemente la falda de Tsunade.—Ella no es solo mi hermana ,también es mi mejor amiga.

-Lo sé, cariño.—Susurró la Sannin.—Yo también quiero que ella esté por aquí cuando mi vida llegue a su…

-¡No se te ocurra decir "fin" porque juro que te asesinaré de un Rasengan, dattebayo!—Lo que hacen los genes Uzumaki…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.—Rió de nuevo la mujer.—Kasumi…sabes de sobra que a tu padre esto le duele.

-Lo sé, pero aún así lo hace.

-Mírame, mi vida.—Ordenó la anciana.

Kasumi alzó sus ojos enrojecidos, Tsunade tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus eternamente jóvenes manos y limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Tu padre siempre ha querido ser Hokage, y después, llegasteis vosotras, y eso pasó a segundo plano. Él os quiere más que a nada, pero hará lo que sea por su villa.

Kasumi asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé que has pasado por mucho, la batalla, la muerte de Obito…-De nuevo, lágrimas y sollozos por parte de la Uzumaki.—Pero no debes pagarlo con tu padre. Anda, ve y discúlpate con él.

Kasumi se levantó, asintiendo de nuevo, depositó un cariñoso beso en la mejilla de su madrina.

-Gracias, obaa-chan, siempre sabes qué decir.

-No me llames abuela.—Reprendió suavemente.

Kasumi salió corriendo hacia el despacho de su padre, de camino, pudo ver a Haruto llorando en el hombro de la chica llamada Hana, que acariciaba el pelo rubio del chico mientras susurraba algo a lo que éste asentía.

-Realmente, es una gran chica…-Susurró para sí Kasumi en medio de su carrera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lejos, tremendamente lejos de allí, en una casa que se alzaba a las afueras de una ciudad subterránea, tres muchachos hablaban no tan tranquilamente como deberían. Uno de ellos, con un pelo del mismo color de las llamas, se encontraba con las piernas en el respaldo del sofá, de forma que la cabeza colgaba de éste, tenía las mejillas infladas en un gesto infantil y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mina-chan, Kazemaru?—Interrogó otro, cuyo pelo castaño claro caía sobre unos ojos negros.

-Ni idea, Fugaku, ¿crees que si le preguntamos nos pegará?—Interrogó el llamado "Kazemaru".

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMÉIS "MINA-CHAN"!—Chilló el otro.—¡Y ESTOY ASÍ PORQUE ESTE SITIO ES UNA MIERDA DONDE NO HAY RAMEN!

El que respondía al nombre de Fugaku comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguido de su otro compañero.

-Eres un adicto, Minato.—Dijo Kazemaru.

Éste se encogió de hombros, con lo que la camiseta anchísima que llevaba se deslizó por su pálida piel, dejando ver una cadera fina y un estómago liso.

-Claro que lo soy, está claro, Onii-chan.—Se rió.

-Ugh, eso de "Onii-chan" me sigue sonando raro.—Un escalofrío recorrió a Fugaku.

El tal Minato se levantó finalmente, con aire serio comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, donde se miró al espejo y se limitó con contestar:

-Vosotros elegisteis venir conmigo, en un principio era algo en SOLITARIO.—Miró su revuelto pelo recogido en una coleta (**cola)** y suspiró.—Esto es una mierda.

-No íbamos a dejarte solo.—Espetó Fugaku pasando un brazo por los hombros de Minato.

-No sobrevivirías sin meterte con alguien de su clan.—Repuso Kazemaru imitando el movimiento de su amigo en la fina cintura de Minato y señalando a Fugaku.

-Sois unos idiotas.—Susurró el pelirrojo, su voz se volvió indudablemente femenina cuando continuó.—Pero no sabéis cuánto os quiero.

De nuevo, se miró al espejo, ésta vez Minato se limitó a contestar.

-Somos un Shinobi, una traidora y un muerto…¿os dais cuenta del trío que formamos?—Soltó una risa sarcástica.

-Sí.—Asintió Fugaku observando a su pelirrojo amigo de arriba abajo.—Pero, Natsu, si no te pones camisetas más anchas y aprietas más las vendas, no vas a pasar por chico.

A Kazemaru le salió una venita en la frente.

-Escúchame bien, chaval, vuelve a mirarla tan detenidamente y…

-¡Alto!—Cortó Minato la pelea.—Ahora soy un chico, ¿recordáis? No quiero peleas por celos, Haru.—Dio un par de pasos para colocarse ante ellos, como un general a sus tropas, ordenó.—Debéis dejar atrás a Obito Uchiha y a Sabaku No Haru, ahora sois Tenshi No Fugaku y Tenshi No Kazemaru. Claro, a Obi-teme quizá hasta le resulte mejor, así dejará de ser un idiota, personalidad nueva, vida nueva…

Ahí volvía, Natsuki la especialista en patadas en el orgullo.

-¡Uzumaki, eres lo peor!—Gritó el susodicho "idiota".

-Minato.—Llamó Kazemaru, "él" le miró, interrogante.-¿Podrás tú dejar de ser Uzumaki Natsuki?

La mirada del pelirrojo se volvió triste, de nuevo, miró su reflejo antes de responder.

-Natsuki ya no existe.—Repuso.—Ahora es una traidora a su villa, quizá vuelva a existir algún día, pero no ahora.

Kazemaru y Fugaku "le" abrazaron con cariño, tratando de inculcarle algo del valor que necesitaba.

-Gracias por haberme seguido.—Musitó con su voz normal.

**Mini-capítulo ò.ó pero ey, es que os tengo que dejar con el gusanillo Xdd**

**Mizu: En el próximo saldrá sobre qué hacen ese par con Natsuki… Por cierto, "Tenshi No" es "Ángel de" si no me equivoco, y "Kaze" es viento, así que Kazemaru viene de ahí ^^**

**Y para recompensar lo corto del capi, aquí viene un omake…**

Naruto no se lo podía creer…¿¡Qué clase de mierda era esa! Repasó una y otra vez las páginas del guión como un condenado antes de gritar:

-¡NATSUKI KUSHINA UZUMAKI HYUUGA, VEN AQUÍ!

La aludida salió en ese momento del baño, con su ya habitual camiseta naranja gastada y unos pantalones negros, el pelo aún estaba mojado y goteaba. Iba solo con unos calcetines, pero parecía tremendamente feliz, seguramente por el tazón de Ramen que llevaba entre sus manos.

-¿Sí, papá?

-¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE VAS A VIVIR CON DOS CHICOS TÚ SOLA?

Ella sonrió mietras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Ya sabes, ¿no? La misión y eso, pues ellos van a ayudarme.

El Hokage tenía una venita en su frente.

-¡Pero el guión dice que van a pillarte en…!—Calló cuando Natsuki le tapó la boca, chistándole.

-¡No hagas spoiler!

El rubio empezó a lloriquear en un rincón mientras su hija empezaba a atacar el Ramen, en eso llegó Kasumi, con el pelo amarrado y una piruleta **(paleta, creo)** entre sus manos.

-¿Qué le pasa a papá…?—Inquirió.

-A nada, es que ha leído el nuevo guión de Kuraii-chan.—Señaló el librito sobre la mesa, ansiosa, Kasumi corrió a cogerlo entre sus manos.

Tras una leve mirada, la primogénita de Naruto alzó la mirada.

-¡Nee-chan! ¿Te van a pillar…?

-¡QUE NO HAGÁIS SPOILER!—Chilló Natsuki con los mofletes **(cachetes)** inflados.

-¡Pero es que te van a pillar en…!—Naruto, aferrado a los pies de su hija de golpe, volvía a la carga.

-¡Que te calles! ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya no hay más protagonismo para vosotros en los Omakes si vais a estar así!

La luz negra comienza a oscurecerlo todo cuando aparece Haruto, lanzándose hacia la cámara.

-¡NOOOOO! ¡Yo acababa de llegar! ¡Quería protagonismo! ¡Por Kami-sama, dejadme chupar cámaraaaa!

Chilló, mientras Natsuki trataba de alejarle.

-¡Hasta pronto!—Chilló Kasumi con una sonrisita hacia la cámara mientras guiñaba un ojo.

**Y ahora sí…no he tardado…¿me merezco un review por ello? T_T**


	12. Capítulo 11: Camino del Ninja

**¡Volví! ¡Siento la tardanza, es que tenía deberes! T_T**

**Este capi es especial sobre los tres que no están en Konoha, pero el próximo hablará sobre lo que pasa con ellos ^^ Al final, os dejo de nuevo un Omake, y me voy que tengo la cena lista y hambre…ejem, siento no haber contestado los reviews, no he tenido tiempo T_T Prometo hacerlo ésta vez…**

_**CINCO MESES DESPUÉS…**_

-¡Eeey, Mina-chan, hemos llegado a casa!—Anunció Fugaku, dejando las zapatillas en la entrada.

Ninguna respuesta. El anteriormente llamado Obito miró a su compañero, ahora Kazemaru, quien negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no tenía ni idea del paradero de la Uzumaki, actualmente Minato.

-Pff…pues me da igual, en realidad, me voy a dar un relajaante baño.—Comentó Fugaku, estirando sus agarrotados músculos.—No queda mucho antes del último golpe, ¿cierto?

-En realidad, no lo sé.—Kazemaru se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a su compañero hacia el baño, al ser ambos barones y no tener demasiado dinero que gastar en agua, a veces compartían éste, no por nada (aunque sí por suerte) las aguas termales eran bastante espaciosas.—Minato es el que se encarga de eso.

Había ocasiones en las que hablar de la anterior Natsuki en masculino se les antojaba natural, al igual que verla pelirroja, al fin y al cabo la chica solía ir siempre con su disfraz de muchacho, aunque en un principio esconder la figura de la Uzumaki les había resultado algo complicado, especialmente porque pocas cosas anchas tenía la chica y lo poco que le gustaba apretar las vendas alrededor de su pecho, sin embargo, al final ya les resultaba algo normal verla como "Minato" y no como "Natsuki".

-Sí, en realidad Mina-chan se encarga de prácticamente todo.—Fugaku abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

Y, si momentos antes había pensado que cada vez le era más fácil ver a Minato como chico, sus esfuerzos de los últimos cinco meses se fueron al traste.

Como movidos por un resorte, ambos chicos (Fugaku que estaba delante y Kazemaru que miraba sobre el hombro de éste) se dieron la vuelta y cerraron la puerta con movimientos de robot.

-¡No he visto nada!—Aseguraron a una.

Natsuki, y ojo, hablo de Natsuki y no de Minato, metió la cabeza enrojecida en el agua, sonrojada como su propia madre…

"_Ah, demonios…¿por qué han entrado sin llamar?"_ Mala suerte, chica, eso le pasaba por no escuchar a sus amigos al llegar a casa.

Cuando ella salió, con ropa de muchacho que la hacía ver como uno, la vena de su frente palpitaba fuertemente.

-¡IDIOTAS!—Chilló fuertemente antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Obito y Haru se miraron entre sí, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Está claro que no tener Ramen en su organismo la hace mal.—Susurró Obito con una risa, que en seguida y para sorpresa de el Uchiha, fue correspondida por Haru.

-¡NO REIRÉIS CUANDO OS DE CON UN RASENGAN!—Chillo la chica desde dentro. Ellos se rieron más fuerte, y Natsuki pareció encontrar una amenaza mejor.-¡SE LO DIRÉ A MI PADRE!

Ambos muchachos tragaron fuertemente saliva, mirándose entre ellos con cara de horror, un escalofrío les recorrió mientras Fugaku susurraba.

-Estamos muertos.

-Serás tú…-De golpe, Kazemaru sonrió.—Yo vuelvo a mi propia villa después de la misión, no veré a Naruto-sama.

Mientras Fugaku se lanzaba sobre él, insultándole, Minato se sentaba sobre la cama dentro de su habitación, que compartía con ambos chicos, con la toalla sobre su pelo aún mojado susurró:

-¿Por qué mierdas dejé que éstos me acompañaran…?—Se preguntó la Uzumaki a sí misma con un gesto de molestia.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡Natsuki!—Ella dio un respingo, llevándose las manos al pecho para parar los fuertes latidos de su corazón._

_Se giró con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe letal que terminara con su vida, por espía y cruel, sin embargo éste no llegó. Dejó ver lentamente sus azules pupilas, encontrando dos sorprendidas miradas, Obito con los ojos interesados, y Haru alejado de ella, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una ceja alzada._

_-¿Qué diantres hacéis aquí?—Siseó la Uzumaki._

_-Di mejor, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?—Increpó Obito._

_-Yo…¡Argh, demonios, sois di lo que no hay, dattebayo!—Se quejó ella.—Es una misión, ¿vale?_

_-¿Qué clase de misión?—Le preguntó con suavidad Haru._

_Ella respiró hondo, quizá hubiera sido capaz de mentir, pero aquellos chicos, junto con Daisuke, eran los más importantes para ella fuera de su familia, y al engañarles se sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago._

_-¿Veis a aquellas personas de allí?—Señaló dos figuras, una de ellas cargaba a la otra.—Son enemigos, llevan a uno de ellos a la base, les he escuchado hablar antes. Debo seguirles e infiltrarme hasta descubrir su secreto. Así que si me disculpáis, tengo prisa._

_Trató de irse, pero la mano de Obito en su hombro la detuvo._

_-¿Vas a vivir tú sola?_

_-Sí.—Volvió a hablar en susurros, mientras trataba de continuar caminando, el Uchiha dejó caer la mano, mirando a Haru, quien se colocó frente a ella, cerrándole el paso._

_-Vamos contigo.—Informó._

_-¿Qué?—Gritó en un murmullo espantado._

_-Claro. Avisaré a mi padre desde el hostal.—Sonrió Haru._

_-¿Hostal? ¿Y cómo sabes que voy a ir a un hostal, dattebayo?_

_-Es obvio.—Tomó la palabra Obito.—Podrían reconocerte, seguramente cambies de identidad, ¿me equivoco?_

_Ella suspiró._

_-Haced lo que queráis, pero dejadme irme, por Kami-sama—Dijo gesticulando con las manos, finalmente ellos dos se volvieron a mirar y, sonriendo, desaparecieron de un salto entre los árboles, seguidos por Natsuki._

_Unas horas después, estaban sentados en un hostal barato que prácticamente se caía a pedazos, tras descubrir la extraña base bajo tierra, la Uzumaki había decidido indicar a sus amigos el plan previamente preparado._

_-Papá me ha dado suficiente dinero como para meses, de todas formas, no será muy difícil robar.—Empezó.—Alquilaremos una casa a las afueras, donde viviremos sin llamar la atención, a parte, tendremos frecuentes incursiones donde trataremos de descubrir y desbaratar sus planes. Comenzando ahora._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?—Preguntó Obito, Haru estaba en la ventana, soltando en ese momento un pájaro con un mensaje para el Kazekage en el que estipulaba que tomaría unas "vacaciones" por unos meses, sabía que a su padre no le haría ni pizca de gracia y que se llevaría la reprimenda de su vida por parte de su madre, pero lo tenía asumido._

_-Nos colaremos y haremos todo el "ruido" que podamos, ya sabéis, alguna explosión o algo así. ¡Si conseguimos que se larguen de Konoha, ayudaremos mucho, dattebayo!—Animó ella._

_-Continúa.—Pidió Haru.—Dinos lo que te preocupa._

"_¿Es que lo sabe todo?" Se preguntó a sí misma Natsuki, mientras dejaba de lado su falsa alegría para sentarse en el suelo, de brazos cruzados._

_-A partir de mañana, seré conocida tanto por vosotros como por el resto como Tenshi No Minato.—Recordaba que alguna vez su padre le había contado que, en caso de ser varón, ella hubiera portado ese nombre.—Y vosotros seréis mis hermanos, Tenshi no…-Esperó a que decidieran._

_-Fugaku.—Respondió sin dudar Obito._

_-Kazemaru.—Decidió Haru.—Y ahora dinos lo que te preocupa de verdad._

_-Natsuki Uzumaki será conocida como una traidora a su villa.—Se rindió con un suspiro de desazón._

_-¿QUÉ?—Chilló Obito._

_-Seguramente a ti, Obi-kun, te den por muerto.—Continuó ella, haciendo caso omiso.—Si avisas de que vienes conmigo, papá mandará a ANBUS a por ti, esta misión es originalmente para mí sola, y así debería ser.—Les mandó una mirada envenenada mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta, disgustada._

_En ese momento, ellos se miraron y, en seguida, entendieron la tristeza de su amiga. Colocándose cada uno a un lado de Natsuki, entrelazaron un brazo por cabeza con uno de ella, sonriendo como niños pequeños, al darse cuenta de que el otro había hecho exactamente el mismo movimiento, se miraron, y la Uzumaki pudo jurar ver chispas saltar entre ellos._

"_Oh, genial, un Obito celoso de que Haru pueda ser mi mejor amigo, y un Haru celoso de que Obito pueda llegar a ser un rival…qué divertidos van a ser estos meses" Pensó agriamente ella._

_Y, sin embargo, cuando finalmente ambos parecieron calmarse (seguramente porque ella tenía una vena en la frente y ninguno quería terminar con un rasengan estampado en su cuerpo) Natsuki pudo notar que, a partir de entonces, sus lazos se estrecharían, se convertirían en sus hermanos. Y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura mientras cerraba los ojos, dejando que sus presencias la reconfortaran._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-¡Ey, Mina-chan, hay que ir a comprar al mercado!—Informó Fugaku desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ella suspiró mientras se levantaba y estiraba los agarrotados músculos, bostezó de forma estrepitosa, cinco meses y aún no habían encontrado el dichoso secreto de esas personas sin chakra…aquello era algo imposible, ¡tenían que tener chakra!

-¡Vooy!

Pronto salieron de casa, Minato lanzaba miradas envenenadas y chispeantes de vez en cuando a sus acompañantes, y ellos miraban hacia otro lado mientras silbaban, tratando de aparentar inocencia…¡Inocencia! ¿Es que no sabían llamar a la puerta del baño?

Las voces llenaban el ambiente, envolviéndola en tenues murmullos y los atronadores gritos de los vendedores que buscaban desesperados cualquier cliente que pudiera picar en sus precios, aunque comparados con los de Konoha a Minato le parecían demasiado caros. En realidad, su misión era terminar con toda aquella gente, quizá sin dejar si quiera supervivientes, sin embargo, no creía que aquello estuviera bien, es decir, no todos le parecían "malos", y aquello solo le dejaba entender que la maldad era subjetiva. Todas aquellas personas creían fervientemente que los "malos" eran los de las cinco grandes naciones Shinobi.

-¡Minato-san!—Gritó una vocecita e, inmediatamente, "el chico" notó algo tirar de su ancha camiseta.

Él se giró, encontrándose una mirada de color musgo, brillante e interesada, de una niña de siete años. La conocía, su nombre era Tsuki, y era una de las personas que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión respecto a la malicia de aquella gente.

-¡Minato-san!—Repitió, riéndose de nada.-¡O-ha-yo!—Saludó, separando en sílabas la palabra.

-Buenos días.—Correspondió Minato usando su ya preparada voz de chico.

-¡Arriba!—Gritó sin más la niña, y "él" entendió en seguida.

A Tsuki le encantaba subir a los hombros de Minato, quizá porque desde allí podía ver todo lo que su pequeña estatura le impedía, y "él" la recibía con gusto, en cierto modo Tsuki le recordaba a Haruto, y no podía evitar sentir añoranza de su pequeño hermano.

-¡Mira, Minato-san, allí hay collares, vamos, vamos!—Chilló dando pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza del aludido.

-Onii-chan, voy a acompañarla, nos vemos en casa.—Sonrió ampliamente, enseñando sus dos pequeños colmillitos.

-¡Claro!—Asintió Fugaku con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto.—Se despidió Haru con este mismo gesto, aunque mucho más leve.

-¡No vayas a amargarla solo porque no tienes Ramen!—Avisó riendo el Uchiha mientras se iba.

Tsuki no entendió nada.

-¿Ra…Ramen?—Susurró, como exigiendo una explicación.

-Ramen es…-Minato buscó mentalmente las palabras.—Es la cosa más deliciosa del mundo, en nuestra antigua villa había un puesto en donde lo vendían, y creo que es la cosa que más me gustaba.—Sonrió.

-¿Y…crees que algún día podré comer Ramen?—Inquirió la niña con ilusión.

-¡Claro!—Rió Minato.

-¿Lo prometes?—Susurró Tsuki.

Fue Natsuki quien sintió remordimientos, no Minato, pues la kunoichi sabía que quizá a Tsuki no le quedara mucho tiempo de vida, y sintió una súbita descarga de terror al imaginar a un Shinobi de su villa, un conocido, un amigo, acabando con aquella pequeña de sonrisa falta de un diente y risa de cascabeles.

-C-Claro, Ts-Tsuki-chan, lo prometo.—Se obligó a sonreír.

La niña abrazó su cabeza, ante lo que Minato soltó una risita y la cogió, haciéndola bajar para quedar entre sus brazos, como si fuera un bebé. La acercó al puesto con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál te gusta?—Le preguntó.

Ella los miró atentamente, sin embargo, al ver uno en especial, un pequeño corazón de color azul, sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y los ojos comenzaron a brillarle, alzó las manitas para cogerlo entre sus manos, y ante la expresión encantada de ella, Minato miró al vendedor.

-Me lo llevo.—Informó sacando un billete de su cartera y ofreciéndoselo.

El hombre lo cogió sin dudar, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Tsuki alzó una mirada feliz y sorprendida, pasando de nuevo sus bracitos en torno al cuello de "él" gritó:

-¡Gracias, Minato-san!—Chilló, feliz, y "él" acarició suavemente su largo pelo rubio.

Media hora después, Minato y Tsuki se encontraban en un pequeño puesto, con un par de dangos delante que la niña de siete años comía con una sonrisa en los labios, "él" sonrió mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

-Nee, Tsuki-chan, ¿tu madre te ha dejado salir?—Inquirió.

-Mami siempre me deja salir cuando voy a verte a ti, Minato-san.—Sonrió la pequeña.—Sabes que le caes bien.

"Él" sonrió mientras revolvía el pelo de la niña, que se rió de nada y se metió en la boca otro dango.

-Minato-san…¿cómo era tu villa?—Preguntó de pronto, y el "chico" comenzó a sudar frío. Pregunta peligrosa.

-¿A-A qué viene esa pregunta, Tsuki-chan?—Susurró.

-Es que…papi siempre dice que no puedo hablar de nuestra antigua villa, pero yo me lo pasaba bien allí.—La pequeña miró a su acompañante.—Tenía muchos amigos.

Minato se limitó a levantarse y a abrazarla, dejando que la niña se aferrara a su camiseta para llorar. "Él" acarició el largo pelo de ella con cariño, y por un momento, le pareció tener entre sus brazos a un lloroso Haruto de siete años que se había roto el brazo por una mala caída.

Pasaron la tarde dando tumbos de un lado a otro, la niña parecía incansable…pero solo lo parecía, pues en cuanto la noche lo cubrió todo con su oscuro manto y Minato la cogió en brazos para llevarla a casa, Tsuki se dejó llevar por el abrazo de Morfeo hacia el mundo de los sueños. Dejando a su acompañante solo con sus lúgubres pensamientos, en los que veía muerte y destrucción provocadas por la guerra en ambos bandos.

-Ah, Minato-kun, gracias por traerla, Tsuki-chan no sabe cuando parar.—Fue el saludo de la madre de la niña, y solo entonces "él" se dio cuenta de que había llegado.

-No es nada, es una niña muy buena.—Sonrió el aludido.

-Lo sé, pena que su padre nos trajera aquí.—La mujer suspiró.—A Tsuki-chan le está costando hacer amigos, suerte que tú juegas con ella.—Le sonrió mientras cogía a la niña en brazos antes de abrir los ojos y darse con la mano en la frente, como si hubiera olvidado algo.-¡Claro! Me olvidaba, he preparado un pastel de fresas, espera, te traeré un pedazo.

-No es necesario…-Trató de decir.

-¡Claro que lo es!—Se rió ella.—La has traído y aguantado toda la tarde, será tu recompensa.

-No, de verdad, Tsuki-chan es encantadora, no es necesario que…

Pero ella no se dio por vencida y, cuando finalmente Minato volvió a casa, llevaba un pastel entero entre las manos…¡Entero!

-Mina-chan, pensé que no vendrías.—Saludó Obito, como un niño pillado en falta, y "él" no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué…

-¡Ah, Minato-chan, es algo horrible…! ¡Mira la cocina!—Gritó Kazemaru desde ésta.

Minato se acercó lentamente, y al llegar, se encontró un horno que soltaba humo de manera preocupante, el olor a quemado llegó a su nariz, y pudo ver la prueba del delito sobre la mesa, el pedazo de carne que debían haber comprado ese mismo día, chamuscado y negruzco, con un aspecto poco comestible…

-¡Decididamente, quiero Ramen, dattebayo!.—Chilló Natsuki con desazón, dejando atrás su papel de Minato.

-¿Cenamos fuera?—Preguntó Kazemaru.

-No, traigo pastel…habrá que conformarse.—Indicó la Uzumaki.

Tras cenar, ella se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación, con los brazos tras la cabeza y una mirada seria hacia el techo. El pastel de fresas le había hecho recordar a Naomi, ella siempre decía que un pastel sin chocolate no era un pastel. Y con ello, le venía a la cabeza Konoha, su familia, sus amigos…El camino del Ninja de Natsuki era protegerles a todos ellos, y sin embargo, no dejaba de darles vueltas a la cabeza a las personas buenas que había conocido allí, y buscaba desesperada una forma de salvarles.

Porque protegerles, era también parte de su camino Shinobi. Entendió de golpe. Rebuscó entre sus cajones hasta sacar de éstos un montón de papeles, saliendo de la habitación como alma llevada por el diablo. Si quería parar aquella guerra, debía empezar por volver a su villa, y antes de eso terminaría la misión.

Ante la mirada anonada de los dos chicos, ella tiró todos los papeles al suelo exceptuando a uno de ellos, que dejó sobre la mesa, ellos esperaron a que ella comunicara la razón de aquella prisa.

-Llevamos semanas preparándolo.—Informó.—Mañana damos el último golpe.

**Cap acabado :D Suavito y especial sobre estos tres, y allá va el Omake que prometí ^^**

El muchacho rubio sentado sobre el sillón de color naranja, vestido de punta en blanco, era aclamado desde unos asientos que se encontraban frente a él. Sonrió, y las aclamaciones se hicieron más fuertes mientras cogía un micrófono que le tendió una hermosa muchacha y gritaba:

-¡LO QUE TODOS ESPERÁBAIS, DATTEBAYO! ¡EL PROGRAMA: VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO! ¡Conmigo, Haruto Uzumaki, como presentador!

Los fans aclamaron más fuerte.

-¡Y NUESTROS DOS INVITADOS DE HOY: NATSUKI UZUMAKI Y OBITO UCHIHA, LOS MÁS POPULARES SEGÚN VUESTROS REVIEWS!

Los aludidos entraron con sus ropajes Shinobi, saludando al público, que chillaba entusiasmado sus nombres, los guardias de seguridad que evitaban su entrada al plató no parecían dar abasto cuando Obito lanzó un beso, logrando que los ojos de las chicas se volvieran corazones y que Natsuki le diera un bien merecido codazo susurrando un "ligón". Los invitados tomaron asiento, Natsuki enmarcó una amplia sonrisa que mostraba sus pequeños colmillos.

-¡Buenos días!—Saludó Haruto, el micrófono de la ropa de ambos shinobis dejaban que se escuchara su voz.

-Buenos días, Haruto-nii.—Fue la respuesta de ella.

-¡No!—Se quejó el aludido.-¡No me llames así, pierdo presencia de presentador, dattebayo!

-Ejem…Uzumaki-san, ohayo.—Trató de hacerse el serio Obito, logrando solo que ambos Uzumaki se echaran a reír.-¿Alguna pregunta?—Masculló, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Sí.—Haruto se limpió las lágrimas producidas por las carcajadas.—En fin, ahora estáis solo tres en una sola casa, dos chicos y una chica, ¿no es incómodo…?

-Sí.—Asintió Natsuki, sonriente.-¡Especialmente por sus peleas y porque NO HAY RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!—Se quejó con cascaditas en los ojos.

-Pero.—Repuso Obito.—Natsu es como mi hermana, así que nos llevamos bien.

Haruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, la siguiente pregunta es para Natsuki…Últimamente estamos viendo una faceta más seria y tranquila de ti, ¿cómo es eso?

-Bueno…-Ella se lo pensó unos instantes.—Lo paso muy mal, es decir, tengo mucha presión sobre los hombros, pero creo que en ningún momento dejo de lado la personalidad que heredé de mi padre.

Haruto abrió la boca preparando otra pregunta, sin embargo Obito le cortó con los ojos entrecerrados y un dedo acusador.

-Tú…como en el último Omake pediste chupar cámara…por eso ahora eres presentador, ¿cierto?

-¡NO ES POR ESO!—Mintió el rubio.—¡ES PORQUE TENGO TALENTO PARA ESTO, DATTEBAYO!

-Es que es el niñito mimado de la autora y su Inner.—Confió en un susurro la Uzumaki al Uchiha.

-¡Que no, dattebayo!—Se quejó Haruto antes de mirar el reloj y cambiar de tema.-¡Uy, se acaba el tiempo! ¡Mañana seguiremos la entrevista! Pero antes…

Se giró hacia el público con una reverencia antes de decir:

-¡La autora os pide críticas, ya sean buenas o malas, dattebayo! ¿Maneras de mejorar, os gusta, lo odiáis?—Sonrió ampliamente.-¡Y cambiando de tema! ¡En el próximo capítulo, terminaremos la entrevista a Obito y a Natsuki, y a parte, vendrá también la pareja del momento…Itachi y Naomi se pasarán por aquí! ¡Y Kuraii-chan quiere pediros que, si os ocurre alguna pregunta que hacer a cualquiera de los personajes o parejas, lo dejéis en un review, pues les invitaremos al programa para hacerla! ¡Ahora sí, nos despedimos!

Y con una cortina cerrándose, todo se queda oscuro.

**¡Sí! ¡Haced caso a Haruto-kun y dejad un review con vuestras preguntas para los personajes! ¡Nos vemos pronto y suerte con la vuelta a clase!**


	13. Capítulo 12: Fuego y hielo

**Ñah~ la nena trae nuevo capi ;P En fin, he tardado algo, pero como he empezado a subir el fic de "Nuestro futuro"…·_· Pero no pienso olvidarme de éste, me gusta como está quedando, y me gusta que os guste ^^**

**Quiero deciros que me encantan vuestros reviews, y que muchísimas gracias por las preguntas para el Omake, me ha hecho mucha ilu *-***

**Hasta abajo~**

Los primeros rayos de Sol de Konoha bañaban el cementerio de la villa, que aún guardaba restos de la niebla que lo llenaba durante las horas de noche, en el centro de éste había un ángel, o al menos así lo definirían muchas personas. El pelo de color rubio platino, rozando el blanco, bailaba al compás de la suave brisa, al igual que las cintas de color violáceo que se ataba a uno de sus brazos y a otra de sus piernas. Los ojos plateados observaban fijamente la tumba a la que había acudido a visitar con cinco lirios blancos como ofrenda, dándole más pureza si era posible a la hermosa muchacha, estaba su sencillo vestido del mismo color que las flores, y, para concluir y como único adorno en su pálido rostro, una leve sonrisa.

Claro que parecía un ángel, pero no lo era, al contrario, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. La sangre de sus enemigos. Ella era Kasumi Uzumaki, y claro que había matado.

-Buenos días, abuela.—Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, no lo parecían. En realidad, desde hacía cinco meses que nunca le parecía un buen día.—Hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde que Natsu nos "traicionó", y cinco meses desde que vengo a visitarte en su lugar.—Sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba el nombre de la lápida.—Yo aún no creo a papá, ¿sabes? Mi corazón me dice que ella no nos ha traicionado, somos mellizas, estamos juntas en esto, lo quiera papá o no.—Suspiró levemente.—Pero Natsuki se fue sin avisarme, y tengo miedo de que algo le haya pasado.

De golpe, se quedó callada, pensativa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y, volviendo a acariciar la inscripción en la que se leía el nombre de la difunta, susurró de forma triste:

-Abuela, ¿se vive bien allí? ¿Hay algo detrás de la muerte? Hace cinco meses desde que atacaron Konoha, cinco meses desde que mi hermana nos abandonó y…cinco meses desde la muerte de Obito. De Obito, aquel Uchiha que siempre jugaba con nosotras de niñas, de Obito, aquel que siempre estaba alegre y que sonreía por cualquier tontería. ¿Sabrá Natsuki que él ha muerto? ¿Sabrá que su mejor amigo ya no está? Abuela…¿de verdad se ha ido? ¿De verdad no va a volver?—De nuevo, calló unos instantes, pero el silbido del viento entre los árboles fue su única contestación.—Abuela.—Repitió.- ¿Podrías hacer llegar a Natsu de alguna manera un mensaje? ¿Podrías decirle que la necesitamos, que mamá solloza cada noche antes de dormir, que Haruto ya no come Ramen porque le recuerda demasiado a ella y que papá llora cuando cree que no le veo, solo en su despacho y con una botella de sake en la mano?

De nuevo, no recibió respuesta, y quizá ya supiera que no iba a hacerlo, pero eso no evitó que su desesperación aumentara.

-La necesito aquí, abuela, la familia, no, la villa entera la echa de menos.—Sollozó.—Y yo…yo creo que ella también me necesita, nacimos juntas, a veces puedo notar lo que siente, y sé que ella no es feliz. Nadie es feliz ya. ¿Es así como son las guerras? ¿A ti también te pasó esto? … No, dudo que tú hablaras sola con una tumba.

De golpe, y llevada por el viento, llegó una flor que se enredó entre los cabellos de Kasumi, quien con sumo cuidado la tomó entre sus manos. Era una flor de loto, quizá de algún jardín. Recordó que aquella era una de las flores favoritas de Natsuki, y también estaba entre las suyas propias, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Y sabía que era una coincidencia, que no tenía nada que ver con la fallecida Kushina, pero no pudo evitar susurrar:

-Gracias.

Y, seguidamente, se levantó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la villa, rodeada de la niebla, y no pudo evitar recordar la semejanza que decían ella tenía con éste elemento, y de la cual provenía su nombre. Kasumi, ella era como la niebla y, como ésta, debía aparentar seguridad y tranquilidad. Por el bien de su familia, ella debía sustituir a Natsuki hasta que su hermana volviera.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Itachi se despertó, bien entrada la mañana, un único pensamiento acudió a su mente. _"Chocolate."_ Arrugó la nariz, disgustado por el olor dulzón y empalagoso que tanto odiaba ¿Y con quién se podía enlazar el chocolate? _"Naomi sigue en casa"._

Por suerte, su familia entera estaba de misión, excluyendo obviamente a…no, no debía pensar en eso. Su hermano estaba bien, y el hecho de no haber podido pronunciar su nombre desde aquel día no significaba que sintiera pena, porque él no podía deprimirse por una mentira, _él_ estaba vivo, en algún lugar, no por nada le llamaban el genio Uchiha.

Poniéndose solo unos pantalones, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina y, tal como él había predicho, ella estaba allí. Llevaba el pelo negro suelto, cayendo como una cascada por su espalda, estaba sentada sobre la mesa, soplando una taza del dichoso chocolate que debía haberse preparado para desayunar, llevaba solo una camiseta que le tapaba lo suficiente, siendo tan bajita como era, a él le quedaba pequeña, sin embargo las mangas largas tapaban las palmas de Naomi, y el signo Uchiha contrastaba con el negro de la camiseta. Iba descalza, aunque seguramente eso no le importara lo más mínimo, y tenía los tobillos cruzados, bamboleando las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás con una sonrisa distraída en el rostro, al acercarse, pudo escucharla tararear alguna canción que él no conocía, muestra de su completa felicidad, y cuando Itachi se acercó por su espalda, Naomi le encaró, con los ojos grandes, brillantes, profundos y divertidos.

-Buenos días, Ita-kun.-¿Tan temprano y ya intentaba picarle para comenzar una pelea?—Te he hecho el desayuno.—Señaló el otro lado de la mesa.

Claro, teniendo la vista prendada de ella, ni siquiera se había fijado en el tazón de arroz y el té.

-Sé qué es lo que te gusta desayunar.—Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.—Te conozco desde que somos niños, ¿recuerdas?

-Gracias.—Le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa, y Naomi soltó un bufido.

No le importunaba llevar esa camiseta, se dijo Naomi, y sin embargo, se sentía demasiado extraña, como si fuera propiedad del Uchiha. Quizá porque el dichoso símbolo de su clan estaba en su espalda, o porque él tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro que indicaba lo alto que estaba su ya grande ego. De nuevo, un bufido. No le gustaba sentirse _propiedad_ de nadie, y sin embargo, ella sabía lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser Itachi. _"¿Y a caso no tiene derecho después de ésta noche…? ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso, Naomi? ¡Qué soberana estupidez!"_

Volvió a mirar la taza entre sus manos, como no, con el PUÑETERO abanico de los Uchiha, ¿es que todo allí tenía aquel signo? ¿Qué tenían los de aquel clan con él? Era un abanico, ¡un abanico!

Nuevo bufido.

-Hoy pareces un gato enfadado.—Opinó Itachi,

-Estaba pensando el por qué los Uchiha tenéis la manía de…digamos, marcar, lo que es vuestro.—Comentó en tono mordaz.

Él la miró, con una ceja alzada, y Naomi finalmente se atrevió a sonreír. ¿Para qué iba a engañarse? Estaba en su propia nube de felicidad rosa, y no le importaba ir "marcada" como algo de Itachi. ¡Por ella como si toda la villa se enteraba y las fans de el chico trataban de quemarla viva!

-Aunque, supongo que cuando salta de aquí ya no lo estaré.—Rió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para restar importancia a su anterior comentario y pensando dónde estaría su ropa.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Itachi se dirigió a su cuello.

-Pues yo diría que, durante unos días más, sí.

Naomi no entendió a lo que se refería, así pues, rápidamente se levantó y fue al trote hacia el cuarto de baño, donde buscó desperfectos en su rostro gracias al pulido espejo. Entonces la vio, una marca rojiza en su pálido cuello. _"¡ESTÚPIDOS UCHIHA Y SU MANÍA DE MARCARLO TODO!" _Se chilló mentalmente mientras corría hacia la cocina de nuevo y miraba a Itachi de una forma casi asesina. Él enmarcó una media sonrisa petulante y traviesa, Naomi supo que debía borrarla de su rostro si no quería avanzar y besarle en ese mismo instante. Así pues, encontró el castigo indicado y, acercándose hacia la mesa, tomó entre sus pequeñas manos la taza de chocolate que aún humeaba. Sonriendo ampliamente, se acercó a Itachi y le obligó a cogerla, él la miró, interrogante.

-Si quieres que algún día vuelva a besarte, deberás beberte todo el chocolate que queda…creo que yo tendré que hacerme otro.—Se dijo a sí misma, y el Uchiha la miró espantado ante la tortura que Naomi había ideado. Mientras, ella se colocó tras él y, sabiendo lo mucho que a Itachi le molestaba, comenzó a juguetear con sus sueltos mechones de pelo.—Por cierto, el pelo suelto te queda bien, deberías llevarlo más a menudo.

Ella se sonrió a sí misma. _"Si mi padre ve la marca de mi cuello…creo que matará a Itachi."_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que soltó Hanami.

-Vamos, debes recuperarte, no podrás estar toda la vida triste, problemática.—La animó Souta.

Ellos dos habían sido enviados a inspeccionar los alrededores, para asegurarse de que ningún enemigo estaba cerca. Dado que los Shinobis de otras aldeas se habían quedado por si acaso Konoha volvía a recibir un ataque sorpresa, como había ocurrido un par de veces en esos cinco meses, Haruto había sido enviado con Hana hacia la parte Sur.

-Yo no estoy triste.—Negó ella, cruzada de brazos y con una indiferente mirada hacia su compañero.

-Hanami, te conozco.—Comentó Souta con su típico tono aburrido y caminando hacia delante con las manos en los bolsillos. – Y no te pares, hay que seguir hacia adelante.

-¿Por qué debería estar triste?—Hanami no era chica de muchas palabras, pero a menudo hablaba con Souta de manera habitual, el Nara era, junto a su familia y Haruto, una de las pocas personas con las que se sentía realmente a gusto.

-Es normal que estés triste, problemático, pero normal.—Continuó él, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.—Pero no podemos hacer nada por lo que ha pasado.

Acelerando el paso, comenzaron a correr entre los árboles para cubrir el terreno más rápidamente. Hanami sabía que Souta se refería a Obito, y la Uchiha no podía evitar fingir que estaba bien, escudarse en su habitual frialdad y llorar en silencio, dentro de una habitación vacía. Porque Hanami era hielo por fuera y fuego por dentro, y nadie lo sabía al principio. La primera en enterarse había sido su madre, cuando la niña le había confesado lo mucho que se divertía peleando con Haruto, después de eso, Souta y su maldita capacidad de deducción se habían dado cuenta y, por último, Obito le había comentado que lo sabía desde el principio. Solo tres personas. Y una de ellas había muerto.

-No estoy triste.—Repitió, parándose y cruzándose de brazos y añadiendo.—Hmp.

Souta también paró, y colocó ambos brazos tras su cuello. Miró a Hanami, seria, fría, pero en sus ojos oscuros pudo adivinar lo mal que lo pasaba. Fuego y hielo. Se recordó a sí mismo.

-¿Y por qué te sientes en necesidad de reafirmarlo?—Inquirió con aburrimiento mientras se acercaba.

-Obito era solo una persona, ¡muchísimas murieron!—Bufó Hanami, notando al instante una punzada en el pecho.

Para su sorpresa, dos brazos se cruzaron tras su espalda. Souta la estaba…abrazando. Hanami pensó en alejarle, a ella no le gustaban los abrazos. Y, sin embargo, la calidez del chico era casi reconfortante. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. _"Solo un momento."_ Obito también solía abrazarla contra su voluntad, con la diferencia de que su hermano lo hacía por atrás, cogiéndole el cuello con un brazo mientras con la otra le revolvía la larga cabellera rosa. Y Hanami tuvo ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitírselo. Ella era una Uchiha, y las Uchiha no lloraban con tanta facilidad, el orgullo de su clan se lo impedía. Además, su madre tampoco era una mujer llorona, Sakura odiaba que la vieran triste, ella era fuerte por ambas ramas familiares.

-Souta, si no te alejas tendré que asarte con un Chidori, y no me gustaría tener que recibir la reprimenda después.—Comentó fríamente, y el Nara la soltó con una leve sonrisa.

-Problemática.—Fue todo lo que dijo mientras se alejaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto soltó la botella de sake sobre la mesa sin ningún cuidado, con la mala suerte de que ésta volcó y el contenido se esparció por la madera de pino. Suspiró, en realidad, aquello no era algo que le importara demasiado. En aquellos momentos, cuando estaba solo en su despacho, no podía evitar recordar a su niña, a su pequeña Natsuki, y a su mente venía con su recuerdo la culpabilidad. Culpabilidad, porque su hija estaba sola en algún lugar, culpabilidad, porque Natsuki no se había quejado cuando él le había enviado a esa misión, culpabilidad, por hacer caso a los ancianos del consejo y mandarla a ella, culpabilidad, porque quizá hubiera muerto. ¡Qué asco de culpabilidad!

Apuró el contenido de su vaso y miró el derramado alcohol.

-Creo que necesito otra botella.—Se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuidar mal su cuerpo no ayudaría a que su niña volviera, pero sí a bajar el alto grado de estrés que llevaba sobre los hombros, odiaba ver a Hinata mal, a veces la oía llorar sobre las noches ante una foto de su hija mediana, y entonces él también tenía ganas de soltar su pena en forma de lágrimas. Sin embargo, entonces Kasumi se acercaba a él, normalmente en pijama, y tomaba su mano mientras le decía con asombrosa simpleza "No es tu culpa." Y el Hokage no podía evitar abrazar a su hija en esos momentos.

Abriendo un pequeño armario, sacó otra de sus amadas botellas y la vació sobre el vaso con una mirada abatida. Sin embargo, cuando se quiso llevar el líquido a los labios, éste no llegó a rozarlos. Alguien había entrado sin que él lo advirtiera y dado un manotazo, ahora su pequeño vicio (a aparte, obviamente, del Ramen) estaba desparramado también sobre el suelo, siendo acompañado del ruido del cristal al romperse en cientos de pequeños y cortantes pedazos, miró al culpable, y se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Hinata, su mujer no estaba sonrojada por haberle interrumpido, al contrario, sus ojos brillaban con fiereza cuando dijo:

-Esto se acabó.

-Hi-Hinata…-Susurró Naruto.

-Esto se acabó.—Repitió ella, señalando el alcohol sobre la mesa.—No quiero esto, Naruto-kun, y Natsuki tampoco lo desearía.—Parecía casi enfadada, el Hokage se sorprendió, Hinata nunca era así y, sin embargo, ni siquiera en ese momento su esposa dejaba atrás su dulzura natural.—Ella te quería, y no sé qué diantres ocurrió para que abandonara la villa…pero debemos superarlo, y lo haremos juntos.—Tomó las manos de su marido entre las suyas, y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras un adorable sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas.—Te quiero, y no voy a permitir que ahogues tus penas en una botella, Naruto-kun.

El rubio se derrumbó, por primera vez, delante de Hinata. Y se aferró a ella con fuerza, con casi desesperación, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. Naruto no lloraba a menudo, se limitaba a beber hasta olvidar lo que le había hecho a su hija, y sin embargo, al sentir como los dedos de la Hyuuga acariciaban sus rubios cabellos, supo que quizá debería haberse desahogado con su esposa mucho tiempo antes, porque Hinata era como su sedante, uno muchísimo mejor que el alcohol. Y con ella, podía auto convencerse de que no habían descubierto a Natsuki, de que ella volvería a casa tarde o temprano, aunque ya había tardado mucho, él sabía que su primer "golpe" contra el enemigo había salido bien, pues éste se había retirado del campo de batalla con rapidez, no sabía qué había hecho su hija, pero seguramente hubiera salvado cientos de vidas con ello, y no podía sentirse más orgulloso.

-Todo saldrá bien, Naruto-kun.—Le arrulló Hinata en un susurro cariñoso, y él asintió con la cabeza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Nada por aquí, Haruto!—Informó a voz de grito Hana.

-¡Tampoco por aquí!—Chilló el aludido.

Haruto volvió de un solo salto junto a su compañera, sonriendo ampliamente. Quizá el menor había sido el que mejor se había tomado la "traición" de su hermana, especialmente porque no lo creía y sabía que Natsuki tenía sus razones, pero había cosas que no se había tomado tan bien.

Quizá por mala suerte, su padre había visto luchar a Hana en la lucha, haciendo gala de esas técnicas que tantísimo impresionaban a Haruto, utilizando el papel como arma, luchando como una verdadera fiera, con pasión, con la melena azul hondeando al viento y enredándose a su alrededor como si de fuego azul se tratara. Tras observar esto, Naruto había ordenado a la chica, junto a los amigos de ésta y el mismo Haruto, ir a su despacho.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-¿Desea alto, Naruto-sama?—Preguntó de forma servicial Hana, entrando seguida de Kazuo, Shikei y Eien._

_-Em…claro, sí.—Naruto se frotó la nuca, parecía nervioso.—Creo que iré al grano…¿quiénes son vuestros padres?_

_Los cuatro Shinobis de la roca se miraron, sin entender aparentemente el por qué de la pregunta del Hokage. Haruto se apoyó en una pared._

_-¡Papá, son huérfanos, dattebayo!—Explicó._

_-Entonces…¿no conocéis a vuestros padres?—Preguntó Naruto, mirándoles fijamente._

_-En realidad, Shikei-chan y Eien sí lo hacen, pero nunca hablan de ello.—Confesó Hana, aún sin entender._

_Naruto miró a ambos pelirrojos, cuyas miradas se desviaron de forma incómoda. El rubio pareció buscar algo en el fondo de los ojos de ellos, Shikei se frotó el brazo de forma nerviosa, y Eien se acercó a su hermana como si quisiera protegerla de algún peligro invisible._

_-No sois humanos, ¿verdad?—Entendió de golpe él._

_Hana miró a Naruto como si éste estuviera bromeando, Haruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas hasta caer al suelo entre lágrimas de risa, Kazuo le imitó, sin embargo, ambos hermanos se miraron entre ellos, nerviosos._

_-Vosotros…sois parecidos a él, de verdad hizo un gran trabajo.—Comentó el Hokage, volviendo a rascar su nuca._

_-Usted…¿conoció a papá?—Susurró Shikei, casi espantada._

_-En realidad, solamente le vi durante unos momentos, y ni siquiera era su verdadera forma.—Acotó él.—Pero Sakura-chan terminó con él._

_Shikei vaciló unos instantes antes de mirar a Eien, cuya mirada rehuyó la de su hermana mientras decía:_

_-No me importa, no le debo nada a ese hombre._

_La voz del pelirrojo destilaba ira y veneno, y el Hokage suspiró. Hana y Kazuo miraron a sus amigos, sin entender._

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Quién es vuestro padre?—Preguntó Kazuo._

_-¡No es mi padre!—Gritó Eien, y Shikei se acercó a su hermano para tranquilizarle._

_-Naruto-sama, ¿podemos…?—Trató de preguntar la pelirroja muchacha, pero calló cuando el aludido rubio asintió, dirigiendo la mirada a sus amigos, explicó.-¿Alguna vez habéis oído hablar de Akasuna No Sasori?_

_-Sí.—Asintió Hana.—Era parte de Akatsuki, una organización de criminales rango S, ¿cierto?_

_-¿Sabéis cuál era su estilo de pelea?—Continuó Shikei, haciendo caso omiso._

_-Utilizaba marionetas.—Informó Haruto ante el silencio del resto.—Transformaba a gente en marionetas para la pelea, conservando sus chakras y jutsus._

_-No.—Negó Hana al entender.—Vosotros no podéis ser…_

_-Somos sus hijos. En realidad, no lo supimos hasta una edad bastante avanzada, cuando papá nos hizo "eternos".—Explicó tristemente Shikei.—Eien le odió por ello._

_-…¿Eternos?—Kazuo no entendía nada._

_-Sois marionetas, ¿me equivoco?—Inquirió Naruto desde el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados._

_Por toda respuesta, Eien se quitó la camiseta de color azul oscuro que llevaba, dejando ver un pecho que parecía totalmente humano, dio un par de golpecitos sobre la zona de su corazón y explicó:_

_-Mi único punto débil está aquí, es la única forma de matarme. El resto…es de madera.—Explicó él antes de volver a ponerse la parte de arriba de su ropa._

_Naruto miró a ambos chicos._

_-"Eternidad" y "Pena de muerte"…Sasori eligió nombres acordes con sus hijos. Cualquier Kage os mantendría vigilados por los pecados de vuestro padre…-Les miró fijamente, y vio el terror en los rasgos de ambos.—Pero yo no pienso hacerlo, sois buenos chicos, habéis salvado muchas vidas peleando como lo hicisteis. Pero deberíais decirle la verdad a vuestros amigos._

_-¿Cómo lo has sabido?—Gritó Shikei, alarmada.-¿Cómo sabes que lo sabemos?_

_Naruto rió._

_-Viendo luchar a Kazuo y a Hana, no ha sido difícil. La habilidad de hacer explotar figuras de arcilla de Kazuo y la de Hana de usar el origami…_

_-¿Qué secreto?—Hana estaba tensa._

_Media hora después, Hana estaba en el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y en medio de un shock, mientras Kazuo trataba de dejar de híper ventilar._

_-Al parecer, los Akatsuki decidieron meter a sus hijos en el mismo orfanato para que se criaran juntos, entiendo que, siendo hombres como eran, tuvieran relaciones con alguna mujer durante sus misiones. Dudo que jamás encontréis a vuestras madres, lamento decir que pudieran ser cualquiera._

_-¡Yo no puedo ser hija de ellos!—Chilló Hana, levantándose de un salto._

_Naruto suspiró cansinamente._

_-Lamento que te hayas enterado por mí, Hana-chan, pero recuerda que nadie debe saber de esto, ¿sabes que tu pelo es idéntico al de tu madre? Azul natural, ¿quién iba a decir que eso era posible?—Masculló el Hokage, confuso._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

-¡Haruto!—Volvió a llamar Hana.

-¿Eh?—El parecía confuso.

-¡Te has quedado ido!—Le gritó ella con una mirada acusadora.

-Perdona.—Se disculpó.—Es que estaba pensando…¿por qué te sienta tan mal ser hija de dos Akatsuki?

-Eran criminales.—Repuso Hana.—Jamás se preocuparon por mí.

-Yo creo.—Opinó Haruto.—Que si no te quisieran no te habrían dejado en un orfanato, opino que trataban de alejarte de esa vida. Además, mi padre dice que al final se remidieron y que ayudaron a Konoha.—El rubio sonrió de forma zorruna.—Por otra parte, tu pelo es herencia suya, y me encanta ese color.

Rió ante el leve sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas de ella y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Voy a mirar por allí!—Informó antes de irse.

-Es tan…raro.—Se rió Hana suavemente antes de girarse para ir hacia otra parte, un mechón de cabello azul se filtró en su campo de visión y ella lo apartó en un movimiento acostumbrado.

Quizá, a ella también comenzara a gustarle más su color de pelo, y dejara de verlo como algo extraño.

**Duh~ Iba a hablar también del resto de los personajes que siguen en Konoha, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo :D**

**Hablando de otra cosa, el momento ItachiXNaomi va para Emiita, ya sé que últimamente no hablamos mucho, pero no me olvido de ti Onee-chan ^^ Lo que pasa es que ando ocupadilla -3-**

**Y ahora, como os prometí, el Omake!**

De nuevo, en la televisión de millones de espectadores se iluminó con el título del programa _"Voluntad de fuego."_ Y con la cara del presentador de éste, Haruto estaba ya sentado sobre la silla, frente a Natsuki y Obito, recibiendo el aplauso de las personas sentadas en las gradas.

-¡Buenos días a todos, dattebayo!—Saludó con una sonrisa que logró más chillidos por parte de ellos.-¡Volvemos con la entrevista a Natsuki y Obito, que quedó inconclusa en el último Omake por falta de tiempo! ¡Pero antes, dejemos entrar a la pareja que os prometimos…! ¡Que pasen Itachi y Naomi!

Ellos obedecieron, ella para sorpresa de muchos no iba comiendo chocolate, pero sí cogida de la mano de Itachi, produciendo que algunas fans de éste le lanzaran miradas envenenadas. El Uchiha se sentó junto a su hermano, y Naomi justo al lado de su novio, quedando así en fila para responder a las preguntas planteadas por Haruto.

-¡Empezando por orden de llegada de review, allá van las preguntas de Emiita-chan!—Empezó el rubio.-¿Naomi, Itachi besa bien?

La aludida se sonrojó levemente y tosió, millones de fans-girls del chico estaban pendientes de la respuesta, así pues, contestó:

-En realidad, no tengo nada con lo que compararlo, él fue mi primer beso pero…sí, opino que besa bien.

Chillidos, cartelitos de "I love you, Itachi-kun" de parte del público, miradas envenenadas hacia éstas por parte de la celosa Naomi y un "Hmp" de Itachi.

-¿Y qué prefieres, Naomi, un beso de Itachi o el chocolate?—Continuó Haruto, decidido a no dar tregua.

-Uff…esto es difícil…-Se dijo a sí misma Naomi, rascándose una mejilla.-¿Tengo que elegir? ¡No puedo elegir!—Empezó a lloriquear en plan anime.—Creo…creo…-Presión, era eso lo que sentía.-¡El beso!

Itachi sonrió con suficiencia, con el ego hinchado, Haruto asintió con aire profesional, Natsuki se rió y Obito le espetó a su hermano entre carcajadas:

-¡Ha dudado!

-Es adicta al chocolate, ¿qué te esperabas?—Natsuki le dio un leve codazo.

-Obito-kun, ¿le haces ésta pregunta a Itachi-kun?—Haruto trató de no reír ocultándolo con una tos y pasó el papel al Uchiha, que sonrió y mirando a su hermano, inquirió:

-Itachi…¿Tienes sueños con Naomi?

Sonrojo.

Sonrojo.

Parecía un tomate.

Más sonrojo.

-N…No.—Naomi soltó una risita justo a la vez que Natsuki.

Obito le pasó los papeles a Haruto ocultando con una tos la palabra:

-Mentira.

-¿Qué has dicho, enano?—Itachi alzó una ceja.

-¡Nada, nada!—Obito negó repetidamente con las manos y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Haruto volvió a coger sus papeles y se los leyó, observando cuáles eran las preguntas de la siguiente fan, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

-Obito-kun, la pregunta de Misa-chan, como la llama Kuraii-chan, es ¿Haru y tú habéis sentido celos y por qué?

Obito se repantigó en el sofá con aire de estrella de cine y comenzó:

-Bueno, en realidad, vivir los dos solos con Natsuki nos está resultando muy difícil porque ninguno estamos acostumbrados a estar a la vez con ella, es decir, Haru quiere a Natsu muchísimo, y ella es mi mejor amiga, así que ninguno queremos compartirla con el otro. Sí, tenemos celos.

-¿Estás enamorado de Natsuki?—Soltó de repente, dejando a la aludida roja.

-¡Claro que no!—Negó Obito con la cabeza y las manos.—Por ahora, ella es como mi hermana, y a mí me gusta Suna-hime…

-¡Y yo quiero a Haru-kun!—Añadió Natsuki.

-Pero Natsuki, ¿no eres tú la que siempre dices "Gustar no es lo mismo que querer y querer…"

Ella lo calló colando una mano sobre la boca de Haruto, sin embargo, Obito continuó hablando:

-Aunque cuando era pequeño, Natsu me gustaba un poco.—Admitió Obito.—Es decir, era mi mejor amiga y además bastante amigable, pero claro, eso fue a los nueve años, antes de conocer a Sunako y…-Se enrrolló.

Haruto sonrió de forma cruel.

-Para la siguiente pregunta.—Cortó.—Y dado que los presentes no lo recordáis, necesitaremos un invitado especial…¡Que entre Naruto Uzumaki!

Obito tragó sonoramente saliva, si Naruto había oído lo que acababa de decir seguramente estuviera ya muerto, pero claro, con suerte el padre de la Uzumaki no habría oído nada…

-¡UCHIHA OBITO, ¿QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE TE GUSTÓ MI NIÑA, DATTEBAYO?—Claro, pero Obito no tenía tanta suerte.

-¡Naruto-sama, yo…!—Trató de decir.

-¡Papá…es decir, Naruto-san!—Cortó Haruto.-¡Debes contestar a la pregunta!—Obito respiró hondo, feliz.-¡Después podrás matarle!

Ah, no…qué asco de vida, y qué mala suerte. Se dijo él.

-¿Cómo fue la boda de la tía Sakura y el tío Sasuke?—Preguntó el rubio menor.

-Ah, eso…-Naruto se sentó en un sofá, feliz de golpe.—Cuando se casaron, Itachi-kun ya tenía un par de añitos, y Obito y Hikaru ya habían nacido, porque el Teme no era capaz de pedírselo, demasiado frío, y Sakura-chan no se quería pedírlo.—El Hokage sonrió.—Sakura-chan estaba preciosa, y el Teme…bueno, el Teme era el Teme, no me fijé en él.—Se encogió de hombros, como si no fijarse en Sasuke fuera algo normal en su vida.—Itachi-kun llevó los anillos, y Hinata-chan y yo cuidamos a Hikaru y a Obito, aunque más bien les cuidé yo, porque Hinata-chan estaba embarazada.—Sonrió al recordarlo.—Fue divertido, aunque Sakura-chan me pegó por insultar a Sasuke-teme durante el banquete, y lo peor…¡No había Ramen, dattebayo!

Era una descripción vaga, pero mejor que nada. Se dijo Haruto con una sonrisa, seguidamente, el Hokage se fue sonriendo a sus fans y quejándose porque le echaran cuando él era "¡El gran Hokage-sama, dattebayo!" Según sus propias palabras.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta…Bella Scullw-chan quiere saber cómo fue que Itachi se enamoró de Naomi…y no se vale decir "Hmp"—Avisó Haruto.

-Creo que todo empezó cuando la vi en la primera misión.—Explicó Itachi.—Al terminar, a mí me habían herido en un brazo, y estaba algo desanimado, aunque Tetsuya lo notó no pareció tomarle demasiada importancia, y se notaba a leguas que a ella le gustaba mi compañero. Pero ella se acercó y me quitó las vendas de las manos para cubrir mi herida, me sonrió ampliamente y me dijo "Nadie es perfecto, pero mejorarás con el tiempo. ¡Todos lo haremos!" Creo…creo que fue entonces.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. ¡Nunca, y cuando decían nunca decían nunca, habían escuchado a Itachi hablar tantísimo!

-Ejem…la siguiente pregunta es de QaramellTem-chan, ¿Obito, en ningún momento te gustó Natsuki?—Susurró Haruto.

-Como ya he dicho, al principio, debo decir que Natsuki sí me gustaba. Era alguien en quien podía confiar, mi mejor amiga, una chica con la que solía jugar y que no se quejaba por mancharse de barro, al revés, le encantaba.—Se rió.

A éstas alturas, Natsuki ya estaba roja.

-La pregunta de Miku-chan ((Kuraii-chan espera que no te importe que te llame así)) es la siguiente, para Obito: ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo más que hermandad por Natsuki? ¿Te sientes celoso de Haru? ¿Darías tu vida por ella?

Obito se sonrojó levemente.

-Natsuki siempre ha sido mi hermana, hasta cuando me gustaba lo era, y por ahora nunca he sentido más. Y si me siento celoso de Haru es porque pasa demasiado tiempo con ella y, ¿y si dejo de ser su mejor amigo?—Se quejó.—Por otro lado, sí que daría mi vida por ella, y lo haría con gusto, aunque después Natsu se quejara, ella es mi mejor amiga y, de tener la oportunidad de salvarla y no hacerlo, me sentiría como si me hubieran pegado un tiro.

Natsuki le dio un capón.

-¡No necesito que des tu vida por mí, Obi-teme!—Se quejó.

Él se sobó el chichón con una mueca de dolor.

-¡Natsuki-chan, no pelees!—Riño Haruto tratando de sonar más profesional de lo que era.—Siguiente pregunta, ¿Itachi, qué es lo que te gusta de Naomi?

El Uchiha miró a su compañera, buscando la respuesta, y finalmente respondió en un susurro:

-Sus ojos.—Todos esperaron a que explicara más, y al ver que no pretendía hacerlo, Haruto le hizo un gesto que venía a preguntar, ¿por qué?—Son profundos, parecen no terminar nunca, engullirte. Además, cuando es feliz brillan, lo hacen cada vez que come chocolate.

Haruto y el resto sonrieron de forma enternecida, el Uchiha estaba hablador ese día…

-En fin, la siguiente pregunta es del "Editor personal" de Kuraii-chan, aquí en es Daisuke Yuuki…Naomi-chan, siempre se dice que sacas el chocolate de quién-sabe-dónde…¿De dónde lo sacas?

Naomi, por toda respuesta, se levantó y abrió la chaqueta que llevaba, quitándosela para dejar ver el forro interior, lleno de enormes bolsillos en los que se notaban los bultos producidos por las tabletas, bombones…y cualquier cosa de chocolate imaginable.

-Y la camiseta es igual.—Acotó ella antes de sentarse, no sin antes sacar una tableta de chocolate para comérsela.—Claro, que en las misiones no puedo ir así, y entonces llevo…

Enseñó sus muñecas, en las cuáles se veía un extraño e intrincado símbolo de color negro, tocó con los dedos índice y corazón de una de sus manos la marca de la muñeca contraria y apareció en una nubecita de humo otra tableta.

-¿Invocación?—Chilló anonada Natsuki.

-Exacto.—Sonrió ampliamente Naomi dándole un muerdo a su amado chocolate.

-Y después de ésta última pregunta…-Comentó Haruto con una gota en su nuca.—El tiempo se ha acabado, nos ha encantado recibir vuestras preguntas, ¡y aún podéis hacerlas a cualquier personaje! Desde Hanami hasta a mí mismo. Y con esto nos despedimos, ¡hasta el capítulo que viene!

**¡Ya está! En el próximo capítulo, de nuevo vuelve el programa XDD En fiiiin… de nuevo, siento no poder contestar reviews, en realidad, estoy enferma ·_· Así que ganas no tenía ni de escribir, pero solo me quedaba completar el Omake para subirlo y no quería haceros esperar más…¡Pero yo AMO que me enviéis reviews, y me hacéis la chica más feliz del mundo! ((Creo que me ayudarían a recuperarme ;P))**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	14. Capítulo 13: Equipo 7

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…! ¡Es que ya no es solo que esté mala ((la tos ha empeorado)) si no que tengo exámenes! ¡Hoy dos y mañana otro! **** ¡Perdón, de verdad! ¡Esto es un asco! Uff…en fin, el nuevo capi ^^ No me gusta mucho como quedó el final, pero…a ver qué pensáis vosotros**

**¡Perdón Emii-onee! ¡Falta tu ración diaria de ItachiXNaomi! T_T Ya te la daré en el próximo capi o en el otro fic XD**

**¡Hasta abajo!**

La puerta volvió a sonar. Sasuke volvió a maldecir internamente. Sakura volvió a soltar un gemidito de desesperación. Todo por DECIMOSEXTA VEZ. Y el Uchiha ya empezaba a cansarse. ¡Eran las primeras horas de la mañana, acababa de llegar de una misión y tenía sueño, joder!

-Sasuke-kun…ve tú.—Rogó su esposa.

-No pienso hacerlo, Sa-ku-ra.—Respondió Sasuke en un susurro adormilado antes de agregar.—No seas molesta.

-Pero yo tengo preferencia…-Continuó la de pelo rosa.-…Por tu culpa tengo una enorme barriga que me impide moverme con facilidad…

Sasuke alzó la cabeza para dirigir la mirada a Sakura, cuyo vientre estaba hinchado. Embarazada de cuatro meses, el Uchiha aún no se lo podía creer del todo, en realidad, la muerte de Obito había dejado a su mujer hecha polvo, pero la pequeña alegría de tener una vida en su interior parecía alegrarla levemente, aunque ella decía no querer traer a un niño a una nación en guerra, no podía evitar sonreír con ternura cuando el bebé no nato pateaba desde dentro.

-Pues no irá nadie.—Confirmó él al fin para volver a poner la cabeza en la almohada.—Hmp.

La puerta volvió a sonar. Decimoséptima, contó él mentalmente, pero ya tenía decidido no abrir, y Sasuke Uchiha no se rebajaría a incumplir su palabra. O eso pensaba, antes de que unos brazos se chocaran contra su espalda y terminara en el suelo con un fuerte golpe, miró a Sakura con enfado, ella tenía una venita en la frente que palpitaba de forma incansable y soltó un malhumorado:

-Te he dicho que vayas, Uchiha, si no quieres dejar de dormir en la cama para hacerte un gran amigo del sofá.

Y sí, Sasuke fue, Sasuke Uchiha, quien había matado a Orochimaru, a Deidara y a otros muchísimos shinobis fuertes, él, que había terminado con su hermano, que había peleado en la guerra shinobi junto a Naruto Uzumaki volviendo a su antigua villa, él, uno de los Ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, era manejado al antojo de su esposa.

Estúpido embarazo. Su ego estaba siendo realmente pisoteado. ¡Su ego de Uchiha! Bufó. Suerte que Itachi y Hanami estaban dormidos y Hikaru de misión, no aguantaría las miradas divertidas de sus hijos.

Abrió de sopetón la puerta, dispuesto a asesinar de la forma más cruel y vil posible a quien osara molestarle a esas tempranas horas. Se encontró con la cara de la persona que peor castigo podría cumplir.

-Dobe, voy a asesinarte.—Masculló el Uchiha.

-Cállate, Teme, es importante.—Urgió Naruto, entrando sin ni siquiera molestarse en pedir permiso.-¿Sakura-chan está dormida?

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que respondió Sasuke.

-Entiendo, ¿así que te ha echado de la cama para que abrieras, dattebayo?—Se rió. Era sorprendente como Naruto podía entender a Sasuke entre tanto "Hmp" "Hn" u otros monosílabos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Usuratonkachi?

-Teme, no me llames así.—Gruñó Naruto.—Y vístete, hemos quedado con Kakashi-sensei en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre dentro de diez minutos.

¿Y por qué tendría que darse prisa, si Kakashi siempre llegaba tarde? Pensó Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Sakura-chan también debe venir.—Continuó Naruto.

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera viene a dormir por hacer turnos dobles en el hospital?—Espetó el Uchiha.

-Estamos en guerra, Sasuke-kun, es normal que no haya descanso.—Dijo la voz de Sakura desde las escaleras, al parecer, ella había decidido levantarse para ver qué ocurría.

-Hmp.—Comentó el aludido.

Sakura suspiró de forma frustrada mientras informaba que iba a vestirse, Sasuke la siguió sin ni siquiera despedirse de Naruto, el cual salió de allí pensando lo bien que le venían los Kage bushing para el papeleo.

Cinco minutos tarde, los tres estaban ya esperando pacientemente a su antiguo Sensei, el cuál se hizo esperar durante dos horas antes de llegar en un remolino de hojas, saludando con su típico gesto militar:

-¡Yo!

-¡Llegas tarde!—Gritaron Naruto y Sakura, señalándole acusadores mientras Sasuke soltaba su típico "Hmp"

-Perdón perdón, es que una anciana me pidió ayuda para plantar unas flores y…

-¡Mentira!—Volvieron a chillar los otros dos a la vez.

Bajo la máscara, Kakashi sonrió, por un momento, le había parecido ver allí a los tres chicos que una vez habían afirmado sueños tan distintos, pero que habían conseguido con ayuda del resto. Naruto, que desde su infancia había clamado ir a volverse Hokage, con el gorro que le identificaba como éste. Sakura, quien había afirmado querer que Sasuke se enamorara de ella (aunque, en realidad, no había llegado a decirlo abiertamente) y ahora acariciaba de forma inconsciente su abultado vientre de embarazada. Y Sasuke, el vengador Uchiha, cuyo sueño era terminar con los culpables de la desaparición de su clan y revivir éste, al igual que el inicio, el gesto de él era indiferente, pero Kakashi aún recordaba aquel día en el que de las ropas de Sasuke cayó una fotografía, en la cual se veía a Sakura abrazando a Hanami, con sus otros tres hijos alrededor. Todos ellos habían cumplido sus ambiciones, y el copy-nin aún recordaba cómo al verles, unos simples críos, había pensado que ni siquiera él lograría buenos resultados con ese grupo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere, dattebayo?—Inquirió Naruto.

-Naruto, me gustaría daros algo.—Sonrió y, de su bolsillo, sacó tres cajitas que tiró una a una a cada uno de sus exalumnos. Sasuke la cogió al vuelo con una sola mano y sin esfuerzo, Sakura tuvo que usar ambas mientras emitía una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, y a Naruto casi se le cayó, con lo que al intentar cogerla el rubio golpeó estruendosamente contra el suelo. Kakashi suspiró.

-¿Qué es esto, Kakashi-sensei?—Inquirió Sakura, abriendo con cuidado el obsequio.

-Quería que, aunque hayáis mejorado, no olvidéis cómo comenzó todo.

Tanto Naruto como Sakura abrieron la boca formando una perfecta "O" al ver lo que había dentro, mientras que Sasuke se limitó a mirarlo fijamente. Un sencillo collar de plata, que al abrirlo mostraba una pequeña fotografía, junto a la cual había otra. La primera de ellas se encontraba a la izquierda, era la típica imagen del Equipo 7, en la cual Naruto y Sasuke se miraban de forma retadora mientras Sakura sonreía en el centro de forma infantil y amable. La siguiente era más reciente, del día en el que finalmente la guerra había terminado y Sasuke había vuelto, en ella volvían a estar los cuatro juntos, frente al Ichiraku, Sakura tenía entrelazados sus codos con los de ambos chicos y guiñaba un ojo mientras sacaba la lengua, Sasuke, para sorpresa de los tres, mostraba una leve sonrisa al mirar a Naruto, como si dijera "_Ella es igual que siempre." _Y el rubio sonreía de forma amplia y feliz, por su parte, Kakashi tenía una mano sobre la cabeza del Uchiha y otra sobre la del Uzumaki, de forma que quedaba justo en el medio.

-Hmp.—Salió de la boca de Sasuke.—Kakashi, ¿qué es esto?

-¡El Teme está sonriendo, dattebayo!—Se rió Naruto.-¡Milagro!

¿Cómo era posible que el único capaz de sacarle de sus casillas fuera aquel insoportable muchacho?

-¡Cállate, Dobe!

-¡Naruto, no te metas con Sasuke-kun!—Gritó Sakura, dando un capón al Hokage.

-¡Pero Sakura-chan, es que…!—Trató de decir él.

-¡Nada de eso, Naruto!—Le chilló ella.

Kakashi sonrió levemente y susurró lleno de orgullo un:

-Al fin de cuentas, no os he enseñado tan mal, ¿no?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Nee, Daisuke.—Llamó Kokoro Nara mientras se estiraba.

-¿Si?—Respondió servicial el aludido con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué pesa esto tanto?—Se quejó la chica, quien llevaba entre las manos un enorme tronco.

-Porque, Kokoro-chan, hay que reconstruir la villa.—Explicó él pacientemente.

Ella soltó un bufido, a su lado, el equipo formado por Rock Kei, Daiki y Hiyori Hyuuga portaba también materiales para ayudar a recomponer el edificio que el último ataque había destruido antes de ser repelido. Con casi enfado, Kokoro dirigió la vista a sus amigos, que sonreían de forma falsa y superficial. La Nara suspiró, desde que Natsuki se había ido nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo, aunque todos se recuperaban pasito a pasito.

-¡Papá!—Chilló Kokoro al reconocer a lo lejos a su progenitor. Éste estaba junto a Asuko, al parecer encargándose de que nadie vagueara.

-Buenos días, Kokoro.—Saludó él aburrido cuando la chica se acercó.-¿Trabajando duro?

-¡Como siempre!—Asintió felizmente ella.

-Y tú, Inuzuka, ¿con las manos lejos de mi niña?—Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Daisuke suspiró cansinamente, y Asuko se rió.

-Deberías dejarles llevar su vida, Shika.—Opinó llamando al Nara de forma cariñosa.

-¡Nunca!—Se negó él con vehemencia.

-Parece que al llorón se le quita la vagancia cuando está celoso.—Opinó con sorna Temari, saliendo de detrás del edificio en construcción.

-Problemática.—Masculló él, pero calló cuando su mujer le abrazó por la cintura.

-Llorón.—Refutó ella con una leve sonrisa divertida.

Justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran, la voz de Kokoro les interrumpió:

-¡ASÍ QUE TÚ PUEDES BESARTE EN MEDIO DE LA CALLE PERO YO NI SIQUIERA PUEDO LLEVARME BIEN CON DAISUKE ¿EEH?—Chilló.

-¡Es distinto!—Se rió Temari.

-¡No!—Negó Kokoro.

-Mi vida está llena de mujeres problemáticas…-Susurró para sí Shikamaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Obito…-Susurró Natsuki a través del transmisor de su cuello.-…Estoy en la biblioteca.

-Bien.—Asintió la voz del Uchiha.—Date prisa, nosotros te cubrimos.

-Recuerda, tienes diez minutos.—Añadió Haru.—Si no, nos vamos con las manos vacías a Konoha.

-No puedo irme con las manos vacías…-Se negó Natsuki. Ella debía parar la guerra, como fuera.

-¡Pues date prisa!—Urgió en un murmullo el Uchiha.

La Uzumaki suspiró y comenzó a rebuscar en los archivos de la polvorienta y mugrienta habitación como una desesperada, ¡debía haber algo!

-¡Tajuu kage bushing!—Dijo en voz alta, haciendo un sello con su mano. Cien copias de ella aparecieron al instante, mirándola de forma inquisidora.—Bien chicas…¡debemos buscar la razón de la fuerza de las personas sin chakra, dattebayo!

El tiempo pasaba con rapidez, un minuto, dos, tres, cuatro…

-Te queda uno.—Informó Obito.—Después, nos piramos, Natsu, estamos en la boca del lobo, joder.

-¿A caso te crees que no lo sé?—Masculló con desesperación ella, con los dientes apretados.-¡Pero aquí debe haber algo!

-Es la base de operaciones del enemigo, si nos pillan no salimos vivos.—Afirmó lúgubremente Haru.

Nada, nada, nada…¿Dónde lo escondían? La desesperación embargo a la chica. ¡Necesitaba esos papeles! Se dijo mientras tiraba otro montón de documentos ya registrados al suelo con un gemidito de angustia. Guardaba todo lo que podría interesarle en la mochila para leerlo más tarde. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y ella se apresuró a hacer desaparecer sus clones, aprovechando una estantería para escalar rápidamente por ésta para quedar tumbada en la parte de arriba, con los ojos cerrados y suplicando que no la hubieran visto.

-He oído algo.—Afirmó una voz desconocida y femenina, joven, quizá una estudiante.

-Yo no.—La de él era ronca, Natsuki escuchó un golpe seco, como si alguien chocara contra una pared, y un gemidito de la chica.—Aquí nunca entra nadie, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando?—Inquirió ella con una risita.

-Se supone.—Asintió el otro.

Natsuki aprovechó el inconfundible sonido de un besuqueo para huir de forma silenciosa, saliendo pegada a la puerta y respirando de forma agitada. ¿Qué clase de monstruos usaban una biblioteca para eso? ¿QUIÉN? ¡Kami-sama, que asco le daba!

-Haru, Obito, nos vemos en la salida.—Informó en un susurro mientras se subía al techo haciendo circular chakra por los pies.

-Allí te esperamos.—Aceptó Haru.

-Date prisa.—Apremió Obito.

Natsuki corrió por los techos hasta que vio la puerta que la llevaría a la libertad, prácticamente se precipitó por ella. La tarde caía cansadamente, lo supo porque las luces que siempre alumbraban la ciudad bajo tierra comenzaban a apagarse. Las dos sombras alejadas eran sin lugar a dudas de sus dos amigos, la Uzumaki miró alternativamente al uno y al otro.

-No traigo mucho.—Se lamentó.

-Da igual, lo has intentado.—Animó Haru.

-No os pongáis a cotillear, tenemos prisa chicos…Obito, no sé tú, pero en mi lado he tenido que noquear a un par.

-¡Tres!—Se mofó el Uchiha.—Te gané.

Comenzaron a pelea a susurros, y Natsuki se rió de ellos silenciosamente.

Aquella noche, la recepcionista del motel Airlen se sorprendió al recibir tres extraños invitados, que pidieron un cuarto con tres lechos para descansar un poco. Hasta ahí, todo normal, sin embargo, lo que más le extrañó fue ese delgaducho y enclenque chico de camiseta anchísima y sonrisa amplia casi zorruna, pelirrojo y divertido, con una voz extrañamente chillona, era un muchacho y, sin embargo, se hacía valer como si se tratara de una muchacha importante para ambos, interponiéndose en la pelea verbal que traían el uno con el otro.

-¡Callaos, dattebayo!—Se escuchó desde el cuarto de arriba la voz chillona del muchacho.

En la susodicha habitación, Natsuki se tiraba del pelo mientras lloriqueaba en plan anime en una esquina, Obito la miraba sorprendido, hacía solo un momento ella estaba chillando que se callaran ante su pelea, y ahora parecía estar en un momento de melodramática auto-compasión.

-¿Qué le pasa…?—Susurró el Uchiha.

-Solo escucha.—Le respondió en el mismo tono Haru, y en seguida pudieron oír un constante y monótono susurro en el que malamente se podía entender la misma palabra una y otra vez:

-Ramen, Ramen, Ramen, Ramen…

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer en Ichiraku?—Le susurró Haru.

-Unos cinco meses.—Le respondió Obito.

-…

-…

-Estaba claro que esto pasaría.—Se dijeron a una.

De nuevo, pasaremos un par de horas, cuando Obito y Natsuki ya se habían separado de Haru con despedidas muy distintas…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ella le abrazó más fuertemente y depositó un beso sobre su mejilla, él respondió del mismo modo mientras acariciaba su pelo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?—Susurró Natsuki, cuya apariencia volvía a ser la de siempre, quitando de forma obvia su banda de la villa._

_-No lo sé, en realidad, seguramente no me dejen volver a Konoha en un tiempo.—Confesó Haru en un susurro melancólico._

_-¡Eres un baka! ¡No deberías haberme acompañado, dattebayo!—Se quejó ella._

_-Tenía que hacerlo, el idiota del Uchiha no hubiera podido cuidarte.—Bromeó._

_-¡Pero cuando yo sea Hokage, podrás venir cuando quieras!—Sonrió._

_Haru suspiró. Sabía de sobra que, si Natsuki se convertía en Hokage, seguramente no podrían estar juntos, pues para toda Sunagakure estaba claro que él sería Kazekage de la villa, al igual que su padre. Sin embargo, aún no había hablado de ello con la Uzumaki, y no pensaba hacerlo por ahora._

_-Debo irme.—Susurró.-¿Me dejas hablar con Obito a solas?_

_-Siempre y cuando no os matéis entre vosotros.—Natsuki se encogió de hombros y sonrió mientras colocaba ambos brazos tras la nuca._

_Él depositó un suave beso en los labios de ella con cariño, acariciando a la vez sus mejillas. Natsuki se sonrojó levemente, demostrando al fin tener algo de Hinata corriendo por sus venas, y correspondió a la muestra de afecto con el mismo mimo que él le había demostrado. Cuando se separaron y ella se fue, jugando con sus dedos de forma tímida, Obito estaba esperando en la puerta._

_-¿Habéis terminado de despediros?—Inquirió._

_-Claro, te toca.—Ella se obligó a sonreír como siempre._

_El Uchiha entró en la estancia con despreocupación, ambas manos en los bolsillos y sonrisa en la cara._

_-Uchiha, quiero que sepas que mi amenaza sigue en pie.—Objetó Haru._

_-¿Cuál? La de "Si no la proteges eres hombre muerto"? Lo suponía.—Se encogió de hombros._

_Haru sonrió levemente._

_-A parte de eso, quería decirte que, en el fondo, creo que te voy a echar un poco de menos._

_-¡Claro, es imposible no echarme de menos!—Se rió antes de quedarse serio.—Yo a ti también, no eres tan mal tío, después de todo._

_-Creo que, después de esto, podemos considerarnos amigos.—Propuso el otro._

_-Cinco meses unen hasta el agua y el aceite.—El Uchiha tendió una mano amigable que Haru aceptó de buen grado.—Y por cierto.—Añadió Obito.—Dile a Sunako que espero ansioso verla._

_-Eh, Obito, no tendrás nada con mi hermana…¿Cierto?—La expresión de Haru se volvió peligrosa._

_-Em…¡No!—Mintió. Y qué mal lo hizo. Ante la mirada asesina del Sabaku No, Obito corrió.-¡Nos vemos!_

_-¡Uchiha!—Gritó Haru, pero ya era tarde, saliendo a toda velocidad, el aludido chico con problemas había cogido la mano de Natsuki y tirado de ella hasta saltar por la ventana._

_-¡Ey, ¿qué pasa?—Se quejó la Uzumaki._

_-¡Si aprecias MI vida, corre!—Chilló Obito, y ella solamente alcanzó a reírse a carcajadas._

_Ellos no cambiaban._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

Y allí estaban ahora, cerca de la entrada de la villa. Obito estaba investigando los alrededores, por lo cual Natsu había quedado sola, caminando con tranquilidad y una sonrisa zorruna, deseosa de volver a casa. ¿Cómo estaría Kasumi? ¿Y Haruto? ¿Qué tal le iría a su madre y su padre? ¿Seguiría Hanami tan "Teme" como siempre?

-¡Alto, identifícate!—Gritó la voz de un ANBU que a ella le sonaba. Seguramente, de oírla en el despacho de su padre, se dijo mientras paraba en seco.

-Soy Natsuki Uzumaki.—Obedeció con tranquilidad.—La hija del Kage de esta villa.

El ANBU salió de su escondite, mirándola desconfiado tras la máscara, con un kunai en la mano. Ella respiró hondo, recordando que su padre le había asegurado que nadie la tocaría al volver hasta que él hubiera tenido tiempo de explicar el por qué de su mentira.

-Uzumaki-san, no puedes pasar.—Negó enseguida el Shinobi con una mirada de desprecio, a lo que seguramente le sería añadida una mueca tras la máscara.

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre, traigo algo que podría interesarle.—Natsuki se cruzó de brazos con su normal cabezonería.

-¡¿Pero quién te crees?—Se quejó el ANBU.-¡No puedes renegarte y luego volver como si nada, hasta Sasuke Uchiha cumplió su castigo!

Ella suspiró.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para explicarte nada, pero si me dejas pasar…-Trató de decir.

-¡Muchos murieron, y tú nos abandonaste!—Volvió a gritar el ANBU.-¡Toda Konoha confiaba en ti, y tú nos abandonaste! ¡Nos dejaste solos! ¡Obito Uchiha, nuestra otra esperanza, murió en la guerra!

La boca de Natsuki se desencajó. ¿Creían que Obito…?

-¡Claro que no voy a dejarte pasar!—Continuaba.-¡Eres estúpida si crees que te dejaré!

Alzó el kunai, ella sabía que no le mataría, seguramente lo tuviera totalmente prohibido, y sin embargo, no estaba cien por cien segura, no cerró los ojos, ni siquiera llegó a intentar esquivarlo, esperó pensando que lo que tuviera que ocurrir simplemente ocurriría…

…Pero el golpe hacia ella nunca llegó, al contrario, un puñetazo se estampó en la cara del ANBU desde su derecha…

…Al parecer, Obito Uchiha había vuelto de entre los muertos, y no se le veía muy contento.

**¡ÑAAAA! ^^ Me encanta la última frase ^^ ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? :D ¿Reviews porfi?**

**¡Omake!**

-¡No, espera, Natsuki, no me mates!—Rogó Haruto.

Salió el nombre del programa, sin embargo, y en lugar de el habitual Uzumaki menor bien vestido, pareció tirado en el suelo bajo su hermana, que le hacía cosquillas sin parar y riéndose con él.

-¡Seriedad, Natsuki, seriedad, que tenemos que hacer las preguntas!—Se rió el menor secándose las lágrimas. La chica le quitó el papel con las preguntas de los reviews de las manos y chilló:

-¡Que entren Hanami y Kasumi, para las preguntas de Sango Surime-chaan!

-¡Ey, eso lo tengo que decir yo, dattebayo!—Se quejó Haruto.

Las dos aludidas entraron, recibidas por un caluroso aplauso, y se sentaron en el cómodo sofá.

-Pero antes…la pregunta para Itachi es…-Obito lo dijo cotilleando sobre el hombro de su amiga.-¿Qué hicisteis Naomi y tú en la noche del capítulo trece?

Sonrojo por parte de ambos.

-¡Nada!—Negó Naomi.

-Tu sonrojo dice lo contrario.—Picó Natsuki.

-¡Nadaaa!—Volvió a gritar.

-Creo que eso lo ha dicho todo.—Suspiró Haru.-¡Me quitan mi puesto!

Hanami soltó un "Hmp" justo a la vez que Itachi, con la diferencia de que su hermano mayor estaba sonrojado a más no poder, lo cual parecía hacer gracia a todos los Uchiha. Haruto tosió para volver a chupar cámara y preguntó:

-Kasumi…¿qué problemas tuviste que pasar para salir con Hikaru?

-Bueno…-La Uzumaki pareció rememorar alguna vieja anécdota y sonrió.—Papá no quería, e intentó asesinarle (literalmente) cuando se enteró. A parte, el abuelo Hiashi no le gustaba para nada que mis padres aceptaran de tan buen grado mi relación con alguien que no fuera mi prometido de conveniencia, por suerte, mis padres odian esa clase de matrimonios así que…-Sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Haruto asintió felizmente, recordando que todo aquello lo había vivido él.

-Ejem…¡Siguiente! Preguntas de Yakumo-chan.—Sonrió de forma zorruna.—Hanami-chan, ¿te gusta alguien?

-Nadie, por ahora.—Negó fríamente y con pocas palabras la Uchiha.

Haruto soltó un infantil suspiro de desazón ante la poca elocuencia de su amiga.

-Bien…siguiente, ¿crees que Haru te matará cuando se enteré de que te gusta su hermana? ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?

Obito se rió a carcajadas.

-Creo que se ha enterado en este capítulo, y sí, quiere matarme.—Volvió a reírse.—Y en cuanto al beso…¡Soy un Uchiha! Claro que he besado.

-Estúpidos engreídos Uchiha.—Masculló Natsuki.

-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?—Gritó Obito, mirándola mal.

-¡Siguiente pregunta, que entre Sakura-chan!—Cortó rápidamente Haruto.

La aludida entró casi corriendo, cargada con un montón de papeles y vestida con su bata de médico, en la espalda de la cual estaba grabado el símbolo del clan al cual pertenecía gracias a su matrimonio con Sasuke.

-Veo que tienes prisa, Sakura-chan…Veamos, seré breve, ¿cómo reaccionó Sasuke cuando se enteró de que estabas embarazada de Itachi?

Ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de responder:

-Cuando se lo dije, primero se puso pálido, más aún de lo que es él, quiero decir. Y seguidamente soltó un "Hmp, y antes que el Dobe." Por el que recibió un buen capón. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan infantiles como para apostar en eso?—Chilló.

Y, sin ni siquiera esperar a que la despidieran, la Haruno salió corriendo diciendo algo sobre Shizune, quien tendría planes de tortura para ella por tardar tanto. Con una gotita en la cabeza, Haruto carraspeó y miró a Hanami, la cual había aparecido de vete-a-saber-dónde.

-Teme…La pregunta es…¿Por qué te gusta tanto pelear conmigo? La ha formulado CocoDrilo-chan ((Kuraii-chan espera que no te importe que te llame así para acortar ^^U))

-Hmp, no me llames Teme, Dobe.—Espetó la chica de cabello rosa.—No entiendo por qué, solo me gusta.

-¡Yo creo que lo sé, dattebayo!—Celebró el rubio en seguida.-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…!

-¡Pues suéltalo, Dobe!—Chilló desesperada.

Haruto sonrió con suficiencia.

-Es porque, desde niños, hemos visto a nuestros padres pelearse así. "Teme." "Dobe" "Teme"…ya sabes, supongo que esas cosas se pegan.—Sonrió ampliamente.

De golpe, alguien apareció en el plató, una menuda muchacha (casi más bajita que Naomi, aunque eso era difícil) con una guitarra eléctrica, sus dedos con uñas de color morado oscurísimo sostenían una púa que raspaba las cuerdas, sacando un bonito sonido que sonaba a la canción de "_Numb" _ de "_Linkin Park"_

-¡Ohayo minna-saaaan!—Chilló felizmente.-¡Soy Mizuko, la Inner de la autora, y me he colado para decir que estoy viva, presente, y que tengo spoiler! ¡Pero no me dejan dároslo…así que os jodéis!—Soltó una risa malvada.

-¡Seguridad!—Chilló Haruto.

Dos hombretones llegaron totalmente vestidos de negro, cogiendo a Mizuko cada uno por un codo, dejándola pataleándolo de forma patética y chillando ayuda.

-¡Levantaos Inners! ¡Dominaremos el mundo!—Exclamaba de forma frenética.

Una vez se la hubieron llevado y todo volvió a quedarse en silencio, Haruto carraspeó y continuó:

-En fin…para los hermanos Uchiha… ¿ustedes son celosos con su mamá o su hermana menor?—Inquirió.

Obito rió nerviosamente, y Hikaru apareció en una nube de humo, estirándose como si de un felino se tratara y mirando con sus profundos ojazos verdes hacia las personas presentes en el plató. Se sentó.

-En realidad.—Contestó Itachi.—No soportamos a Souta precisamente porque suele pasar _demasiado_ tiempo cerca de nuestra hermana.

-Aunque…-Continuó Hikaru.—Hanami puede cuidarse sola de sobra, es suficientemente parecida a nuestro padre para ello. Y en cuanto a mi madre…-Calló unos momentos.- … Papá es suficientemente celoso por todos nosotros.

-Casi mató al último que se atrevió a alabar su culo.—Se rió Obito.

-Miku-chan pregunta lo mismo que CocoDrilo-chan sobre Hanami…¿algo más que añadir?

-¡Sí!—Gritó Obito.—¡Los pervertidos que se acercan a Hanami serán cruelmente torturados!

-Y luego dice que no es celoso…-Susurró Natsuki.

-¡Y para Aneue!—Haruto ocultó una risita.- ¿Cual fue la reacción de papá cuando se enteró de tu noviazgo con Hikaru?

Al aludido le recorrió un escalofrío y, de pronto, apareció en una esquinita, rodeado de un aura depresiva y susurrando incoherencias…

-Ah, papá se lo tomó bastante bien…-Susurró Kasumi, riendo suavemente.

-¿BASTANTE BIEN?—Chilló Hikaru, volviendo de golpe al lado de su novia.-¡Claro, sonrió falsamente! ¡Pero me estuve cinco meses haciendo misiones de mierda, limpiando basura y recogiendo gatos!—Lloriqueó.

-¿Y cómo se enteró?—Continuó Haruto.

-Bueno…estábamos en mi cuarto…y Hikaru-kun me besó…-Se sonrojó levemente.—Y, como no, papá entró juusto en ese momento…casi le tiró por la ventana gritando algo sobre mi inocencia antes de que le explicara que lo hacía solo porque le quería.

-¿Y el tío Sasuke?—Inquirió el Uzumaki más joven.

-Mi padre…-Respondió Hikaru por ella.—Se enteró en una fiesta, la que se celebra en honor por la fundación de Konoha. Y solamente se le ocurrió decir: "Hmp. No quiero ser familia del Dobe de ningún modo."

-Aún me río al recordar su expresión de desesperación.—Se carcajeó ella.

-¡Bien, y con esto nos…!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—Chilló la misma voz infantil de antes, y Mizuko entró seguida de los dos guardias de seguridad, guitarra en mano, se subió a un sofá a tocar la misma canción de antes.-¡Vamos, quiero salir en el fic, haré cualquier cosa!

-¡Mizu-chan, sabes que a Kuraii-chan no le gusta que entres en sus Omakes!—Riñó Obito.

-¡Pero es que quiero entrar! ¡Quiero que me pregunten algo a mí! ¡Que me quieran! ¡Que me cuiden! ¡Yo también quiero chupar cámara! ¡Los Inners dominaremos el mundo!—Chilló rápidamente.

-¡Mizu-chan…!—Trató de decir Haruto.

-¡Juro que me portaré bien! ¡Mirad, yo despediré el programa!—Guiñando un ojo, se giró hacia la cámara.-¡Mandad vuestros reviews con las preguntas! ¡Y gracias a Aneue ((alias: Emiita)), Sango-chan, Yakumo-chan, Lunix-chan, Bella-chan, CoCoDrilo-chan, Tem-chan, Misa-chan (junto con Hime-chan) Anko-chan y angeld-chan por sus reviews! ¡Esta simple mención no vale como agradecimiento, pero realmente Kuraii-chan no tiene tiempo!

Y, justo cuando la seguridad se lanzaba hacia ella, Mizuko saltó y cayó de rodillas con una última nota sonando en el aire y la lengua sacada con los ojos cerrados en una pose "rockera".

-¡Sayonara!—Chilló antes de salir a correr.

**Mi Inner entró en escena OwO En fin…Veréis, estoy pensando en hacer un One-shot sobre el embarazo de Konan en Akatsuki ((Supongo que el padre sería Pein/Nagato) y sobre cómo fue para ella tenerse que alejar de Hana-chan :D Lo escribiré entre clase y clase y lo pasaré al ordenador…¿Qué os parece? ^^**

**¡Y sin más, nos vemos, besos y siento tardar tanto! T_T**


	15. Capítulo 14: Bienvenidos a casa

**¡No os libraríais de mí! XDD**

**Os traigo el nuevo capi, como siempre ;P**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews a Emiita-chan, Cocodrilo-chan, Tem-chan, Yakumo-chan, Sango-chan, Luna-chan, Bella-chan y Zaphire-chan! ^^ Aunque no os conteste individualmente, no os olvidéis de que os tomo muuuy en cuenta :D**

**Sin más, os dejo leer ^^**

El primero en darse cuenta de que habían vuelto, fue Daisuke.

Su olfato le alertó seguramente nada más pusieron un pie en la aldea. Pudo notar el familiar olor de Natsuki, un olor que inspiraba confianza e impulsividad, salvaje, retador, aunque en esa ocasión no tenía el leve toque a Ramen que solía emanar. Igualmente, y para su sorpresa, captó el aroma de Obito, el cual no sabría explicar con claridad, todos los Uchiha parecían tener un olor único y especial, almizclado y de rebeldía. Cerró los ojos, notando ambos olores, y supo sin ninguna duda que eran sus amigos. Una lenta pero segura sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se subía a Shin de un salto y tomó el brazo de Kokoro, ella le miró, sin entender.

-Rápido, sube, te lo explicaré por el camino.—Urgió él, aún sonriente, casi temía que el aroma de los dos "desaparecidos" se extinguiera.

-Pero…-Trató de decir ella.

-Por favor.—Pidió, y ella asintió levemente, subiendo al lomo de Shin detrás de Daisuke y aferrándose a la cintura del chaval.

Justo cuando ellos emprendían una carrera hacia el lugar desde el que se expandía el olor, el Inuzuka tuvo tiempo de gritar "¡Daiki, busca a Kasumi-chan y dile que busque algo extraño con su Byakungan!"

El joven dueño de Shin sonrió ampliamente. _"A Kasumi-chan le hará mucha ilusión."_ Se dijo a sí mismo antes de pasar a contarle lo sucedido a Kokoro, quien negó con la cabeza, patidifusa, Daisuke supo del movimiento por el olor a bosque que ella desprendía y que se coló por su nariz, el chico sonrió levemente al notar como el agarre de ella se hacía más fuerte. Entonces fue cuando lo vieron. Un tumulto de gente, que dejaban en el medio un pasillo, cuchicheaban entre ellos sin una voz más alta que la otra. Y hubo comentarios que no gustaron medio pelo al Inuzuka ni a la Nara, tales como "¡Qué morro al volver!" "¡Es una traidora!" "Deberían echarla de la villa…no, mejor, meterla en el calabozo." Aún así, igual que algunos sentenciaban que ella debería irse, otros alegaban la alegría de que volviera con susurros esperanzados. Y cuando el perro del chico logró hacerse hueco, finalmente Daisuke y Kokoro pudieron verles.

Natsuki caminaba a la par que Obito, cada uno sirviendo de apoyo a un lado de un ANBU (o al menos eso parecía por sus ropas) que presentaba un aspecto entre patético y cómico, tenía el labio roto, un ojo morado, una venda en la cabeza, la mejilla hinchada y varios golpes por todo el cuerpo. Daisuke fue a lanzarse para dar la bienvenida a sus amigos, y sin embargo, decidió esperar a los Uzumaki, a sabiendas de que éstos querrían ser los primeros.

-¡Obito, te digo que te has pasado con el pobre ANBU!—Se quejaba a gritos Natsuki, como si nadie la estuviera mirando.-¡Eres un burro!

-¡Ey, iba a atravesarte con un kunai…y lo peor es que tú no parecías ir a hacer nada!—Se defendió el muchacho.

-¡Hubiera puesto la mano, así que solo me hubiera atravesado ésta…un poquito!—Discutió.

-¿UN POQUITO?—Soltó Obito de forma cínica.-¿Cómo te pueden atravesar la mano "un poquito", Natsuki?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-¡Haciéndolo!—Espetó.

Obito fue a contestar, pero en ese momento un borrón rubio entró en el círculo de gente sin molestarse en producir alguna disculpa ante las personas que empujaba, se lanzó contra Natsuki, quien cayó al suelo de golpe, riendo a carcajadas bajo el cuerpo de su hermano.

-¡Natsu, Natsu, sabía que volverías! ¡LO SABÍA!

Ella acarició el pelo de su hermano, quien también reía, en el caso de Haruto, las risas eran acompañadas por sollozos suaves e insonoros, ella sonrió con ternura y abrazó con fuerza la cabeza de su hermano, que quedaba sobre su estómago, y comenzó a arrullarle:

-Ya estoy aquí, no tienes que preocuparte, no voy a irme…

Cuando finalmente Haruto se levantó, lo hizo de golpe y riendo, afirmando que él estaba seguro de la vuelta de su hermana, y para sorpresa de Natsuki no había lágrimas de felicidad por sus mejillas, la chica sonrió y tomó la mano que su hermano menor le ofrecía para levantarse. Volvieron a abrazarse, sonriendo.

-Te he echado de menos.—Confesó él.

-¿Te crees que yo a ti no, enano?—Se rió ella suavemente.

Desde el círculo de gente, Hana observaba la escena sonriendo ampliamente, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo. En el momento en el que iban hacia Ichiraku para que finalmente ella probara el Ramen (aunque sabía que Haruto no lo haría, él no comía aquello desde que su hermana se había ido) Hana nunca habría pensado encontrar a una supuesta traidora y un supuesto muerto.

Justo entonces, una figura estilizada y menuda llegó al exterior de aquel círculo, los susurros de la gente se hicieron más notorios, y poco a poco se fue formando un pasillo de personas que observaban, curiosas, a la muchacha recién llegada. Ésta caminó con sus andares de bailarina hacia Natsuki y la miró fijamente, mirada que le fue devuelta.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho.—Suspiró la que acababa de llegar colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

-Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer…Kasumi.—En el rostro de Natsuki se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa amplia y sincera, justo a la vez que en el de su hermana, la cual mostraba todos sus dientes. Una sonrisa Uzumaki.

La mayor tendió una mano, doblando el codo hacia arriba, esperando que su hermana la chocara, Natsuki no se hizo esperar. En cuanto sus manos se rozaron, ellas supieron que todo volvería a ser igual.

-Bienvenida.—Susurró Kasumi, momentos antes de lanzarse hacia delante y abrazar a su hermana con cariño.

Natsuki se lo devolvió, respirando hondo, por un simple momento, había temido que su hermana no la perdona, que la considerada una traidora. Sin embargo, Kasumi estaría con ella. Sonrió.

-Gracias.—Le susurró a su melliza, mientras una ráfaga de aire jugaba con los cabellos de ambas, moviéndolos caprichosamente a su compás. El silencio continuaba recorriendo a la gente que las miraba de manera curiosa…pero fue roto cuando Ayame se atrevió a gritar:

-¡KONOHA NO UZU Y EL GENIO UCHIHA HAN VUELTO A SU VILLA!

-¡Están aquí!—Chilló felizmente alguien.

-¡Nos ayudarán!—Se alegró otro.

Los que no eran partidarios de la vuelta de la chica abandonaron el lugar, mientras que la gran mayoría se limitaba a gritar feliz por el regreso de dos de sus héroes. Finalmente, Daisuke y Kokoro se acercaron entre gritos de celebración a saludar.

-¡Yahoooo, mi pequeña remolino, cómo te he echado de menos!—Gritó Rock Kei, quien acababa de llegar con Daiki y Hiyori.

-Kei…¿aún no has encontrado a nadie más?—Inquirió Natsuki con una sonrisa nerviosa. El chico de la llama de la juventud le tomó la mano y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¡Claro que no, mi pequeña remolino, solo tú puedes hacer brillar mis llamas de la juventud…!

El capón de Hiyori le hizo separarse, la Hyuuga le alejó tirándole de la camiseta y miró a su prima por encima del hombro, sonriéndola levemente.

-Bienvenida a tu casa, Natsu.—Fue todo lo que dijo.—Y supongo que tú también, Uchiha, menudo susto nos diste.—Sonrió de forma algo más amplia.

-¡Prima!—Daiki le pasó un brazo por los hombros, sonriente.—Pensaba que no volverías. ¡Y qué decir de ti, Obito, se suponía que estabas muerto!

-¡Natsuki-chan, Obito-kun!—Asuko Sarutobi quitó a Daiki del medio para envolverles en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Ey, aún no les he abrazado!—Se quejó Kokoro, tratando de apartar a la hija de Asuma y Kurenai.

Los saludos se alargaron diez minutos más, Souta no tardó en llegar quejándose de lo problemático del gentío, e informando a Obito que toda su familia se encontraba en casa, a excepción de Itachi, quien estaba dando una vuelta con Naomi. Sin embargo, Natsuki alegó que lo primero que debían era ir a ver a Naruto, así pues, dejando a su mejor amigo de "fiesta" ella se adelantó, ansiosa por ver a su padre.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto entró a su oscuro despecho, las cortinas cerradas impedían la entrada de la luz, y él entrecerró los ojos, dejando que éstos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. Lo que vio le dejó sin habla, seguía sin creérselo, por un momento se dijo que era un espejismo, una broma cruel y macabra de su imaginación, no era la primera vez que _la _veía desde aquel día, pero nunca con tanta nitidez, los detalles solo hacían la tortura un poquito peor. Podía ver el brillo infantil en sus ojos azules, los pendientes que en su opinión sobraban en la oreja, las mejillas levemente rosadas por el esfuerzo de una carrera, el colmillito algo más largo de lo normal, la forma de sentarse sobre el escritorio, tal y como ella solía hacer… Hasta la poca luz que entraba jugando con sus rasgos. ¡Era _ella_! Y, sin embargo, no pudo creérselo hasta que la escuchó hablar:

-Siento la tardanza, papá.—Se disculpó en un susurro culpable.

-Natsuki…-Su voz tembló levemente momentos antes de que una amplia y sincera sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, mostrando todos sus dientes.—Has vuelto.

Ella sonrió y se levantó, dejándose caer al suelo, sus pies chocaron contra éste con un ruidito sordo. Tras unos momentos de duda, corrió hacia su padre, tirándose contra él para abrazarle.

-¡Papá!—Gritó, notando como su progenitor le respondía con el mismo gesto.-¡Cómo te he echado de menos, papá!

Naruto se rió mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente. Su pequeña, su querida Natsuki, pensar que casi la había perdido… Depositó un beso en la coronilla de ella.

-Te he echado de menos también, Natsu.—Sonrió.

-Siento molestar.—Se disculpó Obito entrando por la ventana.—Pero me temo que hay que dar los detalles de la misión, Natsuki y…

-¡OBITOO!—Naruto se separó de su hija y abrió mucho los ojos, atónito.

El Uchiha sonrió con nerviosismo y se rascó la nuca, Naruto avanzó un par de pasos, estupefacto.

-¿No estabas mu-muerto…?

-¿Yo? ¡Qué va! Me fui con Natsuki a su misión.—Explicó atropelladamente, cerrando los ojos esperando la reprimenda.

-Gracias por cuidarla.—Dijo, en cambio, el Hokage, sonriente. Sin embargo, entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo, y un aura que auguraba dolor se extendió a su alrededor.-¡UN MOMENTO, DATTEBAYO! ¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO SOLOS LOS DOS EN UNA CASA?

-¡Nada, Hokage-sama, de verdad!—Gritó rápidamente Obito.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lejos de allí, en el campo de entrenamiento, una chica comía su tableta de chocolate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tirada sobre la hierba de principios de primavera, con el Sol bañando sus rasgos suavemente, a su lado, sentado en una piedra y con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, Itachi la miraba, deleitándose con la felicidad de Naomi.

-Tetsuya ya llega media hora tarde.—Informó el Uchiha con aburrimiento.

-Tsk, en realidad, creo que se está vengando. Ayer nosotros tardamos media hora más de lo acordado.—Respondió Naomi sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

-Luego nos disculpamos.—Añadió Itachi.

-En realidad, ¡ni siquiera fue mi culpa!—Se quejó ella.—Eres tú el que terminó llevándome al dormitorio.—Gruñó.

-¡Ey, tú no te quejaste!—Rectificó él.

-Claro que no me quejé.—Ella se sonrojó levemente y, al fin, abrió los ojos, solamente para desviarlos.

-Si al final me lo perdonas todo…-Él sonrió levemente.

-Solamente no te perdonaría si me fueras infiel.—Alegó ella mientras se incorporaba y miraba a Itachi.—Verás, Ita-kun, mientras tú estabas dejándome marcas y prácticamente gritando "mía" por ahí…yo me estaba calladita, pero decía lo mismo.—Se cruzó de brazos.

Itachi no pudo evitar abrazarla.

-Así que al final, tú también eres posesiva…

-¡Como para no! ¿Crees que no he visto cómo te miran las chicas de la villa?—Ella bufó.—Tengo la sensación de que cualquier día cualquiera de ellas se te tirará encima.

-Sabes que no me interesa ninguna.—Comentó él.

-Ya, y a mí tampoco me interesabas tú cuando era una niña.—Naomi sonrió más ampliamente y se dejó caer hacia atrás, obligándole a tumbarse a su lado.—Y ya me ves ahora.—Le abrazó como si fuera un peluche.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro por la cintura, notando el aire mover sus cabellos. Pronto, Naomi quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su novio, en ese momento, Tetsuya llegó, con un niño a la espalda.

-Itachi-kun.—Susurró, mirando a Naomi.-¿Está dormida…?

-Sí.—Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha que, mirando al niño, agregó.—Buenos días, Yuto-kun.

El pequeño sonrió y se bajó de la espalda de Tetsuya, el niño ya era muy querido por el equipo al completo, desde el momento en el que Naomi le había llevado explicando que era algo así como su hermano pequeño (Dado que, según ella, su hermana verdadera era una idiota de remate). "Si no le cuidáis, os daré la paliza de vuestras vidas." Había afirmado ella.

Naomi despertó en ese momento, y en menos de diez segundos ya tenía a Yuto cogido en brazos, el pequeño niño rió y abrazó la cabeza de la chica, frente contra frente, los mechones de ambos se mezclaron entre sí. Naomi parecía feliz, rodeada por un aura de complicidad hacia Yuto.

Y, tan solo por un segundo, a Itachi le pareció ver a otro niño en lugar de Yuto, un niño de pelo oscuro y ojos ónix que llevaba en el bolsillo un pedazo de chocolate y el símbolo Uchiha a la espalda.

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sakura escuchaba a Hanami y a Hikaru en la planta de arriba, sabía que su hija estaría sentada en el marco de la ventana, observando con aire serio el distrito Uchiha y con la mente puesta en algún tema importante. Igualmente, estaba segura de que Hikaru estaría leyendo en su cuarto, rodeado por un aura de tranquilidad y sonriente. Sasuke estaba en el jardín, el sonido de un millar de pájaros llegaba a oídos de Sakura, como indicándole que su esposo estaba entrenando.

Ella sacó el pastel de chocolate del horno, con dificultad a causa de su abultado estómago, y se dijo si Naomi se quedaría a cenar aquel día. Seguramente, no. Sakura caminó tranquilamente con el pastel entre sus manos hacia el comedor, pasando por el pasillo de la entrada, y allí vio una sombra. Se quedó estática, esperando quizá a un enemigo, a alguien que tratara de hacerle daño…Sin embargo, ella reconocería esa sombra en cualquier parte. Pero no lo creería. _Deseaba_ creerlo, pero era imposible…él estaba _muerto._ Y un muerto no volvía a la vida.

El espejismo parecía nervioso.

-…He vuelto a casa, mamá.—Susurró mirando al suelo, casi como si temiera no ser aceptado.

El pastel cayó al suelo, el sonido del plato al romperse llenó la estancia, el chocolate se esparció por la madera. Sakura abrió los labios y éstos formaron el nombre de su hijo, sin embargo, el sonido no llegó a nacer. La mujer de pelo rosa reaccionó al fin, corriendo hacia él, que continuaba pareciendo nervioso. Ella le acarició en un principio la cara, como si tuviera miedo de que pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento, de encontrarse sola en ese pasillo, llorando de nuevo la muerte de su hijo. Obito notó los dedos de su madre, el tacto lleno de cariño que tanto había echado de menos…y entonces ella le abrazó, con fuerza, desesperación y felicidad. Las piernas no la mantuvieron, y ambos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, sin a penas darse cuenta, Sakura ya estaba llorando de dicha, con la cara hundida en el cuello de su hijo, y él le acariciaba el pelo.

-Has vuelto…-Parecía asombrada.

-Siento haberte preocupado…-Se disculpó como respuesta.

-Obito…mi niño…mi hijo…-Hipaba ella entre sollozos.

-No me lo puedo creer, mamá, ¿volveré a ser hermano?—Las palabras de ambos se juntaban las unas con las otras, nerviosos, temblorosos y asustados sin saber de qué. Obito acarició el vientre de su madre, notando una patadita proveniente de éste.

-¿Mamá…?—Inquirió la voz de Hikaru desde las escaleras, el chico había escuchado el plato al romperse, y bajaba en ese momento para ver qué había ocurrido. Calló cuando Sakura se separó de Obito, dejando a éste a la vista de su hermano, quien en un principio, tampoco creyó lo que veía.

-Vaya, sigues igual que siempre…-Sonrió él.

-O-O-Obi…Obito…-Tartamudeó Hikaru, momentos antes de acercarse despacio a su hermano.—Obito…-Repitió, sin creérselo.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre, hermano.—Trató de quitarle hierro al asunto el otro.

-Eres un idiota.—Hikaru sonrió y le dio un fuerte capón, que dejó al otro en el suelo, quejándose del golpe recibido.-¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos has tenido?—Obito se levantó, preparándose para otro golpe de su hermano, quien se parecía demasiado a su madre para su gusto. Sin embargo, Hikaru le abrazó.—Te hemos echado de menos.—Confesó, y Obito devolvió el abrazo a su hermano.

Ese momento eligió Hanami para ir a ver el por qué de tanto alboroto. La chica también se quedó de piedra al ver allí a su hermano, bajó lentamente los escalones, y seguidamente se acercó a Obito, pisando sin a penas darse cuenta los restos del pastel, Hanami se colocó frente a él. Y tuvo ganas de llorar. Tuvo ganas de chillar. Tuvo ganas de pegarle. Tuvo ganas de abrazarle. Pero, aguantando las ganas de todo, se limitó a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a volver a su cuarto sin demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero Obito no era de los que la dejarían hacer eso, cogió a la chica del cuello, abrazándola por éste y revolviendo su melena rosa, como hacía a menudo antes de irse. Y, sorprendido, el Uchiha notó lágrimas caer sobre el brazo con el que abrazaba a su hermana. Hanami se giró lentamente, abrazándole con cuidado, dejándose mimar, cosa no demasiado normal en ella.

-¿Hanami…?—Obito solamente podía estar asombrado.

-Eres tan Dobe como cualquier Uzumaki.—Espetó ella.

Desde la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, Uchiha Sasuke había mirado la escena con una media sonrisa.

-Lo es.—Afirmó, y Obito alzó la vista, sorprendido por la aparición de su progenitor.—Pero también es mi hijo.

Y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, también el frío Sasuke abrazó a su retoño con lo que parecía orgullo por él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Mamá…-Susurró Natsuki desde la puerta de la cocina.

Natsuki.

Natsuki.

¡NATSUKI!

Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar, su hija, su pequeña Natsuki, estaba allí, ante ella, con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. Tsunade, que había ido a comer a casa de la Hyuuga, parecía igual de sorprendida que ella.

-Natsu.—Saludó felizmente la quinta.

-Obaa-chan.—Natsuki sonrió y se acercó a la mujer para abrazarla, abrazo que le fue devuelto.

-No me llames abuela, enana.

Hinata seguía en shock.

-Natsuki…-Susurró, mirando fijamente a su pequeña.

-Mamá…-Correspondió ella, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.-¿…Me perdonas?

-¿Per-Perdonarte…?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Por dejarte sola.—Explicó en un susurro.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte.—Hinata sonrió.—Gracias por haber vuelto.

Antes de darse, cuenta, Natsuki ya estaba siendo abrazada por su progenitora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La figura encapuchada sonrió y colocó una bolsa de monedas sobre la maltrecha mesa del bar, el olor a alcohol y a humo inundaba el ambiente, junto con las risas de borrachos. En la barra, aquellos que intentaban ahogar sus penas en alcohol se agachaban, como si intentaran echar chepa.

-¿Esto será suficiente?—Inquirió el encapuchado con voz masculina.

La mujer frente a él alargó una fina mano de uñas pintadas para tomar la bolsa de tela y calcular por el peso cuántas monedas tendría, de forma aproximada. En realidad, ella no pegaba con el ambiente de allí, tenía un aire casi aristocrático, con el largo pelo castaño enmarcando su cara en forma de melocotón, los ojos eran de color verde intenso, brillantes y expresivos, los labios rellenos eran incitadores, al igual que su cuerpo, cubierto por un vestido de color blanco que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

-Más que suficiente.—Aceptó con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-Bien.—El hombre le dirigió una mirada penetrante.-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

-Claro que sí.—Parecía indignada, aunque su voz de terciopelo seguía siendo incitadora.—Conseguir información, ¿cierto? Pero dudo poder hacerlo, ese Uchiha es fiel a su mujer.

-Pero—Terció el otro.—no es necesario que sea el patriarca, sus hijos ya son adultos.

-Supongo que sí.—Ella cogió la copa que tenía cerca y pasó un dedo por su superficie.—El mayor estará bien. Dicen que es muy guapo.

-¿Estás segura de que podrás?—Preguntó.

-Un hombre suelta cosas que no desea ante una mujer hermosa.—Explicó ella mientras sonreía de forma ladina.

-Tiene novia.—Volvió a objetar el hombre encapuchado.

-Confía en mí.—Ella sonrió de nuevo y se levantó, colocándose por encima un abrigo.—Tendré lo que quieres, tarde o temprano.

**La última escena es muy rara pero ya veis, alguien quiere información de los Uchiha…quién? ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué?...Yo ya sé las respuestas XD**

**Ejem…sin más, os dejo el Omake.**

De nuevo, aparece el ya muy conocido programa. Sin embargo, quien esta vez esta sentado en el sillón, no ra nuestro querido Haruto, no señor, en esta ocasión había una chica, con el pelo corto y revuelto, los ojos violetas y las uñas negras, vestida en plan rockero.

-¡Buenos días, amigos!—Gritó, sonriente.-¡Volvemos con el programa…!

Calló al sentir los ojos de todos los invitados puestas en ella, que devolvió la mirada con una gotita cayendo por la nuca.

-¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó.

-Mizu-chan…¿dónde está mi hermano, dattebayo?—Preguntó a gritos Natsuki.

-Haruto-kun está enfermo.—Indicó la Inner de la autora (alias, yo) con una sonrisa.

-¿Enfermo?—Hanami frunció el ceño.

-¡Enfermo os digo! ¡AHORA YO SOY LA PRESENTADORA, Y ESTO ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL PODER DE LOS INNERS! ¡DOMINAREMOS EL MUNDO!

Todo se quedó callado, solo un solitario grillo llenó el silencio con sus cantos.

-Creo que Haruto no está enfermo.—Confió Obito a sus amigos.

-Yo también.—Corroboró Naomi.

-¡Está enfermo, os digo que está enfermo!—Se defendió Mizuko.

…

…

Una puerta se abrió, y apareció Haruto, atado por cuerdas y con un calcetín en la boca para ahogar sus gritos, el Uzumaki se removía incansablemente, tratando de soltarse.

-Enfermo, ¿eh?—Preguntó con sarcasmo Natsuki.

En ese momento, la seguridad salió a por Mizuko, la cual corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, chillando que cuando dominara el mundo los mataría a todos vil y cruelmente.

Diez minutos más tarde, Haruto comenzaba las preguntas con aire enfadado.

-A ver, Haru y Obito…-Los aludidos, el primero recién llegado y sentado junto a Natsuki, asintieron con la cabeza.—Sango Surime-san quiere saber, ¿en los cinco meses que vivieron los tres solos, nunca se les ocurrieron cosas pervertidas?

Haru se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Obito se rió.

-Parece que a éste sí.—Señaló a su amigo, quien le dirigió una mirada con intenciones asesinas.—En mi caso, no. ¡Pero sí se me ocurrieron travesuras! ¡Oh, deberíais ver la cara de Natsuki cuando le dije que había cambiado su champú **(shampoo)** por mermelada! Era mentira, pero ella de verdad se lo creyó.—Obito soltó una risita.

-¡Muy buena, Obito!—Rió Haruto antes de volver a su aire profesional (intento fallido) y proseguir.—La pregunta de Luna Hyuga-san es…¿Cómo se hicieron novios Naruto y Hinata?

Natsuki alzó una mano, dando botecitos en el sillón, impaciente por contestar. Con un suspiro, Haruto le cedió la palabra.

-Papá me lo ha contado millones de veces.—Explicó antes de empezar.—Según parece, al volver de Ichiraku Ramen, él decidió ir a entrenar junto al río. Y allí encontró a mamá entrenando, aunque él no sabía que era mamá, según papá, la había visto hacía ya unos años, y en un principio pensó que estaba soñando. ¡Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando mamá paró en seco al darse cuenta de su presencia, y él pudo verla! Mamá se sonrojó mucho y quiso desmayarse, pero se sobrepuso para pedirle a papá que se diera la vuelta y vestirse…-Soltó una risita.-…Mi padre ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, y cuando descubrió que ella era la chica que había visto bailando hacía tantísimo tiempo…Al día siguiente, en Ichiraku, la vio con mi tío Kiba, y la invitó a dar una vuelta. Ese mismo día le pidió que fuera su novia.

Todo se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pocos podían imaginar lo que le había costado al hiperactivo rubio confesar sus sentimientos, y sin embargo, sí sabían que Hinata se lo merecía. Finalmente, Haruto habló:

-Ahora, las preguntas de una nueva lectora, Zaphire-san, empecemos: ¿Hanami se verá involucrada en algo sentimental con Souta o algún otro personaje?

-Hmp.—Soltó Hanami, antes de decir.—Por ahora, no me gusta nadie…bueno, quizás haya alguien que sí lo haga _un poquito._ Pero no veo relaciones en mi futuro.

-Bien.—Haruto asintió con la cabeza.-¿y quién es la persona que te gusta?

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo la Uchiha.

-¡Vamos Teme, dímelo!

-Dobe, no me llames teme.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe.

-¡Teme, dattebayo!

-Do…

Pero algo les interrumpió, Mizuko entró al plató, chillando y huyendo de los guardias de seguridad que la perseguían de nuevo.

-Tendréis que cambiar de seguridad, Haruto-kun.—Indicó cuando se acercó a él y le robó la hoja de preguntas.

-¡Ey!—Se quejó él.

-¡Siguiente pregunta! ¿Cuándo nacerá el bebé Uchiha?—Gritó Mizuko.

-¡Te has saltado una!—Exclamó Haruto.

-Es que esa dejaré que la lea Obito.—Respondió ella, esquivando a un guardia de seguridad.

-Según las cuentas, en unos cuatro o cinco meses.—Explicó Itachi.—Pero no lo tenemos demasiado claro.

-¡Obito, te la iba a dejar a ti, pero me temo que debo chupar cámara para dominar el mundo!—Chilló Mizuko con una risita.—Bien, amigos míos, ¿es posible que Naomi esté embarazada?

Itachi y Naomi se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, fue la adicta al chocolate la que contestó:

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es imposible!

Mizu asintió con la cabeza, pero en ese momento fue pillada por un guardia de seguridad que tiró de ella hacia la salida, ella comenzó a patalear como una loca y a intentar escaparse…

-Creo que con esto nos vamos.—Indicó Haruto con una amplia sonrisa.-¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, amigos! ¡Y recordad, cualquier pregunta será bienvenida!

**¿Sabéis que llevo toda la semana sin ir a clase? XD Este capi me ha costado más de lo que pensé, pero aquí lo tengo al fin :D**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


	16. Capítulo 15: Visitas inesperadas

**Ya os dije en "Paternidad" que quedaba poco :D Así que lo prometido es deuda, aquí tenéis ^^**

**Mizu: Tenemos prisa, así que nos vamos ya, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

Un golpe. Otro. El dolor de las costillas. El hilillo de sangre manando de la boca. Se dobló. Le hubiera gustado tomar su estómago entre sus manos para impedir el jadeo ahogado. Eso estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro, no creía aguantar mucho más, estaba a punto de enfadarse. Ella había permitido aquello al principio, como penitencia por lo ocurrido por su culpa, pero…¡La estaban machacando!

Sin embargo, se dijo a sí misma. Eso era su culpa. Su culpa era aquel brazo roto. Su culpa que la hermana de aquel estuviera en el hospital. Su culpa la destrucción de edificios. Ella podría haber evitado todas esas cosas, Konoha entera confiaba en Konoha No Uzu, pero a la hora de la verdad, les había fallado.

Y le dolía porque, joder, ella quería haberles ayudado.

-¿Qué pasa, princesita, no dices nada?—Escupió el que parecía ser Jounin.

Ella negó con la cabeza suavemente, suspirando con desazón, cerró los ojos preparándose para el próximo golpe. Los dos que la sujetaban de los brazos la estiraron más para que el otro tuviera espacio que aporrear…

Pero nunca llegó el dolor. Al abrir lentamente sus ojos, ella pudo ver ante sí el símbolo Uchiha. Alguien sujetaba el puño de aquel que iba a golpearla.

-Deberías pensártelo mejor antes de pegar a la hija del Hokage.—Espetó Hikaru, apartando de sí la mano del otro.

-¡Por eso mismo la han vuelto a aceptar en la villa, porque es su hija! ¡El Hokage-sama se inventó una absurda idea de una misión para ayudarla!—Gritó el Shinobi, y Natsuki apartó la mirada.

Hikaru soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Mejor iros y dejadla en paz. No sabéis _nada._—El Uchiha se giró, dispuesto a apartar a los dos que la sujetaban, pero el primero le tomó el hombro y le obligó a girarse.

-¡No me des la espalda! ¡Los Uchiha os creéis lo máximo por esa tontería de que tenéis el Sharingan, pero tú eres el más débil de los hermanos!—Espetó.

Hikaru se tensó y le miró fijamente, Natsuki lo observaba todo sin saber si reír o llorar, era cierto que Hikaru era el menos conocido de ellos.

-¿Qué has dicho?—Masculló él.

-¡Tú eres el hermano débil! ¡Seguramente hasta yo pueda vencerte!—Alardeó.

Hikaru comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en el centro del campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban, retó al Shinobi con su verde mirada, esperando a que se acercara. El otro no se hizo esperar. El Uchiha hizo crujir sus nudillos.

-Atácame.—Dio lugar a una pelea Hikaru con una mirada decidida. Natsuki sintió ganas de silbar por lo bajo. Aquel idiota había herido el ego de un Uchiha…tendría suerte si salía vivo.

El otro se lanzó contra él de golpe, sin ni siquiera medir antes a su contrincante. Primer fallo. El puñetazo de Hikaru le dio en plena cara, y con un "puff" y una nube de humo se dejó ver un tronco. ¡Ah, demonios! Se dijo la Uzumaki al ver que su amigo había fallado.

Y, sin embargo, Hikaru _no_ había fallado. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, el Uchiha dio un puñetazo en el suelo, al parecer sin fuerza alguna, y sin embargo, la tierra se abrió en dos, formando una grieta justo en el centro por la potencia del impacto. La susodicha ruptura avanzó de forma inexorable hasta el bosque, donde un árbol calló. De éste, salió una sombra borrosa, reconocible como el otro Shinobi. Antes de que pudiera respirar, Hikaru estaba ante él, cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y levantándole, le estampó contra el suelo. Natsuki alcanzó a ver el Sharingan girar en los ojos de su amigo, demostrando el enfado de éste. A Hikaru no le gustaba que se metieran con aquello que él quería. El Uchiha alzó un puño, y ella supo que, de dar en la cara de su enemigo, el pobre diablo no saldría vivo. El chico descargó su golpe, y ella temió que matara al otro…gracias a Dios, Hikaru se limitó a dar contra el sueño, partiendo éste.

-Soy el hijo de dos Sannin.—Comentó fríamente.—He sido entrenado tanto por mi madre como por mi padre. No me subestimes, cabrón, porque la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

Se levantó, alejándose de él y lanzando una mirada que haría huir al mismísimo diablo a los otros dos, el Sharingan aún activado en los ojos y el enfado patente en ellos. Ellos dejaron caer a Natsuki para correr hacia su compañero, llevándoselo de allí. La Uzumaki se sujetó el estómago, jadeante y cansada, cerró los ojos, relajándose durante unos segundos antes de la bronca que seguramente Hikaru le echara de forma merecida. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el Uchiha no dijo nada. Se limitó a sentarse a su lado y a respirar profundamente, tratando de controlar su ira, mientras miraba hacia delante.

-¿No estás…enfadado?—Inquirió suavemente la Uzumaki, al fin.

-¿Por qué debería?—Suspiró Hikaru.—Es normal que te sientas culpable, pero no deberías.

Natsuki guardó silencio unos instantes, mirando hacia el suelo, apoyó una mano en su rodilla y finalmente susurró:

-Gracias, Hikaru.—Sonrió levemente.

-No hay de qué, cuñadita.—Rió él mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella, acercándola hacia sí.

Era cierto que Hikaru era el menos conocido entre los hermanos Uchiha, pero no por ser el más débil. Él no era frío ni indiferente como Itachi o Hanami, cuya personalidad daba escalofríos a cualquiera que se acercara, provocando unas irremediables ganas de alejarse, no, Hikaru era cálido, siempre con una sonrisa amable preparada para cualquiera. Tampoco era un genio, como Obito, así que nadie le conocía gracias a esto…No, Hikaru Uchiha no era el más conocido entre sus hermanos, pero tampoco era el más débil.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi llegó a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta con tranquilidad, el haber pasado la noche con Naomi le había relajado, aunque había tenido que salir por la ventana cuando la familia de su novia llegó tras estar en una misión. Ella le había prometido que, más tarde, iría a verle. Así pues, ahora solo le quedaba esperar y aguantar las miradas pícaras de su madre y Hikaru, los cuales también soltarían algún comentario que lograría que él se sonrojara interiormente. Ante el pensamiento, el primogénito Uchiha se permitió una leve sonrisa. A decir verdad, desde que se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de su hermano, su relación con Naomi estaba logrando que fuera algo menos frío, como si la preocupación siempre patente sobre sus hombros desapareciera con una sonrisa de ella.

Para su sorpresa, la casa estaba a oscuras. No escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el ruido que hacía su madre al caminar de un lado a otro. _"Habrán salido."_ Se encogió de hombros. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer una figura al fondo del pasillo, cruzada de brazos. Achicó los ojos, tratando de reconocer a quién pertenecía la sombra.

-Vaya, estabas sonriendo, sabía que si Nao-chan era tu novia no podías seguir tan aburrido como siempre.

Itachi hubiera reconocido esa voz entre millones, el Uchiha se había auto convencido de que él no podía estar muerto porque…¡Joder, era un maldito genio! Y, sin embargo, había terminado asumiendo que no le vería más. Y allí estaba ahora, como si en vez de cinco meses llevara fuera cinco días, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared en una pose despreocupada.

-Obito…-Susurró, aún sin creérselo.

-¿Por qué todos ponéis esa cara?—Él suspiró y se acercó lentamente a su hermano.-¿Tan poquito confiáis en mí que creéis que muero tan fácilmente?

-Yo sabía que no estabas muerto.—Se defendió el mayor mientras le daba un ligero golpecito en la frente.—Pero empezaba a dudarlo. Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas.

-Oh, lo haré…pero ahora creo que me toca darte celos.—Se rió Obito.

Itachi le miró, con una ceja alzada, antes de notar el chakra que se encontraba fuera. En efecto, Naomi abrió la puerta de golpe, sin ni siquiera llamar, acostumbrada a que Sakura siempre la riñera por hacerlo, diciendo que ella era de la familia. La adicta al chocolate se encontró con la mirada oscura de Obito, y su boca se abrió al máximo antes de soltar un chillidito de felicidad y lanzarse contra él.

-¡OBITO UCHIHA!—Y, para sorpresa de ambos, en lugar de abrazarle como ellos esperaban que hiciera, Naomi le dio un fuerte capón.-¡Baka! ¡Nos has tenido preocupadísimos!

-¿A quién ibas a dar celos?—Le susurró Itachi para que solo él lo escuchara, y Obito se rió a carcajadas.

Ahora sí se sentía en casa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Te digo que no, Hana!—Se quejó Haruto.

-¡Que sí!—Se defendió la otra.

-¡No, dattebayo!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

Haruto infló las mejillas como un niño pequeño, y Hana le imitó. Se miraron, y Kasumi, mera espectadora en todo esto, solamente pudo pensar que casi podía ver chispas entre ellos. Aguantó la risa y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Yo NO pienso pagar!—Hana se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

-¡Pero yo tampoco quiero!—Se volvió a quejar el Uzumaki.

-¡Tú dijiste que invitarías!—Se defendió ella.

-¡Claro, quería decir que te invitaría a que me invitaras!—Haruto le sacó la lengua.

-¿QUÉ?—Hana soltó un bufido.—Haruto baka.—Masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Hana-chan, porfis.—Haruto puso cara de cachorrito, y Hana le miró fijamente. ¿Por qué debía ser tan adorable? Se preguntó mientras comenzaba a buscar su cartera.

Así que al final, pagó ella. Y Kasumi pensó que la chica y su hermano de verdad se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Ey, teme, pásame la botella de sake!—Pidió Naruto a su amigo.

-No me llames teme, dobe.—Bufó éste mientras le lanzaba lo pedido, el rubio lo cogió al vuelo y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que no se había vertido ni una gota.

-¡Ey, papá, ¿puedo beber sake yo también?—Pidió Natsuki con carita de no haber roto un plato.

-¿QUÉ? ¡NI LOCO, NATSU!—Chilló el aludido.

-¡Venga papi, esta cena es en mi honor!—Gritó ella.

-¡Si le dejas a ella, yo también quiero, dattebayo!—Exclamó Haruto.

-¡Que no, Natsuki! ¡Y tú menos, Haruto!

-Además, también es en el mío.—Se quejó Obito.-¿Te recuerdo que he vuelto de entre los muertos?

-¿Y yo a ti debo recordarte que he sido una traidora?—Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe algo de Itachi?—Inquirió Hikaru, haciendo caso omiso a las surrealistas discusiones de su familia.

-Creo que está con Naomi.—Comentó con tono neutro Hanami, metiendo en su boca algo de arroz.

-Vendrán más tarde.—Añadió Sakura.

-S-Sakura-chan…esto está delicioso.—Aduló Hinata, sonrojada y llevándose una mano a los labios, como para comprobar que realmente la carne sabía tan bien como ella creía.

-Bueno, es que le echo…-Comenzó a explicar la Haruno, mientras el resto de las conversaciones continuaban.

-Y entonces Haru y Obito entraron al baño mientras yo estaba en la bañera…-Susurró Natsuki al oído de su hermana, intentando que su padre no lo escuchara.

Pero para esas cosas, el Uzumaki tenía súper oídos.

-¿Que pasó qué?—Dijo con suavidad, _demasiada_ suavidad.

-N-Nada…-Natsuki negó fuertemente con la cabeza, con una gota resbalándole por la sien.

-¿QUÉ COÑO HICISTE, UCHIHA?—Gritó Naruto, echando a correr tras un espantado Obito, que rogaba ayuda a su familia.

Finalmente, Sasuke habló, cuando el Hokage tenía ya a su hijo tomado de la camiseta y no dejaba de zarandearle.

-Dobe, ¿te importaría dejar de intentar asesinar a mi hijo?

-¡Pero teme…!—Trató de decir Naruto.

Ese momento eligieron Itachi y Naomi para entrar, él llevaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella en actitud posesiva, y la chica sonreía felizmente, tableta de chocolate en mano y con el cabello oscuro recogido en un par de coletas, llevaba una cómoda camiseta caía de un lado, dejando ver la piel de su hombro, y todos se dieron cuenta de que ella debía de haberse arreglado deprisa para llegar a tiempo. Obito, aún sujeto por Naruto, soltó una risita al pensar lo que debían haber estado haciendo.

-Buenos días.—Saludó Naomi con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días.—Respondieron todos a una.

-Eh~ Naruto-sama…¿podría soltarme ya?—Pidió Obito con una risita.

-NO—Respondió tajante el Hokage, volviendo a zarandearme.—¡Uchiha, no verías nada, ¿verdad? ¿NO LO VERÍAS?

-¡Le juro que no, Naruto-sama!—Exclamó.

-¡Papá, suéltale!—Ordenó Natsuki.

-Pero hija…-trató de decir el aludido.

-¡Suéltale, dattebayo!—Volvió a chillar ella, y con un suspiro, el rubio se dio por vencido.

-¡Natsuki~, me has salvado~!—Gritó el Uchiha, abrazando a su amiga y dando un par de vueltas con ella en brazos.

Todos rieron a causa de la escena, a excepción de Sasuke y Hanami, quienes enmarcaron una media sonrisa, y de Itachi, que se limitó a soltar una breve carcajada. Obito se dijo que de verdad su noviazgo con Naomi le estaba cambiando.

La noche transcurrió sin más incidentes, hasta el momento en que la puerta sonó. La imagen quedó congelada, en ese instante todos estaban bailando por parejas, Hikaru había sido el primero en sacar a bailar a Kasumi, seguidos de Naruto y Hinata, más tarde, Naomi había puesto carita de niña buena a Itachi, quien había cedido finalmente, Sakura había prácticamente obligado a Sasuke, y por último, Obito y Natsuki habían comenzado a hacer el tonto, dando vueltas sin seguir el ritmo siquiera. Haruto reía de ellos hasta el punto de que lloraba, y Hanami estaba sentada en el sofá de forma aburrida, y pensando lo grande que era su salón para que cupieran tantas parejas.

Pero todo paró, se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Sakura y Obito se acercaron para abrir, y ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Finalmente, Obito sonrió.

-¿Tío Suigetsu? ¿Tía Karin? ¡Cuánto tiempo!—Saludó el Uchiha.

-¿SUIGETSU, KARIN?—Chilló Naruto, acercándose a ellos a paso rápido. Igualmente, pronto todos se congregaron en la puerta, saludando a los recién llegados.

-Gracias por recordarme, ¿eh?—Comentó jocosa una voz tras el espadachín de la niebla, cuando este se movió a un lado, dejó ver a la joven Reiko, hija de los dos que acababan de aparecer, de ojos rojizos y cabello azulado.

-¡Rei-chan!—Gritó Kasumi, sonriente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Inquirió Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Venimos a traerte una visita, Sasuke.—Miró hacia su derecha y gritó.—Podéis venir ya.

Curiosa, Sakura sacó la cabeza, mirando hacia el lugar donde estaba aún posada la mirada del espadachín. Y vio, en total, a tres personas, la primera era una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo castaño y los ojos muy oscuros y la piel pálida, estaba seria, tomada del brazo del muchacho que se encontraba a su lado, él poseía un cabello oscuro de color azabache que llevaba revuelto, y unos ojos tizón fríos. Tanto como los de la última chica. Ella era alta, estilizada, con porte de súper-modelo, tenía el pelo castaño recogido para mayor comodidad, y sus ojos negros fijos en el suelo.

Nada más llegar, la mujer lanzó una mirada melancólica a Sasuke.

-Realmente se parece mucho a él.—Le susurró a Suigetsu con una leve sonrisa cansada.

-Te lo dije.—Comentó Karin con suficiencia.

-¿Quién eres?—Espetó Sasuke, a él no le gustaba eso de no entender nada.

Ella le miró a los ojos, sus dos acompañantes se acercaron más a ella, como para protegerla. Finalmente, la mujer habló:

-Me llamo Akemi, y fui la amante de tu hermano.

Todos se quedaron callados, en un silencio casi sepulcral. Natsuki se puso de puntillas para ver por encima del hombro de Obito, y sonrió ampliamente, finalmente fue ella la primera en abrir los labios, dejando caer inconscientemente una frase:

-Clan Uchiha, el clan extinguido que posee el sharingan, una técnica que nadie puede igualar. Claro, que os lo habéis creído…¡Levantas una piedra y aparece un Uchiha, sharingan incluido!

**Amo la frase final de Natsuki XD No sé por qué, simplemente me encanta, es que veréis, estaba hablando con unos amigos y…Resulta que, obviamente a parte de Sasuke e Itachi, también Tobi era Uchiha, Kakashi tiene el sharingan y (spoiler, aunque seguramente todos lo sepáis ya U_U) Danzo…Danzo tiene sharingans pa´ caer malo.**

**Mizu: En fin, cap terminado y con un final que no os podéis quejar XD A parte de que…seh, todos sabemos por qué llegaron tarde Itachi y Naomi ¬¬ Ahora, va el Omake :D**

De nuevo, el ya muy amado programa por los fans. En esta ocasión (quizá por pura suerte) sí está Haruto, sentado con tranquilidad y parsimonia sobre su sillón, aparentemente cansado.

-Últimamente no me dan más que disgustos, de verdad…-Suspiró el rubio.

-Vamos, Haruto-nii, el capítulo ha sido movidito, pero tampoco es para tanto…-Animó Natsuki, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

-¡Cierto! ¡Al menos a ti no han intentado matarte!—Se quejó Obito.

-Ni has encontrado familiares desaparecidos.—Continuó Itachi, con una media sonrisa.

-Ayer salí de casa y se me tiró una fan encima, ¡una fan! Desde que trabajo para esta autora suben como la espuma, y comienzan a molestarme mucho…-Comenzó el Uzumaki.

Haruto miró la cámara, y su expresión se volvió de horror.

-Esa luz roja…¿estamos en directo?

Naomi se rió a carcajadas, cogiéndose el estómago, al ver como rápidamente el menor de los hijos de Naruto rebuscaba su papel con las preguntas y carraspeaba, envarándose y tratando de recuperar su perdida "presencia de presentador".

-Eeh…en fin, queridos amigos, ¡volvemos con el programa voluntad de fuego!—Rió nerviosamente y se rascó la nuca.—Para empezar, avisar que los anteriores guardias de seguridad han sido despedidos…ahora los nuevos son ex campeones de taekwondo y lucha libre respectivamente, así que Mizu-chan no podrá volver a molestar.—Haruto sonrió ampliamente, feliz.—Ni me volverá a secuestrar. Hablando de las preguntas, la de primera de **Emiita-chan** hoy es…¿Ninguna de las fans de Itachi ha intentado atentar contra la vida de Naomi?

La aludida se quedó pálida, y de un momento a otro estaba tras el sofá, mirando hacia todos lados y sosteniendo su amado chocolate contra su pecho, mascullando improperios sueltos e incoherentes. Haruto miró a Itachi, buscando una respuesta, y éste respondió:

-Contra ella directamente…no. Pero una vez intentaron atentar contra su chocolate.

Una pregunta pasó por la mente de todos a la vez. _"¿Y cómo coño se atenta contra un chocolate?"_

Es algo que nunca sabremos.

-Bien.—Haruto carraspeó.-¿Todavía no has cogido a ninguna fan y le has dicho que se aleje de Itachi?

Naomi dejó su mueca asustada para formar una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción, que parecía casi tétrica cuando de un salto se colocó en el regazo del Uchiha, apretando su mejilla contra la de él como una niña pequeña y echándole los brazos al cuello.

-Solamente a un par. Y tampoco me porté _demasiado_ mal.—Confesó con una risita.—Además, trataban de tirársele encima.

-…Naomi, ¿no serán esas que ahora me ven y huyen _literalmente_?—Inquirió Itachi.

Ella no contestó, pero su cara de CASI culpabilidad lo decía todo. Bajó del regazo del Uchiha y sonrió ampliamente.

-La siguiente pregunta es para mí.—Haruto sonrió con satisfacción.—De Tem-chan. Ella pregunta que si…si…si…

Al ver que su hermano se había puesto rojo de una forma que le hacía parecerse extrañamente a Hinata, Natsuki tomó el papelito con una sonrisa pícara y leyó en voz alta:

-Haruto, ¿te gusta Hana?—Inquirió con una risita divertida.

-Y-Yo…Y-Yo…-Tartamudeó, jugando con sus dedos.—No….

-¿No?—Obito alzó una ceja, divertido.

-N-N-No…-Se sonrojó más y, por riesgo a que le saliera humo de las orejas, su hermana le devolvió el papel para que continuara.

-Ejem…esta pregunta es de **Fuyuki-chan** ¡Nueva lectora!—Sonrió, complacido.—Bien, ¿en algún momento cuando vivías junto con Haru y Natsu lo encontraste haciendo algo impropio?—Haruto calló unos instantes.—Mi padre matará a Haru como diga que sí.—Sonrió.

-No lo hice.—Aseguró el Uchiha, estirándose.—La verdad es que se portaron bastante bien conmigo en ese tema, nada de cosas impropias, solamente miraditas. Dios, como odiaba sus miraditas…

-Para mi onee-chan.—Cortó Haruto las divagaciones de Obito.- ¿Qué preferirías quedarte con Haru o ser hokage?

Natsuki se quedó, de forma sorpresiva, seria.

-En realidad, no lo sé.—Confesó.—Realmente, quiero a Haru, y sería fantástico poder vivir con él, me haría muy feliz. Pero llevo toda mi vida deseando ser Hokage, desde que tengo pañales.—Rió.—Es difícil, supongo que sin estar en situación…me lo pensaré un ratito.—Afirmó.

-¡Y para mí!—Celebró Haruto.- ¿Te gusta Hana o al menos piensas que es linda?

Sonrojo.

Jugueteo de dedos.

Sí, realmente, no había dudas de que era hijo de Hinata.

-¿Por qué todos me hacéis esta pregunta? Estáis del lado de Mizu-chan y me estáis asesinando lentamente para que ella sea presentadora, ¿verdad?—Lloriqueó.

-Tómatelo como un: "No voy a responder".—Susurró Obito a la cámara con aire confidencial.

-Siguiente pregunta.—Dijo rápidamente el Uzumaki.—Haru, ¿qué piensas que pasará cuando Naruto se entere que tienes una relación de más que amigos con su hija del medio ?

Haru se quedó tieso, en ese momento su brazo pasaba disimuladamente sobre el hombro de la susodicha Uzumaki, pero este volvió inmediatamente a su sitio.

-En realidad, creo que ya lo sospecha…¡Pero ey, no se lo dije oficialmente! ¿Qué pasaría si muriera? ¿Quién cuidaría de Sunako? ¿Quién la salvaría del baka de Uchiha?

-¡Ey!—Se quejó Obito.

-¡Hanami, ¿quién te gusta?—Chilló el Uzumaki, que parecía haber estado esperando esa pregunta.—¡Si no contestas, mandará a por ti a su Inner…que es peor que Mizu-chan!

Todos sufrieron un escalofrío.

-Haremos un trato…-La Uchiha desvió la vista, levemente sonrojada pero con una mueca aparentemente fría.-…No contestaré hoy pero…en el próximo capítulo, Kuraii-chan dará a ver quién me gusta.—Abrazó sus piernas, lo cual la hacía ver terriblemente…tierna. Casi como un peluche.

-¡Eso es trampa, dattebayo!—Exclamó Haruto.

-Mejor que tú, que ni contestas.—Picó Hanami, perdiendo todo atisbo de ternura en su expresión.

-¡Teme!

-Hmp. Dobe.

-¡ALTO!—Se metió en medio Naomi.—No tenemos tiempo, ¿sabéis? Kuraii-chan tendrá que ir a dormir dentro de poco, y debe terminar el omake.

-Seh…siguiente pregunta.—Masculló Haruto.—De **Yakumo-chan**, para Hanami: ¿eres celosa con tus hermanos?

La Uchiha se quedó unos segundos pensativa.

-Normalmente, no mucho.—Admitió.—Excepto cuando sus fans intentan alejarles de mí…en cuyo caso, activar el sharingan suele asustarlas.

-Sádica…-Susurró muy bajito Haruto.

-¿Dijiste algo?—Inquirió ella.

-¡No…nada!—Se rió él mientras rascaba su nuca.—Siguiente pregunta, para Natsuki, ¿renunciarías a tu sueño por Haru? ¡Ya has tenido tiempo!

-Sé que ya he tenido tiempo.—Sacó la lengua.—Y, después de pensarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que…¡Si Haru me quiere, no me obligará a elegir, dattebayo! Y si lo hace, es que no merece la pena.—Bufó, y Haru rió bajito mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-De nuevo para Natsu, así que no os pongáis pastelosos.—Pidió Haruto.—De **Tsukimine-chan**…¿No estás enfadada con Naruto por enviarte a esa misión?

-¡Claro que no!—Negó fervientemente con la cabeza.—Papá lo hizo porque debía hacerlo…¡Y yo lo acepto, dattebayo! Además, me dará tanto Ramen que me volveré loca, le vaciaré el bolsillo.—Sonrió.

-Así me gusta, aneue, debes invitarme.—Ante la mirada de Natsuki que decía un claro "**NO"** el chico continuó.—Para Haru y Obito ¿No sintieron ni tantitas ganas de aprovechar de estar tan cerca de Natsuki?

Obito rió, negando con la cabeza, y Haru sonrió mientras se explicaba:

-Creo que si lo hubiéramos hecho, ella nos habría matado. En su defecto, lo hubiera hecho Naruto así que…¿para qué arriesgar la vida?—Se rió.

Haruto también lo hizo, al imaginar la expresión de su padre.

-Siguiente pregunta de **Cocodrilo-chan**…¿Hikaru y Kasumi siempre se quisieron desde el principio, o como fue la cosa?

Ellos se sonrieron, cómplices.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nos odiábamos.—Afirmó Kasumi.

-Digamos que tuve la genial idea de decirle que era demasiado vergonzosa y…Demonios, por ese entonces tenía la personalidad de su madre y el ego de su padre.—Rió el Uchiha.—Algún día Kuraii-chan lo añadirá en el fic, prometido.

Haruto sonrió, recordando la reacción de su hermana.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta, para ¡mí! Cada vez tengo más fans, esto es genial…-Se jactó.-¿Sé hacer el jutsu sexy, siguiendo los pasos de mi padre? Vale, habiéndome criado con tres mujeres en casa puede sonar algo abochornante y degradante para ellas pero…¡Sexy no jutsu!—Hizo un sello y, al momento, en su lugar había una hermosa rubia (gracias a Kami-sama, vestida, aunque con un mini-vestido color naranja) de enormes atributos que sonrió coqueta antes de deshacer el jutsu en una nube de humo.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Hanami y Haruto.—Dijo Natsuki con el papel entre sus manos, tratando de cambiar de tema.-¿Qué fue antes, el huevo o la gallina?

…

…

-Obvio, el huevo.—Sonrió con suficiencia Hanami.

-¿Qué dices?—Soltó Haruto.-¡La gallina, dattebayo!

-¿Cómo va a ser la gallina, dobe? ¡La gallina sale del huevo!

-¡Pero no puede haber huevo sin gallina, teme!—Una chispita apareció entre ellos, que se miraron, enfadados.

-¡HUEVO!

-¡GALLINA!

-¡HUEVO!

-¡GALLINA!

-¡Siguieeeente pregunta!—Cortó Natsuki, abriendo la boca para leer.

-¡Tu madre, que yo soy el presentador!—Haruto quitó el papel de las manos de su hermana y leyó rápidamente.—De **FlorItachiUchiha-chan,** para Itachi, ¿quieres casarte con ella?

Venita en la frente de Naomi fue la respuesta. Escribió algo en una hoja de papel y lo colocó al lado del Uchiha, se leía claramente _"MÍO"_ con la caligrafía de la chica.

-Tengo novia.—Comentó nerviosamente el Uchiha.

-Antes de que Naomi se enfade más…otra pregunta, para Obito, ¿de verdad no sientes nada por Natsuki más que amistad?

-En serio.—Asintió el Uchiha.—Por ahora, de verdad que no siento nada más.

-Entiendo.—Haruto asintió antes de dirigirse a la cámara.—Por cierto, ¡claro que no se ofende por una corrección! Quien tiene boca se equivoca, suele decir su madre. Ahora, las preguntas de **Lobita22-chan**, a la primera no podemos contestar, porque sería spoiler, pero tranquila, ya se sabrá. Y sobre la segunda: ¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto se entere de que Natsuki y Haru se gustan va a matar a Haru?

-Nah.—Se encogió de hombros Natsuki.—Seguramente si le paro, no.

-Si le para.—Asintió Haru.—Pero sin no lo hace…dadme por muerto.

Haruto rió.

-Por último, pero no menos importante, las preguntas de **Miko-Spica-chan**

Hanami: ¿Estas Enamorada de Haruto? ¡La Verdad!

-¡No!—Negó la Uchiha, aterrada.—De cualquiera menos del dobe, por Kami-sama.

Él se ofendió.

-¡Yo soy muy buen partido, dattebayo!—Respiró hondo.—Pasando a la siguiente pregunta…Itachi: ¿Le Serias Infiel a Naomi? ¡Sin Mentir Tambien!

El Uchiha enmarcó una media sonrisa mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Naomi con cariño.

-No.—Susurró, sonriente.

-¡Bien, ahora mismo están gritando a la autora para que se vaya a dormir…! ¡Así que nos vamos y, de forma sorpresiva, sin interrupciones de Mizu-chan!

-¡Que os lo habéis creído!—Una cuerda bajó del techo, dejando ver a una feliz y punk Mizuko, sonriente.-¡Lo hice, he pasado!—Chilló.

-Pero se acaba el programa.—Alardeó Haruto.

-¡Pero traigo un mensaje!—Se defendió Mizuko.-¡De la autora! Quería decirle a su Onee-chan que no se preocupe, que no se olvida de ella y que pronto volverán a sus locas conversaciones de dominación mundial (aunque YO seré quien domine el mundo, obvio).

Todos suspiraron, dándolo por perdido con una sonrisa.

**Y ahora sí, me voy XD No sin antes agradecer los reviews (ooobvio) a:**

**Emiita, Qaramelltem, Fuyuki-chan, Bella Scullw, , Zaphire Salem, Luna Hyuga, Tsukimine12, CocodriloDeLaCaleta, Sango Surime, FlorItachiUchiha, Lobita22, Abril Uchiha y Miko-Spica**

**¡De verdad, gracias!**

**El próximo review será el número cien…aún no me lo puedo creer :D Pronto subiré un one-shot sobre el embarazo de Konan (el que prometí :D) que no sé qué tal me quedó, pero lo subiré mañana con motivo de los cien reviews que tanta ilu me hacen *-***

**Mizu: ¡Sin más, buenas noches!**


	17. Capítulo 16: Explicaciones y gatocidio

**Sí, tardé mucho, pero cada vez es más difícil D: Lo siento, de verdad, pero la inspiración se fue T_T De todas formas, nuevo capi~ ¡Y sale Mizu!**

**Mizu: ¡Yeah!**

**Pero no exactamente como ella…bueno, ya veréis :P**

**Ya sin más, ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!**

**Feliz lectura ^^**

Silencio.

Natsuki odiaba el silencio, era todo lo contrario a ella, la Uzumaki aguantó sus ganas de parlotear, recordando que tras sus últimas palabras en las que había dicho la pura verdad (porque, en serio, parecía que había Uchihas en todas partes) su tía Sakura le había dado un merecido capón por la inconsciencia que había demostrado pero, ¿qué querían…? ¡Si ella era la hija de Naruto!

Obito miró a los tres recién llegados, la chica alta y de porte de modelo era Uchiha Mikoto, al parecer la hija menor de su tío Itachi, el muchacho era Uchiha Mamoru, y por ahora, ninguno de ellos había pronunciado palabra alguna, esperando a que Akemi hablara, pero tras haber dicho de forma tan precipitada la verdad, la mujer estaba en silencio.

-Akemi-san, no debe hablar si no quiere pero…-Trató de decir Sakura, Sasuke la cortó.

-No estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?—Inquirió el Uchiha, ante lo que el resto le miraron, espantados por sus formas.

-¡Tío Sasuke!—Gritó Reiko, cruzándose de brazos.-¿Crees que mis padres y yo somos tontos? Lo comprobamos.

-Mamoru y Mikoto tienen el sharingan.—Agregó Suigetsu, cruzándose de brazos, lo cual hizo aún más obvio el parecido de padre e hija.

-Todo el mundo tiene el sharingan últimamente.—Repitió Natsuki en un susurro, Obito le pellizco el brazo y ella le dirigió una mirada asesina, a lo que el Uchiha sonrió de forma inocente.

-Tu hermano y yo—Comenzó Akemi.—Tuvimos una relación extraña. Todo comenzó aquel día en el que un extraño llamó a la puerta de mi casa, yo vivía sola en medio del monte, me había retirado para entrenar en soledad durante un tiempo, al abrir, lo primero en lo que me fijé era en que mi colada estaba empapada por la lluvia que caía, me había quedado dormida, y me maldije por ello. Después, me di cuenta de la personas que estaban frente a mi, dos hombres con una capa negra con nubes rojas, uno de ellos herido, y un Shinobi de la roca moribundo. ¿Qué decir, a parte de lo mucho que me sorprendí?—Sonrió, de nuevo de forma melancólica. La llamada Mikoto se acercó a ella para apretarle un brazo en señal de apoyo.—El que no estaba herido me miró con sus profundos ojos negros, me dijo llamarse Itachi, y me pidió que salvara al otro par, yo sabía quiénes eran, había oído rumores de Akatsuki, pero por aquel entonces era medic-nin, y mi deber era salvar vidas, así que le asentí con la cabeza y le dejé pasar.

Sakura volvió de la cocina con una bandeja en la cual portaba varias tazas de té, la dejó en la mesa, siendo ella la primera en tomar una y sentándose en una silla frente a Akemi para escuchar el relato, Sasuke se colocó tras ella y puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer, casi como si fuera del hermano de ella de quien hablaba. La recién llegada mujer continuó:

-Al parecer, Kisame-san había sido herido en la batalla contra el jinchuuriki, e Itachi había tenido que terminar el trabajo, por mala fortuna se había pasado de la raya, y dudaba que el portador del demonio pudiera sobrevivir al viaje de vuelta, claro que al principio yo no supe nada de todo esto, y me limité a cuidar de los dos heridos, aunque Itachi me pidió que al moribundo solamente le sacara del peligro de muerte, le miré extrañada, y él me mintió, contándome que aquel hombre era un criminal peligroso. De nuevo, y viniendo las palabras de un Akatsuki, desconfié, pero le asentí con la cabeza y cumplí lo que me pedía. No quería líos, así que me limité a mantener al jinchuuriki en coma profundo. Durante la semana que estuvo allí, Itachi y yo hablamos bastante, y hasta se puede decir que nos volvimos amigos. Cuando Kisame despertó, ellos se fueron, y yo me quedé sola de nuevo. No fue hasta tres meses después cuando él volvió a llamar a mi puerta otra tarde de lluvia, esta vez tan solo para refugiarse de la tormenta junto con Kisame. Con el tiempo, se volvió tradición, y yo esperaba ilusionada a que él llamara a mi puerta con una excusa para estar un rato conmigo, los meses pasaban, y a veces incluso llegué a preguntarme si él volvería, pero tarde o temprano siempre lo hacía. Así comenzó nuestra relación, el tiempo pasó, y nos volvimos algo más que amigos, hasta el punto de que Kisame dejó de acompañarle en sus visitas, quedándose a dormir en el pueblo cercano o en cualquier otro lugar. Ningún otro Akatsuki se enteró nunca de ello, por mi seguridad, especialmente. Poco más tarde nació Mamoru, y Itachi pareció más preocupado que feliz.—Suspiró.—Él quería a su hijo, pero temía, porque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a ti, Sasuke-kun, y que quizá no sobreviviera. Un año más o menos después, él llegó a casa una noche en la que la Luna llena estaba alta, le hice pasar, y tras saludar a Mamoru y besarme, me miró fijamente a los ojos. _"Ha llegado la hora."_ Fue todo lo que me dijo, y yo entendí.

El silencio recorrió la sala mientras un par de lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por los ojos de Akemi, Sakura hizo avanzar inconscientemente su mano hasta tomar la de la otra mujer, que le sonrió de forma triste y agradecida mientras con la mano libre limpiaba sus mojadas mejillas.

-Era la hora de enfrentarse a mí.—Susurró Sasuke de forma seria.

-Exacto.—Akemi asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar.—Yo lloré, le pedí que no fuera, que se quedara, allí nadie le encontraría, le dije. Pero él se negó. Me entregó varias cartas, muchas, y me sonrió levemente. _"Son para ellos, para cuando crezcan." "¿Ellos?" _Le pregunté yo, e Itachi me explicó que no sabía lo que podría ocurrir esa noche, yo entendí, era difícil, pero si me quedaba embarazada aquella última noche, él no quería olvidarse de su otro hijo. Cuando se fue a la mañana siguiente, yo sabía que no volvería a verle.—Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar los sollozos.—Cuando me enteré de que volvía a estar embarazada, no sabía si llorar o reír. Entonces, recordé las historias de su infancia que a veces me contaba Itachi, mientras me acariciaba el pelo de forma ausente, e inmediatamente decidí el nombre de mi hijo o hija.

-Fugaku o Mikoto.—Adivinó Sakura.

-Fugaku o Mikoto.—Concordó Akemi.—Durante años, les he leído las cartas de su padre, hasta que fueron lo bastante mayores para hacerlo solos, una por cada cumpleaños.

-En la última.—Tomo de forma indiferente la palabra la llamada Mikoto, tenía una voz suave, tranquila y moderada, Obito pensó que la risa de su prima debía ser preciosa, pero no parecía ser de las que soltaban una carcajada por cualquier cosa.—Papá nos pedía que buscáramos a nuestro tío, y eso hemos hecho.

De su bolsa, el que respondía al nombre de Mamoru sacó un montón de amarillentos y arrugados papeles que dejó caer sobre la mesa, con manos temblorosas Sasuke tomó uno, y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Había pasado años sin leer nada escrito por Itachi, pero la letra de su hermano continuaba siendo estilizada, y la firma indudablemente suya.

-No hay duda, es cierto lo que dicen.—Susurró el Uchiha.

Sakura se levantó, y se acercó a la salida, haciéndole un gesto a Suigetsu, Naruto, Sasuke y sus hijos para que se levantaran.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?—Preguntó, confuso, Hikaru.

-¿No es obvio? Vamos a arreglar la casa que está a nuestro lado, necesitarán un sitio para vivir.—Sonrió.

-¿Con lo tarde que es?—Se quejó Obito, colocando las manos tras la nuca.—Ya empezaremos mañana, que se queden aquí esta noche.—Pidió.

-No es necesaria la molestia, nosotros…-Trató de decir Akemi.

-Nada.—Cortó Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.—Sois de la familia, esta noche os quedáis aquí, Suigetsu, Karin y Reiko también. Pero mañana empezaremos a acondicionar las casas para que se pueda vivir, además, creo que Suigetsu y Karin también podrían…

Sakura continuó haciendo planes sin ton ni son, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de sus amigos y familiares ante el trabajo que les esperaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oye, ¿y cómo coño es que Nao-chan aún no esta embarazada?—Preguntó Obito sin tacto alguno a Tetsuya mientras arreglaban el tejado de la casa que ocuparían los recién llegados Uchiha.

Tetsuya sonrió ampliamente, él había sido "reclutado" por Naruto, cuando el rubio le vio vagueando en el campo de entrenamiento, todos ayudaban en ese momento a reparar la dañada vivienda.

-Bueno pues…Creo que todo es gracias al clan de Naomi-chan.—Contestó.

-¿Nao-chan pertenece a un clan?—Inquirió Natsuki, sacándose un clavo de la boca para preguntar.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabíais?—Tetsuya frunció el ceño.—Es uno de los menos conocidos de Konoha, el clan Akira, al que pertenece Nao-chan, a penas tiene mujeres. Ella y su hermana son de las pocas que quedan. Las pocas que hay, tienen una característica especial, tienen un triste siete por ciento de probabilidades de quedarse embarazadas, se dice que están totalmente inmunizadas porque, en tiempos de guerra, a menudo eran usadas para mezclar al clan con otros.

-¿Y qué tenía de especial su clan para que quisieran hacer eso?

-En ese momento, otra figura más apareció en el tejado.

-Esto.—Fue todo lo que dijo a la par que tendía una mano hacia delante, de esta nació una energía azul que tomó forma de shuriken, Naomi sonrió.—Mi clan es capaz de sacar el chakra de su organismo y darle forma, lo cual nos otorga las armas más poderosas y resistentes que te puedas imaginar, a parte de varias habilidades más.

Natsuki abrió de par en par la boca, sorprendida, fue a preguntar algo más, pero una voz le paró:

-¡¿Os he mandado subir para hablar o para arreglar el tejado?

Sakura Haruno con las hormonas alteradas es sumamente peligrosa.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Itachi suspiró levemente y se estiró, sintiéndose libre al fin de la ira asesina que su madre profesaba, que contrastaba con la dulzura que expresaba cuando llegaba el esperado cambio de humor. Caminaba por Konoha, preguntándose si debería comprarle a Naomi algo de chocolate por haberla dejado sola con una Sakura embarazada por ahí.

Aunque, claro, sola no era la palabra exacta. El idiota número dos (mejor conocido como Tetsuya) estaba con ella. Y Obito (el idiota número uno al que tenía el dudoso honor de llamar hermano) también. Vaya, pobre Naomi, aunque quizá a ella no le importara tanto, se llevaba bien con los dos. Itachi tenía ganas de suicidarse cuando el par se juntaba.

Aún recordaba bien el Uchiha aquella misión en la que había caído con los el idiota número uno y el idiota número dos, juraba por Kami-sama que si no hubiera estado allí Naomi para distraerle su madre hubiera tenido un hijo al que llorar, y no precisamente muerto en combate. Si hubiera tenido que acudir al entierro de Itachi o al de Obito, era algo que el mayor no tenía muy claro.

¿Y él? Bueno, seguramente mucha gente le tuviera en su lista negra, porque aunque su personalidad tuviera algún tinte de la de su madre, era ególatra, indiferente en muchas ocasiones, sarcástico y, sin embargo, Naomi le aceptaba y le quería.

Era un cabrón con suerte.

En ese momento, algo chocó contra su pecho, Itachi dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero la persona que había chocado contra él cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, donde un gemidito de dolor nació de sus labios. El Uchiha abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver la hermosa figura que tenía ante él, porque podía estar enamorado, sí, pero seguía siendo hombre. Y a ser sincero, aquella chica parecía esculpida por los ángeles, con el cabello castaño haciendo contraste con los ojos verdes, los labios incitadores y rojos y el vestido corto de color azul cielo.

-Lo siento.—Se disculpó ella torpemente, sonrojándose.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que soltó Itachi, sin embargo, le tendió una mano como ayuda, ella se levantó, y pese a sus zapatos sin tacón el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que era alta, no tanto como él, pero no tan bajita como Naomi,

-Soy Ami.—Se presentó con una sonrisa que Itachi podía calificar como inocente, y sin embargo a la vez parecía incitadora.—Y, según creo, tú debes ser Itachi Uchiha, ¡he oído hablar tanto de ti!

-¿Debería sentirme halagado?—Inquirió él.

-Oh, no pretendía ser lanzada.—Rió ella.—Verás, esto…-Se sonrojó.—Verás, soy nueva en la villa y…me preguntaba si podrías aconsejarme un lugar para comer.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera comenzó a caminar, Ami le siguió con un sonrojo y aparente agradecimiento, lo que el Uchiha no captó fue el brillo de malicia que brilló en los ojos de la muchacha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡NATSUKI, ALEJA A ESE BICHO DE MÍ O NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS!—Exclamó Obito.

-Vamos, Obi-teme, no seas melodramático…-Rió la Uzumaki.—Si es solo una pequeña gatita…

-¡Pues el arañazo que me ha hecho la "pequeña gatita" no es tan pequeño!—Se quejó el Uchiha, como si de un crío se tratara.

Natsuki acarició la cabeza de la susodicha felina, que se restregó contra ella entre ruiditos de satisfacción, el color negro del animal hacía juego con el de los pantalones de la chica, y cuando miró a Obito con sus felinos ojos violetas, él juraría ver deseos asesinos en ellos. ¡Esa gata quería asesinarle, él estaba seguro! Colocó la palma de la mano sobre el arañazo de su rostro, inculcando chakra en esta para que desapareciera la herida.

-Es tan tierna…-Arrulló Natsuki.

-¡Tierna mi culo! ¡Te juro que voy a cometer gatocidio!—Gritó él.

-¿Gatocidio?—Repitió la Uzumaki con un bufido.

-¡Sí!

-¿No es bastante con tu pollofobia?

-¡Que no tengo pollofobia, solo es que los pollos planean algo contra mí!

-¡Y el gato también! ¡Uchiha-inventa-palabras-paranoico!—Replicó ella.

-¡No soy paranoico, pero con la mente malvada que es mi hermana bajo el mismo techo, uno debe ser precavido!—Se defendió Obito.

-Sí, claro.—Natsu bufó.—Pero el gato me lo quedo, estoy segura de que a Kasumi le encantará.—Rascó tras la oreja del animal, que hizo un gracioso movimiento con la cola.—Y se llamará Mizuko.

-¿Niña del agua? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para una gata?—Bufó Obito.

-¡Tú te callas, paranoico!—Natsu le sacó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, haciéndole un gesto obsceno a su amigo con el dedo.—La gata me la quedo, y ahora te dejo aquí limpiando solo el cuarto.

Obito suspiró mientras terminaba de quitar el polvo del cuarto que pertenecería a su recién conocida prima, miró la esquina donde habían encontrado a la dichosa felina durmiendo tan ricamente, al acercarse, la gata le había propinado un zarpazo que le había dejado lamentándose al otro lado de la habitación, pero cuando Natsuki había intentado cogerla, ¡el bicho va y comienza a maullar y ronronear como si fuera inocente!

-Estúpidos gatos…-Refunfuñó Obito.—Y estúpidos pollos…¿es que todos planean contra mí?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Mamá, papá, ya estamos aquí!—Saludó Souta, quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

-Buenas noches, hijo.—Temari salió de la cocina con una leve sonrisa.—Y buenos días, Hanami.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo la aludida.

-Vamos, la cena ya está lista.—Comentó la matriarca Nara mientras les hacía un gesto, invitándoles a ir hacia la cocina.

Obedecieron, para su sorpresa todos estaban ya sentados, Shikamaru le dirigía miradas fulminantes a Daisuke, el que, al igual que Hanami, había sido invitado a cenar aquella noche, y la Uchiha casi juró ver chispas salir de los ojos del hombre hacia el incómodo Inuzuka, que estaba hundido en su asiento. Kokoro, al lado de éste, se aguantaba la risa.

-Hola, Hanami-chan.—Saludó la Nara.

-Buenas noches.—Le dijo de forma incómoda Daisuke, tratando de componer una nerviosa sonrisa.

-Buenas.—Fue todo lo que dijo Shikamaru, sin dejar de matar mentalmente al hijo de Kiba.

Hanami y Souta tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro, y Temari no tardó en servir la cena, todo iba bien, la conversación era llevada principalmente por la mujer de Suna, su hija y (en menor medida) el Inuzuka. Shikamaru estaba demasiado ocupado mirando al último, Hanami nunca había sido demasiado habladora y Souta…bueno, él era demasiado vago.

Sin embargo, y en cierto momento de la noche, los dos compañeros de equipo no pudieron evitar volver a tener una de sus ya típicas peleas.

-No seas problemática, Hanami.—Suspiró Souta, apoyándose contra la silla con los brazos tras el cuello.

-Hmp. Y tú no seas una molestia, Souta.—Contraatacó ella.

-¿Molestia yo? Fue a hablar la que maquina planes malvados contra su hermano.

-Bueno, al menos yo gané mi combate en el examen Chuunin.

-Y yo no tuve que copiar en el examen.

-Vago.

-Pecho plano.

-¿Perdona?

-Lo que has oído.

-No seas crío. Bebé.

-Teñida.

-¡Mi pelo es natural!

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron entre ellos, aguantándose la risa. Ella miró a su esposo y le susurró muy bajito:

-¿No te recuerdan a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes?—Inquirió la de Suna.

-Sí.—Asintió él.—En realidad, me da igual que Souta se eche novia, y creo que Hanami parece perfecta para él pero…-Los ojos oscuros del Nara se posaron en Daisuke, que reía de algo con Kokoro.-¿Quién coño a invitado al chucho a mi casa?

Shin soltó un ladrido de enfado.

-No me refería a ti, Shin.—Añadió rápidamente Shikamaru.

**Sep…me costó lo mío este cap, y mira que es tonto XD Pero es que la inspiración se fue gente **** Ahora sí, el Omake va :D**

Las letras del programa aparecen, como siempre, mostrando a un muy feliz Haruto y al resto de la villa (al ir aumentando cada vez más los personajes, el plató va a necesitar reformas, al parecer…).

-¡Bien, amigos, aquí de nuevo el programa!—Millones de aplausos resuenan.—Hoy la autora no tiene mucho tiempo, así que sin más, comienza la ronda de preguntas. **Tooru Hally Beelia Potter (Bell-chan) **desea saber, Kasumi, ¿cuándo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Hikaru?

Ella sonrió levemente mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo de forma nerviosa.

-Bueno, fue cuando, en una misión, comenzó a llover a cántaros y terminamos escondiéndonos los dos solos en el hueco de un árbol, él me sonrió y me aseguró que todo iría bien, a mí, tras una anterior pelea, no me quedaba chakra. Y yo, pese a lo negro que nos pintaba la cosa, dado que en cualquier momento podían aparecer más enemigos, le creí. Esa fe ciega solamente podía significar que él me gustaba.

En el plató se extiende un suspiro colectivo que suena algo así como "qué romántico." Haruto ríe suavemente antes de hacer la siguiente pregunta:

-Haru, ¿dejarías Suna para estar con Natsuki, si no hubiera más remedio?

El aludido enmarcó una leve sonrisa y jugueteó con un mechón de pelo de la Uzumaki de forma distraía antes de contestar:

-Sin duda alguna, sí.

De nuevo, el suspiro. Una fan alza un cartel en el que pone "WE LOVE YOU, HARU-KUN" a lo que Natsuki suelta un gruñido.

-Naomi, aparte del chocolate e Itachi, ¿hay algo que adores con locura?—Continuó el rubio menor antes de que su hermana hiciera algo que después les costara una indemnización de millones.

Naomi sonrió levemente y alzó una mano para comenzar a contar con los dedos.

-Veamos, ver las estrellas, correr, reír, saltar, escuchar a mi madre cocinar (sobre todo si lo que cocina lleva chocolate) leer, las misiones difíciles, hacer deporte, el agua…Ah, y el chocolate.

-Ha dicho que cualquier cosa menos el chocolate.—Comentó Haruto.

-NUNCA podré obviar el chocolate.—Contestó ella con una risita.

-Bien, siguiente…-Suspiró el "presentador" con una gotita en la sién.- Hana, ¿en serio Haruto es tan adorable? ¡Ajá! ¡Claro que lo soy ´ttebayo!

Hana sonrió levemente mientras un lento y tierno sonrojo se formaba en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Él sí es adorable.—Susurró tan bajito que Haruto, demasiado ocupado en echarse flores a él mismo, no la escuchó.

-¡HARUTO UZUMAKI-BAKA AHORA MISMO PONTE ATENTO Y DI LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA, QUE NO HAY TIEMPO!—Chilló, para sorpresa de todos, Kasumi. ¡Kasumi!

-S-S-Sí Onee-chan…-Masculló el Uzumaki sentándose rápidamente. Nota mental: ¡Nunca hacer enfadar a Kasumi Uzumaki!-Obito, ¿crees que si el Kazekage se entera de que quieres con su hija, te dé cinco segundos de ventaja antes de intentar asesinarte?

El aludido suspiró audiblemente.

-Pues…no.—Admitió de mala gana.—Creo que me matará directamente.

-A la siguiente pregunta contestaré yo, dado que Kuraii-chan no quiere entrar en su propio fic…¿Shino no tuvo hijos?—Haruto sonrió.—Sí, sí los tuvo. Es más, por poco caen en mi mismo equipo. El primero, mi casi compañero, se llama Ichiro. Y la segunda es niña, de nombre Amu.—Suspiró.—Ellos son muy raros. Dan miedo.

Natsuki rió.

-A mí me caen bien, ¿no será que no sabes entenderles, nii-chan?—Preguntó.

-¡Nada de eso!—Se quejó Haruto.—¡Es que dan miedo! Antes de seguir con la discusión, siguiente pregunta, de **Sakura-Jeka, **¿cual fue la reacción de Hiashi cuando supo que Hinata estaba embarazada?

Naruto fue abrazado por Hinata, y su expresión se volvió de horror.

-Solo diré que no tuve suficiente aldea para correr.

-¡Y para mamá!—Canturreó el rubio menor.- ¿Que reacción tuvo Naruto cuando supo que estabas embarazada de mí?

Hinata rió suavemente, mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-Naruto-kun se puso muy feliz, corrió a decírselo a Natsu-chan y Kasu-chan, explicándoles que iban a tener un hermanito, que ya iba siendo hora de que algún hijo suyo sacara sus ojos.

Haruto sonrió, al pensar que él sí tenía los ojos de su progenitor, y continuó antes de que el tiempo se terminara.

-De **ash no akasuna** ¿obito y natsuki se casarían?—Miró a los aludidos, expectante.

-Hemos fingido estar casados para alguna misión.—Respondió Obito.

-Es más, en una de ellas hasta tuve que ponerme una tripa falsa y decir que estaba embarazada.—Añadió Natsuki.—Pero por ahora no, realmente, no podría casarme con Obi-teme.—Se rió.

-Ahora las preguntas de **Fuyuki-chan **, que afirma que Natsu está loca por no querer irse con Haru.—Ella hizo un adorable mohín.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no te hubieran mandado a esa misión ?

-Pues…-Ella se lo pensó.—Que querría matar a prácticamente todos mis enemigos sin piedad por hacer daño a Konoha. Y que no hubiera estado allí en el momento en que llegó Akemi-san con sus hijos…¿Qué hubiera hecho yo sin saber ese cotilleo, ah?

Cuando Natsuki terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta de que faltaban su hermano menor y su mejor amigo, miró hacia todos lados, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió buscar tras el sofá, donde ambos cuchicheaban algo.

-Entiendo…-Asintió el Uchiha.-¡No dudes que lo haré, Fuyuki-chan!

Se volvió a sentar junto a su amiga, que le preguntó en un susurro lo que había ocurrido, él negó con la cabeza, sonriente y con aire confabulador.

-¡LA SIGUIENTE PREGUNTA ES PARA MÍ!—Celebró felizmente Haruto.-  
¿Quien es mas linda Hanami o Hana? –Se puso pálido.—Mierda…¿por qué a mí? ¿Qué te he hecho?—Lloriqueó.

-¡Responde!—Gritó Obito, divertido.—Pero no olvides que si la respuesta no le gusta a Hana, dejará de hablarte, y si por el contrario dices que ella es más guapa, Hanami te atravesará con un Chidori.—Molestó. Sí, desde luego, la petición de Fuyuki le venía de perlas.

-… … ¡Ah, mierda! ¡Las dos son muy guapas! Pero…-Se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado.—Han…-Nadie pudo oír como había terminado.

-¿Eh?—Incitó Obito.—Vamos Uzumaki, dilo más alto.

Las dos chicas le dirigieron una mirada.

-…Hana…-Susurró, pero no tuvieron muy claro si había terminado con un "mi". Por lo cual, gracias a Dios, se quedó sin morir y con la palabra de la de pelo azul.

-¡DEJAME LEER ESA PREGUNTA A MÍ!—Rogó Obito, lanzándose contra Haruto y arrebatándole la tarjeta.-¡ITACHI!—Le señaló con un dedo acusador.-¿Cuánto piensas casarte o tener hijos con Naomi?

-…-El Uchiha mayor guardó silencio unos instantes.—Bueno pues…lo de tener hijos será difícil.—Suspiró, no sabía si eso le molestaba o le gustaba.—Y sobre la boda…no tengo ni la más remota idea.

-¡Baka, serás soltero para siempre si no te das prisa, la única capaz de aguantarte es Nao-chan!—Dramatizó su hermano.

Naomi soltó una risita.

-Y para Kasumi.—Continuó Haruto, robando la tarjeta a Obito de nuevo.—¿Qué le viste a Hikaru? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste con un Uchiha?

-Eso me pregunto yo todos los días de mi vida.—Suspiró Obito, para molestar a su hermano. Misión lograda. ¿Premio? Capón por parte de Hikaru.

-Bueno…al principio, como ya dije, Hikaru-kun y yo nos odiábamos, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era alguien en quien de verdad podía confiar, caballeroso y algo sarcástico, a veces.—Sonrió.—Tenía tintes de la personalidad de su padre, lo que le daba un aire de misterio y atractivo, y era psicológicamente parecido a Sakura, lo cual lo hacía dulce. ¿Nuestro primer beso? Fue, me creáis o no, en el hueco del árbol del que os hablé antes. Más tarde, en una fiesta, me besó delante de mi padre y del suyo, y Sasuke-san solo dijo "Hmp. Yo no quiero ser familia de Naruto."

-Vaya, ha clavado al Teme.—Comentó por lo bajinis Naruto.

-Siguiente pregunta, de **Tsukime12** para todos ¿quién es vuestro héroe?

-¡Mis padres!—Se escuchó el grito general de los personajes. Exceptuando a Hana, que miró hacia otro lado y susurró:

-Yo creo que el hombre que regentaba mi orfanato, sin duda alguna.

-Tsk, pobre Konohamaru-sensei, con todo lo que él se esforzó…-Suspiró con una risita Obito.

-Para Hanami, ¿te gusta haruto?—Continuó el presentador.—Es decir, yo.

Ella se aguantó la risa a duras penas.

-¿El dobe? Casi ni le puedo llamar amigo.

-¡Eh!—Se quejó el Uzumaki.-¡No mientas, Teme!

-No miento, dobe.—Aseguró Hanami, pero sí lo hacía.

-Y la siguiente pregunta…-Habló Natsuki.—No podemos contestarla nosotros, pero haremos venir a alguien que sí. ¡Pasa, gatita!

-¡No me llames así, cuando domine el mundo te vas a enterar!

Mizuko entró al plató, andando ¡como una persona normal! ¡Milagro, no se había colado! La Inner tomó asiento en un sillón como si fuera la dueña del lugar y sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora que me necesitáis me dejáis venir? ¡Pues si no fuera porque ella me cae bien, no contestaba! ¡ADEMÁS, LA CAPULLA DE KURAII-CHAN ME HA CONVERTIDO EN GATA, EN GATAAAA!—Chilló como loca antes de respirar hondo.—Bien, ella dice que quizá haga el fic, pero sería un one-shot, y no lo tiene demasiado claro. Quizá sea solamente un capítulo especial dentro de este, quien sabe, eso depende de su musa. Y sobre la pregunta de qué pasa con Sai, parece que le has leído la mente, porque una amiga suya se lo preguntó hace poco, y planea meter a su hijo en el próximo capítulo.—Sonrió.

-Bien.—Haruto sonrió.—Y ahora…¡Seguridad!

-¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?—Mizuko se levantó de un salto y corrió para subirse a una columna. No llegó, los gorilas la cogieron antes.

-Porque he visto la cuerda y la cinta aislante en tu bolsillo, y no quiero volver a ser secuestrado ´ttebayo.—Sonrió el Uzumaki.

-¡NO~! ¡SOY INOCENTE NYAN~! ¡MIERDA, YA SE ME PEGAN MANÍAS GATUNAS, EL MUNDO ME ODIA!

Una vez los "gorilas" se la habían llevado, Haruto continuó.

**-Colaxa13** desea saber, ¿cómo se conocieron Obito y Sunako? ¿Cómo se enamoraron?

-Bueno…-El Uchiha se preparó para narrar.—Primero, nos conocimos de niños, y nos llevamos medianamente bien, pero nunca la consideré amiga mía hasta que cumplí quince años y me convertí en ANBU, una de mis primeras misiones fue ser el guardaespaldas de ella, recuerdo que odiaba que la llamaran "Suna-hime", pero que a mí sí me lo permitía, porque al fin y al cabo, me volví su confidente y mejor amigo durante el tiempo que pasó en Konoha. Así fue como comenzó todo. Aunque debo añadir que no estoy enamorado de ella, amor es algo muy serio para mí, solo me gusta.

Ante la seriedad de sus palabras, las bocas de todos se abrieron.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi mejor amigo, dattebayo?—Inquirió la mediana Uzumaki.

-Jaja, muy graciosa Natsu.—Dramatizó Obito.—Qué cruel.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

-Siguiente pregunta de una nueva lectora, **Sasu-hime-Uchiha, **desea saber Obito,¿no te dan celos que Haru-kun y Natsuki estén juntos?, y no hablo de celos amistosos...

Obito sonrió y negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

-Ok, chico de pocas palabras.—Acusó Haruto.—Para Natsu-onee, ¿Y a ti no te dan celos que a Obi-kun le guste la hermana de Haru-kun?

Natsuki se rió levemente.

-Para nadap~-Dijo cual niña pequeña.—Suna-chan y Obi-teme se llevan a los mil amores, veo normal que se gusten, y lo entiendo, es decir, el teme es solo mi casi hermano.

-¡Y también quiere saber si te casarías con ella, Obito! ¡Toma venganza, ahora te sonrojarás tú!—Se burló Haruto.

Y, en efecto, Obito se sonrojó.

Mucho.

Muchísimo.

-Y-Y-Yo…eeeh…yooo…-Trató de decir.—¡Yo aún soy joven para comprometerme! Pero aún así…-Sonrió ampliamente.-¡Besos para ti también, Sasu-hime!

-Y para Kokoro-chan y Daisuke-kun, ¿qué hay entre ustedes?—Continuó Haruto.

-Bah, todos lo sabemos.—Ironizó Obito, continuando su misión de joder a todo el mundo.

-Daisuke-kun y yo solo somos amigos.—Afirmó la Nara.

-Porque son demasiado despistados para darse cuenta de lo que sienten.—Dijo por lo bajinis Obito.

-Ejem…siguiente pregunta, de **Miko-Spica, ** si no soy yo el que te gusta, ¿es Souta?

-…-Sonrojo.

-¡Ajá! Eso lo explica todo amiga, ya sabía yo que muy apegaditos andabais vosotros en las misiones y…

Puñetazo con la fuerza de Sakura por parte de Hanami = Haruto estampado en la pared.

-Ay…-Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio menor.

Las preguntas, que habían caído por ahí, fueron recogidas por Natsu, que continuó:

-Para Sunako-chan, ¿alguna vez te han confundido con tu hermano?

Un remolino de arena comienza a formarse en el centro del plató, tomando la forma de la gemela de Haru, que se sienta en el suelo como una niña pequeña con una infantil sonrisa pintada.

-Bueno…en realidad, alguna vez, sí. Sobre todo cuando era más pequeña, por eso me dejé crecer el pelo.—Acarició su larga melena negra.—Pero aún hay veces que me pongo peluca para hacer travesuras y que le riñan a él.—Soltó una risita.

-¿Te gusta Obito? y ¿Cómo dices que reaccionaria Gaara si es verdad?—Continuó la Uzumaki.

-Sí, me gusta.—Se sonrojó levemente antes de continuar.—Y creo que papá no le mataría, solo le rompería algunos huesos…creo.

-Ahora las preguntas de **anime** para Souta: ¿por qué todo te parece problemático?, ¿qué te parecen los miembros de tu equipo?

-Todo me parece problemático porque todo es problemático.—Informó el Nara, colocando los brazos tras la nuca por detrás de su siempre presente abanico.—Y sobre la segunda pregunta…pues problemáticos, claro. Pero a parte de eso…Creo que Haruto es el alma del equipo, siempre tan jovial y positivo que parece brillar con luz propia, y que Hanami es la voz de la razón, es capaz de parar a Haruto con una pequeña pelea, y además tiene una ternura que prácticamente nadie ve en ella.

_Fuego y hielo._ Pensó Souta.

-Qué bonito.—Gritó Haruto con lagrimones en los ojos, levantándose de su agujero en la pared para tomar las preguntas de las manos de su hermana y continuar, limpiándose el polvo de la ropa.- para Sunako:¿qué te gusta de Obito? ¿Cómo crees que lo tomaría tu padre?

-Su sonrisa.—Susurró sonrojada Sunako.—Siempre está sonriendo, y es una sonrisa amplia, bonita y sincera, a parte, adoro su personalidad, es capaz de hacerme reír en los peores momentos. Hay demasiadas cosas que me gustan de él como para nombrarlas todas. Y sobre lo segundo…bah, medianamente bien, al menos conmigo. Con él no tanto.—Rió.

-Y para Naruto: ¿por que eres tan celoso?, ¿te costo demostrarles tus sentimientos a hinata? ¿cual fue la reacción de hiashi?—Continuó Haruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Soy celoso porque mis hijas son muy jóvenes para tener novio!—Gritó.

-¡Papá, voy a cumplir dieciocho!—Suspiraron a una las mellizas.

-¡PEQUEÑAS!—Repitió, antes de contestar a la segunda.—Sí, me costó mucho, es decir, con Sakura-chan me daba igual gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, creo que porque no era amor auténtico, pero con Hinata me sonrojaba, y se me trababa la lengua.

-¿Y la tercera?—Inquirió su hijo.

El rubio se puso pálido y se escondió tras Hinata.

-Aún tiene un trauma con eso.—Confesó la Hyuuga.—Mi padre no se lo tomó muy bien, aunque mi hermana sí.

Obito comenzó a reirse, cabreando al Kage hasta el punto que tuvo que apretar los dientes para no asesinarle. _Teme y Sakura-chan se enfadarían. _Se recordaba a sí mismo.

-Y para **paul14297**, Kuraii-chan te quería explicar esto aquí para dudas de otros lectores.—Sonrió Natsuki.—Dobe es como llama Sasuke a Naruto para molestarle, es un insulto, era idiota, tonto, algo así. En realidad, Kuraii-chan no lo recuerda bien. Teme es lo que le dice Naruto a Sasuke (todo esto ocurría cuando aún eran amigos) Y "Dattebayo" es lo que dice Naruto en japonés, no tiene significado, pero en la versión castellana lo traducen como "vaya que sí" y en la latina como "de veras".

-Ya sin más, nos despedimos, porque la autora se va a dormir.—Gritó Haruto, mientras la cámara se aleja.

**Y ahora, un pequeño adelanto**

_Natsuki suspiró, mirando a su padre._

_-Entonces, ¿no hay nada que hacer?_

_-Debo mirar por mi villa, no por mis enemigos. Lo siento, Natsu, no puedo parar la guerra.—La expresión de pena en el rostro de su hija le rompió el corazón._

_-No pasa nada.—Susurró ésta, dejando la sala mientras añadía.—En serio, lo entiendo. Nos vemos luego, papá._

_Nada más cruzar la puerta del despacho, se encontró con la mirada expectante de Obito, Natsuki negó tristemente con la cabeza, y el Uchiha suspiró pesadamente._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Le preguntó él._

_-Mi padre es Hokage, no puede hacer nada.—Sonrió ampliamente.—Pero nosotros no lo somos._

**Y ahora sí, nos vemos gente :D**

**¿reviews?**


	18. Capítulo 17: Naruto es una niña

**¡Ay, Dios! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡Me ha costado muchísimo traeros este capi!**

**De verdad, lo siento T_T Pero aquí lo tenéis, ya completito ^^ Falta poco para llegar a la segunda parte del fic (que se llamará Kizuna y tendrá bastantes partes sobre Haruto)**

**Ya, sin más, os dejo, no sin antes decir que…¡SIP! En el próximo capi saldrá el hijo de Sai (¡Al fin!) porque en un principio iba a aparecer en este pero al final… -3-**

**¡Leed bien!**

Cuatro meses.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde que Akemi, Mikoto y Mamoru habían llegado a Konoha, desde que sus tíos Suigetsu y Karin se habían instalado en una de las casas cercanas, cuatro meses desde que el sector Uchiha no estaba tan sumamente solitario, cuatro meses de misiones casi suicidas, batallas y muerte.

Y, como para burlarse de ello, había llegado la primavera. Una primavera preciosa, de esas que te hinchan el corazón de felicidad, en la que los pétalos de cerezo del jardín tenían la mala costumbre de colarse por la ventana, en la que su madre canturreaba en voz baja cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba (porque, al fin y al cabo, no estaba bien canturrear en tiempos de guerra), en la que hasta Hanami dejaba escapar sonrisitas de niña enamorada (Solo encerrada en su habitación, porque Hanami intentaba hacerse la fría, aunque no lo fuera), en la que Itachi pasaba horas y horas con Naomi, al lado del río, abrazados sin decir nada, en las que su padre dejaba de lado su entrenamiento diario para acariciar de forma casi inconsciente el vientre de su madre, en la que Natsuki se hacía un poquito más valiente (Porque Obito lo sabía, sabía que su amiga se rompía poco a poco mientras la guerra duraba, se rompía de miedo, de dolor y de pena) en la que Hikaru no se encerraba en su cuarto tras una misión en la que tenía que matar a alguien, en la que Kasumi se reía de forma clara y limpia aunque su abuelo estuviera delante, en la que Naruto y Hinata se sentaban en el porche abrazados como esperando a que pasara el tiempo, en la que Haruto era un poquito menos nervioso. Una primavera de esas que Obito disfrutaba, aunque esta vez era distinto, porque había aprendido que la gente moría aunque él cerrara los ojos, aunque su pensamiento se fuera lejos.

-Mikoto.—Llamó a su prima, que le dirigió una mirada indiferente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Era otra de las cosas que había aprendido en cuatro meses. Que su prima no sonreía, que la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos, que era una chica que había sufrido más de lo esperado, que cuando te miraba parecía no verte, como si solo fuera una cáscara vacía. Había aprendido que Mamoru, al contrario, trataba de ver el lado positivo, siendo el padre que le faltaba a la familia, que sonreía cada vez que podía de forma tranquila y moderada, casi como si tuviera miedo de hacerlo demasiado, como si temiera gastar las sonrisas que deberían ocupar el rostro de su hermana, igual que había aprendido que la mirada de su primo se volvía melancólica y triste cuando miraba por una ventana o se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y a Obito no le gustaba, porque sabía que la familia de sus primos estaba rota.

-¿Qué quieres, Obito?—Preguntó la aludida, no fue borde ni cortante, pero su tono indiferente dejaba claro que poco le importaba de verdad lo que su primo quisiera.

La miró fijamente a sus ojos fríos como piedras y sonrió, una sonrisa amplia y contagiosa. Pero no para su prima.

-¿Te puedo prometer algo?

-Es decisión tuya.—Mikoto se encogió de hombros, sin entender a dónde quería llegar Obito.

El aludido se levantó y se acercó a su prima para arrodillarse a su lado, quedando cara a cara, la sonrisa del chico se hizo más amplia.

-Quiero que sepas que ya no tienes que sentirte sola, sé que lo has hecho toda tu vida, pero yo no voy a dejarte. Es una promesa.

Mikoto abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había sido una chica fácil de leer, sin embargo, él parecía haber encontrado el problema a su comportamiento indiferente. Ella nunca había estado sola, pero sí se había sentido sola. Sin embargo, allí estaba su primo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mikoto abrazó a alguien. Se lanzó contra Obito, con fuerza y casi desesperación, tirándole al suelo, él sonrió y pasó los brazos por la cintura de su prima en un gesto protector. Porque Mikoto era mayor que él, pero necesitaba a alguien más que a su hermano para sentirse bien, segura y querida.

Y Obito supo que nunca dejaría sola a su prima.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki sonrió ampliamente y miró el cielo azul brillante, sin una sola nube. Desde abajo, podía escuchar a los niños jugar y reír, pero en aquella azotea estaba bien, a gusto y en paz consigo misma. Claro, o lo estaba hasta que escuchó el grito.

-¡Pequeña remolino, sabía que te encontraría aquí, mi llama de la juventud me lo decía~!

Natsuki se deslizó hacia un lado justo a tiempo para esquivar a Rock Kei, que cayó de forma casi chistosa al suelo con la cara por delante. Daiki y Hiyori llegaban tras él, con sonrisas tranquilas hacia su prima.

-Buenos días.—Saludaron a una los hijos de Neji y TenTen.

-¡Hola!—Chilló Natsuki, esquivando de nuevo un abrazo de Rock Kei mientras saludaba con la mano.

Comenzó una tranquila charla con sus primos, mientras hacía algo parecido a entrenar con Kei, el cual había pasado de tratar de abrazarla a intentar besarla, y seguidamente había terminado golpeándola cuando ella le había pedido entrenar. Una patada rodeada en electricidad pasó justo junto a su cabeza, y Natsuki soltó un chillidito asustado.

-¡Dijimos que solo Tai Jutsu!—Se quejó la Uzumaki.

-Lo siento, Natsuki-san, pero ¡no te lo estás tomando en serio!—Contraatacó él.

Ella suspiró, en realidad, entrenar no le venía tan mal, solamente con pensar en lo que había pasado hacía tan solo unos días….

_Natsuki suspiró, mirando a su padre._

_-Entonces, ¿no hay nada que hacer?_

_-Debo mirar por mi villa, no por mis enemigos. Lo siento, Natsu, no puedo parar la guerra.—La expresión de pena en el rostro de su hija le rompió el corazón._

_-No pasa nada.—Susurró ésta, dejando la sala mientras añadía.—En serio, lo entiendo. Nos vemos luego, papá._

_Nada más cruzar la puerta del despacho, se encontró con la mirada expectante de Obito, Natsuki negó tristemente con la cabeza, y el Uchiha suspiró pesadamente._

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Le preguntó él._

_-Mi padre es Hokage, no puede hacer nada.—Sonrió ampliamente.—Pero nosotros no lo somos._

_-No es por joder pero…¿qué pretendes que hagamos, salvar al enemigo?—Inquirió él con el ceño fruncido._

_Natsuki le sacó la lengua, divertida._

_-Claro que no, Teme, solo vamos a parar la guerra._

_Él sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras caminaba junto con ella hacia la salida, sabía que Natsuki lo intentaba hacer ver más fácil, pese a la dificultad de lo que pensaban hacer._

Y allí estaba ahora, llevaba meses machacándose a entrenar. Al fin le hizo un gesto a Rock Kei para que parara y se dejó caer al suelo entre jadeos ahogados. Colocó la barbilla sobre las rodillas y sonrió levemente, un profundo y tranquilizador suspiro brotó de sus labios al notar que su prima Hiyori tomaba asiento a su lado.

-¡Vamos, Natsuki-san, tampoco ha sido tan cansado!—Gritó Rock Kei, alzando un puño con lo que parecían llamitas en sus ojos negros.

-¡LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLA FUERTEMENTE EN TODOS NOSOTROS!—Gritó el antes dicho muchacho junto con…espera, ¿Daiki? ¿Y también tenía esa pose?

El primogénito de Neji paró la frase mientras pronunciaba el "todos", a la velocidad de la luz se agachó en una esquina, sujetándose el puente de la nariz y rodeado de un aura depresiva.

-Pero…¿qué me está pasando?

Todos rieron, y en ese momento, a Natsuki le pareció que todo iba un poquito mejor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naomi sonrió levemente y comenzó a batir felizmente los ingredientes, tratando de conseguir una mezcla homogénea, comenzó a canturrear levemente, recordaba que su madre se la cantaba mientras ella aprendía a cocinar, su sonrisa se borró al mirar el libro de cocina, siendo sustituida por una mueca de confusión.

Su sensei, Anko, había decidido que una semana después irían a comer todos juntos, y ella practicaba en ese momento para preparar el postre, nunca había hecho una tarta, y quería estar preparada.

Su mano se acercó a un cuchillo al notar una presencia entrar en la casa, su familia había salido, dejándola a ella sola. Se tranquilizó levemente al identificar el chakra del intruso, y le dejó poner los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Naomi se giró para encararle con sus ojos azul eléctrico y su sonrisa volvió a adornarle el rostro.

-Pensé que estabas de misión.—Le susurró mientras colocaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-He vuelto hoy.—Le contestó mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios, un suspiro nació en los labios de Naomi.

-Acabas de bañarte.—Afirmó antes de añadir.—Aún tienes el pelo mojado.

Enredó los dedos en este, Itachi la hizo retroceder hasta la mesa para apoyar sus propias manos en ésta y agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de su novia, que volvió a sonreír antes de besarle otra vez, y otra, y otra…

-¿Tus padres?—Preguntó Itachi mientras se separaban para coger aire.

-Fuera, y mi hermana también.—Sonrió cuando él la cogió en brazos, y ella enredó las piernas en su cintura para mantenerse. Itachi debía de estar harto de agacharse. ¡Estúpida altura!

-Has estado comiendo chocolate de nuevo, ¿verdad?—Él colocó una media sonrisa en su rostro mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de ella.

-¿Tú qué crees?—Respondió Naomi, sarcástica, le acarició de nuevo el cabello oscuro.

-Eres una adicta.—Acusó.

-Dah, ¿qué más da? Si así te gusto.

-Así me gustas.

La besó de nuevo, y antes de darse cuenta la espalda de Naomi estaba contra la pared mientras él le cogía las muñecas, la coleta en la que ella se había peinado para cocinar estaba ya casi deshecha. Fue en ese momento cuando se escuchó una voz, y no cualquier voz, fue _la voz._

-¡NAOMI AKIRA, ¿PUEDE SABERSE QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?—Bramó el padre de ésta, Ikuto Akira.

-Ah, mierda…Ita-kun, corre.—Suplicó la muchacha al ver a su progenitor mirando con furia asesina al Uchiha.

-Nos vemos.—Se despidió él dándole un último y rápido beso en los labios antes de saltar por la ventana abierta en un movimiento fluido que dejó bien patente su rapidez. Ikuto Akira era, por lo general, muy receloso en cuanto a la pareja de sus hijas se refería, quizá por lo raro que era en su clan el tener niñas.

-¡Papá, espera, no le sigas!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki Uzumaki pensaba mil y una formas de matar a su mejor amiga, quizá incluso pudiera viajar al pasado para hacer que no naciera, así Souta sería hijo único y más feliz, también. ¡Y Shikamaru no estaría diciendo todo el día lo problemático que era todo! ¡Sí, todos serían más felices y ella no tendría ese dichoso problema!

-¿Natsu, te pasa algo?—A su lado, Obito la miró, interesado en la cara de maniática que estaba poniendo su amiga.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha, ella se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada como si de un rayo se tratara.

-N…¡No! Nada.—Mintió.

¡MALDITA KOKORO NARA! ¡PUÑETERA Y TRAIDORA SUPUESTA MEJOR AMIGA!

-¿Tienes fiebre?—Inquirió el Uchiha, colocando una mano sobre la frente de Natsuki, ella negó con la cabeza y le miró para sonreírle.

No debió haberlo hecho, al ver la pequeña herida justo en el labio inferior del chico no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca para decir algo que jamás salió de su cerrada garganta. Se quedó helada, y finalmente desvió la vista de nuevo, nerviosa.

Porque, demonios, esa pequeña herida a la que su vista tenía la maldita manía de desviarse era la prueba de lo que había pasado momentos antes, cuando se habían juntado con Kokoro, quien iba a ver a Daisuke. Y la "cómica" de su amiga no había hecho ni más ni menos que empujarla contra Obito, con la mala suerte de que había terminado sobre su mejor amigo y de que, ¡maldición! Había habido un choque dientes-labios entre ellos.

Y en ese momento, había sentido algo extraño, una especie de presión en el estómago, nervios, y un sonrojo se había apoderado de sus mejillas, pasando a parecerse más a su madre que a su padre. Y ahora, al ver a su mejor amigo, solamente le llegaba el recuerdo de los ojos aparentemente negros (musgo realmente) de él, demasiado cerca.

-Natsu, si quieres te acompaño a casa, no pareces estar muy bien…-Le indicó él.

-¡No pasa nada!—Repuso rápidamente, sonriendo.—Además, ya le habíamos dicho a tía Sakura que merendaría en vuestra casa.

Obito le devolvió la sonrisa, llegaban en ese momento al departamento Uchiha, el chico abrió la puerta cuando sintió a alguien pasar por su lado, casi derrumbándole.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó, sorprendido por la rapidez de su hermano.

-¡Onii-chan!—Reconoció el de ojos verdes, se giró unos segundos solo para gritar.-¡Es mamá, va a dar a luz!

Natsuki y Obito se miraron antes de echar a correr tras Hikaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dos horas después, las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha esperaban la llegada del nuevo miembro de la última, junto con algunos amigos cercanos, Natsuki andaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, ¡como odiaba esperar! Miró a Naomi, la cual estaba comiendo chocolate en una esquina con Itachi, ella reía por algo, distinguió la palabra "papá" y "matarte" de la boca de ella.

-Pero bueno, ¿es que el bebé viene de Suna o algo así?—Chilló Natsuki, harta.

-Natsu, debes entender que tener a dos bebés debe ser difícil.—Tranquilizó Hikaru.

-¿DOS?—Gritaron a una los Uzumaki.

-¿No lo sabíais?—Hanami abrió al fin la boca.—Son mellizos.

-Qué problemático…-Suspiró Souta.

-¡TEME! ¡ENVIDIOSO!—Ladró Naruto, señalándole.-¡Así que yo tengo mellizas y tú también!

-Hmp. Cállate dobe.—Respondió Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos.—Además, son dos niños.

-Que no me llames dobe, teme.—Naruto parecía echar humo por las orejas.

-Teme, dile a tu padre que no llame dobe a mi padre.—Dijo Haruto a la hija de Sasuke.

-Que no me llames teme, dobe.—Respondió ésta.

-¡TEME!—Gritaron en armonía padre e hijo.

-Hmp. Dobe.—Respondieron el y la Uchiha a una.

Hinata les miró con una gotita en la sien.

-…Surrealista.—Susurró la Hyuuga.

-¿No has visto el estómago de mi madre?—Inquirió Obito a su mejor amiga, obviando al resto.

-Obito…soy _yo._

El Uchiha rió, parecía como si ella lo hubiera dicho

-¿Y cómo se van a llamar?—Inquirió Kasumi.

-El mayor será Naruto.—Confesó en un susurro Hikaru.—Pero no se lo digas a tu padre, es una sorpresa. El menor es Kiseki.

Los otros cuatro continuaban gritándose "dobe" y "teme" como si no hubiera mañana, Itachi y Naomi estaban en su burbuja rosa de felicidad, hablando sobre lo que harían al día siguiente (al parecer, irían a comer algo con Ami, la cual en esos meses se había hecho buena amiga de ambos).

-Uchiha-san.—La enfermera abrió la puerta de golpe con una sonrisa satisfecha.—El primero ya está.

Sasuke no tardó ni diez segundos en entrar en la sala, dejando a Naruto con la sensación de que habían hablado del bebé como si fuese un bollo de pastelería, Hanami se había sentado junto a Souta, enfurruñada, y Haruto estaba ahora pensando en formas de hacer sufrir a la Uchiha. Hinata sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla con mimo y cuidado, como si se fuera a romper, y sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su cuello.

-Quizá deberíamos tener nosotros también otro.—Propuso en voz baja, y soltó una risita al notar que ella se tensaba, seguramente estaría tan roja que parecería a punto de desmayarse.

-N-Naruto-kun…-Susurró la Hyuuga.

-Lo decía a broma, Hinata-chan.—El Kage depositó un beso en el cuello de su esposa.

Ella abrió al boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento Sasuke salió de la habitación, la media sonrisa sarcástica en los labios del Uchiha avisó a Naruto de que algo malo le iba a pasar, esa era la sonrisa que puso Sasuke el día que le hicieron aquella broma pesada en la que casi quedó calvo (mejor calvo que de pelo azul, como le intentaron dejar).

-Naruto es una niña.—Sentenció con esa escalofriante media sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ DICES, TEME?—Bramó el Hokage, mirándole con ira.

-Pues eso, que mi hija se llama Naruto.

Y todos, menos Sasuke y Hanami que se contentaron con una media sonrisa y Naruto que estaba deprimido en un rincón, estallaron en carcajadas.

**Bien, ya está, como siempre, ahora nos toca el Omake XD Ya sabéis que de eso no os libráis ^^**

Haruto sonríe a la cámara, haciendo el gesto de la victoria con una mano mientras, a su lado, los personajes le miran, esperando a que comience de una vez y deje de lucirse.

-¡Amigos, empezamos con el programa: Voluntad de Fuego! ¡Otra vez dando la tabarra!

-Haruto-nii, no nos hagas quedar tan mal.—Reprochó Kasumi, cruzándose de brazos justo a la vez que su melliza.

-Ok, ok…-Suspiró él, haciendo pucheritos antes de comenzar.—La primera pregunta, es de **Naruto-kun17: **¿Sai tuvo hijos o se casó?

Naruto sonrió feliz, jugueteando con un mechón de pelo azulado de su esposa mientras respondía:

-Sí, Sai tuvo varios hijos, con Ino Yamanaka, para sorpresa de todos.—Sonrió.-¡Aunque claro, mis hijos son mejores ninjas que ellos ´ttebayo!

Todos suspiraron, con una sonrisa tranquila, no era de extrañar ya el orgullo de Naruto por sus retoños, igual que tampoco era nada nuevo el de éstos por su padre.

-**KarLiz Uzumaki **quiere saber, ¿qué harían los hombres Uchiha, especialmente Sasuke si es que Hanami y Souta comenzaran a salir como novios?

Todo se quedó en silencio…Hanami ocultó el leve sonrojo con un "hmp", Souta se pasó una mano por el pelo mascullando su "problemático" tan típico, mientras los susodichos Uchiha cavilaban las opciones.

-Hmp. Según.—Contestó al fin Sasuke.—si ella es feliz, no haría nada, pero en el momento en que Nara le haga daño…-Un aura oscura rodeó a Sasuke cuando dirigió una mirada fulminante al susodicho, que tragó fuertemente saliva.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?—Gritó Naruto a Souta.-¡¿TE GUSTA LA CHICA DE SASUKE-TEME-EMO-VENGADOR-UCHIHA? … Trátala a cuerpo de rey, chaval, porque si no tendré que ir a tu funeral.

El Hokage esquivó por los pelos un kunai que le lanzó Sakura por llamar así a su marido, y seguidamente tuvo que bajar la mirada para esquivar el sharingan de Sasuke, lloriqueaba algo como "Hinata-chan, no dejes que me maten…"

-Yo no he dicho que me guste.—Se defendió Souta.

-La siguiente pregunta.—Cortó Haruto con un suspiro desesperado.—Es de **Sakura-jeka: **¿Naruto, cómo te diste cuenta de que realmente estabas enamorado de Hinata?

El aludido calló unos momentos, abrazando a su esposa con cariño mientras comenzaba a hablar:

-Creo que fue cuando la miré, aquel día en una cena de los antiguos novatos, y ella me sonrió mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Fue la primera vez que me sonrojé hasta la raíz del pelo por una chica…la primera vez que tenía ganas de acercarme a ella y hablar, no besarla o gritarle lo mucho que me gustaba, solo hablar y disfrutar de su compañía ´ttebayo.

El público soltó un general "ooooh, qué bonitoooo…"

-Y para Hinata—Sonrió enternecido Haruto, ahorrándose el "mamá".-¿Cómo reaccionaste cuando Naruto se te declaró?

-…-Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, incómoda por todas las miradas sobre ella.—Me desmayé.—Masculló finalmente.—Pero es que…cuando alguien t-te grita delante de tu padre que te ama…

Natsuki suspiró, recordándose que su padre era un burro.

-Las preguntas de **Bell-chan **(Por cierto, a Kuraii-chan le encanta llamarte así) son, para empezar: Ya que no aparecen en escena, ¿dónde están esos dos hijos de Shino?

-Bueno.—Habló Natsuki, la cual tenía cierta relación con ambos.—No suelen estar mucho por la aldea, ellos suelen pasarse el día en el bosque entrenando, creen que tienen que dejar a clan Aburame en buen lugar, además, con la guerra no tienen demasiado tiempo para nada.

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿Y los que pueda tener Chouji? ¡A esa puedo responder yo!—Haruto prácticamente saltó del sitio.—Chouji-kun tuvo dos hijos, una niña y un niño, ellos están en el mismo equipo, con Inobu-chan, una de las hijas de Ino-san. Lo cual, responde a tu pregunta de los hijos de Ino-san.—Haruto sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho consigo mismo.

El hijo menor de Naruto y Hinata paró el programa unos momentos al notar una presencia tras su espalda, sintió un escalofrío y tomó aire.

-Tío Shino…-Masculló.-…¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Todos los programas.—Contestó éste.

-Mmm…bien…la…siguiente pregunta es para ti.—Dijo con nerviosismo el niño.- Shino, ¿qué mujer fue la que cautivó tu corazón?

Éste tardó unos segundos en contestar, se recolocó sus gafas **(lentes)** oscuras con una precisión calculada y finalmente habló:

-Ella siempre notaba mi presencia…nunca me hacía hablar de más, al contrario, solamente me sonreía. Ah, y le gustan los bichos.

-Daisuke, ¿cómo se llama tu mamá y a qué se dedica?—Haruto continuó, y Shino se fue con el ceño fruncido, nadie le hacía nunca caso, se dijo mentalmente.

-Mi madre es Aiko Aoi.—El Inuzuka sonrió con orgullo.—Ella es Kunoichi, como mi padre, solo que es especialista en los Jutsus de agua. Se conocieron en una misión de rastreo, porque mamá es muy buena en eso, aunque al principio tuvieron algunos roces, para ser sincero.

-Para Haru y Sunako es la misma pregunta, y además ¿tienen más primos, aparte de Kokoro y Souta? —Añadió Haruto.

-En realidad.—Comentó Haru con un suspiro.—Kuraii-chan se niega a decir cuál es nuestra madre para no meterse en líos, porque nuestro padre le gusta con muchas chicas…digamos que Kuraii-chan es idiota.—De pronto, una mano invisible le da un capón a Haru, que suelta un "ay".

-En cuanto a los primos.—Continuó Sunako, prometiéndose no insultar a la autora nunca.—Sí, tenemos tres primos más, los hijos de tío Kankuro con una mujer de Sunagakure, son marionetistas, como él.—Sonrió.

Haruto sonríe, solo había visto un par de veces al trío de marionetistas, pero eran buenos chicos.

-Hanabi, ¿cómo te cae tu cuñado y por qué te cae así?—Continuó el presentador.

La heredera Hyuuga aparece de vete tú a saber dónde (la magia de fanfiction, amigos) para contestar a la pregunta:

-Pues es algo idiota.—Contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.—Pero…hace feliz a mi hermana, lo cual le da muchos puntos a favor en cuanto a mí respecta.

Hinata sonrió tímidamente a su hermana, que le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Konohamaru, ¿qué ha sido vivir (o sobrevivir, según lo veas) con la nueva generación de ninjas hiperactivos, orgullosos, mega-fuertes y/o locos que ha dado Konoha?—Continuó Haruto.—Tranquila, Bell-chan, no nos ofendemos, aceptamos que nuestra villa es una villa de locos…pero con nuestro Kage, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

-¡EY!—Se quejó Naruto.

-Bueno.—Cortó Konohamaru.—Pues la verdad, cuando comenzaron a andar, me quedaba de niñero de algunos, y era horrible, solo lloraban y lloraban y luego se cagaban y luego tenían hambre y…-Soltó un suspiro.—Más tarde, tuve que ser el Sensei de Obito…¡De Obito! Fue algo divertido, pero aún así tuvo sus partes frustrantes. Al final, resulta que ellos son muy fuertes y que pueden valerse por sí mismos, y ahora recuerdo a esos bebés llenos de mocos y de pañales sucios y no puedo compararlos con los adultos que son ahora.

Todos sonrieron ante la imagen mental que se les había presentado y el orgullo de Konohamaru, antes de que este agregara:

-Claro, luego está aquel pequeño accidente con Natsuki…-No calló, ajeno a la mirada asesina de los padres de la niña, quien se lo habían mantenido en secreto.—Naruto-niichan y Hinata-chan me habían dejado cuidándola y…digamos que la cuna no era muy buena y…

-¿Me caí de la cuna?—Grito la chica.

-De cabeza.—Asintió el Sarutobi.

-Sabía yo que no podías ser tan tonta de nacimiento.—Bromeó Obito.

Antes de que comenzara la pelea, Haruto cortó:

-Y por último, Tetsuya, ¿qué se siente tener de compañeros a un par de novios que, a simple vista, parece que no tienen nada en común?

El aludido se repanchinga en el sofá con modorra y tranquilidad, sonríe y se estira a la par que sonríe con aire travieso y contesta:

-En realidad, no está mal, porque realmente sé que se quieren y se cuidan mutuamente, Anko-sensei suele decir que son perfectos el uno para el otro, y yo creo que se complementan. Lo cual no quita que, cuando llegan tarde y con el pelo enredado, piense mal.

-Las preguntas de **Tsukimine12** – Continuó Haruto.—son las siguientes: para Haru, ¿quieres ser su novio? Te dará pastel.

El aludido se sonroja, mucho. Muchísimo. Y desvía la mirada, nervioso.

-Eh~ Creo que Natsu se enfadaría…-Se excusa, la aludida ríe levemente.

Haruto suelta una carcajada.

-Y para mí y mis hermanas...¿dejaríamos que secuestrara a papá?

Las mellizas se miran entre ellas y finalmente dicen a una:

-Nop.

-Le necesitamos.—Se queja Haruto.—Las preguntas de **Sasu-hime-Uchiha **: Para Hana-chan, ¿que piensas de tus padres? Hay que admitir que te dejaron porque no quisieron que llevaras una vida de criminal, considéralo.

La aludida juega con un mechón de pelo azulado y baja la mirada mientras sus ojos toman un brillo triste.

-Yo…yo realmente quería estar con ellos, y me daba igual si tenían una vida criminal o no…S-Solo…solo quería estar con ellos, aunque fueran criminales, aunque todos les odiaran. Ellos me quitaron lo único que realmente he deseado durante toda mi vida, el tener una familia.—Desvió la mirada, incómoda.—Los odio más por haberme abandonado que por ser criminales.

Haruto dirigió una mirada consoladora a la chica, y aguantó las ganas de acercarse para abrazarla, sin embargo, carraspeó y continuó:

-¡Shikamaru !¿No crees que Sasuke-kun odiaria de igual manera a tu hijo que tu a Daisuke si llegara a pretender a su niña?¡Se mas considerado, joder! Y…son palabras textuales.

-Problemático.—Masculla el Nara.—Todos sabemos que Sasuke solo le haría algo a Souta en caso de que hiciera daño a Hanami, y él es demasiado listo para eso.

Haruto ríe antes de seguir:

-Y para el recién aparecido Mamoru-kun...¿piensas que tu padre fue un héroe? O exactamente que piensas de él?

Mamoru sonríe levemente mientras coloca los brazos tras la cabeza y comienza:

-Creo que él fue un héroe, realmente, hizo todo lo posible por la villa, menos matar a su hermano. Lo cual fue realmente un gran gesto…creo que yo tampoco podría matar a Mikoto-chan por nada.—Sonrió.

-Las preguntas de **CocodriloDeLaCaleta. **Para Sasuke, ¿te imaginaste alguna vez siendo niñera de tantos hijos cuando estos eran pequeños?

Él alza una ceja.

-No. Pensé que siempre estaría solo, así que verme rodeado de críos no fue algo esperado.—Contestó con seriedad, como siempre.

-Entre los hermanos Uchiha ¿nunca se han peleado todos por algo no se umm el baño, la tele, kunais, cocina, papel higiénico?

Obito y Hikaru se comenzaron a reír a una, mientras Hanami e Itachi se permitían una media sonrisa, es Obito quien contesta por el resto:

-¿Que si nos hemos peleado? Tantas veces que parecen millones, y además, parecían que los gritos se escuchaban por toda Konoha…un par de veces hasta Hanami chillaba y nos golpeaba, era horrible.—Rió.

-levanten la mano aquellos que han sentido celos y ganas de matar a alguien.—Continuó Haruto, quien fue, además, el primero en alzar la mano.

Seguido del resto de personajes.

Sí, de TODOS los personajes. ¿Es que todos ellos son unos locos homicidas?

-haruto y hanami ¿se han peleado a tal extremo de dañarse mental o físicamente?—Inquirió Haruto, leyendo textualmente la pregunta.

-Hmp.—Suelta la Uchiha.

-La verdad es que…-La cara de Haruto se vuelve sombría un momento.—Solo una vez, nos enfadamos mucho…y le grité que la odiaba, a lo que ella me respondió que también lo hacía…y creo que fue el momento en el que más daño nos hicimos.—Suspiró.

Hanami le dirigió una mirada tranquila a su amigo mientras una media sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-Sobre lo de Chouji e Ino, creo que ya hemos contestado.—Sonrió.—Siguiendo las preguntas, le toca a **, **para Souta¿te gusta Hanami? y si es así ¿qué piensas que hará Sasuke cuando se entere?

-Hanami es…problemática. Quizá me guste, un poco.—Se encogió de hombros y miró al techo con aburrimiento.—Creo que Sasuke me amenazará de muerte, pero tampoco me matará.

-Y para Obito: ¿Alguna vez has pensado cosas pervertidas relacionadas con Sunako?

El aludido se sonroja hasta el punto de parecer un tomate, Natsuki empieza a reír mientras él responde:

-¡N-No…juro que no!

Natsuki hace la boca para hacer un comentario, seguramente pervertido, pero su hermano menor la corta:

-**FlorDeItachiUchiha **dice que a ella no le importa compartir a Itachi…

-Pero es mío.—Naomi infla los mofletes y se abraza a su novio.

-Continuando, **QaramellTem** pregunta para Souta: ¿Qué te gusta de Hanami? ¿La admiras? ¿La amas/quieres!

El aludido suspira y se rasca la nuca con aburrimiento mientras habla:

-Creo que me gusta su decisión, el brillo en sus ojos cuando se siente enfadada, la dulzura de su sonrisa, las pocas veces que la forma…-Sonrió levemente.—Sí, sé que ella se ha esforzado para llegar hasta donde está hoy, y sin duda alguna la admiro, aún no sé si la quiero, pero estoy seguro de que me gusta.

Haruto sonrió antes de seguir:

-**Fuyuki-chan** tiene una pregunta para Hana: Para empezar, quiere que se me declare…-El Uzumaki se sonrojó.—y además ¿cuando te enteraste de quienes eran tus padres como reaccionaste ?

Una también sonrojada Hana respondió suavemente:

-Al principio, no lo creí, y después lloré…mucho, pero Haruto-kun estuvo ahí para ayudarme.—Sonrió.

-Y para mí.—Continuó Haruto después de dedicar una sonrisa a su amiga, tras leer lo primero que pone se sonroja levemente, después continua con otra cosa.-¿Qué querías hacer cuando te dijeron que Natsu era una traidora? Pues…la verdad, primero quise golpear a alguien, y luego…luego simplemente quise llorar, sin embargo, y tras el tiempo, terminé por volverme algo así como un muerto en vida, mis sonrisas no eran verdaderas, dejó de gustarme el ramen porque me recordaba a ella…fue algo horrible. La siguiente pregunta es: ¿Cómo cambiaron las cosas en tu familia cuando Natsu se fue? Pues…bueno, papá se metió de lleno en la autocompasión, llegaba a casa tarde y oliendo a alcohol, mamá lloraba en su habitación, Kasumi estaba taciturna, como si te escuchara pero a la vez no lo hiciera…creo que ha sido la época más oscura de la familia Uzumaki.

La susodicha familia asintió con la cabeza, Natsuki bajó la mirada, aparentemente avergonzada.

-Para Obito: ¿Te casarías con una amiga suya que te ama?

Él carraspeó, al parecer incómodo.

-No…yo…em…-Se sonrojó.—Siguiente pregunta, por favor.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de que serías nuevamente hermano?

Él se rió suavemente.

-Me sentí feliz, es decir, ¡un nuevo hermanito! Y como habréis visto…¡Dos! Es algo fantástico, sé que les cuidaré muy bien y que trataré de ser un gran hermano mayor.

-Siguiente pregunta: Para Naomi, ¿la apoyas y crees que esa Ami es una lanzada que busca usar a Itachi para sus planes?

Ella rió

-Sí, te apoyo, pero yo sé que Ita-kun no me traicionará, él me quiere demasiado para eso.

-¿Y cómo reaccionarías si te traiciona?

-Lo mataría.—Simple y clara, bien Naomi.

-¿Lo golpearías hasta dejarle inconsciente?

-Y hasta más allá.—Soltó una risita

-¡Y yo la ayudaría!—Gritó Obito, que ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano se le lanzó encima y le estiró los mofletes.-¡Vamos, si sabes que te quiero mucho…!

Antes de que Itachi matara a su hermano, y por la cara que tenía no le faltaba mucho, Obito continuó:

-¡Siguiente pregunta…para Hikaru: ¿Por qué molestabas a Kasumi?

Éste calló unos segundos antes de reír.

-Era demasiado vergonzosa, así que me dije a mí mismo que quizá si la molestaba consiguiera borrar ese molesto sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¡Ah, qué cruel!—Dramatizó la primogénita Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué reacción tendrías si le hacen algo?

Ahí, los ojos verdes de Hikaru se ensombrecieron, inconscientemente apretó el agarre en torno al hombro de su novia. Los Uchiha son posesivos y sobre protectores, es algo que nadie debe olvidar.

-Le mataría.—Respondió sin dudar.

-Preguntas para Kasumi.—Haruto, satisfecho al saber que su hermana sería protegida, continuó:-¿A que no es lindo que todos estén enamorados de gente que conocen desde pequeños?

-Yo creo que eso es por la confianza que nos tenemos.—Comentó con una sonrisa la Uzumaki.—Pero no todos somos así, mira a Haruto y a Hana, o a Obito y a Sunako, que se conocieron cuando él tenía quince. Es según la persona.—Sonrió de forma encantadora.

-¿Y alguna vez Hikaru te ha salvado de algo malo pero bien malo?—Continuó.

-Pues…-Ella hizo memoria.—Solo una, cuando nos besamos por primera vez, yo me había quedado sin chakra y estaban a punto de matarme, fue entonces cuando él apareció, con el sharingan de tres astas activado por primera vez, pues hasta entonces solamente había llegado al de dos.

-¿Y crees que te pida matrimonio?—Inquirió el menor Uzumaki moviendo una ceja felizmente, obviamente solo para molestar a su hermana.

-¡MÁS LE VALE QUE NO ´TTEBAYO!—Chilló la voz de Naruto.

-Papá…-Se quejó la chica.—Soy mayor.

-¡JURO QUE COMO LO HAGA LE CASTRO!

-¡Bien dicho, Hokage-sama, proteja a su hija!—Y Obito, poniéndoselo difícil a su hermano.

Haruto suspiró y continuó.

-Para Haru: Fuyuky-chan quiere que te cases con ella.

Él carraspeó, incómodo y levemente sonrojado, Haruto rió de buena gana, deseando molestar a todo el que pudiera, antes de continuar:

-La siguiente pregunta es: Si Obito y tu hermana se casan, ¿qué reacción tendrías? ¿Matarías a Obito?

El chico se calló unos segundos antes de responder tranquilamente:

-Obito es un buen chico, y realmente no soy muy celoso con mi hermana, obvio que le mataría si le hace daño, pero solamente en caso de que ella me dejara.

-Para Natsuki, ¿alguna vez se te ha escapado el chakra del zorro?—Continuó el pequeño presentador.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-En realidad, dentro del fic ni siquiera sé que lo tengo.—Sonrió.

-¿Te enorgulleces de tu…bueno, nuestros abuelos?

-¡CLARO!—Chilló sin dudar.—Realmente, me encantaría haberles conocido, pero…ser una Uzumaki…¡Es lo mejor que podría haber pedido ´ttebayo! Estoy segura de que ellos hubieran sido unos grandes abuelos…¡Y me enorgullezco de ser Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki Hyuuga! Aunque…mi abuelo materno no me cae demasiado bien, entre nosotros.

-¡ESTOY CONTIGO ´TTEBAYO!—Chilló Haruto.

-¡Yo también creo que eran unos héroes!—Gritó Kasumi, los hermanos Uzumaki se sonrieron con complicidad durante unos segundos.

-Para Souta.—Dijo finalmente Haruto.-¿Qué te gusta de Hanami?

-Esa pregunta la he contestado antes.—Él puso cara de aburrimiento.—Haruto-problemático, date cuenta de esas cosas.

-Souta-baka, contesta.—Ordenó éste.

-No.—Él negó con la cabeza con diversión.

-¡TE DETESTO, SOUTA-BAKA!—Haruto hizo un mohín antes de seguir.—Para Hanami, ¿por qué peleas todo el tiempo con Haruto? ¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo!—Añadió él.

-Pues…-Ella soltó un extraño ruidito.—Porque es un Dobe.

-¡TEME!—Chilló el hijo de Naruto.

-D-O-B-E.—Deletreó ella.

-¡Emo!—Acusó Haruto.

-Dobe.—Hanami hizo crujir sus nudillos, aparentemente dispuesta a matarle.

-¿QUÉ HARÍAS POR TU EQUIPO?—Chilló, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse.

-Pues…-Dudó durante unos segundos, nunca había sido muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos, y en el fondo no sabía si quería empezar ahora.—Supongo que…-Suspiró con molestia.—Ellos son un par de idiotas, pero creo que lo haría todo por ellos.

-Sobre lo del…bueno, los bebés Uchiha, creo que en el capítulo todo se ha resuelto.—Sonrió el "presentador".—Así que ahora solo quedamos nosotros, Kasu-chan, Natsu-chan, la pregunta es: ¿Sus padres pelean mucho?

-Nop.—Respondió Kasumi apoyando la barbilla sobre las manos, y a su vez los codos en las rodillas.—Solo cuando papá deja todo desordenado, a parte de eso, ellos siempre son tranquilos, a veces tan acaramelados que parece que va a salirme una carie.—Añadió con una risita que acompañó el resto.

-**MiisakiiKiss **quiere saber, ¿de verdad Obito y Natsuki no os veis con unos ojos más allá de la amistad?

Ellos se sonrieron con compañerismo, él le revolvió el pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña, y pronto Natsuki le había dado una merecida colleja.

-Realmente, solo somos amigos.—Asintió Obito.

-Es un teme, pero es algo así como mi hermano.—Natsuki sonrió levemente.

Por primera vez, no parecía tan sumamente convencida de sus palabras.

-Y para Itachi.—Haruto continuó, ajeno a esto.- ¿Itachi ama tanto a Naomi? ¿De verdad le gustó la otra tipa que se encontró y chocó con el?

-Claro que la amo.—Él suspiró, sin embargo una leve sonrisita jugueteaba con sus labios.—Vamos, ¿tan poca confianza tenéis en mí? He tardado años en enamorarme de Naomi, no voy a irme tras la primera que pase.

-Más te vale.—Masculló su novia.

-Continuamos con las preguntas de **lobita22: **A las primeras no podemos contestar porque sería spoiler.—Sacó la lengua con diversión.—Pero al resto sí, ¿cómo se tomó Sasuke cuando Sakura le contó que estaba embarazada por primera y cuarta vez?

-La primera.—Comenzó Sakura por su esposo.—Él dijo "Hmp. Y antes que el dobe." Obviamente, le pegué bien fuerte por eso, ¿cómo se le ocurría? ¡Argh, Dios, aún hoy me frustra…!—Respiró hondo.—Pero la última, él me sonrió, aunque eso es raro, y me dio un beso en la frente. Solo eso. Sin embargo, para mí fue más que suficiente.

-¿naruto y gaara matarían a obito y haru si les pidieran la mano de sus hijas?—Inquirió divertido Haruto.

Ambos Kages se miraron entre sí mientras se lo pensaban, Sunako estaba sentada sobre el regazo de su padre, pues no había ya más asientos, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de su progenitor, y éste apretó más el agarre.

-Podía irse preparando como lo intentara.—Gruñó Naruto.—Bueno…quizá me portara medianamente bien, pero solo porque es hijo de Gaara.

-Yo lo asesinaría.—Dijo, por el contrario, el Kazekage.

-Ah, pero Gaara, eso desencadenaría la guerra.—Objetó Naruto.

-Bueno…entonces quizá solo el rompiera unas costillas.

-¡Papá!—Se quejó Sunako.

-¡Y las preguntas de **Calipitachix**!—Cortó abruptamente Haruto.—Para Sasuke: ¿No te desespera tanto ruido en tu casa?

-Más de una vez he estado cerca de echar a Obito y mandarle con los Uzumaki.—Gruñó. En realidad, Obito era el único que hacía ruido.

-También para el tío Sasuke.—Continuó el rubio menor.—Y cito textualmente: como podrás saber hay muchas que estamos locamente enamoradas de tu hermano...y te odio por matarlo, bueno un poquito. ¿Cómo te sientes que las aldeas te desprecien y también las fans de Itachi-papasito-kun?

Éste calló unos segundos.

-Aunque muchos me desprecien en la aldea, sé que también hay muchos a los que puedo llamar amigos. Además…son todos unos idiotas. Hmp.—Su típico ruidito que ni siquiera era calificable de palabra no se hizo esperar.—Y en cuanto a las fans…-Se encogió de hombros.—Al que menos gracia le hace haber matado a Itachi es a mí.

-Vaya, está hablador.—Dijo por lo bajo Haruto antes de continuar.—Para mi padre: ¿Dejarías a Hinata para casarte con tu humilde servidora?

-¡Lo siento ´ttebayo, la única mujer de mi corazón es Hina-chan!—Abrazó felizmente a ésta.

Hinata se sonrojó violentamente antes de pasar sus bracitos alrededor del cuerpo de su esposo con cariño.

-Para Akemi: ¿Cómo se siente estar en los brazos de Itachi-kun?—Haruto dedicó una sonrisa a la mujer, tratando de infundirle valor.

Ella se limitó a hacer aparecer en su rostro una leve sonrisa y a jugar con un mechón de pelo.

-Era cálido, cuando él me abrazaba me sentía protegida, querida, como si no quisiera dejarme escapar nunca.—Sonrió levemente y se abrazó a sí misma, como si quisiera recordar el tacto de los brazos de él.—Es una sensación que no he sentido desde que él murió.

-Y para la autora: Para Kuraii-sama: ¿Leíste que estoy loca por tus historias?—Haruto cambió de tema rápidamente, no queriendo meterse más en la herida de la mujer.-¡A eso puedo responder yo! Kuraii-chan lo ha leído todo, ¡y le encanta tu entusiasmo por sus historias! ¿Estás en el hospital? ¿Cómo? Es decir…¿por qué? ¿Estás bien?

Haruto sonríe a la cámara y se prepara para despedirse cuando algo ocurre, un pequeño cuerpo se descuelga del techo, atado por una cuerda, sonríe ampliamente mientras saluda a la cámara con dinamismo.

-¡MIZUKO-SAMA HA VUELTO~! YA ME ECHÁBAIS DE MENOS, ¿EH?—Chilló con fuerza, haciendo un par de gestos hacia arriba agregó.-¡Ya podéis soltarme~!

En eso, se descolgaron otro par de cuerdas mientras Mizu cayó al suelo con poca elegancia (léase ostia).

-¡Venimos a dominar el mundo empezando por este programa!—Chilló como loca la Inner de la autora, señalando a ambos lados.-¡Y traigo de ayuda a la conciencia (secuestrada) de Tsukimine-chan y a Aki-chan!

-¡Os controlaremos a todos!—Añadió Aki.

-Con mis métodos de tortura aún no aprobados.—Completó Conciencia.

Poco duraron antes de que los guaridas de seguridad llegaran.

-¡QUE NO COÑO, QUE ESTA VEZ NOS QUEDAMOS!—Chilló Aki, agarrándose al pelo rubio de Haruto, que gritó espantado.

-¡Exacto!—Coreó Conciencia, aferrada a una columna.

Mizuko, ya acostumbrada a que la echaran, se da por vencida y le hizo un gesto a las otras dos para que se soltaran con un suspiro, y justo cuando parecía que iba a rendirse…

…Le dio un capón al guardia de seguridad más cercano.

-¡Ajá, baka!—Celebró, justo antes de que la cogieran en brazos como si fuera un saco de patatas.-¡Ey, suelta a la futura dominadora mundial!

Sus dos compañeras no tardaron en acompañarla, Conciencia asegurando por lo bajo que volvería con Tsukimine en cuanto la dejaran libre en la cárcel.

-Y ahora sí…-Haruto se acarició su maltratado cabello.-¡Hasta la próxima!

-¡NII-CHAN, ESPERA!—Se espantó Natsuki, haciendo gestos para que no se fueran.-¡Kuraii-chan quería que dijéramos algo!—Miró a la cámara.—Ella sabe que está feo que lo pida, pero le gustaría rogaros que solo pongáis dos o tres preguntas máximo por persona, es que el Omake se le hace larguísimo al final, y ella opina que tardar dos semanas más en daros el capítulo por eso tampoco está bien.—Suspiró.—De verdad que lo siente.

-Y ahora sí, ¡muchos besos a todas!—Se despidió Obito.

-Y si hay algún chico, también a él.—Añadió sonriente Natsuki.

-¡SAYONARA!—Concluyeron al fin todos a una.

**Me costó horrores**

**HORRORES OS DIGO**

**Ejem…ya, me comporto.**

**¿Sabéis qué? ¿Sabéis qué? ¡EL 24 DE ESTE MES ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! *Chilla feliz de la existencia* Ok…siento el grito, es que me hace ilusión cumplir 14 nee? ¬¬**

**Mizu: ¡Nos vamos a estudiar, que mañana tenemos examen!**

**Bye~**


	19. Capítulo 18: Los secretos a una hija

**Tardé de nuevo ¬¬ ¡Pero ya lo tengo! Así que no os doy mucho la tabarra y os lo dejo ya ^^**

Sakura canturreó en voz baja al bebé entre sus brazos, Kiseki, su hijo menor y nacido tan solo tres días atrás, alzó las manitas buscando el rostro de su madre. Ella le hizo algunas carantoñas, tratando de tranquilizar el llanto que pronto nació en la garganta del niño.

-Vamos, vamos, Kiseki-chan…-Animó su madre.

Pronto, y desde el jardín, se escucharon más chillidos, Sasuke entró en la casa, con la recién nacida Naruto-chan en brazos.

-Lloran a la vez.—Se quejó la mujer de cabello rosado.

-Es normal, el ruido a despertado a Naruto-chan…-El sufijo era la única manera, en realidad, de diferenciar el nombre de su hija y el del Hokage.

-Venga, Kiseki-chan, no llores.—Tranquilizó, acariciando la frente de su hijo.

-¿Qué le pasa a la bolita rosa, mamá?—Inquirió Obito desde la puerta.

"Bolita rosa" era el mote que el genio Uchiha le había puesto rápidamente a Kiseki, pues el niño poseía una piel de tono rosado suave y blandita, al igual que su cabello, idéntico al de Sakura y Hanami ¡Un niño de pelo rosa! ¿Quién iba a decir que la herencia de los Haruno pasaría también a un varón?

-No lo sé, Obito.—Suspiró su madre.

El último aludido entró en la estancia y, con un suspiro, tendió los brazos hacia su padre, que no tardó ni diez segundos en colocar en ellos a Naruto-chan, la niña soltó un par de sollozos más antes de callarse en los brazos de su hermano, el cual la meció con lentitud y seguridad.

-Todos sabemos la mano de Obito con los niños.—Suspiro Sakura.

-Y más con su hermana.—Agregó Sasuke con indiferencia, pero cierto brillo en la mirada.

Obito rió suavemente, acunando a la pequeña, diez minutos después la devolvió a brazos de su padre, ya más tranquila. La niña rió tontamente y dio un par de palmaditas, Obito sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, informando de que iría a ver al Hokage para la misión a la que partiría el día siguiente.

-Crece muy rápido.—Susurró Sakura muy bajito, acunando a un ya calmado Kiseki.

-Hmp.—Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke.

-Pero…-Añadió su mujer.—Al verle, aún recuerdo a ese niño pequeño que llegaba a casa cubierto de barro y briznas de hierba diciendo que no podía decirnos cómo se había ensuciado porque era un secreto entre él y Natsuki.—Sonrió, melancólica.

Aunque ella nunca lo supo, Sasuke también se atrevió a mostrar una leve sonrisa.

Momentos después, Hanami Uchiha bajaba por la escalera, vestida para su entrenamiento, el cual mantenía diariamente con su equipo, Sakura la miró de reojo con el orgullo pintado en las verdes pupilas, su hija era hermosa, la piel pálida resplandecía levemente bajo la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, la misma que sacaba destellos brillantes de su pelo negro…¡Espera! ¿NEGRO?

-¡Hanami Uchiha!—Gritó en susurros Sakura, dejando a Kiseki en la cuna del salón con sumo cuidado, Sasuke alzó una ceja mirando el cabello de su hija.

-¿Si?—Ella le dirigió a su madre una oscura mirada desinteresada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu pelo?—Urgió Sakura, apremiante. ¡Su hija tenía el pelo _negro!_

-Me lo he teñido.—Respondió ella simplemente, en la frase parecía haber escondido un "¿no es evidente?"

¿Y a caso no lo era?

-¡Eso ya lo veo!—Replicó aún susurrando Sakura.—Pero ¿_por qué?_

-El negro es más bonito.—Explicó Hanami, calzándose y ya en la entrada.

-¿QUÉ?—Sakura estalló en un chillido espantado, su hija estaba, para ella, renegando de su herencia Haruno.

Pronto, y como si estuvieran sincronizados tras ocho meses (habían sido bebés adelantados) compartiendo el interior de su progenitora, Naruto-chan y Kiseki empezaron a llorar, demostrando que sus pulmones eran dignos de admiración.

-Voy a entrenar.—Indicó Hanami, recolocándose un poco su cabello ahora oscuro y abriendo la puerta, aprovechando que su madre había casi corrido por los mellizos.—Luego volveré.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_-¡Oi, Kasumi!—Chilló la voz de su hermana desde algún lugar, la Uzumaki se giró, buscando a la dueña del agudo tono.-¡Vamos, date más prisa!_

_La más mayor comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, la nieve lo llenaba todo. Era blanco, haciendo contraste con la ropa que ella llevaba y con sus ojos. Demasiado monótono, se dijo mientras su mirada buscaba, desesperada, a la mota (seguramente naranja) que debía ser su hermana en aquel paisaje, rompiendo con la regla que parecía reinar en el lugar sobre el color. Sin embargo, Natsuki no estaba allí, aunque una y otra vez la escuchaba gritar su nombre, como una letanía, "Kasumi, Kasumi…"_

_Comenzó a correr y a jadear, buscando de forma casi desesperada a su hermana melliza, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo sin a penas darse cuenta, y entonces fue cuando lo sintió, aquella sensación, como si le estrujaran las tripas, el temblor en su cuerpo y el sudor frío recorriéndola. Hacía meses que no tenía ese sueño, pero era algo realmente molesto._

_-Mierda…-Notó algo golpear contra su rodilla, y la nieve fue manchada de sangre, seguramente por una piedra bajo la capa de ésta._

_Entonces fue cuando apareció, con el aire moviendo su cabello y los ojos fijos en la pequeña figura que Kasumi representaba en medio del enorme lugar, los ojos de ella se fijaron en él y soltó un jadeo ahogado._

_El hombre sin chakra._

_-Buenos días, Kasumi-chan.—De nuevo, la arrullaba. Y jodía. Mucho._

_-Muérete.—Espetó ésta._

_-Ah, qué feo está eso, Kasumi-chan.—Regañó él.—Yo que venía a proponerte un trato…_

_Kasumi le miró, expectante y esperando a que continuara. Al final, hubiera deseado que no lo hubiera hecho._

_-Verás, Kasumi-chan, es bien sabido por todos que amas a tu hermana…-Hizo un gesto extraño en el aire, y en éste apareció una burbuja con una imagen en el centro, una Natsuki dormida tranquilamente sobre la hierba, sonriendo en sueños.-…Pero yo la necesito para cumplir mis planes._

_-¡No!—Kasumi no sabía lo que significaba eso, pero nunca dejaría que nadie tocara a su hermana._

_-Entonces…-El hombre sin chakra sonrió.—Dime, ¿querrías ocupar su lugar?_

_Kasumi abrió mucho los ojos y apretó la mandíbula, ¿si lo haría? ¿Si daría su vida a cambio de su hermana? La imagen de la Natsuki dormida de forma tranquila la golpeó como un mazo, y asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. Sí, lo haría. Una y mil veces._

_El hombre sin chakra sonrió, aparentemente complacido._

_-Vendré a por ti en algún momento.—Dijo al fin, su imagen se fue volviendo difusa hasta desaparecer._

_Kasumi se quedó sola, volvía a oír la voz de su hermana menor llamándola, pero ya no quería avanzar, sería estúpido hacerlo, finalmente, se vio capaz de abrir los ojos y despertar de su sueño._

Y se vio tumbada en la cama, cerró los párpados, tenía ganas de llorar, sin embargo trataba de autoconvencerse de que era algo estúpido y que solo era un sueño. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la rodilla, se quitó la sábana con cuidado, el camisón corto que llevaba dejaba a la vista su articulación…

La cual tenía una herida sangrante, como la de su sueño.

Abrió la boca, sorprendida, su puño se cerró en torno al papel que llevaba en la mano, al darse cuenta de éste detalle lo desdobló cuidadosamente, con la boca entreabierta de terror se dio cuenta de lo que era.

**Nombre: **Uzumaki Hyuuga Natsuki.

**Sexo:** Femenino

**Fecha de nacimiento:** 20 de Octubre

**Tipo de sangre:** B

**Edad:** 17

**Altura:** 160 centímetros

**Peso:** 50 kg

**Ocupación:** Jounin

**Aldea:** Aldea Oculta de la Hoja

**Maestro****s:**

Hatake Kakashi

Uzumaki Naruto

Hyuuga Hinata

Senju Tsunade

**Familia:**

Minato Namikaze (abuelo paterno, muerto)

Kushina Uzumaki (abuela paterna, muerta)

Hiashi Hyuuga (abuelo materno)

Hideki Hyuuga (abuela materna, muerta)

Naruto Uzumaki (padre)

Hinata Hyuuga (madre)

Kasumi Uzumaki (hermana)

Haruto Uzumaki (hermano)

Hyuuga Hanabi (tía)

Kasumi tuvo ganas de chillar, aquello eran…datos oficiales sobre su hermana, quizá cogidos de la oficina de su padre, quizá solamente recopilados. Era…

…Era una amenaza.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki notó algo acariciar su rostro, abrió los ojos entre parpadeos, descubriendo que el suave tacto era producido por la cola oscura de Mizu, sonrió aún medio adormilada y tomó a su gatita en brazos mientras se incorporaba, quedando sentada sobre la hierba.

-Vaya, Mizuko, me he vuelto a quedar dormida entrenando, ¿verdad?

La gatita soltó un maullido gozoso mientras se restregaba contra la mano de su dueña, momentos antes de hacerse un ovillo en su regazo, dejando a Natsuki con una sonrisa enternecida.

-¿Sabes? Mañana voy a una misión importante con Kasumi y Daisuke…¡Como en los viejos tiempos, mi antiguo equipo junto! Kakashi-sensei no vendrá, para mi desgracia. También estarán con nosotros Hikaru y su equipo…será divertido.

Su monólogo se vio interrumpido por un grito, Natsuki alzó la vista interesada, encontrándose con Obito corriendo hacia su posición a toda velocidad, inmediatamente Mizuko levantó los oscuros cabellos del lomo y bufó con enfado, lanzándose hacia él dispuesta a arañarle la cara, el Uchiha la tomó del rabo, de forma que la gata quedó boca abajo, y miró a su amiga con desesperación.

-¡Natsu! ¡Las fans han vuelto!

-¿Eh…?—Ella le miró, sin entender aparentemente lo que decía.

-¡Eso! ¡Que han vuelto!

A lo lejos, una nube de polvo se acercaba, chillando el nombre de su amigo, Natsuki puso cara de molestia y quitó a Mizu de la mano de Obito para tomarla en brazos.

-Vámonos.—Suspiró, aparentemente acostumbrada a lo que ocurría.

Natsuki no entendía esa manera que tenían de ver al Uchiha, vale, ella admitía que era muy atractivo, igual que sabía que era algo extraño verle y no pensar que era un chico simpático, pero por Dios, ¡la mayoría de sus fans eran kunoichis, se suponía que debían ser serias! A ella le parecía algo degradante que una mujer persiguiera de esa forma a un hombre, cuando a ella comenzó a gustarle Haru nunca le persiguió chillando, al contrario, se limitó a darle collejas de vez en cuando y a tratar de pasar tiempo con él.

-Ah, ¿por qué a mí?—Lloriqueó Obito mientras él y Natsuki desaparecían en un remolino de hojas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hanami llegó al campo de entrenamiento justo a tiempo, Haruto estaba allí, sentado con los brazos cruzados y una mueca de hastío, Souta miraba las nubes, embelesado. Sí, justo a tiempo de que el Uzumaki no se volviera loco de aburrimiento. La Uchiha caminó con seguridad y orgullo, el largo pelo ahora negro bailando a su alrededor.

-Buenos días.—Dijo finalmente, cruzada de brazos.

-¡TEME!—Bramó Haruto, alzando la mirada.-¡Llegas tarde!

-Hmp. Dobe.—Masculló ella, casi furiosa porque él no le hubiera comentado nada sobre su…cambio.

-¿Desde cuánto tienes el pelo negro, teme?—Inquirió finalmente el Uzumaki, fijándose en el cabello de su amiga.

-Desde hoy.—Respondió seriamente ella, ya más feliz mientras sacaba un kunai y comenzaba a juguetear con él.

Souta alzó la mirada aparentemente desinteresada, fijándola en el cabello oscuro de su amiga, y profirió un sordo gruñido que ninguno escuchó. ¿Dónde estaba la orgullosa Uchiha que él conocía, aquella que tenía un ego del tamaño de una casa? (Claro, solo si esa casa era la mansión del Hokage) ¿Aquella que siempre peleaba con él por cualquier tontería? ¿Aquella que estaba contenta con su forma de ser, técnicas y físico dijera lo que dijera el resto?

Al parecer, se había ido con el color rosa de su pelo.

Mientras Haruto y Hanami hacían una pelea de práctica, Souta se pasó el rato mirando fijamente el color de cabello de su compañera. ¡Negro! El negro era soso, él siempre había pensado que a Hanami le quedaba mejor el rosa, si la personalidad de la Uchiha no llamaba la atención, él creía que estaba bien que su pelo sí lo hiciera.

-¿Souta?—Inquirió Haruto, el Nara dio un leve respingo al darse cuenta de que ellos habían terminado sin que él se diera cuenta.-¿No vas a decirle nada a la Teme sobre su nuevo color de pelo?

-Problemático.—Dijo bajito el muchacho, finalmente tomó aire y miró a su amiga, confesando.—Te quedaba mejor el rosa.

Hanami asintió fríamente, pero cuando se giró, anunciando que debía ayudar a su madre con algo de casa, un leve rubor cubría sus pálidas mejillas.

Cuando ella llegó a su vivienda, fue asaltada por su padre, le miró con una ceja alzada, Sasuke le devolvió la expresión. Hanami suspiró quedamente y asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera hasta su habitación. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse.

El cuarto de Hanami estaba, contra todo pronóstico, lleno de adornos. Era casi imposible sentarse en la cama a causa de los peluches que llenaban ésta, las paredes tenían múltiples fotos, y la mirada de Sasuke se vio atraída como por un imán hacia una en especial, en la cual se veía a su hija, con cara de póker, junto a un muchacho rubio, cuyo peinado recordaba vagamente a una piña con flequillo. Era la única foto que Hanami tenía con Souta en la que no saliera nadie más, y el hombre no pudo evitar notar que tenía un lugar especial, en el centro de la pared, entre otro montón de imágenes.

-Hanami…-Trató de comenzar, sin saber cómo decirle a su hija que era perfecta y no necesitaba teñirse ese bonito color de pelo. Y aquello eran palabras textuales de Sakura. Tras mandarle decirle esto a la niña, había añadido _"A ti te escucha más."_ Con un aura oscura que hizo que él obedeciera. Porque sí, su mujer enfadada era horrible.

-Es de los que se quitan con un lavado, papá.—Atajó Hanami con una mueca extraña, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, no sin antes murmurar un casi inaudible:

-Eres muy guapa sin teñirte, hija.

Ella abrió levemente la boca. Su padre nunca decía esa clase de cosas.

Cuando Sasuke bajó, Sakura le esperaba a los pies de la escalera, esperando la conversación con pelos y señales, y más valía que no hubiera sido a base de "Hmps". Porque entonces Sasuke Uchiha acabaría mal.

Muy mal.

-¿Y bien?—Inquirió la Haruno.

-Lo he arreglado.—Contestó él con una sonrisa altanera.

_Sasuke Uchiha acababa de volverse oficialmente un mentiroso._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Sigo creyendo que el Hokage-sama hace mal al no decírselo a Natsuki.—Daisuke suspiró y se tiró sobre la hierba, boca arriba y con los brazos tras el cuello.

-Es su decisión.—Replicó suavemente Kokoro, quien llevaba un largo rato usando el lomo de Shin como almohada.

-Pero ella merece saberlo.—Comentó él con un suspiro.

Kokoro sonrió levemente, Daisuke siempre se preocupaba por sus amigas, ella sabía cómo le dolía a él que los años les hubieran separado, aunque solo fuera un poco, pues tanto las mellizas Uzumaki como ellos dos tenían grabado a fuego aquel divertido período en el que fueron "el cuarteto de Konoha". Sin embargo, en tiempos de guerra no había tiempo para ese tipo de cosas.

-Eres un idiota.—Canturreó Kokoro.—Un idiota problemático.

Él le sacó la lengua con lo que se suponía debía parecer enfado, pero terminó siendo diversión.

-¿Te recuerdo que estás usando a mi perro de almohada? Un respeto.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?—Rió ella.

Él se encogió de hombros, divertido, y ella siguió riendo a carcajadas durante un rato más. Finalmente, su respiración se calmó y volvió al tema principal:

-Yo creo que lo hace por su bien.

-¡Pero va a ser una batalla, Natsuki debería saberlo!—Defendió su punto de vista Daisuke.

-Entonces ella se metería en medio y haría cualquier cosa para impedirla.—Kokoro suspiró y se giró justo a la vez que su amigo, quedando cara a cara.

-Estoy preocupado por ella.—Explicó el Inuzuka.

-Yo también.—Admitió la Nara tras unos segundos de silencio.

Antes de darse cuenta, Daisuke había adelantado la mano y tomado la de ella en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras cuando estaban juntos, se entendían a la perfección sin necesidad de ellas. Finalmente, ella apretó suavemente la mano de él, que sonrió levemente ante el gesto. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose a los ojos en silencio, pero sin ni siquiera notarlo, Kokoro quedó dormida ante la atenta mirada de su amigo.

Cuando Daisuke la llevó en su espalda hasta casa para no despertarla, cerca estuvieron de hacerlo los gruñidos y amenazas de muerte de Shikamaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Esa misma noche, Ami miró de reojo hacia la feliz pareja de su derecha, notaba las miradas de muchos hombres puestas en ella y su cuerpo, estaba acostumbrada a ello. Le gustaba, la hacía sentirse poderosa, porque la atención es otra forma de poder.

-Ita-kun, Ami-chan, vayamos a cenar los tres.—Propuso Naomi felizmente.

-Hmp.—Masculló el Uchiha.

Ami sonrió y asintió de la cabeza de una forma calculadamente perfecta. Era fácil ver la aparente felicidad en sus ojos, siempre era igual. Sabía fingir, era una buena actriz.

-¡Entonces, vamos a comer Shushi!—Chilló Naomi, dando un pequeño saltito de felicidad que provocó una media sonrisa en Itachi.

Aquella sonrisa logró que Ami sintiera un escalofrío, y por un momento rememoró ese mismo gesto en otro rostro, la cara de Miko-sensei llegó a su mente como una patada, cerró los ojos brevemente y aguantó la expresión de horror.

-¿Ami-chan, estás bien?—Preguntó Naomi, al abrir los ojos, Ami se encontró con los ojos azules de ésta ante ella, la preocupación pintada en ellos.—Tienes mala cara, estás pálida.

-S-Sí, estoy bien, voy al baño.—Dijo bajito, y esta vez no tuvo que fingir el tono suave de su titubeante voz ni el hecho de que parecía realmente frágil.

Una vez en el baño, se miró al espejo, la respiración agitada y la cara pálida, apoyó las manos frías en la pared, seguida de su frente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, Miko-sensei ya no estaba, y eso dolía, la hacía sentirse sola.

Se echó agua en la cara, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, y al volver a mirarse al espejo sintió algo horrible, pudo notar claramente como los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, crueles, dolorosos. Las manos que la recorrían, los besos por todo el cuello, húmedos, asquerosos. Miko-sensei entrando al lugar de golpe, con los ojos encendidos de furia y dispuesto a matar a cualquiera. Antes de darse cuenta había golpeado el espejo con el puño, los cristales de éste salieron volando, su mano sangraba y escocía, pero no le dio importancia.

Miró su herida, y con la mano libre curó ésta, el brillo azulado del chakra le resultó ciertamente tranquilizante. Al fin, salió del baño, pudo ver a lo lejos a Itachi y Naomi sentados en una mesa, él tenía cogida la mano de ella de forma cariñosa. Eran felices.

No por mucho tiempo. Se dijo mentalmente antes de caminar hacia ellos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki suspiró mientras pasaba un dedo por el arañazo en el rostro de Obito, la noche en Konoha era cálida y agradable. La chica sonrió levemente al ver la expresión de molestia del Uchiha, era divertido verle fruncir los labios de esa manera, como si todo le molestara, pero claro, teniendo a una Mizuko irascible en brazos, ella veía normal que él se molestara.

-…¡UZUMAKI, TU GATA NO VIVE UN DÍA MÁS!—Gritó finalmente él.

-Vamos, Obi-teme, es una misina de lo más adorable, solo debes llevarla a casa.—Repuso Natsuki.

El joven suspiró de nuevo, finalmente sus ojos se abrieron, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo importante, la Uzumaki dio un respingo al ver el sharingan aparecer en los ojos de su amigo, y más aún cuando la mirada de su pequeña gatita y la de Obito se encontraron, pronto, Mizuko cayó profundamente dormida en brazos de él.

-¡OBITO UCHIHA, DEJA EN PAZ A MI GATA!—Chilló indignada ella.

-Ey, solo ha sido un genjutsu que la hará dormir, así no terminaré magullado, ¿no crees?—Alzó la barbilla, obstinado y con orgullo. Sí, un completo Uchiha.

-…Supongo que tienes razón.—Suspiró al ver el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, su ego debía haber crecido mucho en ese momento, así que añadió.—Lo cual no te quita lo idiota.

-¿PERDONA?—Chilló, exaltado y furioso.

En ese momento, justo cuando Natsuki abría la boca para responder mordazmente, cinco figuras se hicieron presentes, unas junto a otras, la luz de la luna alumbró los rostros de los presentes.

-Sentimos haber tardado.—Se excusó Kasumi.

-Kokoro-chan estaba dormida y hemos tardado.—Continuó Daisuke.

-Aunque tampoco llegamos muy tarde, así que no tienes que matar a Kokoro.—Añadió Hikaru.

La aludida sonrió levemente mientras se frotaba el ojo de forma infantil y tremendamente adorable.

-Kokoro-chan siempre tarda demasiado.—Opinó entonces Ichiro.

-¡Ichiro-kun baka!—Chilló con enfado la domadora de sombras.

Ichiro sonrió, el pelo oscuro que caía sobre la piel pálida fue movido por el viento, los ojos azules se fijaron en Natsuki mientras la saludaba con la mano. Ichiro era el primogénito de Sai sin-apellido e Ino Yamanaka, llevando él orgullosamente el apellido de su madre.

-En fin, Obi-Teme, gracias por venir a despedirnos pero tenemos que irnos.—Informó Natsuki, no entendía la obsesión que le había dado a su amigo con ir a verla antes de que partiera.

Él sonrió y le revolvió el pelo una última vez, seguidamente, y para sorpresa de todos, dio un beso en la mejilla de Kasumi y otro en la de Kokoro y palmeó la espalda de los tres muchachos presentes a parte de él antes de irse.

-¿Qué coño le pasa?—Inquirió Natsuki con el ceño fruncido mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Hikaru suspiró, él sabía lo que pasaba. Habría una batalla, y quizá, solo quizá, Obito no saldría vivo de ella. En la guerra nunca se sabían esas cosas. La misión de los seis presentes era conseguir un pergamino con información importante del enemigo, sabían la ruta por la que sería llevado gracias a los documentos que robó la Uzumaki mediana en su misión de infiltración. Sin embargo, lo principal en aquello era mantener alejada a Natsuki de la batalla que se llevaría a cabo muy lejos y para la que Konoha se llevaba preparando en secreto meses.

La última batalla de aquella guerra, con suerte.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naomi Akira se pegó más al cuerpo de Itachi, el frío de la noche se coló por la ventana abierta del cuarto de éste, ella alzó la vista hacia la Luna que brillaba en el firmamento, notó los brazos de su novio pasar alrededor de su cintura. Cálidos. Itachi siempre era frío en apariencia, pero a ella no le hacía falta que él le demostrara abiertamente que la quería, amaba a su novio y él la amaba a ella. No podía pedir más, ¿cierto?

-Ita-kun, es tarde, tengo que irme a casa.—Le dijo muy bajito, tratando de despertarle, Itachi se pegó más a ella con un gruñido malhumorado.

-No.—Se negó bajito.

-Mi padre se dará cuenta de que no estoy…-Repuso con diversión.

-Hmp.—Soltó éste.

-¿A caso quieres que se presente en tu casa?—Le dijo suavemente.

-Que le jodan.—Espetó el Uchiha mientras la pegaba más a él. Directo. Muy directo.

¡Ey, que era su padre! Y, sin embargo, no pudo hacer más que soltar una risita. Itachi era como un niño caprichoso. Antes de darse cuenta, él estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración tranquila, y Naomi se preguntó por un momento si alguien, a parte de ella, le habría visto alguna vez tan tranquilo, tan indefenso, parecía casi desamparado.

Le abrazó fuertemente, colocando sus labios sobre el cuello de él suavemente, tratando de inculcarle algo de calor. Sonrió contra la piel de su novio.

Novio. Aún le sonaba rara aquella palabra. Vio como él entreabría los ojos al notarla moverse, tratando de irse de nuevo.

-Quédate hasta mañana.—No lo pidió. No, un Uchiha no pedía las cosas, las _ordenaba._—Quédate conmigo.

Y volvió a sonreír mientras se colocaba en su posición inicial. Y se dijo que él no tenía que pedírselo.

Naomi se quedaría con Itachi. Para siempre.

**Fuck Yeah XD Al fin hice el capi, casi el doble de lo normal ^^ Y ahora os dejo el Omake :D**

El programa empieza de nuevo, una figura entra al plató corriendo, seguida de otra, ambas masculinas.

-¡Le juro que no he tocado a su hija, Ikuto-san!—Gritó Itachi.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ, CONDENADO!—Ikuto Akira, padre de Naomi, creó una cuchilla de chakra tan grande como su brazo.

-¡Espere!—Itachi se giró de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.-¡YO SOY ITACHI UCHIHA, Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE…!

Ikuto se lanzó sobre él, y ambos salieron rodando fuera del plató, entre gritos de Itachi y amenazas de Ikuto, en su sillón, Haruto carraspeó.

-¡QUIERO EMPEZAR MI PROGRAMA ´TTEBAYO!—Al ver que los otros seguían gritando, y que Naomi se miraba las uñas en un gesto inocente, Haruto comenzó el programa.—**Sakura-Jeka **pregunta a Naruto: ¿Cómo reaccionó Hiashi cuando Naruto gritó que amaba a Hinata?

El rubio sintió un escalofrío.

-Para empezar, intentó matarme. Síp, matarme.—Suspiró.—Por suerte, Hinata-chan se metió en medio y le dijo al amargado que se iría del clan como no la dejara estar conmigo ´ttebayo. El viejo me dijo "Eres poco para ella, ¿qué vas a darle?" Y yo respondí "¡Algún día, será la mujer del Hokage ´ttebayo!"

Todos sonrieron. Típico de Naruto, sí.

-Y para Hinata—Haruto miró a su madre con los ojos azules.- ¿Cómo te propuso Naruto matrimonio?

-Pues…-Ella se sonrojó levemente al tener toda la atención en ella.—Naruto-kun metió un anillo en el tazón de Ramen que estábamos comiendo juntos…casi m-me lo trago…

Soltó una risita al recordar el anillo en su boca.

Haruto soltó una risita, seguido de sus hermanas mayores, antes de continuar:

-Las preguntas de **Tsukimine12: **Para Sasuke, ¿por qué le pusiste Naruto a tu hija? ¿Qué piensas de él?

Sasuke puso su típica cara de Póker.

-Hmp.—Haruto intentó lanzársele encima ante esto, Hanami le sujetó, el pequeño Uzumaki chillaba algo parecido a "¡Tío Sasuke-teme, contesta AHORA!"—Fue idea de Sakura.—Soltó el Uchiha.

Esta sonrió enternecida por algo que quizá jamás sepamos.

-Y lo que pienso de Naruto, es que es un dobe.—Continuó.

-¡TÚ!—Se reveló el Hokage.-¡No me llames dobe, teme!

-Cállate, dobe.—Picó Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame, teme!—Chilló Haruto, tratando de soltarse de su amiga.

-No, dobe.—Respondió fríamente la Uchiha.

Y allá van.

-¡Teme!—Gritaron Naruto y su hijo a una.

-Hmp. Dobe.—Respondieron padre e hija Uchiha.

-¡TEME!

-Dobe.

-¡TEME!

-Dobe.

Natsuki y Obito los miraban a unos y a otros, como en un partido de tenis.

-Obito, parece divertido.—Le susurró ella.

-Sí, deben de divertirse mucho para hacerlo a diario.—Respondió éste. Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando a los otros cuatro reír.—Dobe.—Soltó el Uchiha a su amiga.

Natsuki sonrió levemente, entendiendo, pero se levantó de un salto y chilló fingiendo enfado:

-¡Teme!—Justo a la vez que su padre y hermano. A eso se le llama compenetración.

-Dobe.

-¡TEME!

-Dobe.

-¡TEME!

-Hmp. Usurantonkachi.—Mascullaron los Uchiha a una, Obito aguantando la risa.

-¡QUE OS CALLÉIS!—Bramó Sakura, levantándose para dar un fuerte capón a cada uno de ellos, se sentaron todos, a regañadientes los Uchiha, con cascaditas en los ojos en plan anime los Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno era un arma mortal en forma de mujer de pelo rosa.

-Continuemos.—Dijo muy bajito Haruto.—Para Hiashi…¿por qué eres tan amargado?

Natsuki sofocó la risa tapándose la boca con las manos, el Hyuuga pareció materializarse en medio de la sala con cara de enfado, el ceño fruncido, marcando las arrugas.

-Yo. No. Soy. Amargado.

Las risas de Natsuki desaparecieron, todo se quedó en silencio ante el aura asesina de Hiashi, en ese momento a Haruto se le encendió una bombillita.

-¡SEGURIDAD!

Si podían con Mizuko, ¡estaba claro que podrían con un pobre vejete!

Después de quince minutos de lucha, el Hyuuga era arrastrado fuera de la sala, gruñendo sobre desheredar a sus nietos.

-Las preguntas de **Bella Scullw, **(por cierto, Kuraii-chan quiere añadir que adora el fic que le hiciste por su cumpleaños).—Dijo Haruto con leve aire de inocencia, sin saber a qué se referían.—Son para Obito.—Continuó.-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Natsu-chan se te cayó encima?

-Sorprendido.—Respondió el Uchiha sinceramente.—Es decir, estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella…¡y de repente se me cae encima! Intenté cogerla, pero no fui capaz y terminamos los dos en el suelo.

-¿De verdad, de verdad no sientes nada por Natsuki? no te gusta ni un poquitito—Continuó, narrando fielmente las preguntas escritas en su hoja.

-Natsu siempre será mi mejor amiga.—Asintió él, la Uzumaki asiente, aunque sigue sin verse muy convencida.

-¿Qué opinas del choque dientes-labios?

-Dolió.—Obito arrugó la nariz.—Tuve la herida en el labio durante una semana, a mamá no le gusta que gaste chakra en heridas pequeñas ahora que en cualquier momento puede haber un ataque, ni siquiera un poquito de chakra.—Suspiró.—Pero realmente fue extraño, sentí una especie de hormigueo en el estómago no muy normal.

**-Calipitachix, **antes de nada, decir que desde aquí todos te damos nuestro apoyo.—Haruto sonrió.—Y que esperamos que hayas mejorado en este tiempo.—Y ahora tus preguntas, para Natsuki: ¿Ya te empezó a gustar Obito?

Natsu negó fuertemente con la cabeza, aunque un leve sonrojo cubría sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndola ver inocente y tierna, no dijo nada, se limitó a aferrar más fuerte la mano de Haru.

-Y para tío Sasuke.—Continuó el Uzumaki.- Sasuke ¿Le vas enserio a poner Naruto a tu hijita?

Éste asintió con la cabeza, Sakura se vio en la necesidad de añadir sus razones, así que sonriendo comentó:

-Naruto no solo es el mejor amigo de ambos…también pasó años tratando de que Sasuke-kun volviera a la villa, y luchó fieramente para proteger ésta, decidimos que el bebé que antes naciera portaría su nombre, y Naruto-chan fue la primera.

-**Vivs-chan (**¡Nueva lectora!) pregunta: A Hanami le gusta Haruto, ¿verdad?

Ésta puso una perfecta y fingida expresión de asco.

-Hmp. Claro que no, él es un dobe.—Frunció el ceño.

-Si a la teme le gustara yo, me suicidaría.—Añadió el Uzumaki.

Souta puso cara de aburrido, su equipo a veces era tan problemático…

-Continuando.—Sonrió Haruto.—Las preguntas de **Flo** ya han sido contestadas, ¡de todas formas, gracias por mandarlas ´ttebayo!—El chico sonrió ampliamente.—Y no te preocupes, entendemos que no puedas dejar reviews siempre.

-La pregunta de **Fuyuka-chan** es, ¿hay algo de romance entre Natsuki y Obito?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, divertidos.

-Todos lo creen.—Dice Obito.—Cuando nos conocen.

-Pero solo somos amigos.—Añade ella.

-En cuanto a **Daisuke Yuuki…**-Haruto comienza a reír a carcajadas.—Kuraii-chan jamás pensó que lo pondrías de verdad, de cualquier forma…algún día te hará un esquema o algo (?)

-¡Oye, hoy no ha venido Mizuko!—Se sorprendió Natsuki.

Todos abrieron la boca de par en par.

-Está en la cárcel.—Dijo entonces Haruto, el único tranquilo.

-¿QUÉ?—Se escuchó la exclamación del público.

-¡Se lo merecía ´ttebayo!—Gritó Naruto, saltando del sillón de forma cómica.

Todos rieron, y al fin se tranquilizaron, Haruto miró la cámara por última vez.

-¡UN GRAN BESO A TODOS, Y ESPERAMOS QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO!

**Síp, se terminó. Por cierto, a mis lectores de NUESTRO FUTURO, debo decirles que siento estar tardando, pero es que estoy teniendo problemas con mi ordenador y perdí lo que llevaba (medio capítulo) así que tardaré en terminarlo, intentaré hacerlo este puente, pero como entenderéis tengo vida social y mis amigos querrán que salga XDD**

**¡Gracias a todos por leerme!**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


	20. Capítulo 19: Las lágrimas del demonio

**Y~ Fuck Yeah! Volví XDD Estoy de exámenes, y no sé de dónde saqué tiempo para escribir esto, ¡pero aquí está! Y la verdad, creo que os va a parecer un capi muuy interesante ^^ Ya~ dejo de ser pesada y os lo dejo, ¿eh?**

Obito Uchiha se estiró una última vez, los músculos agarrotados no se habían relajado ni siquiera tras un largo baño que normalmente le hubiera dejado semi dormido y con ganas de tirarse en el rincón más cercano a dormir, sin embargo esta vez no. Tenía el cuerpo en tensión, la mente puesta en la conversación que estaba teniendo con el Hokage, a su lado Shikamaru Nara estaba en aquella extraña postura que utilizaba para pensar.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Naruto?—Inquirió finalmente el domador de sombras, el rubio asintió fervientemente.

-Pero Hokage-sama…-Obito usó un tono estrictamente profesional, cosa extraña en alguien como él.—Ellas se han ido sin saberlo…¿también alejará a Haruto te la batalla?

-Seguro.—Asintió él, cruzándose de brazos.—Ordené ayer a Haruto y su equipo una misión en el País del Arroz para una misión que les ocupara días, cuando vuelvan ya será demasiado tarde como para intervenir en la batalla.

-Pero…-Trató de decir el Uchiha, además, su tía Tenten era jounin sensei de ese grupo, ¿habría ido también? Seguramente, o quizá no, pues ahora no se podía olvidar que Haruto y el resto eran chuunins.

-Ellos no deben formar parte ahora.—El rostro de Naruto pareció oscurecerse durante unos segundos.—Y por una vez, no estoy siento un padre sobre protector ´ttebayo.—Añadió.

-Naruto-sama…-Quiso decir Shikamaru, pero la mano de Naruto se alzó, impidiéndole continuar, el Hokage tomó aire profundamente.

-Veréis…-Comenzó el Uzumaki.—Hay una razón para esto, una que no deberíais conocer.

-¡Hokage-sama!—Regañó Obito, frunciendo el ceño.—Somos su estratega y uno de sus guardaespaldas, puede decirnos lo que sea.

-Lo siento, Obito, esto no.—Atajó el Kage, levantándose, sujetando el gorro para que este no cayera de su cabeza avanzó hacia delante, para sorpresa de todos, dejó su distintivo sombrero en la percha y les miró, por un momento, la decisión más pura brilló en los ojos azul cielo del hombre.—Y ahora, vámonos, hay que prepararse.

Gruñendo, Obito avanzó, seguido del paso cansado de Shikamaru. El Uchiha se preguntaba cuáles eran las razones de Naruto, ¡demonios, Natsuki era su mejor amiga, tenía derecho a saberlo!

Sin embargo, el rubio nunca se lo diría. No le contaría que había descubierto en aquellos documentos que ellos robaron el hecho de que sospechaban sobre el secreto de los hijos del Hokage, al fin y al cabo, y dado que realmente parecían estar a punto de averiguarlo, podrían usar el poder del Kyubby a su favor, y sus hijos ni siquiera sabían que lo tenían en su interior. ¡Demonios! ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió dividir a su prisionero?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡No te vayas!—Chilló el pequeño, aferrado a su ropa shinobi y llorando a mares.

Naomi sintió como el estómago se le retorcía y el nudo en su garganta se apretaba más, se limitó a pasar los brazos en torno a la espalda del pequeño, tratando de consolarle, pero los sollozos de él no paraban, y parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios, ella podía casi notar el picor en sus ojos que anunciaban la posible llegada de lágrimas, parpadeó repetidamente.

-No pasa nada, Yuto, volveré pronto.—Animó.

-¡PERO PODRÍAS MORIR!—Acotó a chillidos el niño, apretándose contra ella.

-Cariño, soy Kunoichi, así están las cosas.—Explicó pacientemente, alejándole un poco de ella, Yuto tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, Naomi se las besó, y seguidamente juntó su frente con la de él.—Voy a protegerte, como te prometí, pero para eso tienes que quedarse con Ami-chan por esta vez, ¿está bien?

-N-Naomi…-Tartamudeó, aguantando nuevos sollozos que trataban de abrirse paso a través de su garganta.

-Cariño, tú eres un niño muy fuerte.—Aduló ella.—Y sé que vas a poder aguantar, protege a Ami-chan mientras Itachi-kun, Tetsu-kun y yo no estemos, ¿está bien?

Él asintió, no muy convencido, y Naomi le acarició el pelo una última vez antes de besarle la frente y levantarse, los Shinobis se preparaban ya a las afueras de la villa, exceptuando a los que llegaban tarde, como eran el propio equipo de Naomi, pues sus compañeros estaban esperándola pacientemente.

-Vámonos.—Dijo finalmente, mirando una última vez al tembloroso Yuto, que la miraba desde los brazos de Ami, de la que acababan de despedirse.

-Hasta pronto.—Se despidió con seguridad Itachi, comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y sin mucho interés.

-¡NOS VEMOS!—Chillaron a una Tetsuya y Naomi, corriendo tras su amigo.

-¡Ey! ¡¿Desde cuándo se deja atrás a la Sensei?—Chilló Anko, dando un zapatazo. ¡Encima de que les esperaba! Se giró hacia los dos que les miraban partir y se despidió con un simple gesto de la mano antes de seguir a los que fueron sus alumnos.

Itachi miró a Naomi, la cual ahora caminaba a su lado con una leve sonrisa triste, que trataba de camuflar con charla banal y sin sentido, fijó sus iris negros en ella, que no tardó en captar el hecho de que él sabía que fingía, suspiró con desazón y, finalmente, dejó escapar un bufido casi enfadado. Mas él no pudo evitar pensar que, realmente, Naomi sería una excelente madre para los hijos que algún día tendría con ella, estaba seguro de que ella solo le querría a él para ello.

Y su ego no tenía nada que ver en ese pensamiento…¡Que conste!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Asuko Sarutobi se colocó mejor la hitai-ate **(Es la cinta Shinobi)** de Konoha a su frente, respiró hondo y deseó que su madre le permitiera fumar, según su tío y maestro Shikamaru, eso quitaba gran parte del estrés que se acumulaba. Y ella, particularmente, conseguía ponerse con los nervios de punta con excesiva facilidad.

-¿Estás bien?—Una presencia a su lado la hizo dar un respingo, se giró, encontrando la mirada traviesa de Mamoru Sin Apellido, que actualmente había adoptado el Uchiha.

Ella sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza y rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa.

-Claro, solamente algo…-Trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada, sin éxito.

-¿Paranoica?—Ayudó él, sentándose junto a ella y sonriéndole.

-Sí.—Asintió con la cabeza, feliz de hablar con alguien de manera normal y fluida, sin problemas.-¿Y tú?

-Bueno, la verdad es que es la primera vez que estoy en una pelea de verdad.—Admitió.—Pero tío Sasuke ha estado ayudándome a pulir mis habilidades desde que llegué, al igual que a Mikoto.

-¡Es cierto, lo olvidaba!—Casi gritó.-¿Qué pasa con Sakura-san?

-Mi tía irá junto con Hinata-san, Ino-san, Shizune-san y varios Ninjas médicos para ayudar en un pequeño campamento que montaremos a las afueras, para los heridos.—Informó Mamoru.—La idea fue de Shikamaru-san.

Asuko asintió, entendía lo que el chico decía, al fin y al cabo, en Konoha eran sobre todo famosos por su fidelidad hacia cualquier compañero, sin embargo, admitía que echarían de menos la fuerza sobrehumana de Sakura en la batalla, al igual que la de Hanami y Hikaru, quienes estaban de misión con sus respectivos equipos. Se estiró, mirando el panorama, la gente que iba y venía de un lado para otro, el ambiente tenso, y casi podía sentir el nerviosismo previo en la batalla, si fuera una Inuzuka, podría oler el miedo de esa gente. Seguro.

-¿Y Naruto-chan y Kiseki-chan?—Interrogó, recolocándose un poco mejor los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

-Estarán con Tsunade-sama.—Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Entonces todo está bien.—Asuko respiró hondo y sonrió ampliamente, aunque era un gesto nervioso por lo que estaba por llegar.

En ese momento vio llegar a Obito, quien avanzó entre los Shinobis de Sunagakure, quienes habían llegado para ir junto a los de Konoha a la batalla, la Kunoichi sonrió, sabía a quién estaba buscando Obito, ese muchacho era tan predecible…

Por su parte, el Uchiha caminaba a paso rápido, los ojos oscuros buscando locamente a alguien en concreto, alguien a quien quería ver desde hacía meses, su mirada pasó sobre Haru, no sin antes saludarle rápidamente con la mano, éste le dedicó una media sonrisa sarcástica. Él también sabía a quién estaba buscando el chico.

-Está por allí.—Gritó el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida, señalando hacia la derecha del chico, donde un grupo de Ninjas se aglomeraban alrededor de una pelea sin ninguna importancia.

Él se acercó lentamente, pronto pudo reconocer la estilizada figura de ella, con esa larga melena de color oscuro atada para más comodidad. Se ponía de puntillas, pues aunque era alta, entre tres y cinco centímetros más baja que él, no llegaba a ver nada del altercado.

Silencioso como una sombra, se colocó tras ella y colocó las manos sobre sus ojos, acercando los labios a su oído, pudo notar el escalofrío que la recorrió.

-¿Quién soy?—Dijo, bajito y con diversión.

-Obito.—Ella se giró rápidamente para abrazarle con fuerza.-¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

-Y yo a ti, Suna-hime.—Le sonrió mientras depositaba un beso suave en su frente, notando que ella apretaba algo más el agarre a su alrededor.

Cuando le dijeron que Obito había muerto, había llorado tanto que no creía tener más lágrimas, y sin embargo, cada noche los recuerdos volvían a ella, silenciosos como una sombra, matándola de pena lentamente. Después, cuando comenzaba a recuperarse, le dijeron que él había vuelto, que después de todo estaba vivo, y la noticia la llenó de felicidad y confusión, casi se sintió herida con él por no haberla avisado de que no había fallecido, por no haberle hecho llegar un mensaje, de alguna manera, sin embargo, pronto se dijo la estupidez de ese pensamiento. Y ahora, tenerlo entre sus brazos, se sentía tan…natural, tan bien, que casi dolía. Era fantástico sentirle tan cerca.

-Oh, cuánto te he echado de menos.—Repitió mucho más bajito, feliz.

Y Obito se sorprendió al notar una sola lágrima rodar por la mejilla de ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ami pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Hacía tan solo dos horas que había dejado acostado al pequeño Yuuto, arropado y calentito entre sus sábanas, y allí estaba ahora, con una sonrisa tranquila delante de aquel enorme hombre.

-Vamos, sabes bien lo que quiero.—Ronroneó como una gatita en celo, estaba acostumbrada, pero aquello no dejaba de gustarle.

¿Y por qué lo hacía? Esta vez, para su sorpresa, no era por dinero. No. No buscaba recompensa alguna por lo que estaba haciendo.

Casi podía recordar la cara de Miko-sensei ante ella, diciéndole lo que debía hacer para parecer una mujer fácil. _"Recuerda, querida, solo debes parecer fácil. Si algún día dejas que cualquiera te tome así como así, sin ser por una misión, no solo me sentiré decepcionado, si no que dejaré de considerarte mi alumna."_ Eso era lo que le decía a menudo, mientras ella asentía levemente y, después, él le revolvía el pelo con una mano cariñosa. Ami echaba de menos a su Sensei, tanto que creía que podría morir. Ella era huérfana desde pequeña, y ese hombre era el único que había mirado más allá de su suciedad y su pelo enmarañado, él la había sacado de la calle.

Y después la había dejado sola.

-¿Vamos a mi casa?—Gruñó el hombre con lo que era, sin duda alguna, lujuria.

-Claro.—Respondió ella con una perfectamente fingida sonrisa ladina.—Pero antes, quiero mi información.

-Ah, no, antes quiero lo que me has prometido.—Gruñó.

-¿Para que después no me des lo que necesito?—De nuevo, usó un tono suave, sexy pero peligroso.

Él se limitó a mascullar algo antes de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, esa mujer era hermosa, pero también peligrosa, se notaba a la legua.

-El padre de ese niño le pegaba a menudo, por eso él huyó de casa, un poblado cerca de la aldea, y no ha vuelto.—Dijo al fin.

-Bien.—Asintió tranquilamente, notó una arcada al notar el olor a sudor que desprendía aquel hombre…¿Y él osaba llamarse Shinobi? Si no se hubiera enterado de que era el que había llevado el caso de Yuuto, el cual, según el niño mismo le había contado, no hubiera accedido si quiera a acercarse.—Gracias.

Fue todo lo que añadió antes de darle un golpe en el lugar adecuado, dejando al hombre tumbado en el suelo. Sonrió con suficiencia y caminó hacia la salida del callejón, taconeando con casi ritmo. Bien, cuando la batalla pasara, ella misma haría sufrir a ese cabrón. No había olvidado su misión principal, pero había notado las pesadillas de Yuto…y ¡mierda! Nadie hacía llorar a ese niño…¡Sobre su cadáver!

¿Cuándo había empezado a importarle ese enano?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Naruto miró a sus tropas, sintió un súbito orgullo llenarle pon dentro, todos estaban preparados, con una expresión mezcla de confianza y terror en los ojos. Resignados al destino que les esperaba, fuera cual fuera. El Hokage sonrió, subido a la alta roca que habían alzado para él, dispuesta allí para que todos le vieran fácilmente. El Uzumaki se había quitado el gorro, quedando con su ropa Jounin bajo una capa naranja que usaba para distinguir su rango. Finalmente, dejó que su voz se extendiera por el lugar, con ese toque hiperactivo y seguro que le caracterizaba, transmitiendo confianza a todo el que le oyera:

-Hoy, vamos a terminar ésta guerra.—Las aclamaciones no tardaron en oírse.-¡Y vamos a vencer y a enseñar que nadie se mete con las cinco grandes naciones Ninja ´ttebayo!

Se cruzó de brazos con confianza, buscando con la mirada las figuras conocidas de los que una vez fueron los nueve novatos y sus hijos, Sakura gritaba con fuerza su nombre, vitoreándole, a su lado estaban Ino y TenTen, tras ellas, Neji, Sai y Sasuke le miraban con lo que parecía fe, incluso viniendo de ellos. Lee y Rock Kei estaban junto a Gai-Sensei, chillaban algo sobre la llama de la juventud. Kiba y Shino se encontraban tras el propio Naruto, cada uno a un flanco de Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari estaban también allí.

Todos estaban con él, y ahora, cuando recordaba aquel tiempo en el que se sentía solo, se notaba a sí mismo extraño, porque quedaba más lejos de lo que él pensaba.

-El Hokage-sama está emocionado.—Comentó para sí misma Shikei, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me he dado cuenta.—Respondió a su lado una voz, se giró, levemente sorprendida, encontrando a Haru.

-¡Ah! Tú eres el hijo del Kazekage-sama, ¿cierto?—Sonrió.

-Sí, y tú eres esa chica de la Roca.—Afirmó él, colocando ambos brazos tras la nuca.

-Shikei.—Se presentó.

-Haru.—Respondió el otro.-¿Qué haces tan sola? Es raro verte sin tus amigos.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-¡El baka de Naruto-sama les ha mandado a una misión a ellos tres solos! ¡Me ha dejado aquí tirada! ¿Por qué mi Kage debía darle el poder para tomar decisiones por nosotros?—Estalló, y al darse cuenta de ello, miró a Haru y se sonrojó.—Em…yo…

Pero él se rió.

-Creo que eres la primera chica, a parte de sus hijas, que insulta así al Hokage-sama.—Comentó con diversión.—En fin, entonces yo te haré compañía mientras vuelven, ¿qué me dices?

Ella se limitó a asentir tímidamente con la cabeza, avergonzada por su anterior comportamiento.

Para su sorpresa, él se volvió a reír, y pronto ella también soltaba carcajadas divertidas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki masculló algo en voz baja, Kasumi sonrió a su hermana de forma enternecedora, y la otra devolvió el gesto. Realmente, a la Uzumaki mediana la ponía nerviosa el hacer una misión con Hikaru y Ichiro, especialmente porque éstos no dejaban de pelear. ¿Qué era mejor, los celos del Uchiha o las sonrisas coquetas del otro hacia Kasumi?

-Hombres.—Bufó Kokoro, antes de añadir.—Siempre tan problemáticos.

-¡Ey!—Se quejó en seguida Daisuke, subido a Shin.

-Tú no cuentas como hombre.—Respondió la Nara a modo de broma.

-¡Pequeño demonio Nara!—Soltó una risa seca (casi un ladrido) el chico.

Natsuki suspiró por decimosexta vez, se acercaban al lugar de destino y, tras ellos, Ichiro y Hikaru continuaban gritándose mutuamente, uno diciéndole que no debía ser tan posesivo, el otro exclamando que apartara sus "sucios" ojos de Kasumi.

Finalmente, Kokoro, quien era líder de esa misión, les hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Obedecieron inmediatamente, asintiéndose con la cabeza entre ellos. La Nara saltó a la rama más próxima y se aproximó al tronco del árbol de ésta, quedando pegada contra éste, clavó la mirada en la pequeña carreta que avanzaba por el vacío camino que ya nadie usaba. Los hombres que la llevaban eran casi diez, todos ellos tapados con capas y capuchas.

-Son ellos.—Informó la primogénita de Shikamaru y Temari en un susurro. Le hizo un gesto con dos dedos a Kasumi y a Natsuki, que asintiendo con la cabeza hicieron un único sello.

-Byakungan.—Dijeron a una las mellizas, notando como las venas se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos.

-Seis de ellos no tienen chakra.—Gruñó Kasumi.

-Debe ser un documento realmente importante.—Secundó Natsuki.

Kokoro asintió firmemente y se puso en cuclillas, juntando sus manos en el sello típico de su familia, murmuró con simpleza un "Kage Mane No Jutsu", e inmediatamente la sombra de la chica se alargó, y todos se pusieron en tensión, esperando que la batalla comenzara.

-Sed rápidos, son muchos y no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantener esto.—Masculló en voz queda la chica.

Y así fue, nada más todos los enemigos se quedaron parados e incapaces de moverse, todos se lanzaron hacia delante, dejando a Kokoro sola, ella sonrió con suficiencia y se limitó a decir en voz alta:

-Kage Mane No Jutsu, completado con éxito.

Natsuki fue la primera en atacar, pero la pelea no fue muy limpia que se pueda decir. Al tener a Kokoro de su parte, pronto habían dejado inconscientes a los diez enemigos, no les mataron, porque al fin y al cabo, ellos tenían más honor que ese. Simplemente, les atarían a un árbol con fuerza. Sin embargo, y cuando Daisuke dejaba K.O al último, notó un olor vagamente conocido que logró que sus pupilas se dilataran, Natsuki y Kasumi chillaron algo, él se dio la vuelta, con los pelos de punta y atemorizado.

-¡Kokoro!—Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y antes de darse cuenta, se había lanzado hacia delante, con Shin pisándole los talones, se subió al lomo del animal de un salto y sin abandonar su carrera, el perro subió a la rama donde estaba la Nara con toda la rapidez posible para sus cuatro patas, y el bajó de él, ansioso.

-¡Kokoro-chan!—Chilló Kasumi, que llegaba corriendo justo en ese momento.

La domadora de sombras estaba allí, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol, un chorro de sangre manaba de su hombro, manchando el suelo, y un gesto de dolor se había pintado en su rostro, sin embargo, las manos estaban aún fuertemente apretadas formando el sello de su jutsu predilecto, abrió la boca, soltando un gemido de dolor sin poderlo evitar antes de afirmar:

-Estoy bien, ha intentado matarme, pero ha cometido el error de darme tiempo para atraparle…

Señaló con la cabeza hacia uno de los muchos árboles del bosque, a un hombre que imitó exactamente el movimiento. El kunai que éste debía haber lanzado había atravesado limpiamente el hombro de Kokoro, Daisuke apretó los dientes antes de lanzarse hacia delante y coger al hombre de la pechera con furia, dispuesto a matarle si era necesario.

-Daisuke-kun.—Llamó la Nara, y al momento la cabeza de él había girado, asemejándose levemente a un búho para mirarla.—Déjalo, solamente ponle con el rest…

Antes de haber terminado la palabra, el shinobi en cuestión estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, y el Inuzuka le había cogido de malas maneras.

-Si se me cae un par de veces por el camino no es mi culpa.—Gruñó mientras se dejaba caer al suelo desde el árbol, dejando que el enemigo diera un buen golpe de culo, y avanzaba arrastrándole por el cuello de la camiseta. Kokoro no pudo evitar reír.

-Es tan sobreprotector…-Opinó, y Kasumi sonrió. ¿A caso la chica no se daba cuenta de _por qué_ Daisuke era tan sumamente protector con ella?

Rebuscando algo de valor en el carromato, el resto era ajeno a todo lo que había ocurrido, habían intentado acercarse al escuchar el barullo, pero cuando Natsuki informó gracias a su Byakungan de que Kokoro estaba bien, todos volvieron a su misión principal, sin embargo, ninguno pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al ver a Daisuke arrastrando por el suelo al enemigo, que debía ir cubriendo a sus compañeros.

-¡NATSUKI!—Gritó el Inuzuka, parándose de golpe y señalándola con un dedo acusador.-¡Kasumi y tú deberíais haberlo visto!

-Dai-kun…-Suspiró la Uzumaki.—Lo siento, él debía estar en el punto ciego de Kasumi y yo…bueno, yo al fin y al cabo, tengo un Byakungan imperfecto, dattebayo.

-¡Pero Kokoro-chan podría haber salido herida!—Continuó él.

-Es lo que se debe afrontar al estar en guerra.—Respondió con seriedad Natsuki, en ese momento, sus manos temblaron de emoción, el pergamino entre ellas era justo lo que estaban buscando, la Uzumaki sonrió de una forma casi diabólica.—Ya sé lo que sois, cabrones ´ttebayo

Aquella misma noche, mientras encendían la hoguera, Natsuki canturreaba feliz de la vida, dando vueltas sobre sí misma y riéndose de nada, de vez en cuando obligaba a alguno de ellos a bailar un rato de felicidad junto a ella, canturreando algún "dattebayo" de vez en cuando.

-¡Que ganas de llegar a Ichiraku y poder darme un festín de Ramen como premio, mañana volveré corriendo a casa…!—Gritó, sentándose al fin.

-¡NO!—Chilló Kokoro demasiado súbitamente. Se dio una bofetada mental. ¿Y ella era una genio? ¡Su misión principal, según el Hokage, era que Natsuki y Kasumi no volvieran a casa en al menos una semana! Si hubiera sabido que el camino iba a estar tan cerca se las hubiera apañado para hacer tiempo…

-¿Por qué, Kokoro-chan?—Inquirió Kasumi con sorpresa.—Yo también quiero volver pronto…

-…Pero…Pero…-Trató de buscar una excusa, desesperada.-¡Pero es que me duele el brazo!

Daisuke la miró con el ceño fruncido, mentía fatal.

-¡Si te lo he curado!—Saltó Kasumi.

_Puñeteros Jutsus médicos._

-Em…esto…yo…-Se le trababa la lengua y estaba nerviosa. Mucho. Kokoro no sabía mentir bien, Daisuke tenía razón.

-¿Nos ocultas algo ´ttebayo?—Natsuki la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Y-Yo…No…Yo…

-Kokoro-chan no miente.—Aseguró Ichiro, tan enterado de su verdadera misión como el resto. Porque al fin y al cabo, el Hokage no pensaba encontrar unos pergaminos tan importantes en ese carromato.

-Cierto.—Secundó Hikaru.

Kasumi calló unos segundos antes de afirmar:

-Si ellos dos están de acuerdo, hay gato encerrado.

Hikaru y Ichiro se miraron, y una chispita de frustración saltó en los ojos de ambos. Era cierto, ¡algo tenían que haber hecho mal!

-¡MUY BIEN, SI NO ME DECÍS QUE PASA, ME VOY A KONOHA AHORA ´TTEBAYO!—Chilló Natsuki, levantándose de golpe y echando a caminar, su hermana inmediatamente corrió tras ella, la menor tomó la mano de la mayor de forma suave y cariñosa para hacerle saber que podía acompañarla.

-¡Idiotas, dattebayo!—Gritó…_Kasumi._

Ah, Dios, realmente no era bueno hacer enfadar a la primogénita de Naruto y Hinata.

-¡Esperad!—Llamó Kokoro, levantándose de un salto.-¡Os lo diré!

Ellas pararon a una y se giraron, apoyándose la una en la otra.

-Habla.—Exhortó Natsuki.

Y Kokoro habló. Lo contó todo, suplicando casi veinte veces a lo largo del relato que no se fueran, que se quedaran allí. ¡Si Hokage-sama había pedido que no se unieran a la batalla, sería por algo! Sin embargo, nada más su voz se apagó, Natsuki salió corriendo.

-¡Mierda!—Fue lo último que escucharon de ella antes de verla desaparecer entre los árboles.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, mirándose entre ellos brevemente, Kokoro ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

-Soy una idiota.—Se lamentó, y en ese momento notó como dos manos apartaban las suyas de su propia cara, frente a ella, a apenas unos centímetros, estaba Daisuke.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.—Gruñó, y por un momento, ella sintió el corazón bombearle con fuerza.

-Tortolitos.—Llamó Ichiro.—No es por molestar pero deberíamos ir tras ella.

Y sin más, todos echaron a correr.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Algún día esos dos acabarán juntos.—Le dijo Haruto al vendedor del pequeño restaurante donde habían parado a comer.—Creáme ´ttebayo.

-Se les nota.—Contestó el hombre anciano con una sonrisa.

Llena el estómago de Haruto Uzumaki y será tu amigo de por vida.

-Bastardo.—Espetó Hanami, ajena a la conversación y en medio de una acalorada discusión con el chico del abanico gigante.

-Frívola.—Devolvió él el insulto con cara de aburrimiento y apoyando el mentón en una mano.

-Idiota.—Gruñó la hija de Sasuke. Mierda, se le acababan los insultos.

-Estúpida.—Continuó aburrido él.

-Vago.—Ella subió un poco el tono.

-Pecho plano.—_Oh, oh._

Hanami apretó los dientes, la personalidad de su madre luchando por salir a la luz. ¿Pero qué se creía ese idiota? ¡Sabía cuánto odiaba ella ese insulto! Souta, por el contrario, amaba molestarla, especialmente en momentos como aquel, cuando las mejillas de ella se coloreaban levemente por la furia y dejaba salir el fuego de su interior, derritiendo el hielo de su personalidad. Compuso una media sonrisa sin apenas darse cuenta, porque bien sabía él que Hanami no estaba _para nada_ tan plana como él afirmaba. Pero en fin, ¿qué le iba a hacer? Ella era problemática, si le molestaba eso.

Sin embargo, la idea de molestarla dejó de parecerle tan divertido cuando notó que ella se levantaba, él la imitó lentamente, preparándose para correr o sufrir, una de dos. Ella era explosiva cuando se lo proponía, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-Nara, te voy a matar.—Dijo ella con aparente frialdad y un aura maniática rodeándola.

_Souta, corre por tu vida._

Haruto se quedó solo en el restaurante, sorprendido por la rapidez del supuesto vago del grupo. Miró de reojo al dueño y sonrió ampliamente.

-En fin, creo que yo también me voy…

Se levantó lentamente, pensando que él juntaría a sus amigos, aunque fuera terriblemente despistado, estaba seguro de que el único problema sería la falta de hormonas por parte de ella y la vagancia por la de él.

-¡Ey, niño, tienes que pagar!—Gritó el dueño, el crío le había caído bien, pero no iba a dejar que se fuera gratis.

-¡Mierda!—Haruto comenzó a lloriquear dramáticamente. Estaba sin blanca. En realidad, el plan principal era que Souta y Hanami le invitaran, aunque ellos no se enterarían de eso, pero sus amigos se habían ido ya.-¡Souta, Teme, sois malos amigos!

-¿Haruto?—Preguntó una voz sorprendida desde la puerta.

El rubio subió la mirada, encontrándose con una mirada conocida, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la entrada con una mano, el pelo azul moviéndose con el viento, tras ella vio las cabelleras de sus compañeros. Rojo y amarillo ellos, azul la chica.

¡Ah, alguien le iba a poder pagar la comida!

-¡Hana-chan!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Natsuki había llegado al lugar con toda la rapidez posible, había tomado un atajo que poca gente conocía a través de la montaña, el cual había encontrado en una de sus muchas acampadas con Obito y Haru, si iban al lugar en el que ella había vivido tantos meses, a penas tardaría una hora más en llegar, mientras que a Kokoro y al resto aún les quedaban al menos cinco de carrera.

Ah, benditos sean cinco meses de incursión y aburrimiento.

El tiempo le pasó volando, ella había querido impedir esa guerra desde el principio y…¡Su padre ni siquiera le daba la oportunidad! Además, tras haberse enterado del secreto que movía a los hombres sin chakra, sabía que muchos Ninjas morirían si ella no se daba prisa, así pues, hizo el chakra circular más rápidamente por sus piernas, aumentando en mucho su velocidad, comenzó a jadear en busca de aire, pero no aminoró la marcha. ¡A la mierda su estado físico! Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Nada más llegar a lo que fue una enorme cascada que impedía la vista del túnel que llevaba a la ciudad enemiga, Natsuki abrió la boca, aún trataba de insuflar oxígeno en sus cansados pulmones, pero la escena de lo que una vez fue una espectacular caída de agua convertida tan solo en un túnel junto a un lago se le hacía casi…horrible. ¿Dónde estaba el Arco Iris que siempre se formaba?

-Y solamente para poder entrar más rápido a matar.—Dijo bajito y con desazón. A lo lejos pudo ver humo, seguramente del campamento alzado para cuidar a los heridos. Pensó en ir a ver a su madre, tenía ganas de abrazarla, desahogarse y, quizá, hasta sentirse un poco mejor tras llorar, pero negó con la cabeza. Tenía demasiada prisa como para sentirse culpable por no haber detenido aquello.

Entró en el lugar, y al momento la recibió el olor a humo, escuchaba gritos de batalla, llantos que se perdían en medio del tumulto, casi pudo oler el miedo de la gente cuando corrió hacia el centro de la ciudad, mirando hacia todos lados de manera perdida y en medio de un shock, ¿aquello lo había hecho su _padre_? Soltó un grito ahogado, llevándose las manos a la boca, al escuchar un grito de la casa enfrente de ella, se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, había terminado frente a la morada de Tsuki, aquella pequeña niña a la que tanto cariño le había cogido una vez.

Entró por la puerta como un vendaval, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a encontrar el lugar del que provenía el grito, entonces fue cuando vio un reguero de gotitas de sangre que subían por las escaleras, sus piernas se movieron solas, llevándola hacia delante y obligándola a subir los escalones, notaba pinchazos en las sienes, seguramente provocados por el estrés de la situación, y cuando finalmente llegó al pasillo de arriba, chilló con fuerza, llamando la atención del shinobi de Konoha que acababa de atravesar con su kunai a la madre de Tsuki. Él se giró, con unos ojos de un hermoso color violeta brillante, era un hombre adulto, y Natsuki recordaba vagamente haberle visto alguna vez y haber pensado que tenía unos ojos preciosos, luminosos e inocentes. Ahora, viéndole manchado de la sangre de una mujer inocente y con los sollozos de Tsuki, (Que gracias a Dios seguía viva, aunque lo había visto todo) de fondo, le parecieron todo lo contrario. Fríos, calculadores…y cualquier cosa menos inocentes. Los ojos de un asesino.

Activó el Byakungan de forma casi inconsciente, y con los movimientos fluidos de cualquier Hyuuga, se lanzó hacia delante, usando la pared como punto de apoyo para saltar y pasar sobre él, quedando a la espalda del shinobi y dando un certero y acostumbrado golpe en la nuca que le dejaría fuera de combate durante, seguramente, horas.

Complacida, se giró hacia Tsuki, descubriendo una mirada aterrada por parte de ésta, se acercó lentamente al cadáver de la madre de la niña para tomarle el pulso, y soltó una sonora palabra _nada femenina_, dándose cuenta de que aquella mujer ya estaba muerta.

Sus ojos azul casi plateado buscaron a Tsuki, que retrocedió, asustada. Ella se levantó y avanzó hacia la niña, que continuó dando torpes pasitos hacia atrás de forma frenética, buscando algo con lo que defenderse con la mirada.

-No tengas miedo.—Suplicó Natsuki.—Tsuki-chan, no me tengas miedo.

-¿M…Minato-san?—Tartamudeó con sorpresa ella entre sollozos, aferrando inconscientemente el colgante en forma de corazón azul que ella, disfrazada de chico, le había comprado una vez.

-Soy yo, Tsuki-chan.—Asintió lentamente, tratando de inspirarla confianza.—Aunque mi verdadero nombre es Natsuki.

-¿E-Eres de Ko-Konoha?—Chilló ella.-¿Vi-Vienes a matarme?

-No.—Natsuki apretó los dientes.—Quiero ayudarte, Tsuki-chan.

-¡Pero eres de Konoha!—Repitió la niña, histérica.

-¡Tienes que confiar en mí!—Suplicó Natsuki.-¡Por favor, tengo que ayudarte!

Al escuchar el chillido de la Kunoichi, Tsuki pareció relajarse un poco y permitió a la muchacha acercarse un par de pasos, pero seguía negando con la cabeza y llorando.

-¡No te acerques!—Ordenó al fin.

-Tsuki-chan, si vienes conmigo te llevaré a comer Ramen.—Propuso la Uzumaki, tratando de no llorar.

La pequeña pareció reconocer la promesa que ella, como Minato, le había hecho una vez, porque asintió con la cabeza y permitió que Natsuki la cogiera, a la chica le costó casi media hora alejar a la niña del pasillo donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, pero al fin se vio capaz de llevarla a la cocina, donde la metió en la despensa y la cubrió con sacos vacíos.

-Mi-Minato-san…-Susurró la niña, sin entender.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a dejar que ningún hombre malo te haga daño.—Prometió la Uzumaki besándola la frente y, seguidamente, cerrando las puertas de la despensa, deseó poder hacer algún genjutsu para que nadie la viera, pero se conformó con atrancar la puerta desde fuera.

Finalmente, volvió a salir al lugar de la batalla, estrujándose el cerebro para encontrar la forma de parar aquello, ahora que había empezado, dudaba que ni siquiera su padre pudiera hacer nada. Parada en medio de la calle, viendo a sus "aliados" y a sus "enemigos" correr de un lado para otro, tratando de matarse, persiguiéndose o huyendo, Natsuki sintió un nudo de frustración en la garganta. Corrió sin rumbo fijo, mirando hacia todos lados, las calles manchadas de sangre parecían echársele encima, atraparla, los gritos de auxilio morían en la garganta de aquellos que morían, Natsuki cerró los ojos un par de segundos y finalmente volvió a abrirlos.

-¡UZUMAKI!—Bramó una voz desde atrás, Natsuki se giró, encontrándose aquellos ojos violetas pertenecientes al hombre que ella misma acababa de dejar K.O.-¡Eres una maldita traidora!

Solo fueron necesarios ocho segundos.

Los dos primeros, para que él creara los sellos, el tercero para que la técnica, un rayo de extraño color azul, volara hacia ella, directa hacia su pecho, el cuarto para que ella notara que no podría apartarse, el quinto para que notara que, de cualquier forma, no lo hubiera hecho, porque ella se sentía culpable por todo aquello, y quizá la única forma de sentirse mejor sería la muerte, el sexto para que una figura se interpusiera entre la técnica y ella, apartándola de un empujón, el séptimo para que el rayo que debía atravesarla a ella cruzara el estómago de aquel que la había salvado, y el octavo para que éste cayera al suelo.

Los ocho peores segundos de su vida.

El grito de ella se alzó, rompiéndole la garganta y dejándola sin aire en los pulmones, sin apenas darse cuenta las lágrimas se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas, no vio la mirada horrorizada del asesino al ver a quién había herido, Natsuki cayó de rodillas al suelo, las piernas no la sostenían cuando se acercó a gatas hacia la figura, sin resignarse a lo que ocurría tomó el rostro de él entre las manos, sintiéndolo pálido.

-No, tú no…-Rogó al cielo porque aquello fuera una pesadilla, pero sabía que era incierto.

-¿Qué…haces…aqu-aquí?—Su salvador habló sin fuerzas, solo un hilo de voz.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!—Chilló Natsuki, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta. Y no supo si el grito era para aquel que se moría, para Dios, o para el mundo en general.

-Al final…siempre termino…sal…vándote.—Masculló él, y tosió, manchando su barbilla de sangre.

Natsuki escuchó el chillido desgarrador de Sunako, pero no le pareció importante, al igual que tampoco lo hizo el de Hikaru, tampoco le importó de dónde había salido éste, dado que debía tardar varias horas más en llegar, y no le tomó más importancia de la necesaria al bramido enfadado de Haru. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo el último mató al asesino.

-No debías hacerlo.—Dijo casi con dulzura, quitando la sangre de la barbilla de él e insuflando chakra curativo en sus manos para colocarlo sobre la herida.—Pero da igual, porque no te vas a morir.—Aseguró, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Natsu…-Llamó él.

-¡No hables!—Ella volvía a gritar.-¡Solo pierdes una energía necesaria!

-Nat-Natsu…-Repitió, importándole un pimiento los deseos de ella.—A-Así solo gas…tas chakra…

-¡NO TE ESTÁS MURIENDO!—Chilló.-¡TÚ NO TE PUEDES ESTAR MURIENDO, OBITO!

Éste, para su sorpresa, sonrió.

-Siempre tan…testaruda.—Murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡No te duermas!—Ordenó ella, acumulando más chakra. _"Vamos, vamos, vamos…"_

-Pero…tengo…sue…ño.

-¡NO TE RINDAS, OBITO, NO PUEDES IRTE!—Se rasgó la garganta en ese último chillido, y su boca se abrió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de la palidez de él, de que ya no se movía.

Miró sus propias manos, y solo entonces se dio cuenta _verdaderamente_ de quién era la sangre que las manchaba.

Obito.

Obito.

Obito…

Un último chillido nació de su garganta. Le habían matado, y la realidad fue como una maza.

Y entonces todo se tiñó de rojo a sus ojos, mientras notaba un súbito estallido de energía nacer de su estómago, sus pupilas se alargaron, sus colmillos ya de por sí más largos de la media crecieron hasta parecer de un animal.

Todos pararon su batalla, sorprendidos por lo que aquello parecía. Era imposible, pero aquel ser parecía el mismísimo Kyubby.

Ese día, muchos creerían cosas distintas. Unos se convencerían de que esas gotitas de color rojo que salían de los ojos del ser y flotaban a su alrededor eran chakra sobrante, otros afirmarían que era a causa del dolor que, se rumoreaba, embargaba a un jinchuuriki cuando el bijuu tomaba control de su cuerpo. Y unos pocos, tan solo unos cuantos, afirmarían, quizá llevados por el romanticismo o la fantasía, que el mismísimo demonio lloraba la pérdida de alguien querido para su contenedor. Nadie, ni siquiera Natsuki, sabía nunca lo que pasó realmente, pero lo último era imposible porque…

Los demonios no lloraban, ¿cierto?

**Ñiii~ *O* Ya era hora de que Natsu dejara salir su chakra del Kyubby, ¿nee?**

**En fin, recapitulando: ¡Natsu al fin sabe lo que ocurre con los hombres sin chakra! Pero me temo que, en su estado, poco podrá decir XP Por otro lado, ha vuelto a aparecer Tsuki (¿Alguien se acordará de ella? ÓwÒ) y…Lo de Obito…en fin, lo siento, tenía que hacerlo, era necesario para el desarrollo del fic U_U ¡Pero no me odiéis y confiad un poco en mí! ¿Eh? ¡Tened fe! ^^**

**¿Qué creéis? ¿Debería apañármelas para que Obito viva? (¿Y para qué pregunto? Si todos le tenéis mucho cariño…pero una opinión no me vendría mal XD)**

**Y ahora, mala noticia: No puedo seguir por ahora con los Omakes T^T ¡Lo siento! Pero es que veréis, os explico un poco:**

**1-Antes, era divertido hacerlo, ahora es más una obligación que no consigue más que el que tarde mucho más en actualizar.**

**2-Ya no tengo tiempo, bastante tardo con el capi como para tener que andar añadiendo cosas.**

**3-Se me acaban las ideas y la inspiración para él OwO**

**4-¡Volverá! No os preocupéis, en cuanto me sienta más segura para hacerlo, prometo que volveréis a tener el programa XP Tranquilos~**

**Y de verdad que lo siento, pero, ¡ey! Hice un capi extra largo a cambio…¿Eso no me da puntos? T^T**

**Ya sin más me voy, que mañana hay un examen para el que tengo que estudiar. ¡Pero pronto llegan las vacaciones y podré centrarme más en escribir y hablar con cierta hermana mayor adoptiva mía con la que dominaré el mundo y de la que tengo mono! (Ni que fuera una droga (?) XD)**

**¡Nos leemos, y espero reviews! ^^**


	21. Capítulo 20: Gracias

**Ok, no me enrollo, ya nos leemos abajo XD**

_-¡Obito, no puedes pillarme!_

_-¡Ven aquí, Natsu!_

_Las risas se extendían por el lugar, junto a los cantos de los pájaros y el sonido del riachuelo, los pasos de los niños eran insonoros gracias a sus pies descalzos, ella le sacó la lengua mientras daba un salto para sujetarse a la rama baja de un árbol y trepar a ésta. Él corrió tras ella, utilizando su chakra para trepar por el tronco y llegar a su altura._

_-¡Increíble, Obito!—La Natsuki de tan solo once años soltó esta exclamación de forma sorprendida.—No entiendo cómo puedes aprender tan rápido._

_-Ya hace mucho que sé hacer esto, y tú ni siquiera has aprendido.—Se burló su amigo.—A este paso nunca me ganarás, Natsu._

_-¡Sí lo haré ´ttebayo!—Chilló ella.-¡Te juro que algún día te ganaré!_

Natsuki sentía la oscuridad rodearla, apresarla, ahogarla poco a poco junto a aquel recuerdo que se extinguía en su mente, notó lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Nunca había ganado al genio Uchiha, y ahora nunca lo haría, porque él estaba muerto.

Muerto.

_-¡Uzumaki-san!—Los gritos de los Jounin sonaban más próximos, y ella comenzaba a jadear._

_A sus trece años, Natsuki era una vándala de esas que hacen historia, sin embargo, ella siempre conseguía escapar de los chuunin. Quizá por eso su padre hubiera enviado tras ella Jounin esta vez, así que huir le estaba resultando difícil. Corrió por la calle vacía, la pintura del cubo a punto de derramarse, soltó un leve chillido cuando su ropa se manchó de rosa chillón. El mismo rosa chillón con el que había pintado la cara de los Hokages._

_Duh, su padre le mataría por lo que había hecho con su rostro._

_En ese momento, una mano salió disparada desde un callejón y le apresó el brazo, obligándola a entrar en la calleja, notó una respiración sobre su coronilla, una persona demasiado próxima a ella. Abrió la boca para chillar, pero una mano se la tapó._

_-Cállate, Natsu, o nos pillarán.—Urgió Obito en un quedo susurro._

_-¿Obi-teme ´ttebayo?—Masculló ella, apartando la mano de su amigo de su boca._

_-El mismo.—Obito le sonrió._

_Los chillidos de los Jounin les hicieron callar, tres borrones pasaron junto al callejón, bramando el nombre de la hija del Hokage. Natsuki sonrió con picardía al darse cuenta de que no les habían visto._

_-Por los pelos.—Suspiró Obito.—Me hubiera metido en líos si se hubieran dado cuenta de que te había ayudado…_

_-Siempre estás ahí para echarme una mano, ¿eh?—Ella soltó una carcajada._

_-Hasta el fin de mis días.—Dijo él, tratando de aparentar seriedad sin mucho éxito, pues la sonrisa divertida que trataba de pintarse en su rostro le delataba. Ella le dio un golpe en el codo, riendo._

Hasta el fin de mis días, había dicho él. Y lo había cumplido. Había muerto, por salvarla a ella. Notó como esa extraña energía que la rodeaba, llenándola de poder, se hacía más fuerte en torno a su cuerpo acurrucado.

Escuchó una ronca risotada proveniente de su derecha, pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos. De hacerlo, quizá los recuerdos se irían. Y era lo único que le quedaba de Obito. Recuerdos.

_-Vaya, Natsuki, te has cortado el pelo.—Señaló la evidencia._

_Desde los doce hasta los trece años y medio, es decir, el día anterior, la chica había llevado una melena hasta la mitad de la espalda que la hacía ver algo más femenina, incluso aunque siempre fuera llena de barro y enredada. Sin embargo, ahora, el cabello de Natsuki volvía a consistir en una media melena negra con destellos rojizos. La Uzumaki formó una sonrisa divertida._

_-Sí, era incómoda para entrenar.—Repuso suavemente.-¿Qué te parece ´ttebayo?_

_Él se encogió de hombros por respuesta, mirándola fijamente y tomando un mechón de cabello entre los dedos, era cierto que debía ser incómodo para ella, acostumbrada a moverse todo el tiempo, para Kasumi, al ser más tranquila, quizá fuera más sencillo llevar el pelo largo._

_-Aunque ahora me volverán a confundir con un chico.—Resopló ella, haciendo caso omiso de las cavilaciones de él._

_¿Confundirla con un chico? Obito la miró fijamente, y fue consciente de lo mucho que se había desarrollado su amiga, ahora tenía un cuerpo indudablemente femenino, su voz ya no podía confundirse con la de un niño pequeño, y su rostro tenía rasgos demasiado suaves y aniñados para ser el de un chico. Aunque él nunca la confundió, a decir verdad, le parecía algo idiota no darse cuenta de que ella era chica._

_-Lo dudo mucho.—Fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha antes de lanzarla al agua del riachuelo cercano de un empellón, una vez ella estaba chapoteando y tratando de levantarse, él continuó.—Nadie va a volver a confundirte con un niño, idiota._

Le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía, hasta casi ser una punzada en el corazón física y no psicológica, era como si el rayo la hubiera atravesado a ella y no a su mejor amigo, sentía que su cordura se perdía, que nada más importaba. Él había muerto. Su mejor amigo estaba muerto.

_-¡Algún día seré Hokage ´ttebayo!—Chilló ella, dando una patada al inocente suelo y mirando con ira y desprecio al Chuunin frente a ella._

_Una Natsuki de doce años furiosa e indignada miraba a un chico de unos dieciséis, que le dedicaba una mueca extraña._

_-¿Una princesita como tú? ¡Si tu padre no debe dejar que te toquen, si quiera!—Espetó.-¿Qué clase de motivos puedes tener, a parte del egoísmo, para ser Hokage? ¡No puedes querer ser fuerte, porque ya te protegen!_

_-A ella no le hace falta que la protejan.—Dijo entonces una voz tras ella, Natsuki se giró, y casi sintió miedo al ver la mirada oscura de Obito, una mirada enfurecida.—Ella quiere ser Hokage para proteger a Konoha._

_-¿Proteger?—Casi escupió el chuunin._

_-Sí.—Obito asintió.—La fuerza de un Hokage no es la suya propia, si no la de su pueblo. Un líder sangra, lucha, vive, ríe y llora igual que su pueblo, un líder ES su gente, el dolor del pueblo es el de él mismo, la felicidad de ellos también es la suya. Natsuki cumple de más las condiciones. Así que más te vale dejarla en paz, o te las verás con el que será su futuro ANBU personal.—Y, sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia ningún sitio, con Natsuki siguiéndole tras lanzar una mirada altanera al chuunin._

La risotada fue más profunda ésta vez, y Natsuki fue consciente de que susurraba una y otra vez el nombre de su amigo entre lo que comenzaban a parecer delirios. Obito no podía estar muerto. Y entonces la energía que la rodeaba fue tanta que casi dolió, y chilló por el dolor, por el miedo y por la frustración.

Chilló por su amigo perdido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kasumi fue la primera en sentirlo.

Quizá fuera que, como melliza de Natsuki, siempre había tenido una extraña y total afinidad hacia su hermana, o quizá fuera simplemente que era la más unida a ella, pero el caso es que el dolor en su estómago no se hizo esperar, fue una explosión de poder que la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas y notar la comida anteriormente ingerida subirle de forma amenazante por la garganta, ahogó un grito mientras se llevaba las manos al estómago. De inmediato, Kokoro se levantó del lugar donde estaba tumbada, Daisuke dejó de pasear de forma frenética de un lado a otro, y Ichiro se acercó a ella con preocupación.

Hacía tan solo quince minutos que Hikaru había entrado a por Natsuki, y Kasumi no dejaba de preguntarse qué tan tonta podía llegar a ser su hermana para no darse cuenta de que, al tomar el atajo, les había dicho a ellos el lugar de éste, porque estaba claro que dos personas pertenecientes al equipo especial en rastreo de Konoha iban a poder seguir el rastro al tercero de su grupo.

Sin embargo, al llegar allí, Hikaru se había negado a que ellos entraran. "Esta misión consistía en mantener a Kasumi y a Natsuki lejos de la batalla, ya hemos fallado en la mitad, hagamos bien el resto." Y la habían dejado allí, comiéndose las uñas _literalmente._

Se subió la camiseta, dejando a la vista tan solo el estómago, y descubrió que su marca, aquella que según su padre debían llevar todos los Uzumaki desde cierta edad, era la que le producía el daño. Un chakra de color rojizo empezó a extenderse a su alrededor, rodeándola, y allí donde tocaba, su piel parecía arder. Soltó un chillido.

-¡A Natsuki le pasa algo!—Fue todo lo que chilló Kasumi, ajena a que sus pupilas se alargaban y sus colmillos crecían, mientras su pelo comenzaba a levitar a su alrededor en nueve gruesos mechones.-¡Natsuki está enfadada…no, está furiosa!

Shin ladró con preocupación, mientras Kasumi comenzaba a tener unas ganas irrefrenables de alejar a sus amigos, que estaban demasiado próximos. La asfixiaban. Tenían que irse. O si no ella les echaría. Gruñó con enfado.

No.

¿Por qué estaba tan susceptible?

-Tenéis que iros.—Suplicó en voz baja.—Tenéis que iros o os haré daño.—Se llevó las manos al estómago y gimió de nuevo.

Y entonces Kokoro la inmovilizó con el jutsu propio de su clan, e Ichiro le dio un golpe seco.

Después, todo fue oscuridad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hana no tuvo tiempo a chillar antes de que Haruto presionara su garganta con ambas manos.

De pronto, se vio tirada sobre la mesa del pequeño restaurante que había en la posada, con los dedos de su amigo impidiendo que el aire entrara en los pulmones de ella, que se removía de forma inquieta, tratando de soltarse o gritar por ayuda. Eien y Kazuo se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la aldea, y Hanami junto con Souta estaban aún desaparecidos, según había dicho el rubio momentos antes, seguramente Hanami se hubiera enfadado y el Nara la estuviera buscando para disculparse. Así pues, ellos dos se habían quedado solos, pues el posadero estaba en las habitaciones de arriba, preparándolas para los clientes.

Y entonces Haruto se había lanzado contra ella.

Hana soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras sus manos sujetaban las muñecas de Haruto, tratando de apartarlas de su garganta, la chica de cabello azul notó una única lágrima resbalar pesadamente por su mejilla mientras trataba de pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Según le había contado una vez el Hokage, la madre de Hana podía deshacer su cuerpo en millones de papeles, cosa que la hija intentaba aprender.

En ese momento le encantaría deshacerse en papeles y volar lejos de las manos que le impedían respirar.

Su brazo se volvió, hasta el codo, una punzante espada de papeles que cortarían como cualquier arma, sin embargo no se vio capaz de dañar a su amigo. Ni siquiera a aquel Haruto de ojos rojos y colmillos alargados que estaba rodeado de un chakra extraño y maligno. Deshizo su técnica justo cuando empezaba a ver puntitos de colores en su visión, palpó la mesa en busca de alguna ayuda, algo que no matara al Uzumaki pero la dejara tomar una bocanada de aire. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a un tenedor, e inmediatamente trató de clavarlo en el brazo de Haruto, que ante el dolor del metal en su piel se apartó de ella.

Hana logró al fin respirar mientras se incorporaba, sintiendo las rodillas débiles. La comida que un momento antes ella masticaba ahora manchaba su ropa y parte de su cabello azul, sin embargo cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras hacía de tripas corazón y se ponía en pie, sacando un kunai y colocándose en postura defensiva, tratando de encontrar un atisbo de humanidad en los ojos de Haruto.

-Haruto-kun…-Masculló ella muy bajito.—¿Puede saberse qué mierda está pasando?

Y, sin recibir respuesta, tuvo que defenderse de un golpe del Uzumaki.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto alzó la mirada enseguida, notaba un leve picazón en el estómago, y no le había pasado por alto la fuerte explosión de chakra en el centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba en la tienda con los heridos, un hombre había terminado realmente grave, y Sakura no tenía el chakra suficiente para salvarle, por lo que estaba tomando prestado el del Hokage.

Sin embargo, había algo muy raro en todo aquello.

De pronto, el escenario cambió. La cara de concentración de su mejor amiga se convirtió en una fría y tenebrosa celda, en el centro de ésta había una jaula, un sello cerrando ésta. Los ojos rojos tras los barrotes fijos en él, tratando de fulminarle. Una sarcástica sonrisa zorruna apareció, acompañada de unos aparentemente peligrosos dientes puntiagudos.

-Kyubby…-Gruñó Naruto.

El Bijuu soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

-Nanadaime.—Masculló el demonio.

-¿Puede saberse qué demonios quieres ´ttebayo?—Bramó el Hokage.-¿A caso pretendes que te dé una patada en tu culo de nueve colas?

Él soltó una gutural risa llena de malicia.

-Mira antes de hablar, Nanadaime.—Naruto frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, buscando algo por lo que el Kyubby pudiera tener esa actitud prepotente. Su boca se abrió de par en par al descubrirlo.—Exacto, Nanadaime Hokage, ahí lo tienes.

-Natsu…ki.—El nombre no llegó a salir de entre sus labios, aunque éstos lo formaron. Allí estaba, en una esquina, acurrucada y llorosa, susurrando una y otra vez la misma palabra que él no llegaba a entender, con el chakra del Bijuu rodeándola. Naruto se giró, furioso y cerca de asesinar al mismísimo Kyubby si era necesario.—¡Tú, maldito capullo, deja ahora mismo a mi pequeña!

Él soltó una risotada.

-Tú estás aquí porque yo así lo quiero, Nanadaime, porque ahora no eres mi único jinchuuriki.—Naruto le miró, sin entender.—Al encerrar parte de mí en cada uno de ellos, les has unido permanentemente a mí. Así que ahora que ella quiere mi poder, no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo.

Naruto vio entonces que Kasumi aparecía entre un remolino de chakra rojizo, inconsciente, con el pelo rubio flotando alrededor de su cuerpo inerte, el rubio quiso acercarse, pero la presencia de Haruto a un lado se lo impidió, su hijo tenía la mirada perdida y se sujetaba el estómago. Entonces se dio cuenta con dolor de que el demonio tenía razón. Había condenado a sus hijos. Se giró hacia Kyubby, ¡no por nada podía controlarle, dattebayo!

Pero entonces la imagen del demonio desapareció, y de nuevo estaba ante él Sakura, concentrada en su tarea.

Maldijo internamente. Había perdido la oportunidad.

-Sakura-chan, tengo que irme.—Informó, soltando la mano de la mujer y saliendo a correr.

-¿Naruto? ¡Aún no hemos terminado!—Se quejó.

A la mierda. Podía terminar ella. Se dijo mientras acumulaba chakra en sus piernas para ganar velocidad. Si sus hijos le necesitaban, él iría a cualquier sitio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!—Gritó para hacerse oír por encima del ruido Haru, con una Sunako aún llorosa entre sus brazos.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Demonios, tú sabes lo que es esto tanto como yo!—Respondió Hikaru, entre furioso y asombrado.

Una insana fascinación ante lo que veían sus ojos recorría a los presentes, Natsuki estaba rodeada de un aura rojiza, los colmillos ya de por sí largos se le salían de los labios, los ojos normalmente azules e infantiles se habían vuelto rojos y ella entera desprendía un aura asesina mientras, con el solo movimiento de un brazo, tiraba abajo otro edificio con un aura destructiva. Tras ella había tres colas formadas por el chakra maligno, retorciéndose sobre sí mismas. Haru tenía a su hermana sujeta en brazos aún en shock por la caía de Obito, cuyo cuerpo inerte cargaba Hikaru.

El Uchiha miró a su hermano aparentemente muerto, le dejó apoyado contra una pared semi derruida durante unos segundos, lo justo para poder comprobar su pulso. Abrió mucho los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, miró a Haru y exclamó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones:

-¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Al momento, Haru estaba su lado, dejando a Sunako suavemente sobre el suelo, ésta se lanzó hacia Obito, mirando a Hikaru como pidiéndole una explicación.

-Natsuki estaba demasiado nerviosa.—Dijo atropelladamente el Uchiha.—Y el pulso de Obito es muy débil, es normal que no lo notara. Pero él está vivo. Podemos salvarle.—Seguidamente, miró de reojo al Kyubby y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.—Si Natsuki no nos mata antes.

-Tiene que haber alguna forma de pararla.—Afirmó Haru mientras veía a Hikaru usar su chakra curativo sobre la profunda herida de Obito.

-La hay.—Dijo en apenas un murmullo él.—Hay una forma, pero será difícil, y necesito que la sujetéis.

-¿Cuál es?—Inquirió Sunako.

-Papá me contó a veces que los únicos capaces de parar al Kyubby fueron los Uchiha con su Sharingan. Puedo intentarlo.—El suyo no era lo suficientemente poderoso, estaba seguro. Era el más débil de sus hermanos en cuanto a eso, según su madre, cuanto más claros fueran los ojos, peor funcionaba su técnica de línea sucesoria, y los de Hikaru eran de color verde esmeralda. Sin embargo, podía intentarlo.—Tendréis que sujetarla con vuestra arena para que la mire a los ojos.

Haru asintió con la cabeza mientras Hikaru se levantaba, el Uchiha ordenó a Sunako que presionara fuertemente la herida con un pedazo de tela, y Hikaru se arrancó una manga para prestársela a la muchacha. Seguidamente, se giró hacia el demonio, y en sus ojos estaba pintada una decisión que casi llegó a asustar a Haru. Si Hikaru debía morir, tenía claro que lo haría, él tenía demasiadas cosas que proteger como para dejar que un demonio se las arrebatara. La misma Natsuki era una de ellas.

-¡NATSUKI!—Gritó al fin el Uchiha, y la misma seguridad de su voz le sorprendió.-¡Natsuki, vamos a ayudarte!

Y, sin más, se lanzó hacia delante, contorsionando como si fuera una serpiente entre el chakra dañino que emanaba Natsuki, esquivándolo por milímetros en la mayoría de los casos, sintiendo la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y creando un molesto zumbido en su cabeza. La arena de Haru y Sunako ayudaba bastante, apartando de él la mayoría del chakra, sin embargo él estaba haciendo al final la mayoría del trabajo. Con el corazón en la boca, se acercó un poco más a Natsuki, el instinto era al final el que le salvaba el cuello continuamente, haciéndole dar una voltereta para esquivar un golpe de ella, o agacharse impidiendo que una de las colas de chakra que tenía le dieran en el pecho. Sin embargo, y al fin, ni siquiera la arena de Haru y Sunako pudo protegerle del golpe que recibió en el brazo y le hizo caer al suelo, arrastrándose por este y golpeando finalmente en una pared por la fuerza del impacto, se llevó una mano a la zona herida, notando un fuerte dolor que le hizo apretar los dientes, tratando de no gritar.

-¡Voy a ayudarle!—El grito de Haru le llegó a lo lejos, como tan solo un eco, mientras veía a Natsuki avanzar hacia él.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de controlarse. Una cuarta cola había nacido en el cuerpo de su amiga durante al batalla, pero ella era ya como una marioneta. El chakra del Kyubby la rodeaba totalmente, haciendo irreconocible su rostro. Ahora era una copia en miniatura del demonio.

Natsuki avanzó hacia él, o más bien, aquello que había sido Natsuki avanzó hacia él, apartando la arena de Haru como si ésta fuera un insecto molesto, éste corría hacia Hikaru, tratando de llegar a tiempo, pero el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Estaba muerto. Abrió los ojos, el sharingan girando en ellos, renegando de su propio destino. ¡Si la Parca quería ir y llevárselo, él lucharía contra ella también, demonios! ¡Su hermano seguía vivo, no iba a ser él el que muriera!

Vio que su amiga estaba cada vez más cerca, levantó la vista, tratando inútilmente de que ella le mirara a los ojos. El demonio levantó una zarpa, aún evitando el Sharingan de él, pero algo se lo impidió. Una marioneta apartó a Hikaru del lugar donde estaba, haciéndole rodar por el suelo y quedando destruida, el chico alzó su mirada roja sorprendida, encontrando los ojos decididos de Shikei, cuyo pelo rojo se movía al compás del viento. Ella, al ver su marioneta inservible, soltó una maldición por lo bajo y sacó de la manga, (literalmente, pues la ropa que llevaba más se asemejaba a un kimono en este aspecto, aunque llevaba unos cómodos pantalones) un pergamino que desenrolló, dejando que el aire lo moviera furiosamente mientras se mordía un dedo y lo colocaba sobre un sello, haciendo aparecer otras dos marionetas y dejando el papel volar libre y arrastrado por el viento.

-¡Shikei!—Escuchó el grito de Haru.

-¡Date prisa, ¿quieres?—Chilló ella en respuesta a su nombre.

Se la veía enfadada.

Hikaru volvió a levantarse, notando una insistente punzada de dolor en el brazo herido, vio que Haru se movía aún a más velocidad, de reojo observó a Sunako, con las manos presionando la herida de Obito y mirada entre asustada y resuelta, haciendo arena aparecer alrededor de Haru, protegiéndole sin ni siquiera moverse.

Sin embargo, cuando Hikaru trató de dar un paso y se tambaleó, preguntándose por qué una simple herida en el brazo le hacía sentirse tan débil, su vista se desvió levemente del demonio, y al alzarla se encontró algo que recordaría durante toda su vida. El chakra demoníaco que a él le había hecho tanto daño era el que en ese mismo instante abrazaba Haru por detrás, manteniéndola quieta, aunque se revolviera furiosamente. Hikaru abrió la boca de par en par, sorprendido.

-¡Date prisa, Uchiha!—Urgió el hijo del Kazekage, abrazando más fuerte al demonio entre sus brazos.-¡Mi armadura de arena no aguantará mucho más!

¡Cierto! ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la armadura de arena? Ahora todo cobraba más sentido, se dijo mientras se obligaba a correr hacia delante, quedando frente al furioso Kyubby y obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

-Y ahora.—Dijo tan bajito que era casi imposible escucharle.—Vas a devolverme a mi cuñada, cabrón.

Entonces se adentró en el interior del demonio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto llegó al lugar justo en ese momento, y vio a Haru abrazando a una figura que nunca había llegado a ver, pero sabía qué era. Él mismo había notado la intrusión del chakra del Biju en su organismo, y sabía lo que debía dolerle a Natsuki, y al mismo Haru el aguantar el chakra dañino que ella debía irradiar. El mismo rictus de dolor en la cara de él se lo decía. Pero aguantaba, y todo para que Hikaru no perdiera el contacto visual.

-¡Natsuki…!—Trató de entrar al lugar, pero algo se lo impidió, una pared de arena frente a él le paró los pies.

Naruto giró la cabeza, encontrando a la sucia y magullada Sunako, aún apretando fuertemente la herida de Obito y tratando claramente de no caer desmayada por falta de chakra. El Hokage abrió la boca de par en par al ver el lamentable estado del hijo de Sasuke, quiso decir algo, pero la suave voz de ella se lo impidió:

-Si va ahora, Hokage-sama, solo será una molestia.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella, sin ni siquiera levantar los ojos aguamarina del cuerpo inerte ante ella.

-Pero es mi hija ´ttebayo.—Se defendió el rubio.

-Y mi amiga.—Repuso Sunako.—Quizá no sea lo mismo, pero ahora solo mi hermano y Hikaru pueden traerla de vuelta. Debemos confiar en ellos, usted mismo lo hará si tiene el más mínimo sentido común…o si quiere volver a ver a su hija.—Añadió.

Naruto apretó los dientes hasta casi hacerse daño en la mandíbula. Recordó la estremecedora escena que había presenciado en el interior de sí mismo, la sonrisa cínica del Kyubby. Y asintió con la cabeza, desistiendo y colocándose junto a Sunako para pasarle algo de su propio chakra, que la chica usaba en sus técnicas de arena, intentando mantener la fortaleza que había levantado alrededor del lugar donde se encontraban.

Quizá no serviría mucho contra el Biju de nueve colas, pero al menos, así no se acercaban curiosos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Hikaru fue consciente de donde estaba, se sentía agobiado. El lugar era enorme y húmedo, notaba la piel poniéndosele de gallina, incluso aunque sabía que su cuerpo no estaba allí, que el seguía de pie, ante Natsuki, o lo que había sido Natsuki.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, adolorido y notando un terrible mareo acosarle, se tragó la bilis que había subido por su garganta y miró a su alrededor, pasando por alto las enormes rejas frente a él y los ojos que le miraban con enfado tras éstas, posando la vista sobre el agua que cubría hasta sus tobillos y, finalmente, buscando a Natsuki.

El cuerpo inerte de Kasumi y el de mente aparentemente ausente de Haruto casi le hicieron querer acercarse a ellos y zarandearlos, ver a su novia tan pálida y con una respiración tan débil fue como una bofetada. Pero respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse, y continuó observando cada palmo de estancia hasta verla. Hecha un ovillo en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas en una oscura esquina, se adivinaba la figura pequeña de Natsuki Uzumaki, susurrando una y otra vez el nombre de Obito, llamando a su mejor amigo, rodeada del chakra del Kyubby.

-¡Natsu!—Bramó Hikaru, corriendo hacia ella.

-No te oye, enano.—Gruñó con enfado el demonio.

Él le hizo caso omiso y se acercó a su amiga, trató de tocar el chakra del Kyubby que la rodeaba, sintiendo como éste quemaba sus manos, las apartó..

-¡Natsuki!—Repitió, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. Ella continuaba ausente, tan solo murmurando el nombre de Obito.

-Él está vivo.—Dijo Hikaru en voz queda, y luego repitió casi a voz de grito.-¡Está vivo, puedes verle, pero tienes que reaccionar, tienes que parar esto!

Ella alzó unos ojos azul casi plateado nublados por la pena, la boca levemente abierta, como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Vi…vo?—Susurró con un hilito de voz, Hikaru sintió un escalofrío al ver la oscuridad en sus ojos, siempre tan llenos de vida, ahora tan…muertos.

-Vivo.—Afirmó de manera casi frenética.

-Está mintiendo, chica.—Rugió el Kyubby al otro lado de su prisión.-¡Tú misma le viste caer! ¡Tú misma le viste morir! ¿A caso no quieres vengarle? ¿No quieres destruir todo lo relacionado con su asesino?

-Sí.—Asintió la Uzumaki con voz ausente.—Quiero…solo quiero…que deje de doler.

-¿Doler?—Hikaru parecía incrédulo.-¿Dónde te duele, Natsuki?—Preguntó, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

Como si no tuviera constancia de lo que hacía, casi como un zombie, ella se llevó la mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón.

-Aquí.—Fue todo lo que dijo.

Hikaru jadeó, entre furioso y abatido. El Kyubby salió parcialmente de su prisión, como un montón de burbujas de chakra rojo, Hikaru no se molestó en mirarle, se limitó a tener su mirada puesta en Natsuki.

-Sé que duele, Natsu, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo. Él está vivo. Solo herido, pero vivo…

-¡Miente!—Bramó el Biju tras él.-¡Solo está mintiendo para que no le vengues!

Natsuki miró a Hikaru, como si estuviera debatiéndose interiormente.

-Duele…-Repitió ella con ese hilillo de voz, apretando la camiseta sobre el corazón.—Duele mucho…Quiero hacer algo para que pare…tengo que aceptar su poder para vengarle y que pare…

Era su voz, pero no podían ser sus palabras. Hikaru se negaba a aceptar que lo eran. ¡Se negaba rotundamente, sí!

-Él no está muerto, no tienes que vengar a nadie.—Se reafirmó, agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de ella, cara a cara.

-¡¿A caso sabes cómo está ahora?—Gruñó el Kyuuby.-¡Él está muerto, y no hay más que hablar! ¿Quieres irte de una vez, niñato? ¡Estás cansado! Ni siquiera tienes un Sharingan lo suficientemente poderoso para estar aquí, mucho menos para permanecer mucho tiempo, tu hermano sí podría hacerlo, pero él está muerto, tanto como tú lo estarás si no te vas ahora. Yo mismo me encargaré de matarte y llevarte con el otro niño Uchi…

Hikaru no le dejó terminar la frase, se giró de golpe, los puños apretados a los costados, el Sharingan girando de forma furiosa en sus ojos, la furia marcando sus facciones. ¡Estaba harto de oír eso! ¡Harto de oír que su hermano estaba muerto, harto de dudar sobre el estado de Obito! Su puño se alzó, dispuesto a golpear al demonio mientras un solo grito salía de su garganta, casi desgarrándosela.

-¡QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VEZ, JODER!

El Kyuuby abrió los ojos, sorprendido al notar el poder que desprendía el muchacho, seguidamente, las burbujas se esparcieron por todo el lugar, Hikaru normalmente se hubiera sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su puñetazo había hecho que el demonio se deshiciera, o al menos la forma que había tomado, pero la furia le tenía demasiado ocupado. Era como si lo viera todo rojo. Se giró hacia Natsuki, y ya no había comprensión en sus facciones, solo la más pura y limpia ira.

-¡Y tú! ¿Es que no me entiendes cuando te digo que está vivo?—Hikaru la alzó de la camiseta, el chakra del Kyuuby había menguado mucho a su alrededor, pero seguía ahí. El chico esperaba que Haru estuviera bien.-¡VIVO! ¿Entiendes lo que es esa palabra? ¡Deja de auto compadecerte! Tú eres Konoha No Uzu, y todos confiamos en ti. ¡Joder, eres Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki Hyuuga, y si tienes la más mínima vergüenza te levantarás como siempre has hecho y lucharás! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS COMBATIENDO POR TI, IDIOTA!

La estampó contra la pared, y ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Su expresión taciturna seguía ahí, pero Hikaru se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que los iris comenzaban a nublarse de nuevo, esta vez por las lágrimas. Ella levantó al fin los brazos, sujetando las manos de él, que aún estaban hechas puños, manteniéndola sujeta. Hikaru no la soltó ni dejó de apretar los dientes con furia, sin embargo, la boca de ella comenzó a abrirse, como si quisiera decir algo pero no fuera capaz. Al fin, las manos fueron ascendiendo desde los puños de él por todo el brazo, llegando a sus hombros, al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, él la soltó, dejando que ella se aferrara a su cuello y le abrazara. Pasó los brazos por su cintura, devolviendo el gesto con cariño y notando los leves temblores de ella, quien no solo notaba los brazos del Uchiha, casi podía sentir los de Haru rodeando su cuerpo real, cálidos y tranquilizadores.

-Hikaru.—Susurró.—Gracias.

El chakra del Kyuuby, que le había dejado de hacer daño cuando su Sharingan creció de poder y logró hacer desvanecer a su dueño, sin embargo seguía rodeándola, y no era hasta ese momento que comenzaba a retirarse lentamente, como si no quisiera hacerlo. E igual que dejaba a Natsuki, abandonaba a Kasumi y a Haruto, cuyas figuras comenzaron a hacerse difusas, desapareciendo.

-Gracias.—Repitió la chica, momentos antes de que los dos desaparecieran de allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Haru había visto, asombrado, como el chakra del demonio comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco, dejando a Natsuki en carne viva y con expresión de dolor, pero no fue hasta que Hikaru (que había estado parado y sin perder el contacto visual con la Uzumaki) reaccionó que ella volvió a ser totalmente normal. Cayó en brazos del hijo de Gaara, que notaba los brazos sangrándole allí donde habían estado en contacto con el chakra del Bijuu, gracias a dios había logrado aguantar la armadura de arena en el pecho.

El volver a tenerla allí, entre sus brazos, tan débil, le hizo olvidar por completo su propio dolor. Miró al Uchiha, que acababa de caer arrodillado al suelo, débil.

-Ya todo ha terminado.—Masculló Hikaru en voz baja, Shikei llegó rápidamente y le ayudó a levantarse.—Gracias.

-¡Mi hija ´ttebayo!—Chilló con preocupación Naruto, lanzándose hacia allí.

-¡No la coja ahora, Naruto-sama!—Advirtió rápidamente Haru.—Estoy segura de que a ella le duele el más mínimo contacto.

-Oh, lo hace.—Gruñó el Hokage, entendiendo la sensación a la perfección.-¡Shikei, Sunako y Haru, debéis llevar a Obito, Natsuki y a Hikaru a las tiendas a las afueras, donde están los Ninjas médicos, decid a Sakura-chan que se encargue de Obito y que deje a Hinata-chan con Natsuki…

-Yo la curaré a ella, Hokage-sama.—Masculló Hikaru, aún apoyado en Shikei.—Soy tan bueno en jutsus médicos como mi madre, solo necesito que alguien me preste un poco de chakra.

El rubio asintió y salió corriendo, sin esperar a que ellos comenzaran la caminata.

-¡Hokage-sama, ¿a dónde va?—Chilló Shikei.

-¿No es obvio?—Se escuchó lejana la voz del aludido.-¡Tengo que ver qué tal está Kasumi!

Ellos se miraron entre sí, Hikaru se apartó de Shikei después de que ésta le traspasara algo de chakra, ayudando a Sunako a cargar a Obito. Al fin y al cabo, él era mucho más corpulento que la hija del Kazekage, y no debían perder ni un segundo.

Porque la batalla continuaba a su alrededor, y no sabían cuánto faltaría para que ésta terminara.

**¡Yeah! De nuevo un capi tirando a larguillo y bastante emocionante XP**

**Con esto nos acercamos al final de la primera parte del fic, que como creo haber dicho antes, se dividirá en dos. ¡Sí, en dos! Ahora que he solucionado lo del Kyuuby, (o Kyubby, no sé muy bien como se escribe ¬¬) me puedo centrar totalmente en la batalla. Pero esto era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.**

**Por cierto, por si no se ha entendido…Se supone que el Kyuuby puede elegir a quién quiere "controlar" de sus jinchuurikis una vez su chakra a pasado a uno, es decir, a través de Natsuki puede pasar su chakra hacia Kasumi, Haruto o Naruto, pero es obvio que no lo quiere ni intentar con el último. Por cierto, siento si he hecho algo mal con todo eso, la verdad es que estoy muy perdida en el manga y no sé muy bien los nuevos poderes de mi rubio favorito XP**

**Mizu: ¡Pero en fin, la magia de fanfiction! ^^**

**¡Otra cosa! Aprovechando que hoy no tenía exámenes, me puse a escribir como loca, y escribí el segundo capi de mi fic "Recuerdos", si alguien quiere pasar a leerlo y darme su opinión, es especialmente sobre Obito y una Oc que creé con Bella Scullw ^^ Y me gustaría mucho vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Mizu: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Nos esforzamos especialmente en hacer rápido este capi, hasta estando de exámenes, porque no queríamos dejaros con la duda de lo que pasaría con Obito =P ¿Opiniones, por favor? ^^ (Si no las dais…em…os haré trabajar cuando domine el mundo! ÒwÓ)**

**Y ahora sí, ¡nos leemos!**

***Escuchando Take My Hand, de Simple Plan***

**Mizu: *y esperando a que Emiita le de más información sobre ese fic Naruhina que tiene pensado XD***


	22. Capítulo 21: Familia

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai, pero la idea del fic y la Nueva Generación son mías ^^**

Cuando Kasumi despertó, lo primero en lo que pudo pensar era en que le dolía todo. Notaba las piernas entumecidas, la boca pastosa y los brazos pesados. Abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando de manera insistente y tratando de vislumbrar algo conocido. Inmediatamente escuchó voces a su alrededor, voces aliviadas y tranquilizadoras.

-¡Kasumi-chan se ha despertado!—Chillaba Kokoro, acercándose a ella y arrodillándose a su lado.

Entonces, ella fue consciente de que estaba sobre la hierba. Clavó los dedos en la tierra, como asiéndose a ella, y finalmente se trató de incorporar. Fue ayudada por unos brazos que ella reconocería en cualquier lugar, se acomodó mejor en ellos, sintiéndose reconfortada por tan solo su presencia:

-Papá…-Saludó con la voz cansada. ¿Por qué demonios le dolía todo el cuerpo?

-Kasumi…-Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio.—Hija, qué susto me has dado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?—Inquirió ella, mientras tomaba con manos temblorosas una cantimplora que le tendía Ichiro y daba un largo trago, notando el agua pasar por su garganta y caer en su estómago vacío.

Y, con una mueca de incomodidad, Naruto se lo contó. Le narró todo lo ocurrido, comenzando con su secreto y terminando con la transformación de Natsuki. Le habló de la decisión del Consejo sobre dividir al Kyuuby por la amenaza de futuros villanos con los mismos ideales de Akatsuki. Un Bijuu dividido es más difícil de atrapar, añadió.

Cuando terminó, y para su sorpresa, Kasumi no parecía herida por la verdad, al contrario, la decisión brillaba en sus ojos cuando se levantó, tambaleante y rechazando con un gesto la ayuda de su padre y sus amigos.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó.—Susurró suavemente con su voz de terciopelo, sonrió. Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.—No me mires así, papá. Yo…yo sé que puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo cargar con esto sin derrumbarme, al fin y al cabo, soy tu hija, ¿verdad?

Naruto la miró fijamente, y una lenta sonrisa confiada se dibujó en su rostro, súbitamente Kasumi se vio apresada en un fuerte abrazo por su padre, que la estrechaba entre sus brazos, ella sonrió suavemente y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su progenitor, notándose reconfortada inmediatamente.

-Tengo que irme, Kasumi.—Susurró el Hokage, sin embargo, la estrechó algo más fuerte entre sus brazos.—Tu hermana sigue en el hospital, y tengo que ir a ver qué tal está.

-Entiendo.—Asintió su primogénita, abrazando más fuertemente a su padre.—No te preocupes, sé cuidarme por mí misma.

Naruto se separó de ella brevemente para mirarla a los ojos, una mirada azul profunda y de respeto. A veces, olvidaba que tras esa apariencia delicada y esa expresión tranquila se encontraba una guerrera fuerte, a veces olvidaba que Kasumi tenía los genes de él mismo y los de Hinata.

-Estás débil.—Reprochó Naruto.—Y puede ser peligroso, dattebayo. Te quedarás aquí, no entrarás en la batalla.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

-No.

-¡Kasumi, por favor ´ttebayo! Creo…creo que ellos…-Calló unos segundos.—Realmente, creo que ellos quieren usar al Kyuuby a su favor, estoy seguro de que saben que lo tenéis…

-¿Cómo, papá?—Cortó Kasumi. Él negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo de decírtelo, debo irme ´ttebayo.—Repitió él.—Pero antes de hacerlo…

Kasumi vio, casi con espanto, como su padre quitaba suavemente algo de su propio cuello, el colgante se columpió frente a ella de izquierda a derecha durante unos segundos, los rosados labios de la Uzumaki se entreabrieron al ver con sorpresa el cristalito de color azul que Naruto mantenía frente a ella. Sus manos temblaron, convertidas en puños, ajena a las miradas sorprendidas de Kokoro, Ichiro y Daisuke. El mundo pareció congelarse unos instantes, y allí solo estaban ellos, el hombre rubio y su hija. Naruto tomó la mano de Kasumi e hizo un ademán de abrirla, ella lo hizo sola, dúctil y sumisa aún en su estado de shock, observó como su padre colocaba en su palma abierta el colgante y cerraba el puño de ella en torno a éste, Kasumi alzó una mirada emocionada, encontrándose con la sonrisa confiada de Naruto.

-Ese collar me ha acompañado desde que tengo trece años.—Confesó entonces.—Está manchado de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, estuvo conmigo durante mis entrenamientos, mis batallas, mi boda y hasta el momento en el que tú naciste ´ttebayo. Este colgante es, seguramente, una de mis posesiones más preciadas, me lo entregó Tsunade-baachan hace años, y desde ese momento supe que algún día se lo daría a mi hijo.

Kasumi se mordió el labio inferior con emoción contenida cuando Naruto se acercó a ella y, sorpresivamente, besó su frente con sumo cuidado. Seguidamente, se separó de ella y se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo siento, estos momentos no van conmigo ´ttebayo.—Se disculpó torpemente, pensando que la mirada de su hija era de extrañeza.

Sin embargo, Kasumi se limitó a apretar más fuerte el collar en su mano y a mirarle con fijeza, aún sin palabras.

-Me voy ya, Kasu-chan.—Se despidió al fin.—Por favor, si entras a la batalla…ten cuidado.

Sin más, salió corriendo, con su capa de Hokage hondeando al viento y dejando allí, petrificada, a la chica. Notaba el tacto del colgante en su puño aún cerrado, que se llevó al pecho, justo sobre el corazón.

-Te prometo que saldré viva de esta, papá.—Le dijo al viento, justo a la par que una brisa suave hacía hondear sus cabellos rubios. Seguidamente se llevó los brazos tras el cuello y se puso el collar con torpeza. Se giró hacia sus amigos, quienes la estaban mirando fijamente, como esperando órdenes. Ella sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa tan Uzumaki que casi la hacía parecerse a Naruto.-¡Bien! ¡Emprendemos la marcha, vamos a demostrar que nadie puede meterse con nuestra aldea ´ttebayo!

Y, sin más, salió corriendo. Kokoro se rió de nada y negó con la cabeza. Su amiga era, al final, tan descuidada como el resto de su familia, ni siquiera le había hablado a su padre de la manera de derrotar a los enemigos, aunque ella suponía que Naruto no podría hacer mucho, seguramente fuera a ayudar con la curación de Natsuki en ese mismo momento.

Kasumi apretó en la mano el collar que su padre le acababa de dar y sonrió. Natsuki había querido detener esa guerra. Naruto quería ganarla. ¿Ella? No sabía lo que hacer, estaba dividida. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que su mano se cerró entorno a la piedrecita azul, supo cuál sería su decisión.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hana respiraba agitadamente, arrodillada en el suelo como estaba, con las manos en su garganta enrojecida y el pecho subiendo y bajando a velocidad de vértigo. Haruto se sintió un monstruo al verla allí, tan débil, como un conejito asustado del zorro.

_Oh, qué juego de palabras tan cruelmente exacto._

-¿Hana-chan…?—Preguntó, y ella alzó su mirada de extraño color. Súbitamente, él dio un paso hacia atrás.

No fue porque la mirada de ella la asustara, o quizá sí lo hiciera. Pero no porque viera odio o resentimiento en ella, al contrario. Fue porque ella no estaba enfadada. No estaba enfadada con él.

Sin embargo, él sí estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Lo estuvo en el mismo momento en el que vio el cuello enrojecido de ella, en el momento en que su mirada volvió a ser azul y los ojos de Hana se fijaron en los suyos, unos ojos _asustados._

-Hana…-Repitió, olvidando el sufijo.

-¿Haruto?—Inquirió ella, aún sin saber si era él el que la miraba. Él _de verdad._

-Sí.—Asintió él, bajando la mirada, avergonzado.

Ella tosió, notaba la garganta rasposa y un sabor a sangre llenaba su boca. Miró a Haruto y vio el brazo sangrante de él, que ella misma había herido para que la soltara, cercana de perder el conocimiento por falta de oxígeno, momentos después, habían terminado en el suelo, él sobre ella, golpeando la cabeza de Hana contra el suelo. Gracias a Dios, se lo había podido quitar de encima, aunque había vuelto a ser apresada por una garra que la asfixiaba. Suspiró y tanteó la parte trasera de su cabeza, notando la sangre bajar por esta.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!—Hana alzó la mirada al oír el chillido del chico, encontrándoselo llorando sin mirarla aún.-¡Yo…yo no sé lo que me ha pasado! ¡Yo no quería!

Ella se levantó, tambaleante, y se acercó a él para abrazarle con suavidad. Notaba las rodillas débiles y aún perdía sangre, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría sin desmayarse, pero realmente _necesitaba_ saber que él estaba allí, con ella.

-No pasa nada.—Le aseguró.

-¡Casi te mato!—Se reafirmó él, abrazándola también.

-Vamos, Haruto, está bien.—Le susurró, para después continuar.—Pero…¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejó para mirarla a los ojos, que estaban oscurecidos, Haruto aún lloraba.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a…curarme?—Pidió con un hilito de voz débil.

Él abrió mucho los ojos. No sabía lo que le había hecho, pero antes de darse cuenta ya la tenía en brazos y corría hacia la planta de arriba, rezando porque el posadero supiera sanar heridas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando Natsuki despertó, solamente notó una cosa. Fue como una maza, algo que le llegó de lleno, logrando que emitiera un sordo gemido.

_Dolor._

Se removió inquieta en la camilla, e inmediatamente notó algo en su estómago, cálido y tranquilizante, que logró que parara de moverse con tanta insistencia.

-Natsuki.—Llamó la voz de Hikaru, y ella se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Allí estaba su amigo, sudoroso y agotado, pero vivo. Ella realmente temió haberle matado en medio de la furia que la embargó cuando el Kyuuby poseyó su cuerpo.

-Hik…Hikaru.—Hasta hablar se le antojaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Él le sonrió de manera cansada, ella vio sus ojos brillantes, oscurecidos, más maduros de lo que ella misma había observado el día anterior.

_La guerra cambia a las personas, tan sencillo como eso._

-Estás bien.—El chico suspiró con alivio y la miró fijamente.

-¡NATSU!—El grito hizo que ella se incorporara, apretando los labios con dolor y soltando un gemido, pero esa voz chillando lograba sacar la faceta más protectora de ella.

Su madre se lanzó contra ella, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Ver a Hinata llorando de esa manera era extraño, su madre normalmente no lloraba, y menos tan alto. Sin embargo allí estaba, abrazando a su hija y llorando. Natsuki la abrazó con cuidado, notando dolor en cualquier lugar donde su piel rozaba con la ropa o su madre.

-Tía Hinata, aunque Natsuki no lo diga, debe de estarle doliendo bastante.—Comentó Hikaru, sonriendo de manera forzada.

Ella se apartó rápidamente, sonrojada y limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos pequeñas entre reverencias hacia su propia hija. Natsuki se rió, y a Hinata se le hizo tan parecida a su padre, cubierta de vendas y llena de heridas pero aún así encontrando la forma de seguir sonriendo, que su pecho se llenó del más puro orgullo materno. Las carcajadas de Natsu duraron poco, y ella se llevó las manos al pecho con un gemido, logrando, inmediatamente, que dos pares de manos se posaran sobre su pecho, emanando chakra curativo.

-Mamá, hay…una niña en una casa…debo mandar a…alguien a buscarla. Está en la despensa, escondida.

Su madre le aseguró que mandaría a alguien por la pequeña, y Natsuki dio rápidamente las indicaciones para llegar a casa de Tsuki, rezando porque ella estuviera bien. La preocupación le recordó otra cosa.

-Obito…-Súbitamente, Natsuki se quedó seria, y buscó con la mirada a su amigo. Inconscientemente, recordó el cuerpo de él cayendo, inerte, al suelo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—Él…

-Está bien, como te prometí.—Aseguró Hikaru, sonriendo.—Ahora mismo está en la tienda de la dere…

No había terminado de hablar cuando ella estaba tratando de levantarse. Hikaru, Sakura y Hinata llevaban horas curándola, y eso sumado a su capacidad regenerativa, había logrado salvarle la vida y que su piel volviera al lugar que le correspondía, pero ella aún estaba débil, sin embargo se aferró fuertemente a su madre para no caer y alzó una mirada decidida mientras se separaba de su progenitora y caminaba, tambaleante, hacia adelante.

-¿Dón…dónde vas?—Susurró Hinata.

-Tengo que ver al par de idiotas que casi mueren por ayudarme ´ttebayo.—Chilló ella, furiosa.-¡Haru y Obito van a saber lo que es menospreciarme!

Hinata y Hikaru se miraron, asombrados por la rápida recuperación. Y supieron que, de una manera u otra, Natsuki estaba _seriamente_ preocupada por el estado de sus amigos.

Extrañamente, eso les hizo sonreír levemente a ambos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Agáchate!—Al escuchar el chillido, Tetsuya obedeció, doblando las rodillas y aprovechando para lanzar un Kunai al enemigo de su derecha. Pudo ver una flecha de chakra cruzar sobre su cabeza, a pocos centímetros de ésta, para ir a clavarse a la frente de un enemigo, que cayó al suelo.

Extrañamente, segundos después volvió a levantarse.

-¡Joder, es uno de los que no tienen chakra!—Escuchó maldecir a Naomi justo a la vez que estampaba un puñetazo en el estómago del mismo que aún peleaba, aun con una flecha en medio de su frente.

Tetsuya sonrió con picardía mientras daba un giro de ciento ochenta grados para clavar la katana que llevaba entre sus manos en el pecho de otro, inmediatamente la sangre le manchó por la cercanía, y él entrecerró los ojos con algo parecido a la culpabilidad. Odiaba matar.

Vio como Itachi terminaba con una mujer que había intentado atacar a Naomi por la espalda, y con expresión fría se giraba, quedando espalda contra espalda con la chica, para continuar la batalla. La Sensei de los tres peleaba ahora al lado de Hatake Kakashi con una fiereza envidiable.

Tetsuya se dijo que podía odiar matar, pero salvar el culo de sus tres compañeros de equipo lo haría cada vez que fuera necesario.

La cabeza de aquel que no tenía chakra salió despedida cuando el afilado chakra que salía del antebrazo de Naomi, como si fuera una espada, atravesó limpiamente su cuello. La sangre manchó el rostro de la chica y su ropa.

Itachi la miró durante un par de segundos. Extrañamente, e incluso en medio de aquella truculenta escena, Naomi seguía siendo hermosa. Sus movimientos eran suaves y calculados, el pelo oscuro bailaba a su alrededor como si fuera una nube, la sangre hacía contraste con la piel pálida de ella. Parecía irreal, como si fuera una diosa guerrera.

De nuevo, quedaron espalda contra espalda, ella hizo desaparecer la espada que nacía de su brazo e, inmediatamente ,esta fue sustituida por un arco del color azulado del chakra de ella, colocó una flecha del mismo material y disparó con precisión, dejando que el arma diera en la pierna de un enemigo que iba directo hacia Anko y Kakashi.

-Preocúpate más por ti.—Opinó Itachi en un gruñido.

-Oh, si te he tenido que salvar el culo al menos quince veces.—Dramatizó Naomi con una sonrisa sarcástica. Y allí, en medio de la batalla, hizo aparecer un bombón de chocolate de la manga así como así y se lo llevó a la boca en el tiempo en el que una mujer se acercaba a ella para atacar.

-Creo que es del revés, enana.—Objetó Itachi con orgullo en la voz.—Hmp.

-¡No!—Se reafirmó Naomi, estampando un rodillazo en la cadera de su rival.—¡Con esta ya he terminado con treinta!

-Yo con treinta uno.—Sonrió con suficiencia él.

-¡Uchiha: uno, Akira: cero! Se ha quedado contigo, Nao-chan.—Se carcajeó Tetsuya.

Ella gruñó algo que ninguno entendió, pero estaban seguros de que no era una palabra para nada femenina. En la batalla ella se volvía extrañamente violenta.

Tetsuya sonrió, y se repitió a sí mismo que, por ellos, mataría a quien hiciera falta. Porque, al fin y al cabo, quizá hubiera aprendido a aceptar e incluso querer los defectos de cada uno, la locura de Naomi, la hiperactividad de Anko, el mal humor de Itachi…

…Sí, quizá los aceptara. Porque, al fin y al cabo, él tenía asumido que esos no eran los defectos de su equipo, sino de su _familia._

**¡Y capi terminado! Oh, en serio, no sabéis lo mucho que me costó XD La inspiración estaba modo off, pero en fin, al final he quedado medianamente contenta con el resultado, especialmente con el principio, el momento en el que Naru-chan le da a Kasu-chan el collar XD**

**Espero que os guste ^^ Además, llevaba un tiempo sin dejar que se vieran por ahí Naomi e Itachi, que con la batalla nadie se acordaba de ellos (?) Y…bueno, en el capi siguiente hablaré del estado de Obito y Haru ^^**

**¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS! *O***

**¡Nos leemos!**


	23. Capítulo 22: De mal en peor

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-baka-sempai. La historia y la Nueva Generación son mías.**

_El aire del lugar estaba húmedo, olía a moho, como si fuera muy antiguo. Ami se hizo un ovillo en el fondo, tratando de volverse lo más pequeña posible, mirando con auténtico horror hacia la puerta. No quería que entrara. No quería que volvieran a tocarla así._

_Notaba la sangre escapar entre sus dedos. Apretó más fuerte la herida de su estómago, pero sabía que era inútil. No le quedaba mucho de vida, se moría, y no podía hacer nada. Miko-Sensei no estaba allí esa vez, y ella no se las había arreglado sola._

_La puerta se abrió. Ami chilló con toda las fuerzas que le quedaban, apretando más fuertemente la herida. Sin embargo, algo le tapó la boca. Sus ojos vidriosos se abrieron, y allí, ante ella, estaba la conocida cara de su Sensei._

—_Miko…Sensei.—Susurró en un hilito de voz débil, sintiendo que las fuerzas le fallaban._

—_Ami.—Respondió éste en el mismo tono, posándole una mano en la frente y apartándola con horror. La niña estaba ardiendo.—He venido a por ti. Les he matado a todos.—Aseguró, y dentro de Ami, esa pequeña parte de ella que rugía por venganza se removió, apaciguada._

—_Sensei…fallé la misi—No pudo terminar la palabra, fue sacudida por un fuerte ataque de tos. Miko la miró fijamente. Ella apenas era una cría de catorce años, él tenía ya dieciocho. Era joven, incluso para ser el Sensei de ella, pero era lo único que la niña tenía desde que él la encontró._

_Le acarició el cabello con cuidado. Y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que no podría salvarla, de que ella se moría, y él tendría que presenciarlo. Apretó los dientes, y miró la belleza de Ami marchitarse lentamente. Se le iba, estaba seguro, pero él no podía permitirlo. Simplemente, no podía verla fallecer._

_Por eso mismo fue por lo que la dejó allí, suavemente, con mimo. La miró una última vez, la piel cenicienta, los ojos oscurecidos, el pelo enredado y manchado de sangre, las manos sobre la herida. Y, una última vez también, maldijo lo que había hecho, al mandarla a aquella misión había logrado cavar la tumba de su alumna, de la única persona a la que él había querido de verdad. Comenzó a realizar sellos._

_Ami los reconoció inmediatamente._

—_Sensei…-Llamó, aterrada.—Sensei...no…n-no puedes…_

_Miko sonrió una última vez y colocó las manos sobre ella, una en su frente, otra en su corazón. Ami respiró agitadamente y negó con la cabeza, una y otra vez._

—_Miko-Sensei…no…no.—Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, trató de moverse, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, logró mirar hacia abajo, notando unos hilos de chakra azul que la mantenían unida al suelo, mientras que otros rodeaban a su maestro, como si fuera una red.—No. ¡No!_

_Pero su continua negación no servía de nada. Los ojos de Miko se oscurecieron, perdieron su vida a la par que su herida se curaba. Entonces, él cayó al suelo de golpe._

_No era un Jutsu espectacular, no era algo con luces parpadeantes o que llamara la atención. Pero era lo suficientemente poderoso como para salvarla…y para romperle el corazón._

Ami se alzó en la cama, sudorosa, con el largo cabello pegado al cuerpo. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un sollozo. Una voz se escuchó en su cabeza. _Tranquila, Ami, todo está bien. No pasa nada._ Pero ella sabía que sí pasaba algo. Los recuerdos de aquel día, de aquel momento, seguían clavados en ella como puñales. Lloraba como una niña pequeña, y sin embargo no quería ni siquiera evitarlo. Miko-Sensei merecía ser recordado.

Algo se removió al lado de Ami, ella giró la cabeza, y la pequeña figura junto a ella abrió los ojos de manera adormilada, mirándola profundamente y formando una mueca de incomprensión.

—¿Ami-oneesan?—Inquirió con tono adormilado.—¿Estás bien?

Ami asintió con la cabeza, pero sus ojos seguían soltando lágrimas de pena. El pequeño se incorporó en la cama, desperezándose y quitándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—Todo está bien, onee-san, solo ha sido una pesadilla.—La animó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, Yuto, tienes razón, solo ha sido una pesadilla.—Le aceptó ella en voz trémula, echándose en la cama junto a él.

Yuto le sonrió. Era demasiado pequeño, se dijo Ami, como para entender todo por lo que ella pasaba. Sin embargo, al pasar los brazos por el cuerpo del niño, como una muchacha que defiende a su hermano menor de los sueños oscuros, Ami no pudo evitar pensar que era lo suficientemente adulto como para hacerla sentir bien con su sola presencia, con su inocencia y su sonrisa cálida.

Ami se dio cuenta, horrorizada, de que no quería dañar al niño. Tampoco a Itachi y a Naomi. Simplemente, no quería hacerlo, aunque para ello tuviera que abandonar la misión. Entonces se dio cuenta de la verdad, que la golpeó como una maza. No _podía_ abandonar el encargo, la matarían.

Miró una última vez a Yuto y suspiró. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ocurrir así?

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Natsuki entró en la tienda cojeando levemente, tratando de que no se le notara. Sus ojos buscaron, desesperados, el par de miradas que anhelaba ver, esperando encontrarlas en breve. Los ojos azul aguamarina de Haru se cruzaron con los suyos, y ella sintió un escalofrío al verle, totalmente vendados los brazos y el pecho, la cara magullada. Notó que las piernas le fallaban, seguía débil, lo suficiente como para haberse dejado caer al suelo si no fuera tan orgullosa.

—T-Tú… Estás bien.—Murmuró, respirando hondo y acercándose con pasos tambaleantes.

—¡Natsuki! Deberías estar recuperándote, tú…-Trató de decir, pero fue cortado.

Notó un golpe en la nuca que mandó hacia delante su cabeza. Cuando alzó ésta, molesto, Natsuki aún tenía la pose con la que le había dado el golpe, y sus ojos parecían echar chispas mientras chillaba cosas sin aparente sentido sobre poder cuidarse sola, que él era un idiota, que le mataría…"¡Dattebayo!" fue lo único que pudo entender entre los gritos de ella.

—¡Eres un maldito incompetente y te odio mucho ´ttebayo!—Concluyó, furiosa y sin aparente fuerza. Respiró hondo tras su explosión de ira, y le miró con sus grandes ojos azules, rozando el plateado.—Pero…sin embargo, gracias.

Haru sonrió levemente y le asintió con la cabeza. Había visto cómo Natsuki estaba cerca de volverse un ser sin sentimientos y meramente destructivo, igual que había visto la mirada en los ojos de ella cuando había visto a Obito caer al suelo. Igual que veía ahora cómo los ojos de la Uzumaki buscaban a su amigo. Su sonrisa se volvió triste.

Él no era tonto.

—Natsuki—Llamó, y la mirada de ella se centró inmediatamente en él, preocupada.—Creo que debemos dejarlo.

La mirada de ella se volvió casi dolida.

—¿C-Cómo…qué…?—Tartamudeó, sorprendida y llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Vamos, Natsu.—Le dijo con todo el cariño que pudo acumular.—Tenemos tantas razones que es casi sorprendente que sigamos juntos, tu sueño es ser Hokage, el mío volverme el Kazekage, no podríamos estar unidos, vivimos en villas separadas, apenas nos vemos. Yo no estoy allí para ti nunca, ¿entiendes? Por más que me necesites, no puedo estar a tu lado, igual que tú no puedes estar al mío.—Vio un par de lágrimas recorrer las mejillas de ella, y se sintió la peor de las escorias cuando se las secó cuidadosamente.—Eres la chica a la que quiero, lo has sido, quizá, desde que me pegaste por confundirte con un niño. Pero tú misma dices siempre que querer y amar no es lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Natsuki entreabrió los labios, sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas cuando se lanzó contra él, ignorando su cuerpo dolido, y enterró la carita en su pecho, sollozando quedamente.

—Natsuki…-Haru apretó los labios, notando que algo se rompía dentro de él al verla llorar.—Te quiero, ¿vale? Te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a ninguna chica, a excepción de mi madre, pero…pero tú y yo, simplemente, no podemos estar juntos. Encontrarás a alguien, ¿sabes? A alguien a quien ames de verdad, y yo también lo haré.

Ella guardó silencio unos segundos. Seguía llorando sin hacer ruido. Demasiado estrés, demasiada presión. Pero, sin embargo, sabía que Haru tenía razón, lo sabía. Así que alzó la mirada, secándose las lágrimas, y le miró fijamente. Sonrió, tratando de ser fuerte.

—Te quiero, dattebayo.—Le dijo con toda la claridad posible.—Eres un idiota, pero aún así te quiero, y sé que tienes razón. Sé…sé que lo nuestro no podía durar para siempre. Pero, ¿sabes qué, Haru? Siempre serás una persona muy importante para mí, porque…bueno, porque lo que hemos vivido juntos no se olvida fácilmente. Realmente me hubiera gustado que esto funcionara.

Él le asintió levemente con la cabeza, recolocándole el cabello levemente.

—Quizá haya alguien para ti más cerca de lo que crees.—Le confesó en un susurro. Natsuki le miró, sin entender, pero él se limitó a negar con la cabeza.—Sunako ha hablado conmigo, ha tenido la misma charla con Obito hace poco, en un descanso que se tomaron aquí mismo, y él ha estado de acuerdo. Ellos ni siquiera se querían, solo se gustaban, pero creo que ahora mismo son grandes amigos. Podemos hacer lo mismo, ¿no?

Ella le asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, sin dejar de mirarle. Sí, podrían ser amigos, se dijo mientras se acercaba a él para darle un último beso, un último beso lleno de anhelo y recuerdos, y de dolor por no poder estar juntos. Pero querer no es lo mismo que amar, y ella sabía que, de haber seguido con Haru, le habría terminado amando, y todo hubiera sido peor.

—Te voy a echar de menos ´ttebayo.—Le dijo ella cuando se separaron, con la frente pegada a la de él y los ojos cerrados.

—Yo a ti también.—Corroboró él en apenas un susurro.—Pero ahora no podemos seguir con esta conversación. Obito está a la izquierda, separado por esa "pared", si es que se le puede llamar así.

Se separaron, y él señaló una manta blanca que separaba el lugar de reposo de Haru del de el resto. Natsuki le asintió y corrió ésta para entrar al lugar donde estaba su mejor amigo. Sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar a Obito, volvió a colocarla en su lugar, dando algo de privacidad.

—Menudo susto me diste, Obi-te—Se cortó de golpe cuando se giró, pronunciando las palabras, y lo que vio la dejó quieta.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas al verlo. Obito. Su mejor amigo. Rodeado de máquinas, con un tubo metido por la boca, un pequeño cable conectado a sus orificios nasales, insuflándole oxígeno. Un pitido le daba a entender que seguía vivo, pero, sin duda alguna, en coma.

Se quedó en silencio, obligándose a no llorar y mirando la imagen ante ella como si estuviera zombie. Él estaba en coma, se había dado casos en los que las personas en ese estado nunca despertaban, pero ella no quería eso, quería que Obito abriera los ojos y la sonriera. La debilidad que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Natsuki volvió más fuerte, hasta el punto de que no se veía capaz de levantarse. Seguía falta de chakra, y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—Obito…-Murmuró, anonada y arrastrándose hacia él, quedando frente a la cama.

Miró el rostro de él, que parecía en relativa paz. Aún llevaba su ropa Shinobi, Natsuki sospechaba que, pese a haber traído las cosas suficientes como para hacerlo ver todo como un hospital, incluso utilizando jutsus de raiton para dar electricidad al lugar, no se habían molestado en cambiar a los enfermos. Tomó la mano de su amigo y la apretó con fuerza, esperando que le devolviera el gesto, que le sonriera y le dijera que todo estaba bien, que solo bromeaba.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

—Joder.—Masculló ella.—Las cosas van de mal en peor ´ttebayo.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·..·

Kasumi esquivó por los pelos a dos batallantes, tras ella, Kokoro, Daisuke e Ichiro continuaban corriendo, tratando de saber qué era lo que quería hacer su amiga. Se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, a la alta torre que se alzaba, casi rozando el techo del lugar.

La Uzumaki pasó junto a una casa, donde un shinobi sacaba a una niña que se resistía, sollozando y pataleando, rogando ayuda. Ella se paró en seco al ver la escena, y que el Ninja en cuestión era de Konoha.

—¡Déjala en paz!—Chilló Kasumi, sin poderlo evitar.—Es solo una cría.

Se acercó al hombre, apartando sus manazas de la pequeña sin demasiada suavidad. La niña trató de irse, y Kasumi la atrapó en un abrazo forzado.

—Uzumaki-sama.—Masculló el hombre al verla.—Son órdenes directas de Hinata-sama, que me las transmitió de parte de su hermana.—Y señaló a Kasumi.

Ella miró a la pequeña, que seguía chillando, arañándola y tratando de volver al interior de la casa.

—¡Sacándola a lo bruto no vas a conseguir nada!—Gritó Kokoro, que presenciaba la escena. Se acercó a la niña y se agachó para quedar a su altura.—Espera, ey, espera, no grites. Escucha. ¿Conoces a Natsuki?

La niña paró al instante, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza y aún llorando. Kokoro le acarició la carita y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, Daisuke se colocó a su lado, e inmediatamente los ojos de la niña se posaron sobre Shin, asombrados por lo enorme que era el perro.

—¡Nosotros somos amigos de Natsu!—Gritó el Inuzuka, soltando una carcajada perruna.—Ella no ha podido venir a por ti, ¿te gustaría irte con este señor?—Y señaló al Shinobi.

La pequeña, que se había aferrado a Kasumi al comprender que conocía a Natsuki, comenzó a negar fuertemente con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Natsuki-oneesan me dijo que debía quedarme escondida!—Graznó, con la voz rota por el llanto.

—Yo soy la hermana mayor de Natsuki.—Reveló Kasumi, e inmediatamente notó que los puñitos de la niña se apretaban más entorno a su camiseta, como si tuviera más confianza con tan solo esas palabras.—Puedes venir conmigo.

—Kasumi…puede ser peligroso.—Advirtió Daisuke, sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de la Uzumaki.

—No lo será si va montada en Shin.—Contestó ella, colocando a la niña en el lomo del enorme animal, que ladró felizmente.—¿Cómo te llamas, cariño?

—Tsu-Tsuki.—Murmuró ella, aferrándose al pelo del can. Kasumi le sonrió y le acarició el pelo, encantada.

Kasumi le asintió con la cabeza una última vez y, seguidamente, sus ojos se fijaron en Daisuke, Ichiro y Kokoro. Su mirada era decidida, acerada, casi seria, y Kokoro, conociendo como lo hacía a su amiga, supo que no iba a permitir que ellos se pusieran en peligro. Iba a tomar el mando, dejando que sus genes Hyuuga lo hicieran por ella, si era necesario.

—Daisuke-kun, tú y Shin llevaréis a Tsuki-chan a las tiendas a las afueras, le diréis a mi madre que no parece herida, pero que lo compruebe de todas maneras.—Miró a Ichiro y a Kokoro.—Vosotros le acompañaréis, para que Tsuki-chan no sufra ningún daño en el trayecto.

Todos abrieron la boca, dispuestos a protestar, pero Kasumi les cortó con un movimiento de la mano que dejó claro que debían callar. Estaba cansada y nerviosa, esa no era una buena suma para ella. Kokoro dio un paso hacia delante y se cruzó de brazos, decidida.

—Llevamos juntas desde que somos crías, te conozco mejor que nadie, Kasu-chan, y no voy a dejar que vayas sola.—Miró a Ichiro y a Daisuke.—Ellos pueden ir sin mí, al contrario. Además, necesitarás una estratega.

Kasumi le asintió con la cabeza. Momentos después, y sin molestarse en despedirse, ambas chicas volvían a hundirse en la batalla, donde cada vez había menos contrincantes.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

—¿Uzumaki-san?—La voz del doctor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Haruto dio un salto, levantándose de la silla donde había estado sentado, mordiéndose las uñas, hasta ese momento. El hombre de mediana edad, con una barriga levemente abultada y una cabeza sin un solo pelo, le miró con ojo crítico, como comprobando la preocupación del muchacho. Los ojos azules de Haruto se fijaron en él, inquisidores y expectativos. El hombre respiró profundo, sin dejar de mirarle, como si quisiera ponerle lo suficientemente nervioso para saltar por la ventana. Sin embargo, y haciendo gala de la personalidad de su madre, Haruto se sonrojó profundamente ante la mirada del doctor. Seguía teniendo vergüenza a los desconocidos.

Casi pudo imaginar qué hubiera pasado si Natsuki hubiera estado allí, seguramente hubiera gritado algo así como "¡Sí, soy yo ´ttebayo! ¿A caso ves a alguien más aquí, calvo del diablo?" Sí, su hermana podía ser demasiado inconsciente cuando se preocupaba.

—S-Soy yo.—Masculló de manera nerviosa, cerrando los ojos y juntando los dedos en una pose sumamente a lo Hinata. Seguidamente, los abrió de golpe y preguntó con una voz chillona.—Ella…¡Está bien! ¿Verdad ´ttebayo?

Cielos, ese niño era bipolar.

El médico asintió escuetamente con la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado, pero por su mirada Haruto supo que aún no debía pasar.

—Ha recibido muchos golpes, tenía la garganta sumamente dañada por algo, y una contusión en la cabeza por alguna caída. Pero está viva y consciente. He dejado algunos medicamentos que necesitará en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

Sin más palabras, salió de allí, dejando a Haruto solo. Entró en la habitación de Hana con toda la rapidez de la que fue capaz, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada de ella. Estaba incorporada en la cama, con el cabello azul eléctrico enmarcando su rostro, las manos puestas sobre el regazo, la cabeza vendada, al igual que un brazo y el estómago. Cuando habló, lo hizo con un hilo de voz que indicaba el daño de su garganta:

—¿Se ha ido ya el matasanos?

Esperaba hacer reír a Haruto, pero él estaba pálido. Le había hecho eso a Hana. A Hana, la chica que le había apoyado durante toda su vida. Seguramente, Kazuo y Eien le mataran, pero él se lo merecería.

Se acercó a la chica y apretó los labios al ver los más pequeños daños, como el arañazo que le surcaba la mejilla o el dedo, que debía habérsele roto.

—Lo siento tanto.—Se disculpó en voz baja.

—Estoy bien.—Aseguró ella, pero con su voz desmentía la afirmación.

Se aferró a ella y suspiró. Fue justo ese el momento en el que llegó el posadero, quien les había dejado una habitación para que el médico mirara a la muchacha, el hombre escoltaba a Hanami y a Souta, en cuyas miradas se leía la preocupación.

—Hasta que llegáis ´ttebayo.—Se quejó el Uzumaki.—Ya iba siendo hora.

Sin embargo, y pese a la sonrisa que mostraban los labios de Haruto, ni a la Uchiha ni al Nara se les escapó el movimiento que hizo para secarse una lágrima. Y, en ese momento, ambos supieron que tendrían que esperar para pedir detalles de lo ocurrido.

**Bien, sé que he tardado como…1000 años (¿?) Pero he estado ocupada y sin inspiración, ni siquiera la tenía para este capi, ha sido difícil escribirlo.**

**En fin, ¿mis vacaciones? Han sido geniales, ya os dije que me iba con la familia de una amiga, así que ha sido divertidísimo. Quizá este fin de semana me vaya de camping, pero tranquilos, sería solo Sábado y Domingo ^^**

**Además, he entrado en el concurso Minakushi por los 100 fics de ellos~ Me haríais un favor si leéis el one-shot que he escrito, se llama "¿Ves a esa chica?" y me dais vuestra opinión ^^ (Momento publicidad xD)**

**Hablando del capítulo: Veis que está estancada la cosa, ¿no? Es que no quiero terminar muy rápido xDD Pero ya vemos que todo va de mal en peor, excepto para Kasumi, quien se limita a ir hacia delante, siempre hacia delante. El maestro de Ami…ya sabemos cómo murió. Natsuki y Haru lo han dejado (No montéis una fiesta, ¿eh? Se merecían su despedida emotiva, y se la he intentado dar con la poca inspiración que tenía. No vomitéis arco iris, tampoco.) Hana está muy herida, y Haruto se siente culpable. Eso dará muchos problemas a lo largo del fic, creedme.**

**¡Venga, contadme vuestras teorías! Tengo muchas ganas de oírlas. Decidme, ¿qué os parece que quiere hacer Kasumi? ¿Qué pasará con Ami? Etc XD**

**Y…ahora, ya os he preguntado eso, quiero preguntaros por otra cosa:**

**El fic, como ya he dicho alguna vez, estará divido en dos partes. Bien. Pues ahora la cosa es que, entre parte y parte, habrá un descanso, y tenéis dos opciones: Esperad una semana o dos para que la suba (porque en ese tiempo intentaré adelantar en los otros fics que tengo abiertos) o…Bueno, tengo pensado un especial sobre la Nueva Generación en el instituto (preparatoria), que subiría antes de la segunda parte. ¿Qué os parece? Sería algo así como un one-shot de la vida de ellos como estudiantes ^^**

**Ahora sí…**

**¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	24. Capítulo 23: Oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son de Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~ La NG es mía. Miku Anima me pertenece junto a Bella Scullw**

**Advertencias: Palabrotas, se me escapan. No la he corregido, tendrá fallos. Lo siento.**

**Nota: Abajo…**

**Capítulo 23**

La voz que la llamaba era suave, cálida y segura, pero Natsuki no quería despertar. Notaba la espalda adolorida, y se dijo que debía de haberse dormido en una postura malísima, sin embargo sus párpados continuaron cerrados como si les hubieran echado pegamento. Notó un tacto cálido y suave en la mano, seguramente el contacto con la de otra persona, e inconscientemente sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, entre insistentes parpadeos para intentar ahuyentar el sueño. Al fin, logró enfocar al chico cuya mano tenía cogida, y su corazón saltó en el pecho al darse cuenta de que no era una pesadilla.

Realmente, Obito estaba en coma. Apretó los labios hasta volverlos una fina línea y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, augurando lágrimas.

—Natsuki, si lloras juro por Dios que no respondo de mí mismo.—Gruñó una voz a su lado con disgusto. Ella giró la cabeza, encontrándose con las pupilas alargadas de su segundo mejor amigo, que tenía la mano apoyada informalmente en el lomo de su enorme perro.

—Daisuke, Shin…-Murmuró en reconocimiento, y luego bajó la mirada. Se había derrumbado y ya no hay nada más que hacer, excepto quizá, tratar de encontrar una manera de alegrarla, así que Daisuke lo intentó:

—Ichiro y yo hemos traído a las tiendas a una niña, se llama Tsuki.

Natsuki le miró, con la convicción de que algo bueno podría haber pasado al fin ese día en los ojos. Su amigo le dedicó una vacilante sonrisa y se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo, respondiendo la pregunta impresa en la mirada y el gesto de la Uzumaki:

—Ella está bien.

La muchacha respiró felizmente, y sus manos fueron a parar a su pecho, donde el corazón latía furiosamente. Volvió a fijar los ojos en Obito. Al parecer, se había quedado dormida arrodillada frente a la cama de él, y en sueños había buscado su mano. Escuchó un leve suspiro de parte de Daisuke, que parecía hastiado.

—Eres una tonta si crees que un Uchiha va a morir así como así. Obito es fuerte, Natsu.

—Está en coma ´ttebayo.—Puntualizó ella con enfado.—Quizá hasta podría haber muerto…

—Pero está vivo.—Cortó el Inuzuka, con una sonrisa confiada, aunque el tinte triste en ella era fácilmente visible.—Los Uchiha son luchadores por naturaleza. Y hablando de eso, tengo que volver a la batalla, solo he pasado a verte.

Natsuki cabeceó a modo de afirmación y volvió a tomar la mano de Obito, sin levantarse si quiera. Notaba el cuerpo entumecido y las piernas dormidas, pero separarse de él era simplemente impensable. Se dio cuenta entonces de que súbitamente se había derrumbado, de que ya no tenía ganas de luchar, de plantar cara, de gritarle al mundo que podía hacer cualquier cosa. _"Eso es porque no es justo."_ Dijo una vocecilla aguda y maliciosa en algún lugar de su mente. ¿Justo? ¿Cómo que "no era justo"? _"Tienes diecisiete años. A tu edad, las chicas se divierten, se preparan, tienen citas…No se ensucian, ni pelean, ni asesinan. A tu edad, las chicas lloran porque el chico al que aman las ignora, no porque su mejor amigo esté en coma y en peligro de muerte."_ Ella dio un respingo, asombrada por la línea que seguía esa voz. Miró de nuevo a su amigo y se preguntó cuánto más perderían en esa guerra, cuántos amigos suyos cerrarían los ojos para no volverlos a abrir, y recordó a las muchachas de aldeas sin ninguna fuerza Ninja, aquellas aldeas a las que Natsuki acudía por misiones, todas ellas con vestidos, peinados de horas de preparación y sonrisitas encandiladoras.

Seguidamente miró hacia abajo, hacia su propia ropa. Estaba cubierta de barro y sangre seca, aún tenía algunos puntos de la piel enrojecidos porque habían tenido que hacer que ésta volviera a su cuerpo por entero, las uñas estaban rotas y llenas de suciedad, y no le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que debía tener el cabello revuelto y sucio, los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto y, seguramente, algún corte en la cara. No era para nada lo que alguien consideraría como una chica atractiva.

Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo deseos de poder ser una adolescente normal, de esas a las que invitan a salir los chicos del pueblo y que terminan casándose a los veinte y pocos años para formar una familia mediocre pero feliz. Deseaba poder llevar el cabello como quisiera, tan largo y cuidado como Kasumi, sin que éste interfiriera en su entrenamiento diario, deseaba poder hacerse una trenza para que luciera mejor alguna blusa nueva que se había comprado. Fue solo un momento, un instante en el que pensó en lo que podía haber sido, en lo que podía haber hecho.

Pero el instante pasó, y Natsuki se dio cuenta por primera vez de que era _débil._ Era solo una cría aún, si podía llegar a desear eso no era más que una niña egoísta y mimada. La realidad la golpeó como una maza, y se sintió confusa unos momentos.

Ella no era hija de aldeanos o granjeros, era la hija de Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage de Konoha, y de Hinata Hyuuga de Uzumaki, matriarca de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa. Llevaba el nombre de su abuela paterna, Kushina Uzumaki –aunque nunca lo usara, seguía siendo su segundo nombre. – una mujer fuerte y decidida que había muerto por pelear por lo que quería, y era la nieta de Minato Namikaze, uno de los Hokages más grandes de la villa que deseaba que ésta fuera protegida ante todo. Tenía una hermana mayor que algunos comparaban con un ángel de la muerte, por su inusual y pálida belleza, y un hermano menor al que protegería con su vida, de mirada vivaracha y objetivos claros.

Ella no había nacido en una familia de aldeanos, no iba a tener una vida normal aunque satisfactoria. Y se dio cuenta, casi con sorpresa, de que _no_ la deseaba. Ella _no_ deseaba una existencia común, monótona…aburrida. Quizá, a veces, pudiera hacerlo, pero no eran más que breves lapsus de inseguridad.

Natsuki Kushina Uzumaki había nacido para hacer grandes cosas, no solo por su apellido. Ella quería, deseaba con toda su alma, hacerse valer por sí misma y no por ser hija de quien era. Quería proteger la villa por la que sus padres habían luchado, quería proteger la paz que sus progenitores le habían intentado legar. Y no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en ello.

—¿Natsuki?—Llamó Daisuke al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga.-¿Estás bien?

Ella le miró con una expresión ausente, y finalmente pareció volver a la tierra. Le asintió con la cabeza y formó una leve sonrisa, sin llegar a soltar aún la mano de Obito.

—Es raro que no estés con Kokoro ´ttebayo.—Comentó finalmente, refiriéndose a la chica Nara.

—Ella y tu hermana iban a hacer algo.—Respondió él con una leve sonrisa.—Lo dices como si siempre estuviera con Kokoro.

—Suelo relacionaros.—Contestó.—Si estás tú, está ella, y viceversa. Me pregunto por qué Kokoro no se ha dado cuenta de que la sigues a todas partes…o de lo que sientes por ella.

Daisuke guardó silencio y se sentó en una de las dos sillas que había en su habitación, rascando a Shin tras las orejas descuidadamente.

—Ella es muy distraída.—Respondió tras unos segundos. Seguidamente, sus ojos se alzaron de su perro hacia su amiga.-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Natsuki se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad, antes de decir con una contundente sinceridad:

—Pensé que era tan obvio que todo el mundo lo sabía ´ttebayo.

Ante el rostro asombrado del Inuzuka, la chica pudo deducir que no era así para nada. Poco a poco, el silencio fue derivando en sonrisas por parte de ambos, y seguidamente en una pequeña risa que se apagó rápidamente. Cuando Natsuki reía, sus carcajadas solían ser sinceras, nacer desde su corazón, eran una forma para expresar una felicidad que la desbordaba. En esta ocasión, la preocupación las había vuelto huecas, vacías.

—No me puedo creer que lo sepas.—Dijo Daisuke.

—Y Kasumi, y Hanami, y Itachi, y Hikaru, y Ichiro, y…-Enumeró, pero él no la dejó concluir.

—Vale, lo pillo, lo pillo…Supongo que mi "secreto" es en realidad un secreto a voces.—Suspiró, y finalmente una duda le asaltó.-¿Lo sabe Obito?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No, él es demasiado distraído ´ttebayo.—Repuso.

Daisuke dejó salir una carcajada perruna muy leve, marcada con un deje de preocupación.

—Como tú.—Dijo, mientras Natsuki le fulminaba con la mirada.—No me extraña que ninguno os dais cuenta de que estáis enamorados.

Natsuki se quedó de piedra. Abrió la boca, y la volvió a cerrar. Repitió la operación un par de veces, asemejándose a un pez fuera del agua, antes de responder con voz trémula:

—¿Qué dices?

—Ah, ¿no te has dado cuenta?—Daisuke alzó las cejas, haciéndose el sorprendido.—Pensé que sabrías que hace al menos cuatro años que estás enamorada de Obito.

—¡Inuzuka!—Gritó con enfado Ichiro desde fuera.-¡Si te quieres quedar en las carpas de ayuda médica, yo te clavo un kunai en la espalda, pero dímelo ya para no perder más tiempo!

Daisuke no esperó a que Natsuki le respondiera. Se levantó y revolvió el corto cabello oscuro de su amiga antes de darse la vuelta y avanzar hacia la salida, después de que Shin le lamiera la cara. La Uzumaki se quedó sola, con la pausada respiración de Obito a su lado y la de Haru tras la cortina que les separaba como único sonido. Mientras, las imágenes se superponían unas a otras en la mente de Natsuki.

Una y otra vez era Obito: Su sonrisa, sus gestos, la forma en la que le acariciaba el cabello cuando ella no se encontraba bien, aquel día en el que se quedó a su lado mientras Natsuki hervía en fiebre, su choque dientes-labios, sus travesuras…

Uzumaki dejó escapar un suspiro, apoyando la frente en la camilla de Obito como si se hubiera rendido a lo inevitable. Miró el rostro inconsciente del Uchiha y se acercó mucho a su oído:

—Tienes que despertar.—Animó.—Tienes que despertar, porque si no nunca podré entender lo que siento por ti…

Solamente el silencio respondió a su súplica.

~O~O~O~

Lo primero que Obito notó, fue que ya no dolía. Su cuerpo respondía a sus movimientos como si no hubiera mirado a la muerte a los ojos con resignación apenas unas horas antes, esto era extraño como poco. Incluso tras los jutsus médicos que su madre le suministraba a veces, sus músculos solían quejarse levemente tras el maltrato.

Miró a su alrededor, seguidamente sus ojos se posaron en su ropa, perfectamente colocada y limpia. Frunció el ceño con confusión, ¿y la sangre, los rasgones, la suciedad? ¿Dónde estaban los rastros de la batalla?

—No creo que nos parezcamos tanto.

Obito alzó la mirada de golpe, encontrándose unos ojos de un tono oscuro, como pozos. Abrió la boca de par en par al reconocer los rasgos del chico frente a él, lo había visto apenas en un par de fotos, y sin embargo nadie más podría tener esa expresión mezcla de picardía, curiosidad y diversión.

—Obito Uchiha.—Murmuró el hijo de Sasuke.—El primero.

—El primero.—Repitió su tocayo.—Un placer…¿Obito, también? Bah, te voy a llamar Obi. Para evitar la confusión, ya sabes.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad, y _Obi_ guardó silencio unos instantes, confuso, antes de murmurar:

—Estás muerto.

—Vaya, no lo sabía.—El sarcasmo que destilaba la voz del otro le hubiera sacado una sonrisa en cualquier momento, pero no en ese.—Vaya, qué cara de amargado. Se nota que eres un Uchiha, ¿eh?

—¡No todos los Uchiha son así!—Saltó inmediatamente el chico.

Compartieron mirada unos momentos, _Obi_, alzando la barbilla de forma orgullosa y colocando los brazos en jarra. Obito con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pero sí somos orgullosos, está claro.—Estaba sentado en el suelo, cómodamente apoyado contra la roca, con los brazos tras la nuca y un gesto divertido. Fue entonces cuando el menor se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Estoy muerto yo también?

Obito le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, abrió mucho los ojos, y tras unos instantes una carcajada fuerte y segura salió de entre sus labios, perdiéndose en el aire silencioso. Cuando terminó de reír volvió a mirarle, los ojos le chisporroteaban de diversión al inquirir:

—Según. ¿Quieres estarlo?

_Obi_ no respondió. Quiso hacerlo, decir que deseaba volver a la vida, y sin embargo guardó silencio, sentándose en el suelo y cruzando las piernas a la manera india mientras miraba a la nada. Tras unos instantes, hizo algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz: Rehuyó la pregunta.

—Pareces muy mayor. Pensé que habías muerto…ya sabes, joven.

—¡Mucho! Pero donde estoy ahora puedo elegir mi edad.—Sonrió, de una forma que a _Obi_ se le antojó semejante a Natsuki, o a Naruto. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar en su amiga.—Aparento cinco años menos de los que debería tener ahora.

—¿Cinco? ¿Por qué?

Obito guardó silencio, mirando el fuego. El vivo se dedicó a mirar a su tocayo con curiosidad. Tenía razón, no se parecían tanto, incluso con los rasgos propios de la edad, podía adivinar que Obito había tenido la mandíbula más cuadrada, los ojos más oscuros, la nariz más respingona y los rasgos algo más redondos. Además, sabía por las pocas fotografías que había visto que a la edad de su muerte Obito había tenido el pelo muy revuelto, mucho más que le mismo _Obi. _Quizá, su propia manía de llevar las googles de su tocayo para parecerse más a él fuera una de las razones por las que parecían encontrarles tanto parecido.

—La razón tiene nombre.—Obito rió de nuevo. El más joven se dio cuenta de que le gustaba ese sonido.—Se llama Anima Miku. Aún vive.

—Pensé que amabas a Rin, mi madre me dijo que el Equipo 7 tuvo una maldición durante esas dos generaciones, o algo parecido.—Comentó, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Amaba a Rin.—Admitió Obito, con una mueca.—Pero…nunca vi a Miku. Siempre estuvo ahí, supongo que daba su presencia por contada. Cuando morí, me di cuenta de que echaba de menos tener a esa enana pelirroja dando saltos a mi alrededor. La he visto crecer, ¿sabes? Se ha vuelto una mujer muy guapa.

—Qué acosador suena eso.

Obito le rió la broma, y _Obi_ sintió que parte de la tensión en su pecho se disipaba. Ambos Uchiha miraron las llamas unos instantes, antes de que el mayor volviera a hablar:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quieres vivir?

_Obi_ respiró hondo. La respuesta debería ser clara. Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué la voz no le salía? ¡Claro que deseaba seguir viviendo! Tenía tantas cosas que hacer…Pensó en Sunako, en su última conversación con ella, su "deberíamos ser amigos". En Natsuki, con sus sonrisas fáciles y sus ojos brillantes, en Itachi, el amargado de su hermano, en Hanami, siempre tan seria, en Hikaru, con su sonrisa cálida y su manera de pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Y trató de hablar de nuevo.

—Suele pasar.—Dijo de pronto Obito.—Todos dudan. Siempre. No tienes que preocuparte, luego vendré a por tu respuesta.

Se levantó, e inmediatamente _Obi_ le imitó, alarmado. Quedarse solo le resultaba una idea insoportable.

—¿Dónde vas?—Inquirió, con los ojos fijos en su tocayo. Éste le sonrió…

Y desapareció. Como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

—Espera. No. ¡Espera! ¡Obito! ¡No te vayas!

—_Oh, ¿al niñito no le gusta la soledad? ¿Tienes miedo de la oscuridad, pequeño Uchiha?_

Se giró a toda velocidad al escuchar la voz, con los reflejos propios de su clan. Sus iris se fijaron en la figura oscura tras él, apenas un retazo entre las sombras, dos ojos de color rojo brillante con tres aspas brillaban en la zona a la que la luz de la hoguera ya no llegaba. El sharingan.

—¿Quién eres?—Ladró rápidamente, en guardia. Seguía sin saber qué debía esperar de ese lugar.

—_¿Debes preguntarlo, pequeño Uchiha?_—La figura rió.—_Soy tú. Tú eres yo._

—Vas a coña.

Hizo una mueca de incredulidad, alejándose un paso de aquel ser. Tenía una voz siseante, atrayente, magnética.

—_¿Eso crees?_

Dio un paso hacia delante. Obito gritó, mezcla sorpresa y angustia, sin poderlo evitar. Porque allí, ante él, tenía a su clon exacto, con la ropa desgarrada, ensangrentada, el pelo aplastado por el sudor y la cara llena de suciedad, de la katana desenfundada goteaba un líquido rojo que con los años Obito había aprendido a identificar, era del mismo tono que los ojos, que presentaban el sharingan. Nunca se había visto al volver de una batalla, siempre procuraba quitarse de encima todo vestigio de ella antes de mirarse en el espejo.

Antes de darse cuenta de que parecía un monstruo como el que tenía delante.

—_Soy tú, pequeño Uchiha. Soy toda la oscuridad que hay dentro de ti. Todo eso a lo que llamas mal. Soy esa parte de ti que disfruta quitando vidas por venganza, aquella que ruge cuando algo te enfada._—Dio un paso hacia él, y otro, y otro. Obito estaba clavado en el suelo.—_Soy ese tú del que huyes._

—Yo no soy así.

El susurro pareció salir en un suspiro, junto a todo el aire de sus pulmones. Los ojos rojos del ser brillaron, divertidos ante esa afirmación, y soltó una carcajada tan llena de sarcasmo y sadismo que Obito sintió un escalofrío.

—_¿No?_ _Todos los de tu clan estáis podridos, Uchiha, desde el primero hasta el último. Tú no eres menos. Algunos se dejan llevar, como lo hizo tu padre, dejan que les arrastre al fondo hasta que mato todo lo que queda de ellos, hasta que los convierto en una sombra de sí mismos. Tú siempre te has resistido, siempre has tenido claro lo que querías. Nunca me has dejado susurrarte al oído…Pero este es mi territorio, pequeño Uchiha._

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Ladró Obito, ofendido. Se cruzó de brazos.—No devoraste a mi padre, él volvió a Konoha, con sus amigos, y…

—_Silencio._

Y la boca del chico se cerró. Abrió los labios para hablar, pero la voz se negaba a escapar de su garganta. Se llevó las manos a ésta y miró, horrorizado, a ese espejismo grotesco de sí mismo que le sonrió.

—_Te lo dije, Uchiha. Éste es mi territorio. Estamos dentro de ti mismo, de esa zona a la que nunca has querido acceder._—La hoguera se apagó de golpe, Obito se giró, buscando esa luz que le daba cierta seguridad y no encontrándola, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.—_Debo decir que no esperaba que ese imbécil Uchiha que nunca me escuchó te dejara venir aquí._

—No me he movido de mi sitio.—Farfulló Obito, sorprendido de que la voz volviera a salir de entre sus labios.

—_Aquí, eso no es necesario._

Y todo pareció girar alrededor del chico, como una vorágine de colores y formas borrosas. Solamente el ser que se hacía llamar su parte oscura se quedó quieto, con una escalofriante sonrisa que él mismo nunca hubiera formado y parecía afearle la cara.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, las líneas ya definidas, Obito se encontró en un lugar conocido. El Sol iluminaba la calle de Konoha donde un niño pequeño estaba parado, se reconoció a sí mismo de forma inmediata, a los siete años.

—Recuerdo éste día.—Murmuró muy bajo.—Me admitieron para los exámenes chunin.

Su "yo oscuro" rió entre dientes malignamente, dándole la razón. El pequeño Obito estaba quieto, escuchando atentamente a su alrededor, posando los ojos inocentones en los adultos que le miraban de reojo, susurrando, soltando veneno por los colmillos de serpiente que nadie les veía.

—_Los Uchiha no son de fiar._

—_¡No deberían admitirle para los exámenes chunin!_

—_Hará como su padre y nos traicionará. Toda la villa lo sabe. Los Uchiha no deberían haber vuelto._

El niño echó a correr a toda velocidad, casi cayendo en el camino y chocando con una anciana que le reclamó en voz alta. No se disculpó, y Obito supo que en ese momento las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Recordaba eso.

—_¿Te parece justo? Te juzgaban por crímenes que no cometiste. Siempre le tuviste cierto rencor a tu padre por ello, da igual lo que digas._—Le dijo al oído el ser. Obito sintió un escalofrío.

—No todos lo tuvimos fácil.

—_Ella sí._—Señaló a una pequeña figura que se materializó de pronto.

Era casi más fácil reconocerla a ella que a él. Obito no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando a Natsuki cuando eran niños, pero esos rasgos finos y esa cara manchada de barro se le hicieron fácilmente reconocibles. Estuvo cerca de reírse al verla hacer una mueca divertida y sacar la lengua a un viejo cuando se chocó con ella, tal como al Obito del pasado le había ocurrido. Al contrario que a él, a la hija del Hokage solo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—_¿Cuánto has tenido que pasar mientras a tu mejor amiga se le habrían todas las puertas, pequeño Uchiha?_

—Eso es distinto. Ella es hija de Naruto Uzumaki. Además, tampoco lo ha tenido fácil, ella…

Sus palabras se ahogaron cuando la escena cambió de nuevo. Se balanceó, cerca de perder el equilibrio. Ésta vez, esa mezcla casi uniforme de colores y formas paró más rápido.

—¿Papá?

Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí, muchos años más joven. Obito sintió un escalofrío al entender lo que le iba a mostrar.

Su padre tenía un kunai en el cuello de Sakura Haruno.

—No.—Renegó Obito a toda velocidad, respirando hondo.—Esto no.

El ser rió. Obito miró a sus padres, ella lloraba sin llegar a hacerlo, llamaba en voz queda, suplicaba con los ojos y la voz _(Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, Sasuke-Kun…)_ y él, impasible, casi despreciativo, parecía estarse planteando el matarla. Pero no lo hizo, trató de consolarse él, no la mató. El por qué llegó como un torbellino color naranja.

Obito escuchó el "_Teme"_ de su tío Naruto y supo que, si Sasuke Uchiha no había matado a la que años después sería su esposa en ese momento, fue simplemente porque se vio interrumpido.

Y, de nuevo, la escena dio un repentino giro. Cambió. Pasaron por años, por miles de momentos perdidos, felices, para ir a otro. Obito pudo verse a sí mismo a los siete años, sentado en la cama junto a Hanami.

Ella estaba llena de golpes. Su mejilla presentaba un largo e irregular corte que, de no ser por su madre, le habría dejado una cicatriz en su hermoso rostro. Los ojos oscuros del mayor se fijaron en los brazos adornados con sendos cardenales de su hermana y gruñó. Ella solo le miró, y cuando los ojos de él le preguntaron en silencio qué le había ocurrido, se atrevió a responder en un tono indiferente que le falló por el dolor _"Dijeron que los hijos de Sasuke Uchiha no se merecían vivir en Konoha."_ El ser se rió ante la cara de horror idéntica que formaron el Obito del pasado, un crío, y el adolescente.

—_Tu padre fue un hijo de puta._

—Para esto.

—_Por su culpa, tus hermanos y tú solamente habéis recibido desprecios, miradas de asco, golpes. ¿Acaso contaba que tu madre fuera una heroína? No, ellos solamente veían lo malo, no contaban tus esfuerzos por ser lo contrario a tu padre, por…_

—¡Para!

Obito terminó alzando la voz, gritando. La escena continuaba, pero el Uchiha ya no le prestaba atención, porque los susurros de su parte oscura iban directos a su pecho, instalándose allí y llenándole de una súbita sensación de asco hacia su propia familia. Porque estaban podridos. Porque _él_ estaba podrido.

El ser se rió a carcajadas ante los ojos oscurecidos del chico.

—_¡Me odias! ¡Bien! Dime, ¿quieres matarme? Es lo que deseas, ¿verdad? Vamos, hazlo._

Obito le miró. Era justo lo que quería, dejarse llevar por el odio, consumirse en la oscuridad de su propia alma. Los ojos rojos por el Sharingan del otro brillaron, casi divertidos, mientras sacaba un kunai y se lo daba al chico, poniéndoselo a sí mismo en la garganta, una invitación para terminar con ello. Para parar aquella sucesión de imágenes que le recordaban lo horrible que podía ser su vida. Y, de pronto, se olvidó de todo, solamente quedó el odio. Supo que era porque su parte oscura estaba consiguiendo lo que quería: Poder.

—_¿Obito? Vamos, Obito, despierta, por favor…_

El Uchiha paró sus pensamientos al oír la voz que parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna. Miró hacia todos lados, buscando a su dueña, pero solamente estaban él, el ser, y aquel recuerdo del pasado.

—_Vamos, Obi-Teme…Tu madre está muy preocupada. ¿Te gusta verla llorar? ¿Y qué me dices de Hanami? ¿Vas a hacerme decirle a tu hermana que has muerto por mi culpa?_

Tardó un momento en ubicarse. Su parte oscura siseó, furiosa, y continuó hablándole, provocándole, pero Obito ya no le escuchaba. Se centró en la voz, en el timbre preocupado, ansioso, que le rogaba. Intentó nombrar a su dueña, pero no fue capaz, en su mente solo había cabida para el odio ahora.

—_Tu padre también está mal ´ttebayo. Ha venido a verte, pero se ha quedado en la puerta porque yo estaba dentro. Haru se ha enterado hoy…¡Creía que solo estabas durmiendo! ¿No es tonto?_

Intentaba sonar amena, simplemente hablar con él, pero Obito podía notar las lágrimas en su tono, y supo que estaba llorando. Por él.

—_Hikaru se está recuperando. Ya ha vuelto a luchar, el muy imbécil, más le vale que no le pase nada. Itachi no sabe lo que ha ocurrido, creo que te matará al enterarse, sabes que odia que te pongas en peligr…¡¿Quiénes sois ´ttebayo?_

Obito giró sobre sí mismo sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. El ser le tomó el brazo para retener su atención, pero el Uchiha se limitó a desembarazarse de él con un movimiento brusco.

—_¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¡Alejaos ahora mismo! ¡Fuera! ¿Quiénes pensáis que sois…?_

—Eso.—Murmuró.—¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes son, Natsuki?

Al fin, se vio capaz de recordar su nombre. Escuchó el nombre de una técnica, y soltó un ruidito de horror al darse cuenta de que ella estaba peleando.

—No. Ella está sola. ¡Natsu! ¡Tengo que volver!—Exclamó, girándose hacia el ser, que tenía una mueca semejante al dolor pintada en las facciones llenas de sangre ajena.—Hazme volver.—Exhortó.

—_Ella no te aprecia realmente, Uchiha, ella…_

—¡Que me hagas volver, joder! ¡Me da igual si tú eres mi parte oscura o mi madre, pero esa que está peleando es mi mejor amiga, imbécil!

El ser hizo un gesto de horror cuando Obito alzó el puño y le dio un puñetazo, no por ira u odio, simplemente porque se interponía entre él y Natsuki.

Y, de pronto, su parte oscura desapareció.

—Así que.—La voz del antiguo compañero de Kakashi Hatake se escuchó alta y clara.—_Obi_ , ¿has decidido ya, pues?

_Obi_ miró a Obito y rebufó, cruzándose de brazos con molestia.

—Sabías que esto pasaría.—Acusó.

—Sí.—Admitió el otro, sonriendo con disculpa.—Era algo que tenías que pasar, muchos Uchiha no superan la prueba…De todos modos, ¿me harás un favor? Dile a Miku que la echo de menos. Estoy seguro de que la encontrarás…se hace notar.

_Obi _se limitó a asentirle con la cabeza a su tocayo.

—Y ahora.—Murmuró.—Hazme volver de una vez. Tengo cosas que hacer.

***Mizu aparece, quitándole las telarañas al fic.* ¿Hay alguien?**

**-en, -en, -en…? *Eco***

***Kuraii y ella se miran***

**Mizu: Te dije que no quedaría nadie.**

**¡Y-Ya volverán, seguro…!**

**Mizu: ¡MESES sin actualizar, idiota! ¿Quién va a volver?**

***Silencio incómodo***

**Mizu: Anda, da tu excusa…**

**Pues…no la tengo, la verdad. Fue una total falta de inspiración, estuve meses sin escribir y, cuando al fin me vi capaz, no me llegaban ideas para NG. Tuve dudas, incluso pensé en borrar la historia, si no fuera por el cariño que le tengo y porque sé que os gustaría leer el final, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.**

**De todas maneras, hoy me la he releído y me he dado cuenta de sus muchos fallos. En fin, algún día de estos, cuando la termine, le haré un lavado de cara y la dejaré bonita. Por ahora… He estado pensando mucho en ella, haré un cambio radical en lo que tenía pensado para el futuro, cambiaré cosas, quitaré unas y añadiré otra. Posiblemente tengáis que esperar MUCHO para la segunda parte del fic, una vez termine la primera, y si es que la hay.**

**En fin…He hecho un capi más largo de lo normal para Obito. Él se lo merece. Hay partes que tengo desde que lo dejé, creo que en otras se ha notado que he mejorado escribiendo, aunque sea un poco.**

**AVISO: Estaba pensando en hacer algo de NG, pero dedicándome exclusivamente a las parejas. Sería un conjunto de viñetas, one-shots y drabbles de las parejas de este fic, pero que vosotros pidierais. No sé, es solo una idea…¿Qué os parecería?**

**AVISO 2: Actualizaré pronto, ESPERO. No me presionéis con este fic, de verdad, me está costando mucho retomar mi estilo como escritora, y más aún en este fandom.**

**Eso es todo…Ya, ya podéis matarme. Yo os querré igual *Carita de cachorrito***

***Pasa Mizu corriendo* ¡Juro que enseñarle el culo al presidente de las fuerzas armadas no era mi intención! ¡Lo juroooooo!**

***Suspiro* En fin…con esto ya sí…Me siento yo misma :D**

**Nos leemos~**

**(Le dan un tazón de ramen a Haruto si dejas reviews ;D)**


	25. Capítulo 24: La última esperanza

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son del genial Kishimoto-Baka-Sempai~ La nueva generación sí, es mía**

**Advertencias: Ninguna~**

**Dedicado a: Uchiha Tamatsuki, Bella-Chan y CocodriloDeLaCaleta, por sus maravillosos dibujos! *^***

**Capítulo 24**

Ami alzó la cabeza, desafiante, el pelo le rozó la cintura que la camiseta dejaba desnuda al hacerlo, provocándole unas leves cosquillas que ignoró mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo el pecho. El hombre encapuchado hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Qué?

—Que lo dejo.—Repitió ella, decidida y lanzando el dinero sobre la mesa como si quemara. —Aquí está tu sucia recompensa, no haré nada contra Itachi Uchiha o Naomi Akira.

—¡Lo prometiste, zorra!

Ami sonrió. Zorra, sí, pero con principios, se dijo mientras cruzaba las piernas, orgullosa. El hombre se levantó, furioso, y por lo alto que era, ella podría afirmar sin miedo que no era el mismo de la última vez. Ladeó la cabeza, llena de curiosidad, mas ningún comentario salió de entre los voluptuosos labios cerrados.

—¡No puedes dejarlo, te arrepentirás de eso!—Amenazó.

Ami, siendo como era, se levantó también, en un grácil movimiento de bailarina se recolocó el pelo y sonrió, de forma coqueta, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

—Me arrepentiré más—afirmó.—si les hago algo a ellos.

Y, sin añadir nada, salió de allí. Ella no lo vio, pero el hombre sonrió tras las sombras que cubrían su rostro, los ojos le brillaron de aceptación mientras se relamía los labios.

Todo iba como se esperaba. Ami no viviría más allá de aquella semana.

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.**

Kasumi había llegado justo a donde quería. Y Kokoro estaba asustada.

La Nara miró a su amiga, mordisqueándose el labio inferior en un gesto de nerviosismo y sin atreverse a preguntarle si aquello iba en serio, si aquel había sido su destino. La primogénita de Naruto tenía la mirada plateada decidida mientras corría, y la barbilla alta denotaba un orgullo inusual en esa chica tan tranquila. Tras un breve titubeo, Kokoro la siguió.

—¿Estás segura de esto?—Le murmuró, agachándose para esquivar un golpe enemigo y haciendo un sello. Su sombra atravesó limpiamente el estómago del hombre que había intentado matarla, salpicando a la chica y consiguiendo en ésta una mueca de asco. Otra vida que se llevaba.

—No.—Reconoció Kasumi, suspirando.—Pero es todo lo que se me ocurre.

El cuartel general enemigo, el lugar desde donde controlaban a todos los ninjas que peleaban en ese momento. Kasumi no lo sabía, pero Natsuki había estado allí unos meses antes, buscando una forma de destruír a aquellos hombres sin chakra. Kokoro se pegó a su compañera para cubrirla.

—No será fácil entrar. —Afirmó.

Kasumi se rió, era un sonido sarcástico, tan distinto al habitual dulce y suave de ella, que Nara se sintió levemente sorprendida. Miró a su compañera, con los labios entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo pero no tuviera muy claro el qué.

La rubia acarició su collar, tratando de serenarse con el tacto del cristal azulado, y respiró hondo para conseguirlo. Dos enemigos se les echaron encima, y a una, las dos muchachas les esquivaron con algo que debía ser sencillez.

—Por favor, Kokoro.—Respondió al fin Uzumaki, llena de sarcasmo. —¿Algo que nosotras hagamos es fácil?

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.**

Natsuki chilló y se revolvió para escabullirse de un nuevo golpe, los músculos le dolían, aún resentidos, y estaba débil. No por nada no había vuelto a la lucha, y sin embargo, se debatía con uñas y dientes contra los enemigos que se afanaban en dejarla fuera de combate, defendiendo a Obito con la vida, literalmente.

Notó la piel de uno de ellos ceder bajo sus uñas, abriéndose desagradablemente en cinco largos surcos, un rugido de dolor mientras se alejaba de ella a trompicones, con una mano en la zona de la cara afectada. Los tres pararon un momento, con la mirada fija en la chica, la cual respiró hondo y alzó la barbilla, tratando de parecer segura de sí misma. A su lado, su clon se tambaleó un poco antes de desaparecer con un sonoro "puff", denotando la falta de chakra de ella.

Los tres enemigos sonrieron, los ojos les brillaban de forma semejante a la de un gato que va a atrapar entre sus garras a un ratón. Dieron un primer paso amenazante justo cuando Natsuki retrocedía, su cadera rozó la camilla donde Obito seguía en coma y ella frunció el ceño con disgusto antes de estirar los brazos de forma perpendicular a su cuerpo, dando a entender que no les dejaría acercarse.

—¡Marchaos!—Si bien sus frases solían estar llenas de ´ttebayos, esta vez su tono no es nervioso, trata de sonar segura pese al fondo histérico que se nota tras su voz. No puede dejar que hagan daño a su mejor amigo mientras su seguridad depende de ella, se dice, apretando los puños.

—¿Y quién nos va a obligar, tú?—La burla patente en su voz logró enervar a la Uzumaki. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y estuvo tentada de gruñir.

—Ella no.—Una voz logró congelar a la chica. Giró la cabeza hacia la cortina y tragó fuerte, él no estaba recuperado, él… —Pero si la rozáis, me temo que yo sí.

—¡Haru-Kun, puedo con esto!

Tarde, el chico había abierto la cortina que les separaba, la mano se alzó con seguridad, mas un gesto de dolor se marcaba en sus facciones, Natsuki soltó un jadeo ahogado al notar que las heridas inflingidas por abrazarla anteriormente seguían allí en su mayor parte. La arena comenzó a subir por las piernas de los enemigos, aprisionándolos.

—¡Haru-Kun…!

—¡Natsu, ve a por alguien! ¡Ahora!—El tono de voz autoritario, los ojos seguros, las cejas fruncidas en un gesto de dolor. La Uzumaki notó un escalofrío en su espina dorsal.

Salió corriendo, buscando ayuda. Después interrogaría a esos cabrones para saber cómo se habían colado.

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.**

Cuando Obito pudo incorporarse, ya llevaba quince minutos despierto y, de ellos, catorce en brazos de su madre.

Al parecer, Sakura había ido junto a dos shinobis más para comprobar la situación casi crítica que se había dado al colarse tres enemigos en las carpas médicas, justo en el momento en el que su hijo abrió los ojos y tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire por él mismo, los ninjas de Konoha se llevaban a los infiltrados.

La mujer de pelo rosa no se había separado de su hijo desde ese instante, colgada del cuello de Obito, le había contado lo ocurrido en su ausencia: No se sabía nada de su hermano mayor, Itachi. Hikaru estaba ayudándola, al estar sin reservas de chakra suficientes para volver a la truculenta batalla, y Hanami debía continuar con Haruto, entreteniéndole en la "misión señuelo" que Naruto le había impuesto. Cuando el chico preguntó por su padre, Sakura suspiró y afirmó que seguiría junto al Hokage, como guardaespaldas que era.

—Yo _soy_ su guardaespaldas también.—Replicó el chico.

—Y has estado en coma.—Rebatió su madre.—Estás loco si realmente crees que voy a dejarte salir de nuevo tan rápido, te vas a quedar aquí.—Ante la cara de su hijo, el ceño de Sakura se frunció.—¡Ni una réplica!

El tono enfadado de su madre logró callar a Obito, que compuso una mueca de molestia, él _quería_ seguir luchando. ¡Demonios!

—¿Natsuki está bien?—Dijo al fin. Sabía que la chica le había defendido, nada más.

—Se encuentra con su madre, Hinata le ha pedido que no se arriesgue tanto.—Él abrió la boca y Sakura le cortó.—Con ella fue Haru, no está sola, iba a preguntar quién se encargaría de los interrogatorios, quería estar presente.

Obito se quedó callado unos instantes, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Recordaba vagamente lo ocurrido, como si fuera un sueño: El instinto de sobreprotección, los músculos tensándose mientras se lanzaba hacia delante, el grito que iba a ser su nombre pero murió en sus labios cuando la técnica le golpeó, con una fuerza que le dejó sin respiración, y luego todo borroso, los miembros ardiendo de dolor, el cuerpo entumecido, las lágrimas de Natsuki…Y Obito Uchiha, el primero, el héroe del cual recibió su nombre.

—Tengo hambre.—Gruñó al fin el chico, incómodo ante el simple recuerdo de su tocayo, el cual relacionaba inmediatamente con su encuentro con su parte oscura. Su madre le miró, confundida, antes de asentir.

—Entiendo, veré qué puedo hacer.

Sakura le apartó el pelo de la frente y sonrió una última vez, sus ojos brillaron al mirarle, y Obito pudo adivinar lo que pensaba: Él estaba vivo, por poco, pero había sobrevivido, el chico devolvió el gesto a su progenitora sin tapujos justo cuando ésta salía de la tienda.

Se quedó solo, en silencio, con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados en el regazo, respiró hondo antes de bajar la mirada a sus ropas, rasgadas y llenas de sangre donde mirara, obviamente, éstas no habían sido cambiadas. Tras unos instantes, sus ojos viajaron al lado de su almohada, donde reposaba la bandana de Konoha, quitada para trabajar mejor. El chico la tomó con casi reverencia antes de atársela a la frente. Volvía a sentirse completo.

Lentamente, se atrevió a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Comprobó que las piernas aguantaban su peso antes de terminar de ponerse en pie, inseguro. Se estiró lentamente, los músculos agarrotados se le quejaron de forma inmediata por el desuso, y el muchacho formó una mueca de disgusto mientras buscaba su katana, encontrándola al lado del camastro, volvió a colocarla en su lugar.

En ese instante, el sonido de las cortinas descorriéndose llamó su atención. Obito se giró, más lento de lo habitual, casi esperando tener que desenvainar el arma para defenderse, sin embargo la mano se le paró a medio camino cuando sus ojos (Verde oscuro, rozando el negro) se encontraron con unos azules, tan claros que parecían fundirse con el plateado.

Ella formó su nombre con los labios, mas éste no salió de su garganta, en su lugar dejó escapar un sonidito ahogado. Obito no añadió nada, simplemente la miró largamente, hecha polvo, con el pelo desarreglado, la cara manchada, los ojos enrojecidos y la sangre adornando su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, no se parecía en nada a lo que él había visto de sí, a su parte oscura. No había furia asesina en su mirada, ni mueca de resentimiento en sus labios.

Y, pese a que el Uchiha sabía que posiblemente estuviera horrible para cualquier otro, él nunca la había visto más guapa. Porque creyó _(realmente lo hizo)_ que nunca volvería a ver a Natsuki Uzumaki.

—O…Obi…to.—Murmuró al fin, llevándose ambas manos a la boca para ahogar un chillidito emocionado. Los ojos se le iluminaron, y él supo lo que iba a hacer antes de notarla tensar los músculos.

—¡H-Hey, espera, yo no…!

Pero era tarde, la muchacha se le tiró encima antes de que pudiera evitarlo, casi provocando que cayeran al suelo. Le echó los brazos al cuello, riendo y llorando a la vez, porque estaba ahí, con _ella_, cuando creyó que moriría, que la dejaría, ese idiota le demostraba que era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

—¡Si me vuelves a dar un susto como ese, juro que te asesino yo, teme!—Chilló, con la voz aguda por el llanto de felicidad contenido.

Obito rió suavemente, enterrando la cara en el hueco de su cuello. Olía a humo, a sangre, a sudor y a muerte, pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara en ningún momento.

Al fin y al cabo, volvían a estar juntos. Y se sintieron, de pronto, _invencibles._

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.**

Tsunade miró el cielo y frunció los labios con disgusto, justo cuando Naruko (Se negaba en rotundo a llamar a la pobre niña _Naruto_) se echaba a llorar. Kiseki, su hermano mellizo, no tardó ni cinco segundos en imitarla.

Y vaya con la fuerza que tenían en los pulmones esos críos.

La mujer se acercó cansinamente hacia ellos, con los músculos pesados por la edad y frotándose un ojo con la mano, eternamente joven pese a todo.

—Uchiha teníais que ser.—Gruñó. —No me puedo creer que Sakura me dejara al cuidado de estos dos críos.

Se apresuró a tomar a Naruko con un brazo mientras con el otro balanceaba la cuna de Kiseki. Sinceramente, no entendía por qué esa molestia de alumna que tenía no le había dejado a los bebés solo a ella en lugar de poner a tres mujeres a cuidar de los niños. Además, no estaba acostumbrada ya a pasar tanto fuera de su residencia, pese a que se habían instalado con la tal Akemi, al parecer, la mujer que había dado a luz a los hijos de Itachi Uchiha.

—¿Están bien? Naruto llora muy fuerte.—Y allí estaba la tercera molestia en su vida actualmente. La muchacha se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con un movimiento sinuoso, gatuno, arrebatador, y sonrió con naturalidad, emanando feminidad por los cuatro costados.

Ami, se decía llamar, y había insistido en unirse a ellas para cuidar a los pequeños Uchiha, diciendo ser amiga de Itachi. Tsunade no le veía razón de ser hasta que entendió los motivos de la chica: Akemi llevaba años sin pelear, y la enfermedad estaba consumiendo lentamente a la Sanin, quizá esa muchacha fuera la única capaz de salvar a los niños, así fuera huyendo, de ser necesario.

Y, pese a que nada debía ir mal, todos temían que Konoha fuera atacada aprovechando la falta de shinobis.

—Se encuentran perfectamente. Y digan lo que digan sus padres, es Naruko.—Saltó la rubia con seguridad. —Mejor preocúpate por el crío que siempre va contigo, ¿dónde estabas mientras te buscaba, ah?

Ami formó una mueca de incomodidad que a Tsunade se le hizo súbitamente sospechosa. Frunció levemente el ceño, tratando de adivinar algo más a través de su expresión, mas no halló nada.

—Solo…salí a dar una vuelta.—Mintió, sin que la voz le temblara, hasta el punto de que la antigua Hokage se preguntó si no se estaría imaginando nada raro. La chica no parecía nada. —Iré ahora mismo a ver a Yuto.—Aseguró rápidamente, saliendo de allí.

Naruto _(Naruko, corrigió mentalmente)_ empezaba a serenarse, y como si estuvieran compenetrados, Kiseki la imitaba. La niña terminó por callarse gradualmente, mas sus manitas seguían buscando algo en el aire, hasta alcanzar un mechón de cabello rubio y tironear de él. Tsunade suspiró.

—Vamos, pequeña, duérmete.

La dejó de nuevo en su lugar, recolocándose el cabello, y se quedó mirándola de forma absorta. Kiseki, mucho más tranquilo que su hermana, dormitaba desde hacía rato cuando la niña seguía observándolo todo con una curiosidad que solamente un bebé puede poseer.

Tras casi veinte minutos, Tsunade se separó bruscamente de la madera de la cuna, tosiendo de forma aparatosa y llevándose una mano a la boca. El ataque la hizo doblarse sobre sí misma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Los pasos de Akemi no tardaron en llegar a su lado, la mujer le acarició la espalda, tratando de serenarla.

La Sannin se incorporó tras unos instantes, respirando agitadamente y con la cabeza alta, orgullosa.

Sin embargo, al separar al fin la mano de sus labios, un escalofrío la recorrió.

Sangre.

**.**

**~0~0~0~**

**.**

Kasumi dejó que la cogieran de los brazos sin oponer resistencia, Kokoro soltó un chillidito ahogado, mirando a su amiga como si esperara órdenes. Ella era la líder en esta misión, se dijo la Nara para tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito en ello. El corazón le galopaba en el pecho mientras observaba el rostro de la Uzumaki, tan sereno que parecía esculpido en mármol.

El primer kunai se alzó hacia el cuello de la primogénita de Naruto, Kokoro gritó y pataleó, furiosa y frustrada, ¿para eso la había arrastrado hacia allí, para suicidarse y provocarle la muerte? Por un instante, temió por su vida.

—¡Alto!—Exclamó Kasumi, y quizá fue el aplomo de la palabra pronunciada, o su mirada serena, pero el arma se frenó a escasos centímetros de su piel. —Quiero ver a vuestro líder.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, que se podía traducir a un "¿Estás loca?". Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Decidle que Kasumi Uzumaki ha acudido a su llamado, y espero que me conceda audiencia. Dijo que acudiría a buscarme, mas mintió.

Los guardias se miraron entre sí. Podrían terminar con ellas ahí, en ese mismo instante, y Kokoro lo sabía, el miedo le apretaba el pecho como una garra, sudaba frío y no hacía más que suplicar mentalmente _"Oh, aceptad, por favor, vamos, por favor…"_

—Como estés mintiendo, niñata…

Dejaron la frase en el aire, pero la amenaza era clara. Kokoro se sintió estremecer cuando unas esposas les fueron impuestas, imposibilitándoles el hacer sellos, y las empujaron cruelmente hacia delante, Kasumi solo sonrió, _sonrió_ con una frialdad que nunca habría imaginado en ella, y dejó que la condujeran, sin permitir que rozaran sus ropas manchadas.

Lentamente, la primogénita Nara la siguió, poniéndose a su lado.

—Kasumi, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?—Le urgió en un susurro espantado, la aludida la miró de reojo y suspiró, por un instante la máscara se le cayó, dejando ver la preocupación que la carcomía por dentro.

—Una locura.—Reconoció al fin en un susurro. —Pero es lo único que puede salvarnos de este baño de sangre, Kokoro. Nuestra última esperanza.

Y, sin saber por qué, ella le creyó.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Sé que debería hacer capítulos más largos…sorry, solo no me salen xD**

**Aniway, nos acercamos al final de la primera parte del fic. Todo en este capítulo es bastante importante, desde el inicio hasta el final, pasando por el despertar de Obito.**

**Mizu: ¡Fans ObiNatsu, no podéis quejaros! XD**

**Por otra parte…Well, la enfermedad de Tsunade: Es MUY mayor, y pese a que presente el mismo aspecto, es obvio que no estará como una rosa ._.**

**Mmm…¿Qué más, qué mas? ¡Ah, sí! Creo que no lo dije: Los mellizos Uchiha serán MUY importantes para la trama poco a poco, y SIN EMBARGO, solamente los creé para este fic. Con eso os quiero decir que en mi resto de fic sobre la nueva generación, Naruko y Kiseki probablemente no aparezcan. Aunque no sé ._.**

**¡Oh! Ya hay varias imágenes de las Uzumaki y los Uchiha, tengo algunas en mi perfil, pero como está sin actualizar (debo hacerlo) y tal…mejor agregadme al face si queréis verlas, tengo el mismo nombre :3**

**¡Y lo último!**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Los Omake vuelven! Pero de otra manera! ;3 Me hice un ASK donde podréis preguntar cosas, tanto a mí como a los personajes (claro, que solo tengo 300 caracteres para explicar las cosas…) La cosa es, que si me preguntais a mí quizá hasta caigan spoiler de cosas insignificantes, a ver qué os vais a creer, que solo malcrío a una chica y ella sabe quién es (?) XD Pero los personajes contestarán todo, como siempre n.n**

**El LINK está en mi perfil, de todas formas… ** ask. fm/ SabakuNoKuraii

_**Nos leemos~**_


End file.
